The Second Chance (1st in the Reborn Series)
by Jazzlover05
Summary: Terra Nova Witwicky has always known her life is anything but normal. Having memories of a past life, an empathic connection to her twin brother Sam and a supposedly possessed Pontiac Solstice doesn't allow for much normality. However, when her brother buys his first car, a Chevy Camaro, Terra's life turns upside down. (Longer sum on profile)
1. Prologue

Hello, I am Jazzlover, no one figure out why my name's that yet?

Anyways, this is my first fanfic so be gentle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own Jazz...not really just his alt mode!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**_I was once a very normal girl. I had two normal parents who loved me. I had a younger, annoying brother who was fast rising as a jock. I had a normal house in a normal town of Pennsylvania._**

**_I had friends, not to many or too few. I was on the cheer squad and was vice captain. I had a great relationship with my teachers and made straight A's. Everything about me was normal and I loved my life. I was looking into colleges to go to and was told I had a bright future._**

**_My normal life vanished the day I died…or should say…murdered. It was a nice Saturday morning when it happened…._**

_"__Laney, are you sure you will be alright?" My father, James, asked. _

_He was the police chief of out tiny town and took it very seriously._

_"__I'll be fine dad. I've stayed at home by myself before." I said dismissively. _

**_If I had known what was awaiting me might have just gone with them…_**

_"__We know little star. Your father is just being a worrywart." My mother, Caroline, said sweetly, slapping my father in the arm. "Now make sure to call us at ten. Your brother is at a friend's house for the night." She paused… "And no parties young lady. I will have your head if I find out you threw a party in our home."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Love you mom."_

**_After they left was when things got bad, scary. I wish I had known, so wish I had._**

_I sat in my room, going over my project for the next day. It was finished; I just needed to make sure I knew what I was going to say. I crossed my legs in the air and sucked on a lollipop that was from my secret stash of candy. My mother, the dentist, was insane._

_Suddenly, the phone rang, startling me. I grabbed it and didn't recognize the number._

**_I should never have answered the phone…_**

_"__Hello?"_

_Nothing…it was silent on the other line. Of course this had happened before, some idiot deciding it would be funny to prank call the Police Chief. They didn't think it was funny when my father brought them in._

_"__Listen, if this is prank you might want to stop. I don't think you want my father bringing you in." I said._

_Silence for a moment…and then I heard something that chilled me to the bone. A deep, psychotic cackle. I pulled the phone from my ear just as the lights went out and everything went dark._

**_The dark is where the monsters hide. My mother once told me that. I had never really believed it…until that night. The night I was murdered._**

_I stood, shaking in confusion and fear. What the hell was that? _

_"__Maybe…maybe it was a coincidence. Yep, we must have blown a fuse of something." I mumbled to myself, trying not to freak out. _

_I grabbed my cellphone and pushed the icon for the light to appear. Suddenly my room was illuminated in a soft blue glow. I relaxed a bit. At least I could see now._

**_It did not help me in the end. I should have run, called my father and mother, something, other than what I did next._**

_Walking down the stairs carefully I headed towards the fuse box. It was in the laundry room, right beside the kitchen. I heard a creek and jumped, turning to look around the foyer. No one was there, not even my dog._

_"__Weird." I muttered, but ignored it._

**_When I found the fuse box, I was surprised that none of the fuses had gone off and even weirder was that only my house had gone dark. I had been freaked out and that was when I had decided to call my father…I would never make that call…_**

_I turn, already dialing the numbers into my phone but something out of the corner of my eye catches my attention. I look up and freeze. There, standing in the doorway, is a tall, imposing figure, wearing a thick jacket and ripped pants. He looked to be homeless to me._

_I screamed._

**_I tried to fight, to run, to escape, but that monster caught me and hurt me. He threw to the ground on the kitchen floor and..._**

_"__NO NO NO NO NO! LET ME GO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shrieked, clawing at the man. _

_I heard a deep growl and he hit me on my blonde head. It jarred me and I groaned. The monster above me cackled and pulled out something that glimmered in the little light. My mind quickly caught up to what it was and I grabbed at his wrist before he could slam it down onto me. It was only thanks to my years as a cheerleader and gymnast that I was able to hold him off._

_"__Stop…fighting…"__ His deep and raspy voice said to me. _

_"__NO!" I cried tears in my eyes. _

_I didn't want to die. I kicked and fought to push him back. He punched me in the head again, which shook me but I didn't lose my grip, thankfully. He hit me again…and again…and again._

_He was going to kill me if he kept doing that._

_"__Why…" I muttered, feeling weak._

_The monster ripped his hand away from my hand and grinned psychotically. _

_"__It is the work of GOD!" He whispered, almost lovingly, to me. "He calls all his children back to him eventually and I do his work. You will be my third." _

_Tears fell down my cheeks and I struggled weakly to get away._

_He shushed me. "Now, now, don't cry precious. It will all be over soon." He raised the blade._

_My blue eyes widened as I stared fearfully at the blade._

_"__MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL!" He yelled and then slammed the blade into my heart._

**_Whoever said dying doesn't hurt should be hung by their hair. I had never felt anything more painful in my entire life. It felt like someone had sliced me in two. I don't remember much after he stabbed me, expect the pain. I think I head my mother's voice screaming at me and a struggle in the background. For a second I may have felt someone move my body but I was so cold and in so much pain. _**

**_I do remember my last breathe. It was like it echoed in my head, my final breath, my final heartbeat. It was so loud in my ears._**

**_Then I died. That was the end of Laney Shauna Carson. My life was over…_**

**_For a time I just floated. I don't know where I was or even really who I was. I had vague feeling and thoughts that past but really…I was just at peace. There was no pain or fear. I did not get hungry or tired. I merely was._**

**_Then there was a blue light and I faintly heard a voice calling out. It drew my attention merely because it was the first thing I had heard in a long time. How I knew it was a long time, I don't know but I did._**

**_I tried to speak…but then I realized I had no idea what speaking was. So strange._**

**_"_****_There you are…"_****_The voice said. I jumped in shock and looked around. What was it. _****_"Calm young one. I will not harm you…"_**

**_Who is this? I wondered…but then, who was I?_**

**_The voice(?) chuckled. _****_"Worry not…it is merely time for you to awaken. Come sweetspark… follow me to the light…"_**

**_Light? What was light? And…what was sweetspark? I don't understand. What am I supposed to do. How am I to follow without legs? What were legs? _**

**_"_****_Follow young one…follow towards the light…"_**

**_And then I was blinded._**

**_For a moment I was confused as to where I was, but then a sense of self came to me and with it flashes of memory. I remembered some things, simple things. Like breathing, which I wasn't doing. I took a deep breathe… and suddenly began crying from the sheer pain of doing such an action._**

_"__Congratulations Mrs. Witwicky, it's a girl!" A voice said, one I didn't recognize. What…what was going on._

_"__Oh…good…now…THERE ARE NOT GOING TO BE ANY MORE CHILDREN RONALD WITWICKY!"A very loud and scary voice made me cry more. What was going on, I was scared._

_"__Now Judy…"_

_"__DON'T YOU "NOW JUDY" ME. I JUST PUSHED NOT ONE BUT TWO EFFING CHILDREN OUT OF ME. I WILL BEAT YOU IN THE BALLS WITH MY BASEBALL BAT IF YOU TOUCH ME ANYTIME SOON!" She screamed at the man. _

_I heard the being holding me sigh. I realized it was dark and I couldn't open my eyes. I whined and cried. Where was I, what was going on?_

_"__Oh child I pity you and your brother for having that woman as your mother." The being, male, holding me whispered. _

_I felt myself being moved and didn't like the shifting but I was tired and wanted to sleep. I whined again._

**_"_****_Shush sweetspark…rest…your destiny…is just beginning. Enjoy your peace…before it ends." _**

_Everything suddenly went dark as I succumbed to sweet sleep. _

**_The day I died was the day my life as Laney Shauna Carson ended and my life as Terra Nova Witwicky…began._**

* * *

><p>Jazz: What's crackin little bitchz?!<p>

Terra: Jazz...we talked about this...

Jazz: Ah...righ' sorry swee'park...

Terra *Rolls eyes.* Right, anyways, review for me. Did you like it, love it, hate it? I'm open to criticism...mostly...

Jazz: Revie' or I'll com' afta ya...

Terra: Aw thanks Jazz.


	2. Chapter 1: My brother buys a Camaro

"Talking"  
><em>"DreamFlashback/Thoughts"_  
><span><em><strong>"Cybertronian"<strong>_  
><em><strong>[COMM. Link]<strong>_  
><span>"Twin-Speak"<span>

For words you do not know go to this dictionary: www. fanfiction s / 4774563 / 1 / A-Transformer-s-Fanfic-Dictionary (Minus the spaces)

Anyways, here's the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers...Except for Terra, she's all mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: My brother Gets a Camaro<strong>

I sighed, sitting up and away from my homework. It was so annoying having to do the same damn thing over and over again. My green/blue eyes skimmed over the paper and finally I just huffed and sent it. I didn't care. It wasn't like I hadn't written that essay before…in my other life.

You may be wondering what I mean by that well…if you don't know already you have obviously not been paying attention. My name is Terra Nova Witwicky, I am seventeen years old and I am the twin of one Samuel James Witwicky. I live in Tranquility, Nevada and for all intense and purposes I look fairly normal. Unfortunately, I am far from normal.

I have memories from a…past life, I suppose you could say. I remember being someone else, someone who I am not now. An entire lifetime of memories. I often refer to these memories as my 'other self'. Why? Because Laney died a horrible and scary death. I remember passing through death, feeling the cold and pain. It was often this memory, which is most prominent in my mind, that was the cause of my many night terrors.

Or maybe it was having to go through puberty again? Eh, who knows. Anyways…My life was not easy. However, what was easy was distinguishing myself from Laney, especially in appearance. Though sometimes I would get echoes of feelings whenever I looked at myself in the mirror. Where Laney had straight blonde hair, I had dark brown and curly hair. Where Laney's eyes were blue, mine were green/blue. Where she had a tan I was pale and so on and so forth.

However, what wasn't easy was that I often knew things I shouldn't know, such as Laney's high school knowledge. Can you imagine going through school, again, and knowing all this. I could have passed myself off as a genius if I really wanted too, but I didn't. It would cause to many questions.

So, in order to get rid of my boredom I began learning about things my past self knew little about. I taught myself about cars, I took up boxing, began hacking into different organization, played the stock market, and, instead of being interested in Public relations I looked into mechanical engineering.

However this does not mean some of Laney's interests did not bleed into myself either. I was very interested in gymnastics and I was on the track team. I was a straight A student, I wonder why, and I was very likable among my peers. Unlike my brother who was the definition of a dork.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother, he's my twin and the only one I trusted with my secret of reincarnation, but sometimes he was a little too much.

And speaking of my brother…

"Terra, come on, we need to get to school." He knocked on my door harshly.

I huffed, blowing my hair out of my face.

"Ok, Sam, I'll be out in a minute." I called back, standing and throwing my laptop into my bag.

Sam Witwicky, for all his faults, was the person I trusted and loved beyond all else. He was more than my brother, he was my best friend and no one could ever replace him, he was what I would look like if I was a male. He was my mirror image, even if we weren't the same gender. It helped that our connection was such that we could literally feel each other's emotions and such…it could also be very annoying…

See, I am so far from normal…

I walked out of the room, bag slung over my shoulder and came face to face with a green eyed boy. I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I asked, going into twin speak. When we were younger we came up with our own language so we could talk privately.

Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Just come on. I don't want to be late."

I sighed, and shut my door behind me. "Not my fault you never learned how to save money and now you made a deal with dad that will make or break you." I said.

Sam was put out when I said that. "No, but you could be a little more sympathetic. I mean, you have a car and now I need one."

"What, so you can get with Mikaela?" I teased.

My brother blushed and spluttered. "That's not-I mean…no…it…well I guess…"

I just laughed and twirled the keys of my car. My beauty was sitting in the drive way right beside my father's car, a beautiful 2005 black Pontiac Solstice GXP. I had gotten the beauty for a steal off a cheap junk yard. How the beauty got there I will never know but I got it for 9000 dollars. Of course the poor thing had been covered with grime and had paint chipping off it, along with quite a few dents but a little love from yours truly and it was as good as new.

"There's my Jazzy!" I yelled, grinning.

Another thing about my car, I swear it was possessed. Sometimes weird things would happen that could not be explained by a glitch. I didn't really care one way or another. I loved that car way too much. And as for the name, well…the first time it 'glitched' out on me it played jazz music for me.

"Why did you name the car? Do you know how insane that makes you seem?" Sam asked.

"Hey, I never denied I was insane! It's makes life all the more interesting! Besides…Jazz is as alive as you or I...isn't that right baby." I said lovingly to my car as I started it. There was a little extra power behind that start up. "See…he agrees with me…"

"Insane…my sister is insane…" He muttered.

"Oh just shut up." I grouched.

**~Time Skip~**

Final class of the day and I could not wait to leave. The teachers may have been different and sometimes took a new spin on how they taught a lesson but the lesson were all the same, all imprinted into my mind. I hated school…

"Ok Witwicky's, you're up." Our history teacher, Mr. Hosney said. I sighed, looked at my twin and motioned for him to go first.

Honestly, Sam needed to calm down before he had a major panic attack. If worst came to worst I'd hack into the school database system and change his grade…

"Ok, for our families genea—ah." Sam frowned, rubbing his face from where he had been hit with an elastic band. Everyone laughed.

I growled, narrowing my eyes on the culprit. Trent DeMarco, a football player and all around normal bullying jock, had done it. He winked at me, trying to be flirtatious. I sneered at him and turned away from him. I had known Trent for a very long time, I know I shudder at the thought too, and ever since we met he has tried to get into my pants…well maybe not when we were younger but definitely now. I hated the guy.

"Who did—who did that. People! Responsibility!" Hosney said, like that was going to make it better.

The students were still chortling. Sighing, I pulled out the map Sam brought along

"For our families genealogy report, we decided to do it on our great-great grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky." I said over the laughter.

Everyone quieted down when I spoke. I looked towards Sam and sent him some calming emotions through our bond. He gave me a thankful look and continued where I left off.

"Yes he was a, er, very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the…first to…explore the Arctic circle, which was a big deal." And there went Sam's blabbering. Uhg…time to save my stupid brother…again.

"In 1897, Archibald took 40 brave sailors straight to the Arctic Shelf…" I began explaining the report in the details I and Sam were able to dig up.

I would stop and then let Sam take over until he started gibbering in nervousness and then I would take over.

"In the end," I began our conclusion. "Our grandfather became slightly deranged from his trip and lost his eye sight in the accident. However, he was a great explorer that opened up the Arctic to us and as such should be remembered for his sacrifice. As we Witwicky's say No Sacrifice, No Victory…thank you."

Then Sam had to open his mouth. "So yeah, that's the story. And here are some of the basic instruments used by nineteenth century seamen."

I face palmed as the students giggled. Then, to my great shock and embarrassment Sam began trying to sell our great grandfathers stuff. My eye twitched in annoyance and I covered my face.

"Sam…" I whispered harshly.

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't a show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing. Your sister sure doesn't seem proud."

_Oh don't bring me into this. I want no part in it. I did my part, now please dully ignore me._

I ignored Sam as he began making excuses. The bell suddenly rang, pulling me from my inner cursing out of Sam. The students quickly began leaving. I caught my friend's eye; Jayme Allison who was a fairly bubbly person except she wasn't blonde; and she was quietly laughing. She gave me the thumbs up and ran out of the room.

I sighed and turned back to Sam, letting him feel my annoyance. He winced.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"Really Sam, really?" I asked, snatching the glasses from his hands. "This stuff—this stuff you are trying to auction off is a part of our history. Do you have no pride?"

He frowned. "I have pride. It's just…my car Terra." He said pitifully.

I growled and went to get my back pack, my grandfather's glasses clenched in my hand.

"Sam, Terra." Hosney said, drawing our attention.

Sam answered. "So, pretty good, right?" He asked.

Honsey sighed and gave Sam an annoyed look. "I'd say a solid B minus."

Now I felt insulted. I had never gotten anything lower than an A. If Sam just destroyed my record I was going to kill him.

"Wha—B minus?!" Sam exclaimed.

"You were hawking your great-grandfathers crap in my classroom." Honsey said, annoyed.

I intervened here. "Mr. Honsey, that stuff is not crap, it's our family history. Now I understand your…annoyance at my brothers methods…" I heard Sam make a sound of protest. "But surely you are not going to punish me too."

"Thanks sis." He muttered.

I hit him with a douse of annoyance and anger, along with a feeling of shut-the-hell-up. He winced and backed off

"Ms. Witwicky, would you rather I lower it to a C?" Honsey threatened.

He had never liked me and now I was giving him a reason to lower my spectacular grades.I growled but Sam decided to interrupt me now.

"Look, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" He asked.

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He's the guy in the green car." Honsey raised an eyebrow but looked out the window. There was our father, waiting for Sam no doubt.

"Nh. Yeah." He said, not looking impressed.

"Okay, I want tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye. He said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me two thousand dollars, and three As." Okay? I got the two thousand dollars and I got two As. Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-minus. Poof. Dream gone. Kaput." It didn't seem he was getting through with Honsey. I was just about to go at him again when Sam really threw me with his next question. "Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

There was no way that was going to work…

"A minus." Honsey relented, making me gap. There was no way that worked. Really?

Sam was vibrating, trying to hide his excitement. He profusely thanked Honsey, gathered up our stuff, and dragged me out. I think I was still in shock that Sam had gotten us an A.

"I'm going to go show Dad! Here, I'll see you at home." He said, giving me all the stuff and running towards our fathers car with proof of our A.

I stood there for a second before sighing and shaking my head.

"My brother is a spaz…" I muttered, walking towards my Pontiac Solstice.

"Hey Jazzy, Sammy left to go get his car. How about we go for a drive. Yeah, I know how much you love driving." I giggled as the car relaxed on its axels. "Oh, I so spoil you." I laughed, throwing our stuff in the trunk and starting the car.

Hey, I wasn't kidding when I said my car was alive. It's kind of strange, but I've experienced stranger. Hell, I was a reincarnated girl who was brutally murdered at the age of seventeen.

I shuddered and tightened my hand on the steering wheel. Those memories haunted me more than I liked to admit. I still remember the crazed eyes of the monster than murdered me so callously. The pain and terror. I gritted my teeth as I put up my mental barriers and pushed those thoughts away. The radio suddenly turned on, startling me.

Hey girl, what's your name girl  
>I've been lookin' at you<br>And every guy here's doin' the same girl  
>It'd be a shame girl<br>If I let you just walk on by  
>'Cause I'm all caught up in your sweet smile<br>A girl like you comes around once in a while  
>So hot, gotta give it a shot<br>Gotta get get a little bit of what you got

I laughed and shook my head.

"Really? Billy Currington? I thought you were a jazz kind of car… Jazz." I said.

The car shuddered, as if it was laughing too. I shook my head.

I know you don't know me but I can't leave here lonely  
>Knowin' I didn't even try to make you mine and<br>You might think I'm crazy  
>Girl but who could blame me<br>You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied  
>And the only line I can think to say is<p>

I awed as the song continued.

"Jazz you are a real sweetheart, you know that." I whispered, turning off to head up a hill.

The cab got warm before the air turned on.

"Aw, did I make you blush baby? Hehe, I bet I did."

Hey girl, whatcha think girl  
>You look a little thirsty lemme go getcha something to drink girl<br>Before you blink girl  
>I'll be right back by your side<br>And if you want we can roll out  
>I know my way around this town<br>I got a shotgun seat for you  
>You can tell me where it is you wanna take off to<p>

I know you don't know me but I can't leave here lonely  
>Knowin' I didn't even try to make you mine and<br>You might think I'm crazy  
>Girl but who could blame me<br>You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied  
>And the only line I can think to say is<br>Hey girl

Ooh, baby you're still standin' here  
>I guess you must like what you hear<br>Hey girl, whatcha say girl  
>About you and me gettin' away girl<p>

"You know, if I didn't know better I would say you are hitting on me." I muttered.

The car suddenly stopped right at the top of hill. I laughed as the radio cackled with static.

"Kidding, kidding." I said, giggling up a storm.

I know you don't know me but I can't leave here lonely  
>Knowin' I didn't even try to make you mine and<br>You might think I'm crazy  
>Girl but who could blame me<br>You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied  
>And the only line I can think to say is<br>Hey girl, oh yeah  
>Oh, hey girl<p>

You're lookin' so fine, got me all tongue tied  
>And the only line I can think to say is<br>Hey girl  
>Oh yeah<p>

I shut off my car and got out, enjoying the bright day in Tranquility, Nevada. There was a sweet breeze that blew through my long brown hair. I pushed my hair behind my ear and sat down on the hood of my Solstice. I hummed and looked up at the sky. It would be evening in a couple hours.

A feeling of anticipation overcame me and I heard a buzz going off in my head. Weird as it was this had happened before. It was something that usually occurred when something big was about to happen. Like the time when her beloved grandmother had died, when Sam almost got ran over when they were toddlers, or even when she found Jazz. Something was coming…

"Jazz…something's changing…and I don't know if it's good or not…" I mumbled, pulling my legs up to my chest.

Jazz didn't answer me, didn't move, but I got the impression he was trying to comfort me. I would stay there until late evening, sitting there on top of Jazz.

**~Time Skip~**

Coming home I was greeted to a new car in the drive way. I whistled lowly as I cut my car off and got out. I looked over the yellow and black car, admiring it. It kind of reminded me of Jazz before I fixed him up.

"Hello beautiful…are you my brothers new car?" I whispered, running my fingers over the hood. For a second I thought I felt the car shiver but shrugged it off. "Vintage 1967 Chevy Camaro. Paints a bit faded but your body looks to be in good condition. Hmm…I wonder what you have under the hood…"

My Pontiac Solstice suddenly gave a honk that made me jump and release the Camaro. I rounded on it and growled.

"JAZZ! _Don't do that!_" I exclaimed, hands on my hips.

My car didn't move or make another noise. I raised my eyebrow. What had set the damn car off anyways. I thought back and almost snorted and smirked at him.

"Don't tell me you were jealous?" I swayed up to Jazz and patted his hood almost lovingly. "Aw Jazz, don't worry, you're the only car for me…but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good model when I see one."

Jazz hummed under my hands. Was he growling?

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm insane…"

"Yes, you are. What are you doing Terra?" I yelped at the voice behind me and whirled around to see Sam staring at me as if I was crazy. I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh you know, getting to know the new family member." I said lamely.

Sam groaned and face palmed. "Why can't my family be normal. First dad pulls that terrible joke on me and now my sister is talking to the cars? Why does she have to talk to the cars? She's my twin damn it. Please tell me I will not gain this brand of crazy." He was mumbling this but I still heard him.

I huffed and slapped him in the back of the head. He gave me a look and protested about being slapped but I just shook my head.

"Excuse me, have you forgotten who works on the family cars cause our dad is a cheapo? Do you want me to cut your break lines jackass? Or maybe I'll but soda instead of oil in your oil pan?!" I yelled.

Sam winced. He knew I would do those things too. I was insane enough after all. He held his hands up in the universal sign of giving up and backing up slightly.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, I'm still a bit peeved about dads joke. Sorry…" He paused and smirked at me. "But you do have to admit that you are insane."

"I never denied that." I shot back. _I wonder what dad did to get Sam in that kind of mood anyways?_ "Now, keys. I want to look under your new cars hood."

Sam looked a bit nervous but nonetheless handed me the keys, knowing that I would just snatch them up anyways. I grinned and went to look over the new car. My fingers were burning to get to work.

"Don't hurt my car." He murmured.

I just smirked maliciously as I popped the hood. "I would never hurt this baby…it's a classic."

Sam snorted and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like he said it was a piece of junk. I rolled my eyes, my brother just did not have any appreciation for classical stuff.

Looking under the hood I froze and stared wide eyed at the engine that was staring at me. I let out a low whistle and gave Sam a look.

"How much did you pay for this again?" I asked.

"Um…4000…after the car freaked out." He explained.

I would have asked about the car "freaking out" but I was in too much shock over the absolute steal Sam got his car for. Even I hadn't got Jazz cheap, I had to pay over double for Jazz for what Sam got his car for.

"Dude…the guy that sold you this car totally just got scammed. The engine alone costs that much!" I yelled, pulling out from under the hood.

"Really?" Sam was happy about that.

I shook my head, grabbing my toolbox, and began my work.

I twirled a wrench in my hand as I explained to Sam, "This engine is a fuel-injected GMPP H.O. 350, which puts out roughly 330 HP, but with this baby, which is a double pumper carb, it can probably get out 360 HP."

Sam looked at me blankly, obviously not understanding what I had just said. I sighed, sometimes my brother was just annoying.

"It makes the car go really, really fast." I said it as if I was talking to a small child. Sam flipped me off. "It's a similar model build to mine so that the car can push out more speed. My car can get out, at most 290 HP and that's pushing it even for my car, yours was obviously built to be a racing car."

"Cool…" Sam said, grinning. "So…is anything wrong with it?"

I hummed, busy looking at the break lines. They looked alright, the belts looked a little frayed, may need to fix that later. Now where was the power steering fluid…

"SIS!"

I jumped, hitting my head on the hood and dropped my wrench on the engine. It clanged loudly and I swear Sam's car flinched under my hands as I cursed like a sailor.

I rounded on him, my eyes no doubt on fire and gave him as much of my annoyance as I could. He flinched and backed up, laughing nervously.

"Don't yell when I'm under the hood, jackass." I snapped, rubbing my head.

"Sorry, sorry but I was trying to get your attention. Is anything wrong with it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Beside a few small repairs and him needing a new paint job, no not that I've seen yet. Give me a few hours and I should have better idea. This little bee is a trooper though, I'll tell you that."

Sam groaned when he heard that. I knew why he was groaning.

"Don't name my car. It's bad enough you named yours, mine is off limits, got it. And why Bee?"

"Yep, I can name the car because I'm the one fixing him up." I said, completely dismissing what Sam said. "And it's Bumblebee because of he's yellow with black strips. Bee's just his nickname."

Sam just let out a groan and threw his hands up in the air. He had given up of changing my mind, I could feel it, and I just happily continued my work on the vintage Camaro.

I heard Sam say something about dinner but I waved him off. I wasn't really hungry and besides, when I started on a project I needed to finish it.

I would spend the rest of the evening working on Bumblebee, and yes I named it that because of the cars coloring and the BEE-OTCH air freshener in the car.

**POV SWITCH**

Jazz was a lot of things, a music lover, a spy, a lieutenant, a prankster, an alien robot stranded on the planet Earth and many other things, but right now he was just ecstatic. Final, after years of being stuck on this rock, he found one of his own kind. And best of all it was one of his fellow warriors that he got along great with.

**_[Bumblebee, man it's good to see you younglin!]_** The Pontiac Solstice shifted, nearly buzzing out of his metal.

**_[By Primus, JAZZ! We thought you'd been offlined when we didn't hear from you!] _**The Camaro shuddered when the little femme began messing around with his fuel lines. **_[Frag it! Stop doing that little femme!]_**

Jazz chuckled, knowing exactly how the poor kid felt. Terra was anything but modest. Hell, she could walk out of the house half naked when she was really out of it. He had seen that happen often enough.

**_[Sorry kid, ya jus' gonna half ta live wit' it. Terra don' care wha type o' mech she's workin wit, she ain't gonna stop until she has ya shinin! Learned tha' the hard way…]_**

**_[Slag you Jazz!] _**Bumblebee said over the comm. **_[But what happened to you? You went off to spy on the Con's a decacycle ago and we never heard from you again, couldn't find your signal either. Ratchet was throwin his wrenches around when we lost the signal…]_**

**_[Damn Screamer got me, snuck up behind me before I even knew he was there. We fough' and I ripped off one of that glitches slaggin' wings, probably hu't like the pit, but he got me with one of his blasters, knocked me off that red ba'en plane' and into space. For a while I thought I was gonna offline, 'specially when I ended up crashen down on Earth, that's the planet we're on, but I ended up scannin' an alt mode and going into forced stasis. When I woke up I was in a junk yard and I ended up scannin' a new alt mode by accident. Nearly got scrapped actually, I couldn't transform or get out of there. Then, that little femme shows up and get' m'…been with her ever since…]_**

Bumblebee let out a low whine and a few clicks, followed by some curse words that would make a sailor blush. Jazz sighed as Bumblebee shifted and caused Terra to lose grip on her wrench and cut her hand. She cursed, pulling her hand back and glaring darkly at Bumblebee.

"Now that ain't nice. Sit still little Bee or I'll rewire you into a toaster." She muttered, getting back to work.

Jazz laughed through the comm when Bee shuddered in fear.**_ [Holy Pit, she's an organic femme form of Ratchet.]_**

That sent Jazz into a real laughing fit, his frame shaking so as not to let out the laugh through his speakers. Bumblebee grumbled and settled for the little femme, to scared she'd actually go through with that threat.

**_[Wha' are ya doin' he'e anyways? You don' seem like you just c'ashed so wha' gives.] _**Jazz asked.

**_[We finally found a lead to the All Spark. These two humans hold the key.]_**

Jazz was quiet for a second, feeling as if Primus himself was laughing at him. What were the chances of that happening, astronomical…next time he saw Prowl he was going to have to ask him to calculate that because there was no way this was a coincidence.

**_[Well slag…that's just…]_**

**_[Yeah, I know, I can't believe it either.] _**Bee chirped, sounding just as amazed.

**_[What, exactl', is the key, cause I don't think I ever felt anythin' Cybertronian at this house. I may hav' been banged up a bit, but I ain't tha' glitched.]_**

**_[It's something called glasses, they apparently have the coordinates to the All Spark! Boss Bot sent me ahead to scout it out an guard the boy and girl. I was actually a bit worried because I didn't know if I would be able to keep an optic on both of them but with you here Jazz things just got so much easier! And even better I get to tell Optimus that your alive!]_**

Jazz chuckled and nodded, understanding why the youngling was so happy. Anytime a comrade was found alive was a good orbital cycle. Jazz sighed, turning his sensors to Terra, who was mumbling something about kicking her brothers ass.

Terra huffed, shaking her head as she stared down the Camaro. That belt just did not want to come off.

"Ok Jazzy, I'm going to go get some supplies. Keep our new family member company and don't wonder off tonight if you can help it. Last time that happened Dad called the cops and you got towed back from downtown, honestly."

**_[Jazzy?] _**Jazz could hear the amusement in the little scouts voice.

**_[Shut your mouthplates Bumblebee…]_** He warned, growling over the link.

**_[Wait…how does that human know your designation? Did you reveal yourself. Oh man, Optimus is going to be fragged off.]_**

**_[Bumblebee shut up! I didn't reveal maself to 'er. She doesn' even know what I really am, but she does know I'm alive or…wha' waz the word she used? Oh yeah, possessed.]_**

**_[How in the All Spark did she—]_**

**_[What can Ah say, she's a smart littl' one.]_**

"Ok, I got the parts…" Terra mumbled, coming back and carrying a few things. "At least you don't wonder off like Jazz does. I swear I need to put a tracker on him…"

Jazz honked his horn, making his little human roll her optics…er eyes. Setting down her supplies and cracking her knuckles she grinned maliciously.

"Ok, I checked you over and now it's time to really get to work on you…Just in advance I am sorry if I manhandle you. I learned from Jazz most cars don't like that…" She giggled.

**_[-Gulp-Manhandle? Jazz what is she gonna do to me?]_**

Bumblebee could feel the amusement and malicious glee from here. **_[Why…she's gonna strip ya down and build ya back up. Hahaha…]_**

Bumblebee didn't know if that was his queue to run or not, but he had a feeling he probably should. Oh wait, too late, the little femme already got him. Frag it…

**_[Relax younglin'. She ain't gonna hurt ya. Besides…ya still need ta tell me whaz been goin' on on our side. Start from the beginnin' and work your way from ther'.]_**

Terra cursed when she finally got that belt off. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**POV CHANGE (TERRA)**

The repairs on Sam's new Camaro kept me up well past my curfew but my parents didn't mind too much. They knew how I got once I started on a project. After I decided to leave his outer cleaning for tomorrow I packed up my stuff and headed for bed.

Going to bed that night I had no idea what I was in for when I closed my eyes…

**_…_****_::Dream::…_**

_You ever feel like your falling and then suddenly your just suspended in midair. Yeah, that's what I'm feeling right now…well that and absolute, sheet terror and confusion. Why? Because for some reason I was falling through the air at ridiculous speeds and now I'm suspended in the air above, what I assume, is a giant ass metal city. _

_I blink slowly, trying to make my mind process what I was seeing but it wasn't helping, nope. My mind was refusing to process. I was in shock…and terror. Where the hell was I and what the hell was going on._

_Suddenly, as if the make me feel even more afraid, a part of the city exploded, making me yelp and jump. That was when I realized that though I was suspended in midair I could move. Confusion took hold as I began walking on thin air…_

_Ok, this is the point where I realized I was dreaming. So, right, freaky dream, what was new?_

_Sighing, I decided to see how this dream played out. I was obviously not going to be waking anytime soon. I followed the explosions of the city(?) but couldn't see what was causing them. I wonder where this city was. Maybe it was a made up city from my mind? That would not surprise me at all, after all my mind is pretty screwed up._

_"__Ok…let's see here…" My voice sounded far away and muffled, not surprising. This was a dream after all._

_Suddenly I found myself in a huge building, the ceiling was so high that you could fit the statue of liberty in there and still have quite a few feet of room. In the center of the room…er…actually it looked more like an alter now that I really took it in, but anyways, in the center was a large, huge as fuck cube and I ain't talking about no puzzle cub._

_The thing was made of metal, it gleamed brightly in the dim light and had strange markings on it. Curiously, I went closure and began examining it. It was actually very beautiful. There was just something about it…_

_I reached out and touched it. I was fairly surprised to feel warmth coming off the thing. It was a dream…I shouldn't feel warmth from it…_

_"__Now I'm freaked out…"_

_The door behind me opened un-expectantly, startling me._

_"__**Hurry, we do not have much time."**__ A voice, which sounded really strange to my ears, said. _

_I turned and saw what was probably the craziest and most amazing sight ever. There, standing before me were six, huge ass robots. Holy mother of Teresa!_

**_"_****_Optimus, is this really the only way? What if—"_**_The green robot, who was talking to a red and blue robot, who was by far the tallest fucking thing I've ever seen, seriously, began. They seemed to be arguing about something._

**_"_****_It is the only way Ratchet. I would sooner see the Cube lost to the vast reaches of space than allow Megatron to get his servos on it."_**_The red and blue one, I think the green one called him Op-ta-mis or something like that, snapped. For some reason I got the feeling he was the leader._

**_"_****_But Prime, can't we just defend it?" _**_The second smallest of the group, a little yellow robot said._

_Prime(?), ok then, we will call him Prime, seemed sad, in fact I could practically feel his sadness radiating off of him. weird. _

**_"_****_I agree with Bumblebee and Ratchet, there has to be another way!" _**_This voice was distinctly female and the robot it came from was by far the smallest. She was a nice shade of blue. I had a feeling me and the female robot would have gotten along great…again, weird._

**_"_****_No, younglings. The Decepticon's will soon over run Tyger Pax. The best we can do is insure they do not obtain its power. We must send it far away…"_**_Prime said, going up to the cube. _

_I floated over to the big guy and looked at him. How weird, he seemed so real, the detail was just insane. Too bad it was a dream, I think I'd have liked to meet him._

**_"_****_We will neva see the Cube again if ya send it off, Prime. It will neva return to Cybertron if we' do this…"_**_The silver robot, who was just a little taller the the yellow one, said. He kinda reminded me of one of this gangster people actually._

_Prime seemed to pause at whatever he was doing to the giant cube and looked at the silver bot. I heard air being pushed out, was that a sigh(?), and he seemed to slump in on himself._

**_"_****_It is a risk I am willing to take old friend."_**

**_"_****_Well then, you better hurry up, my sensors I reading Con's are coming in hot."_**_The bulky robot said, causing the rest to tense up. Even I was tense. Something bad was about to happen._

_Shifting, I watched the Boss Bot, fairly sure he was the boss anyways, began typing away on some strange computer. Huh, when did that get there._

**_::Launch time: T-Minus 2 Kliks and counting.::_**

_The fuck was a click?_

**_"_****_Optimus, I do not like this. Surely, there is another way!" The green one, Ratchet(?), begged._**

**_"_****_I am sorry old friend, but…we cannot allow the cube to remain. We shall lose it to the vast reaches of space…but then, so shall Megatron…" _**

**_"_****_SHIT, EVERYONE DOWN!"_**

**_BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_**

_I yelped as the giant doors were blown off their hinges and there stood even more robots, however these one's did not have the gentle and nice aura around them. They felt malicious and power hungry. I flinched back from it and instinctively went and hid behind one of the robots._

**_"_****_Slag…" _**_The bulky one said, growling._

_The next thing that happened was too fast and too confusing for me to understand. However, I did understand that these robots were fighting, and fighting hard. I could hear cries and saw strange lights going out suddenly. It was scary, I wanted to wake up._

_{Do you see?}_

_I froze, who was that…_

_{This is what has become of my home…}_

_The images faded away, leaving me in a burning metal city with more screams of pain and terror. It smelled of death here, I didn't like it._

_"__Make it stop…make it stop. I want to wake up…please…please…"_

_{They destroyed their home, ravaged my father with no remorse…and yet…}_

_More images, of things before the death and destruction. Beautiful cities filled with robots of all shapes and sizes. All looking peaceful…it reminded me of one of the major cities in the US actually…_

_Then the scene changed to death again. I gasped, stumbling backwards to avoid being crushed._

_{I still love them…just as my father loves them…I could never hate them, they are my children…}_

_"__Who are you, WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS!?"_

_{Soon…soon you shall understand. Father deemed it so…I wonder…does dying hurt? Should I be scared?}_

_"__STOP!" I screamed, not being able to take any more. Those words, those exact same words…_

_{I love you too, just as much…maybe more…and father loves you…don't worry Nova, light of my spark… soon everything shall come to…light…}_

**..::Dream End::..**

I jolted up out of bed, my body soaked in sweat. I gripped my chest, clenching my eyes shut. It felt like someone just broke my heart or something. I gasped for breath, shaking so bad my hands were practically vibrating. My mind went over to my brother through our bond and I could feel he was still deeply asleep, which I guess was good…

I looked at the time on my alarm clock. The bright blue numbers blinked at me showing 2:17 at night. I sighed, shifting uncomfortably. It was hot, even though I was wearing a purple tank top and black short shorts and I didn't do heat.

I shuffled out of the bed, grabbing my purple fluffy blanket, a pillow and my keys. I snuck out of my room, down the stairs, being careful to avoid the creaking step, and headed out to my car.

"Hey Jazzy…" I whispered, rubbing my eyes as I saw my Pontiac still there. Guess he took my advice for tonight.

I unlocked the doors and felt Jazz, who had obviously been sleeping, shift under me and wake. I muttered an apology as I crawled into the driver's seat, pushed back the seat as far as it would go and got comfortable.

"If you decide to go somewhere, just let me sleep…" I mumbled. Already I was feeling sleepy and safe. I smiled as my car warmed and then I was gone.

* * *

><p>So...we finally get an introduction into Terra's crazy life...How do you like it so far?<p>

Review for me please.


	3. Chapter 2: My brothers Car is Alive

**Hi guys, bet your surprised right? Well here's a treat. **

**Anyways, I want to warn everyone that updates will be sporadic. I am in college and that takes up a good portion of my time, but thanksgiving is real soon, so hopefully I'll be able to keep on this grind and get out a few chapters before school starts back up again. **

**I imagine that this story will be no more that 20 chapters, if that because I am going off of the bayverse with some Transformers Prime thrown in. **

**Now then, I also want to thank everyone that have updated so far. I honestly didn't think I was that good at it, but I guess sitting down and watching those movies and TV shows so often helped a bit. Also, does anyone else feel pissed about the fact that Jazz died in the bayverse...and Ironhide and Ratchet. I about threw my own Wrench at my TV when that happened. NO BODY kills Ratchet...NO BODY DAMN IT! OR JAZZ OR IRONHIDE. They are off limits...GRRR...**

**Ok, I've gotten off topic. I won't keep you anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers...T-T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: My brothers car is alive, who knew<strong>

**POV CHANGE (JAZZ)**

Jazz smiled as his little human drifted off to sleep in his cab. Sometimes she was such a sparkling even though she acted much older than she should. It kind of reminded him of Optimus at time, her eyes at least. Her eyes were far too old for one so young.

**_[Hey Jazz, what waz tha'?] _**Bumblebee's sleepy voice asked over COM link.

**_[Go back to recha'ge Lil' Bee. Terra jus' stumble' out here to recha'ge is all.] _**Jazz said, hoping the young scout would fall back to sleep.

**_[Ok…] _** The COM link shut off and Bumblebee was out like a light.

Jazz chuckled, the youngling was obviously exhausted, and turned his sensors onto his charge. Frowning, he scanned the young femme, who shifted in her sleep and mumbled something about dust bunnies (Hehehe…I've been told I did this before…), and frowned more. Hi scans were nowhere near as powerful as Ratchets, but they were nowhere as weak as some other bots either.

His scans came up blank, like always, for his little femme and he couldn't help but worry. Terra had done this often in the short time he had known her, coming outside and falling asleep in his alt mode. At first he had been confused as to what caused her to seek him out but then he heard her screaming on night. It had nearly fried his circuits, thinking she was in danger, but it turned out Terra suffered from what the humans called night terrors. It was something young sparklings …er children, suffered from but sometimes they continued on into younglinghood and even beyond that.

He sighed, settling in for the night once more. Terra would sleep soundly within his alt mode, at least. Never once had she woken up when she was in his car form from a night terror.

**_"Younglin'…sometimes I want ta rip ma wires out with how much you worry ma…" _**He whispered through his vocal processors.

Terra just snorted in her sleep.

Jazz chuckled before offlining his optics and going into a deep recharge.

**~Time Skip~**

**POV CHANGE (TERRA)**

I woke up three hours later. It took me a moment to remember where exactly I was and when I did I groaned. Seriously, why do I always go out to my _car _when I have night terrors now? I used to go to Sam. Maybe I really am crazy.

I opened the door, being careful not to wake Jazz, and stretched, yawning as I did so. Damn if I didn't get some good sleep though. I mean, it's not like Jazz minds that I sleep in him. He's a car, a sentient car, but a car nonetheless…at least…I think he is.

My eyes caught something reflecting in the morning light and I paused, seeing something on Jazz's hood that hadn't been there before. Curious, I got a closer look and almost gasped.

There, on his hood, was the same symbol as the one that was on the steering wheel of my brother's Camaro. I blinked once, twice, three times before smacking my head. What the hell does _that_ mean? I sneaked a glance at the seemingly unalive Camaro…and groaned again in realization.

My brothers car was alive too…and in some sort of gang if I was correct.

"My life is never normal, is it?" I mumbled, shaking my head. However, I paused and looked over my thoughts again. Wow, I think I'm more messed up than I thought. "Ok…it's way too early to deal with something like this. I'm going back to bed."

I marched back towards the house, ignoring both cars that sat in the family driveway.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Later in the day I was walking past my brothers room when I heard him talking to himself. I could feel his nervousness over our bond and raised an eyebrow. Opening the door to the pig sty that was my brothers room I smirked as he was looking the mirror, getting ready to go somewhere.

"You know Sam, the first step to insanity is talking to one's self. And you call me insane." I said in our twin—speak.

I laughed loudly when he jumped and cursed, staring at me with narrowed green eyes.

"Damn it Nova, don't do that!" He yelled.

"It's your fault, don't say things out loud that you don't want known." I replied, shaking my head.

"Even my heads not safe from you…" He mumbled sadly, looking down.

I snorted. "Don't forget you're in my head too, lover boy."

"Are you going to the Lake Party tonight?" Sam asked suddenly, causing me to look at him confusion.

"What party?"

"You know, the Lake Party. That's why you're wearing the bathing suit right?" Now Sam was confused.

"No… I'm not for the party scene, no matter how much Jayme begs me. I'm dressed like this because I'm going to clean and wax your car…" The things I do for my brother.

His face lit up and I could feel the shock, joy, and love he sent to me over our bond. I rolled my eyes and replied with exasperation, love, and understanding. Honestly, why do we talk to each other when we can just talk over our bond?

"THANK YOU!"  He yelled, happy and pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm the best in the world. Now let me go!" I pushed him off me.

"You'll have it done before six, right?" He asked.

"Maybe…depends, do you want to help me?" I asked.

He made a face, obviously not wanting to help, but I decided to up the ante. I sent him feelings of guilt, pity, affection, and acceptance. Sam glared at me, obviously not happy about how I was manipulating him, but gave in and sent back his indignation and aggravation.

"Put on some swimming clothes and come outside. I should have everything set up when you get there." I said, leaving Sam to get ready to help.

**POV CHANGE (JAZZ)**

**_[What language are they speaking?]_** Bumblebee asked, listening in to the twin humans talking to each other.

Jazz hummed. **_[Twin-speak, a made up language created by Sam and Terra. Only the' can understand it and it protect' 'em from people overhearin' what they don' wan' o'hers ta understand.]_**

**_[So…they are like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?]_**

**_[Similar. They hav' a bond like 'em yea', but I wouldn' say 'hey are like 'em exactly. At leas', not Sam, Terra on the o'her servo can be a handful.]_**

**_[I see…strange. They are so different from us, but so very alike as well. I wonder what Optimus will think of them?]_**

Jazz could feel amusement bubble up in him. He had an idea that Optimus would probably find humans a fascinating race. **_[Who knows…hey, Terra's comin'. Ohh…we 're goin' to get a wash. Sweet!~]_**

**_[What?]_**

"Hello Jazz, has little Bumblebee been good while I was away?" Terra asked, patting Jazz's hood.

Jazz purred under her hand, happy to have her in his sights once more. When he had come out of recharge and she had not been there he had panicked for a second before realizing she was back in her room. Besides, he was going to get washed today and frag did the girl know how to give a nice wash.

"By the way, I like the new addition to your hood Jazz." Terra mumbled, tracing the faction symbol.

Jazz frowned, wondering what she meant before realizing his faction symbol was visible once more. He winced and wondered what was going on in that processor…er brain, of hers. His engine rumbled under her hand, making the brunette smile.

"Eh…right then, let's get the little Bee washed." She said, making Jazz pause. Was he not getting a wash too? His engine gave a large rumble. "And I guess I can wash you too…"

**_[YES!]_**

**_[Jazz, what, exactly, is she going to do?]_**

Jazz chuckled over the COMM link. **_[Oh, you'll find ou' soon…]_**

Jazz watched the little scout settle lower on his axels and seem to want to hide from both Jazz and his little charge. Jazz relaxed as his little femme came out with the supplies to clean them up.

* * *

><p>Well...I didn't realize I had this done. To be honest I was only going to put up the prologue and chapter 1 today, but...well...Here's a treat.<p>

Also, I am having the most difficult time getting Jazz's accent down. I think I have it, but I need some suggestions. Anyone got any?

Review please.


	4. Chapter 3: Jaybird Jazz and a Knockout

**So, I guess I kind of lied about updates. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I just suddenly had the inspiration to do it! I should have been working on some school work but...I just couldn't get the idea out of my head.**

**Hope everyone likes it, so on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I almost wish I did...**

**At least I want Jazz and the Twins (Sunny and Sides)...maybe Bumblebee too...Oh and of course Barricade...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Jaybird, Jazz and a Knockout<strong>

**(NO ONE'S POV)**

Jazz purred happily as Terra finished waxing his alt form. Oh, did he feel like a whole new bot when she did this. Jazz looked over to Bee, who was practically vibrating on his wheels. He looked like a whole new bot too.

After his little femme got her twin to help clean them up she had painted the little bot with a whole new coat of paint. Where she got it he had no idea, he was fairly sure that no one she knew had a bright yellow car, but it was Terra and she always had some strange stuff around.

Jazz gave another purr when Terra finished wiping down his faction symbol.

He heard the little femme giggle. "Oh honestly Jazz." She mumbled.

"Are you talking to your car again?" Sam asked immediately, sensing his sisters exasperation.

It was so strange that she thought the car was actually alive. Not that he would ever tease her about it. She, out of everyone, had the right to be a little eccentric.

"Yep." She said, not even denying it.

Sam shook his head as he wiped his hands off on a cloth. " We done, cause I need to get going to go get ready for the party?"

"Yeah, I can put everything away. Go get ready lover boy." She shooed him. Sam snorted and left his sister alone.

**TIME SKIP (TERRA'S POV)**

"Ron, this one's uneven." Judy, my mother in this life, yelled

"Yeah. Probably." Ron, my father, replied. He was working on his grass, so mom wasn't going to get much out of him.

"This one is wobbly." Mom continued.

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon." He dismissed.

I snorted. That was dad for "I'll have Terra do it" and I would because I was good at fixing things.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional…or had Terra do it." Mom continued.

Dad laughed sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, who are you talking to again?" I asked, coming up behind her.

Mom looked at me, then at dad before sighing and shaking her head. "Right…"

"Ah, Sam..." Dad said suddenly, drawing Sam away from talking with Mojo…again.

"What?" He asked, confused.

Dad gave him a look, specifically his feet. "...I do not like footprints on my grass." He pointed to Sam's feet.

I snorted. "Foot prints, right."

"What foot- there's no footprints." Sam said, feeling exasperated.

"I don't know, I think there are." I teased.

Sam glared. "Stay out of it."

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" Dad said, motioning for him to move.

"It's family grass, Dad." Sam sighed but got on the path anyways.

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand." Was Dad's argument.

"Dad…you would have fail public speaking." I said.

Dad gave me a look before shaking his head. "One day, young lady, you will understand as well. And do not step on my grass Terra." He said as I moved my foot step on the grass. I pouted and moved my foot back. Honestly, ruin all my fun.

My eyes caught something flashing in the light and I turned to look at the shiny object. I paused…and snickered as I saw Mojo dressed up in jewelry.

"This, this, I can't do it anymore." Sam said, obviously noticing Mojo as well.

"What?" Mom asked as she picked up Mojo.

"You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom." Sam groaned, face palming.

"You know, it makes him look very beautiful." I commented.

Sam shot me another look and made me take on his annoyance. "Are you planning to continue this all evening?"

"Yep." I popped the p.

"That's his bling and thank you Terra." Mom said, grinning.

Sam huffed and stalked over to his Camaro. I could feel his exasperation and knew he was cursing me out over our bond. I winced a couple times as he pelted me with his annoyance and cause this twinge in my chest. I rubbed it and threw back my sarcastic love to him.

"I want you home at eleven o'clock!" Mom yelled.

"And don't mess up that paint job. I worked hard on it!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, all right." He mumbled, waving his hand.

"Eleven o'clock!" Dad yelled.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely." Mom continued as Sam started his car. Suddenly the muffler back fired and let out black smoke.

I growled and twitched at that. The hell, I thought I cleaned that car up perfectly. Primus damn it, that car was making me look bad on purpose.

Wait…Primus? What?

"Seat belt on!" Dad said, pulling me from my confusing thoughts.

"Wow. You are so cheap." Mom said, looking worried.

"Well, it's his first car. It's supposed to be like that." Dad reasoned.

I rounded on him and gave him a glare. "Excuse me?" I asked.

Dad gulped and looked at the grass. "E-except when you fix them up Terra…and…oh you knew what I meant!"

Mom giggled and went back inside, no doubt going to get some wine. I wonder if I can get her to give me some.

"Hey little star." Dad said, drawing my attention again. "Why aren't you going to the party?"

I frowned. "Dad, the party scene isn't my style. You know that. Besides…I don't want to see Sam fail epically." I muttered the last part, rubbing my chest.

Sam was so excited it was bleeding over into me. I was starting to feel like I had ADHD because I was fidgeting so much.

"Still…I think you should go out tonight. You know, spread your wings and fly and all that." Dad said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh…should I bring my secret boyfriend home then?"

Dad jerked and glared. "Boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, giggling. "Kidding dad." I paused, feeling another heady zing of excitement. However, I was feeling restless and dad was giving me an out. "But you know, I think I will go out. Let me call…." I paused again, feeling my phone vibrate. I opened it and read who it was from.

_:From: Deaths-Horseman_

_:To: Jaybird_

_I got a new track for you to try out with your partner Jazz. Come to Hawks Street by nine tonight if you want in…don't be late…:_

Well shit.

"Um…never mind. I got to go dad. Jayme just texted me."

I made a quick escape to my room, grabbing my bag and keys before running back to my car.

"By mom, dad. Be back before eleven. Promise!" I yelled, jumping into Jazz and gunning it.

After all, Jaybird was being called out to the nighttime tracks. Who was I to say no?

**TIME SKIP**

Getting to the street was easy, finding Death, no so much. He always liked to skulk in the shadows and try to scare the crap out of me. Of course that always backfired because either I would punch him in the nose or Jazz would nearly run him over. Huh, Jazz really was a protective car…so weird.

"Well, I'm here, now where is that emo skulking brat?" I muttered, stepping out of the car.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulder and I reacted before I knew to stop. I spun and my fist smashed into someone's face. Of course, that someone was Death, but hey, not every day you can say you punched death in the face…

"OW! Fucking damn it Jaybird." The masked man said, holding his nose.

I scowled. "It's your own damn fault. Be happy my car didn't try to run you over again like last time, jackass."

Death snorted. "Yeah…the possessed car…"

Jazz revved his engines even though no body touched the gas. Death jumped, much to my amusement and moved away from my car. I giggled softly and patted Jazz's roof, happy to have the 3000 pounds of metal and gears on my side.

"Uhg…you know, I called you here for a chance to race Jay, not get beat up on by you and the Devil's Pontiac." He grumbled. "You in or should I just leave?"

I grinned at the masked individual and grabbed her hat and shades. "Of course I'm in. I have a reputation to keep ya know." Jazz revved his engines again, making Death jump once more. "Of course, Jazz has to keep his title as the Devil's Pontiac too…" I giggled.

Death snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, the tracks a few minutes out."

He moved to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door. As soon as he was in Jazz slammed the door shut, making Death jump and wearily eye the car. I shook my head.

"Be nice." I whispered, donning the hat and shades, making sure to get all of my hair in the hat.

The last thing I wanted what to be recognized. Oh, almost forgot. I moved to the bumper and flipped the license plate, hiding it from view behind the secret panel. I hummed, however, when I remembered the the mark on Jazz's hood. What was the likely hood of someone noticing it? It wasn't too noticeable, especially in the late night light, but it could be traced back to her.

"Hey Jazz, anyway you can hide the little gang mark?" I asked, moving to the driver's seat.

"Hey, hurry up already or we're going to be late." Death said.

"Oh shut up, I'm coming." I said, getting it.

Jazz gentle shut the door behind me and I buckled myself up. Of course, I took a peak at the hood and grinned when I saw the mark was gone. Oh… Jazz was the best.

"Let's go…"

**TIME SKIP**

I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me as I saw all the cars on the near deserted street. No doubt the big boss had used his police connection to at least clear the road so that the racers could come out. I counted seven, all with very nice and very fast cars. One was a Honda S2000, another was a black Mercedes SLK, the 350 model not doubt, and another Porsche, a 986 Boxster S if I had to guess. All these cars were undoubtable fast and rivaled Jazz's posted max speed.

However, Jazz was not ordinary car. He had already had a heavily modified engine even before I got my hands on him and when I did I did everything I could to push her max speed beyond that. He could reach up to 260 mph compared to the posted speed of 140 mph in most. He was a speed demon, and I was one as well. Maybe that was why we worked so well together.

"Damn it…" Death whispered suddenly, drawing my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"See the red Aston Martin over there." He pointed.

I followed his line of vision to a beautiful red and black Aston Martin. A V8 Vantage by the model of it and oh was it a beauty. It's paint and finish nearly sparkled. The rims were a lovely silver shade and one could practically see the power behind such a car. However, a sudden feeling of dread and terror took hold of me the longer I examined the car. I don't know why…but something about that car terrified me.

I felt Sam, through our bond, send confusion towards me. Cursing myself I sent back reassurance before clamping down on the bond, blocking him out. I shook off my odd fear and looked back at Death.

"Ok, I see the beauty, what about it?" I asked.

"That car and it's damn driver have been taking every track by storm." He paused. "The driver is a snobbish jackass who has ran people off the road and nearly killed a few for scratching his paint. The dudes psychotic as all hell and I swear his car is possessed. Fucking demon of a car. At least yours has some manners."

I frowned. "Why hasn't the boss gotten rid of him then?"

Death snorted. "Why else, he makes him money."

I sighed, knowing that was true. "So why haven't you told me about him before now?"

"I was hoping to keep you away from the bastard." Death looked at me in the eyes, his mask slipping down to reveal his golden irises. "I'm not kiddin' here Jaybird, that guy could possibly take you down, and I know how good you drive. He's fucking scary. I don't want you messin' wit' him."

I returned the stare with a cold look. "I think I can handle it." I said, making Death sigh. Obviously he wanted me to back out, but no way in hell was I doing that. "By the way, what does he call himself?"

Death sighed and opened the passenger door, obviously leaving me to get ready for my own race. He looked back at me and with a bitter smile he told me.

"Knockout."

* * *

><p>I know what you all are thinking...and yes...yes it is...Hope everyone likes the cliffhanger. Next chapter we get to see the race! Oh, and what does everyone think of little miss Terra being a street racer hmm...<p>

Give me so Reviews peps.


	5. Chapter 4: Devil's Pontiac or

**Hey guys, I'm back and with a new chapter. Here you guys go. Now I have to head off to class! See ya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers...just Terra and Jazz's alt form...I have the car after all...Hehehe**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Devil's Pontiac…or Giant Robot…<strong>

"Ok Jazz you ready?" I asked, getting ready for the race.

Jazz was silent, not even revving his engines or playing a song. I paused, that was strange, why would Jazz be so quiet? He was never quiet when a race was coming but now he almost seemed like he was playing lifeless.

"Jazz are you ok?" I asked.

Jazz hummed under my hand and I got the distinct feeling of worry from the car. She sighed and patted his steering wheel gently.

"Are you worried about that new driver Knockout?" I asked.

A strange, electronic hum came through the radio, making me jump. Jazz had never done that before…

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, everything will be alright. We are in this together, right?" I asked.

Jazz went silent but I could still feel the worry as if it were my own.

**(JAZZ'S POV)**

Jazz was cursing his luck as they rolled up to the line, two cars over from the damn Aston Martin, and wondering who he pissed off in a past life. He had picked up the signal of a Decepticon in the area and had lowered his own signal as far as he could but damn if he wasn't feeling nervous. Of course that nervousness was not for himself but for his human charge, who could be hurt because of the damn 'Con and he didn't want that, at all.

**_'P'imus is laughin a'ma.' _**He thought.

"Ok racers, start your engines." The flag bearer yelled.

Terra started up his alt mode, making him shudder. He knew this was going to end up in a fight. He needed to get Terra as far away as he could before the 'Con realized who he was. He had no doubt the damn glitch picked up his signal but he couldn't tell of what faction he was from. He could only thank Primus Terra had asked him to hide his faction symbol.

"Ready!"

Jazz revved his engines, going over every possible way to get the 'Con out to a more deserted area while also keeping Terra safe. He also worried about transforming. When he had first come out of stasis he was so beat up he could barely move, let alone transform. After Terra had gotten her servo's on him, however, he had tried transforming and it had worked out fine, but he hadn't transformed in nearly a month and had not fought in a near Decacycle…

"SET!"

Jazz was confident that he could take this particular 'Con though. He cared more about his finish than he did about anything else, but his worry was Terra. She didn't know the full truth and he really didn't want her to end up hating him. She was someone he could not live without, she was important to him and frag any slagger that tried to harm her.

"GO!"

And then they were off.

**(POV CHANGE—TERRA)**

The winding roads, the speeding cars going far over 100 mph, the sound of the wind, all of it made my blood pump harder, my heart race in my chest. Oh, and the full release of control, yes I loved this. I loved street racing. It made me feel free and wild. My hands clenched the steering wheel tighter, I pressed harder on the gas as I sped down the 'track', grinning like mad as I passed the Mercedes.

My eyes cut to the car ahead of me. The Aston Martin, its red paint gleaming in the moonlight, racing far ahead of all other cars…except for mine. I was catching up, no we were catching up. I could hear Jazz purring as we raced down the road, his engine near silent.

"Ok Jazz, let's show this poser some real skills." I whispered, shifting gears from 3rd to forth and jetting off.

I grinned as he came bumper to bumper with the red Aston Martin. I would give Knockout this, he knew how to out drive someone and had good reflexes. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't facing one driver, but two.

"Ok Jazz, let's do this."

I jerked the wheel hard and swerved to the right, which Knockout moved to follow to make sure I didn't pass him, but at the last minute I turned left, scratching up Jazz's right side and the Aston Martin's left and passed him. I cheered as I took a sharp turn fast but I didn't lose any traction.

"Did you see that fucker Jazz, he didn't even see it coming." I laughed.

Suddenly something slammed into my back bumper, making me jerk forward before I caught myself. I gasped and looked in the review mirror and saw the Aston Martin trying to run us off the road. I noticed the windows were as black as night and I could see the driver but I got the feeling he was pissed. Oh…wait did Death mention he nearly killed people because they scratched up his cars paint. Damn, I thought he had been joking.

"Damn it."

**(POV CHANGE JAZZ)**

Jazz cursed silently and scanned Terra to make sure she was alright. She was fine, not surprising, but he needed to get off this track and get Terra somewhere safe, but…did he dare? She didn't know the full truth and he didn't know if he wanted her too…

Suddenly a COMM link came flashing before him. It was from the fragging 'Con that was trying to run him off the road.

"Damn it." Terra muttered, hitting the gas harder trying to get away from Knockout but he just hit Jazz again, forcing Terra's body forward and making her hit her head on the steering wheel. She yelped and pulled herself back, wincing.

**_'Oh, tha' slagga is goin' ta get it…' _**Jazz thought and answered the COMM.

**_[ANSWER ME YOU SLAGGING PIECE OF—]_**

**_[SHUDUP!] _**Jazz yelled over the link, his anger barely being suppressed. **_[Gotta say Knockou' wasn' expe'tin ya he'e, of cou'se that don' mean I won' kick yar aft.]_**

He heard a chuckle on the line. **_[Well, well, I know that voice. Jazz, Lieutenant of the Autobots, Saboteur and Spy. Supposedly offlined by Starscream. Why am I not surprised that Bit-Brain didn't offline you like he said.]_**

**_[Well, I am a hard fragger to offline.] _** Jazz said smugly, but quickly got serious. **_[We ain't doin' 'his he'e Knockou'. Ya wan a fight, ya follow ma.]_**

**_[Now where would the fun in that be? Besides, I owe your little pet for scratching my paint.] _**Jazz tensed up and growled over the link. This drew a laugh from the mad doctor. **_[Oh, did you think I didn't know about the little fleshingling in your cab. I think I'll enjoy dissecting it when I get back to—]_**

Jazz snarled and shut the link down. That fragger was not touching _his _Terra, he'd sooner rip out his own spark.

**_'Frag it, sorry Terra.' _**He thought before taking control.

"What the hell!?" Terra yelled as she was suddenly pulled away from the steering wheel and the seatbelt tightened around her. "Oh my God…" She whispered.

Here goes nothing…

"Sorry, Terra, but I need ta tak' ova now swee'park." He said through his speakers. Terra froze.

**(POV CHANE TERRA)**

What the hell was going on? Where did that voice come from? I was almost afraid to ask but…damn my curiosity to hell and back. I shook as I watched my car drive itself and I had obviously heard a voice through the speakers and it wasn't no radio clip.

I cursed when that damn Aston Martin slammed into my car again. I was going to kill that driver. I was the one who was going to have to get those damn dents out dang it. No, focus Terra…

"Jazz…?" I asked cautiously.

A strained chuckle made me jump. It was coming from all around me. There was no one else in the car, there was nowhere to hide, so…

"Got I' in one baba gi'l." Jazz said.

I whistled. "Holy fuck you can talk. You're actually alive…holy fucking hell…"

I wasn't really shocked per-say, just…confused. I knew Jazz wasn't like other cars, but he had never truly _talked _to me like this before, he never drove himself before…this was just…wow…

I jerked forward and nearly met the steering wheel again before the seatbelt pulled me back again. I growled and looked behind us. That damn bastard was still hitting Jazz.

"I'm going to kill this jackass." I snapped.

"Terra?" Jazz asked, gaining my attention again. I was going to have to get used to that. "Swee'park, ya need ta keep ya head down. Tha' gli'ch ain't someone I want ya nea'."

"What? Jazz what is going on? How are you… I mean…Have you always been able to…"

"Speak? Yea." Jazz suddenly swerved off the 'track' and down another road, more narrow and windy. "Lis'en Terra, I promuse to exp'ain eve'ythin to ya bu'ight now I need ya to trust ma."

I blinked. Trust him…did I trust him? I mean…I had always known he was at least somewhat sentient but I had always assumed he was something like Curby…but…he could talk. I could hear the feelings in his accented voice and I could feel the warmth he seem to admit beneath my fingers. He was alive, well and truly alive, just like I...how strange…

But…I had gotten off topic. Did I trust him…well the answer…I guess that was fairly simple…

"I trust you…" I said. Jazz hummed and tightened the seatbelt around me snuggly.

"The' hold on lil' lady." He punched it.

His tires kicked up rock right into the bastards hood as we sped up to get away from the insane driver. Of course the bastard had to follow us and isn't that just peachy keen.

"Why is he so intent on…well…killing me?" I asked.

"Not ya…well at'east not completely. H's lik' ma Terra." Jazz said, swerving to avoid being hit again.

"Like you? Wait, he's a living car too?" I asked.

Jazz groaned, barely avoiding hitting a wall as he took a sharp turn to fast. "Well…I wou'dn' say car…"

I blinked, confused by that statement. If I understood correctly what he was saying, and I think I did, he was saying he was not a car. But…if he wasn't a car, then what was he? And was he even a…he. I mean the voice sounded male…but was he, it? Ow, stop thinking Terra, you'll get less headaches that way.

"Ok…so not a ca—woah!" I yelled.

Jazz had pulled the brakes and caused himself(?) to go skidding and stopping sideways in the road. And wasn't it just even better that the freaking thing trying to kill us was about to ram right into us. Funnily enough though, I wasn't scared, actually I was very calm. I stared blankly at the charging car as it speed towards us before Jazz suddenly pealed out of the way at the last second and head towards downtown.

It was quiet for a moment and I looked behind us to see nothing but clear roads. It was really strange there weren't any cars out, then again the neighborhood was known to be quiet at 9 o'clock at night.

"Did we lose him?" I asked.

Jazz sped up suddenly and shot towards the highway.

"Um…Jazz?"

"Hold'n. He's comin…" Jazz said, swerving around a car.

We were going 192 miles an hour while avoiding cars going 65 or lower. Damn, Jazz was a good driver, then again he was a car. Arg, focus Terra.

I looked back and to my annoyance the Aston Martin was back. "Why does he keep comin' back?"

"Slagin 'Con." Jazz snarled, startling me. That wasn't something you want to hear from your car. "Terra, put ya head do'n."

"Wha?"

"NOW!" He yelled, making my ears ring.

"Ok, ok."

I ducked down just in time because second later I heard a large BOOM go off somewhere on Jazz's right side and the skidding of tires and the crunching of metal. I popped my head back up and looked to see in the rear window the smoldering of cars that was quickly disappearing.

"Holy Fu—"

"Terra, where's the closest disserted location?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. What the hell happened to Jazz's accent? "Terra…" His voice was low and sounded like a growl. It was, to put simple, petrifying. I could practically feel the rage coming off of Jazz.

"Um…" I looked around outside the windows and quickly realized where we were. "Take the next exit, it'll take us out to the desert." I said.

"Righ'." Jazz accent was back…but…

"Jazz…are you—" I began but it turned into a yelp as I heard gun shots.

"Frag it!" He swerved again, avoiding the bullets that were pelting the ground.

I yelped and ducked down again, covering my ears. Holy hell was that scary. I had never been shot at before, even in my life before…ugh, not a good path of thinking Terra. I felt Jazz take a sharp right and speed down the exit most likely. The sound of gun fire was getting closer.

"Terra when Ah tell ya Ah need ya to get ou' of ma cab, 'kay?"

I looked blankly at the radio wondering why I needed to get out of the car, but agreed nonetheless. I trusted Jazz not to leave me to die at least.

Traveling 260 mph he bolted down the road and into the more rugged terrain. I winced, thinking about having to fix all that. Pontiac's were not meant but roads like this.

And as fast as we were going we suddenly stopped, skidding across the ground as we came to a complete stop. Jazz swung his door open just as the car settled. My seatbelt came loose and—

"Out now!" He yelled.

He didn't need to tell me twice. I jumped out the Pontiac and onto my feet. I looked up and saw the freaking Aston coming right towards me. I gasped, took a step back but…

I heard the sound of metal shifting, gears groaning, and the tale-tail signs of a shadow now hovering over me. I turned sharply and gasped, for before me was not my Pontiac Solstice but a huge ass freaking black and silver robot. Of course I didn't have much time to process this as the next thing I know old Blackie was being tackled by another huge ass red robot with…was that a buzz saw!?

I ran backwards, eyes wide as I watched the robot smack down that was going on in front of me. Holy shit, holy shit. I must be dream…ing….

My mind went back to my dream the night before. it was foggy now, I barely remembered any of it, but I did remember this…or at least the robot…

Blackie threw red off of him, hitting him in the gut(?). Red snarled as he landed on the ground a few feet away from me. And then I caught its red eyes, glowing in the light of the moon. I felt terror grip me…but also peace as strange as that was. I realized that while I was terrified of Red…I wasn't of dying. I had died before after all, what was there to fear?

Red smirked(?) as he looked at me and then cut his eyes to Blackie. Blackie seemed to realize something a split second before I did because he began running towards us.

"NO!"

That's when it clicked in my head. Holy hell that was Jazz…not a car indeed. My fucking car was a huge ass robot…holy fuck!

"Come here little pet." Red said reaching for me.

My body moved before I even consciously thought about it. I dodged its (his?) clawed hand and backed away from the fucker. Of course for every ten steps I take it only needs one, if that.

"Knockout!" Jazz growled, grabbing Red and stopping his hand from descending on me. "Terra run!"

But I didn't, something stopped me from moving. I...I couldn't leave Jazz. I just…couldn't.

Jazz began grappling with Knockout, I saw sparks come flying off Jazz as Knockouts buzz saw came in contact with his shoulder(?). Jazz howled but didn't let the bastard go. Jazz finally seemed to get a good grip on the red menace and threw him aside. Jazz snarled in obvious rage and his arm, holy fuck, _transformed _into a damn cannon. That was the only way to describe it.

I heard a high pitched whine and saw Knockout getting up. Then—

BOOOM!

A small explosion went off where Knockout had been and Jazz's cannon was smoking. I looked back and forth between the two, no doubt my jaw hanging open, and couldn't help but feel awe. I just watched a robot smack down…cool…if a bit terrifying.

"Terra…" I jumped and looked up.

Jazz was fucking tall…I mean really tall. His entire body seemed to be built out of the car he once was. He was silver and black, his hands(?) were…strange to say the least. They weren't hands per-say but more like…claws? I looked higher and finally my eyes caught his…or well his visor. It was bright blue and covered his eyes, I wonder why?

Jazz kneeled down very slowly, like he was afraid to scare me. I watched him with a wary eye. I knew Jazz wouldn't hurt me, but I mean…come on. He's a huge fucking robot!

"Terra…'M so sorry…" He said.

"Jazz?" I asked. I had to be sure after all.

A smile(?) came to his face…

"Yeah swee'park…I'm da Jazz man." He sounded like he was joking or something. However, I noticed he seemed to flinch when he did that. "'M sorry, pleas' don' b' sca'ed Terra. I promise…no swear to P'imus I wou'd neva hu't ya."

I blinked. He thought I was…oh…. I touched his finger gentle and smiled a little awkwardly. "Um…I'm not scared per-say more…confused? Yeah, confused is a good word. You…what are you? I mean, I know you're a robot but…um…"

Jazz chuckled. "Always wit tha ques'ions."

I frowned. "Well you did promise to explain." I pointed out.

"I di' and I will, but first—"

"Well isn't this touching." A very deep and very scary voice said.

Jazz tensed before sweeping me up in his hands and turned to face the voice. It took me a minute to gain my bearing but when I did I cursed.

"What the fuck. I thought you made him burnt metal." I whispered, seeing the red robot.

Although, I have to admit he looked worse for wear. His paint was chipped and scratching, he was leaking some type of blue fluid, and he was hold his arm as if it was useless.

Jazz shifted me around so I was closer to his chest(?) and pointed his Cannon right at Red. It was tense, obviously, as either waited for the other to move. Even my breath was shallow as I sat in Jazz's hand, waiting to see what would happened.

I couldn't help but be surprised by how warm Jazz was, especially near his chest. If I listened hard enough, actually, I thought I heard the soft beating of a…heart? What was that, it didn't sound like a heart but…at the same time it did. It made me shudder even more. Jazz really was a living being, there was no denying that, not before and certainly not now.

Red growled in annoyance and glared right at me. Jazz tensed even more and pushed me closer to his chest. A low, whining growl made its way through his chest and his cannon powered up.

"Don't think this is over Autoscum. I'll get you back for this…" He was retreating, seriously? What a coward. "And I'll enjoy ripping that little pet of yours apart as you watch." He grinned and suddenly his hand was a cannon as well. He pointed it right at us. "Hope to see you soon lovely." He said right at me, making me shudder in disgust.

The he fired. Jazz reacted really fast and was gone from the spot long before it even reached the area. However, it obviously had the effect Red wanted because he was gone with the smoke cleared. Jazz snarled something that I didn't understand but I got the distinct impression he was insulting Red.

"Jazz…" I said, gaining the angry robots attention. Oh yeah, that sounds like a great line…not.

"Ya alrig't swee'park?" He asked, raising his hand up so we were eye level.

"Besides a few cuts and bruises yeah, I'm perfectly fine…" I paused and looked him over. Worry clouded me. "Are you alright?"

This seemed to shock him a for a second. "I'm fine..." He chuckled. "Besides a few 'cuts and bruises' as you say."

I blinked and looked at his shoulder, which was still sparking. "If you call that a cut I'd hate to see what you call a flesh wound." I pointed out the sparking shoulder. Jazz laughed. "Hey, I'm the one who's going to have to fix that jackass."

Jazz just grinned. "Ya know ya love fixin' things Terra." He said.

"Yeah…I guess I do." I blushed. "Um…you still…need to explain what's going on, I mean…I... really want to know what's going on…this is…just wow ok. My fucking car is a fucking huge ass robot. Holy hell…"

Jazz sighed(?) at least I think it was a sigh before he gentle lowered his hand to the ground. I hoped off and turned to him, confused. That is until he started to transform right in front of me. His form got smaller, more compact, parts moved, gears shifted and before I knew it I was staring at my Pontiac Solstice. A bit beat of but otherwise fine.

The driver side door swung open, beckoning me in the car. In that moment I knew if I got in that car, if I accepted that ride my life would never be the same again. I could practically feel it, but…I already knew my answer.

I got in the car…

* * *

><p>Like it, love it, hate it?<p>

Come on people tell me, tell me!

TELL ME OR I WILL SEND JAZZ AFTER YOU, MWAHAHAHA (COUGH~COUGH) Ugh, how does Megatron do that?


	6. Chapter 5: My brother get arrested

**Hey Hey Hey! New chapter is here and some questions are answered.**

**Hope you guys enjoy and I want more reviews**

**Also to Guest: I didn't know much about Bionicle until I read what was on Wiki, it's an interesting idea but I am currently working on my reborn Series and I do not want to look away from it for now. This is going to be a very long series and I need to focus on it. Though I will look into it.**

**To everyone else who reviewed, THANK YOU. But I require more. It feeds my muse.**

**Well, I've kept you long enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: My brother gets arrested…Wow…<strong>

I had so many questions and I had no idea where to start. Jazz was quiet, driving obviously because I was in such deep thought. I rubbed my hands over the steering wheel absently, my mind spinning.

"Ya know ya can ask ma anathin ya wan' rig't?" Jazz said.

"I know, I'm trying to figure out what I want to ask you first. I have so many…" My voice trailed off, eyes glazing. "I guess…I should start with the most obvious. What are you?"

He chuckled. "We call ou'selves autonomous robotic organisms from tha plane' Cybeatron, but call ma an Autabot fa sho't." He said.

"Autobots? Cybertron? So you're an alien then? Where is Cybertron? Is your body like a human one's? Were their states on your planet? What was your culture like? Why did you—"

"Woah, Woah, swee'park, slow down thei'. I can only answe' so many ques'ions at once." He said, stopping me. "And ta answe' those Cybeatron is the name of our home planet. Yes, I am an alian. I don't know 'bout ou' bodies, ya'd havta ask the Hatchet. Ou' culture…well that could tak' the entia nigh' to explain…"

My eyes sparkled. An entire race of giant alien robot. Autobots, I corrected myself. This was amazing. I could feel the excitement taking hold of me and I had to clamp down on my bond with my twin so he wouldn't feel it. This was amazing, so cool. I always wondered if there was life on other planets and now I was sitting in the interior of a true alien car.

"Tell me everything. I don't care how long it takes. I want to hear it all. Your planet, your culture, where you come from, everything Jazz. I want to know everything." I said finally, bouncing in my seat.

"Thaz a lot Terra. We cou'd b' 'ere all night…" He said.

"I know, just please. I want to know! Pretty please!" I begged.

**(POV CHANGE JAZZ)**

Jazz groaned at her begging. Honestly, how was he supposed to defend against that. It just wasn't fair. He wouldn't deny her though, never would he think of denying the sweet human teenager anything. She was his savior in more ways than one and he was her guardian.

"Alrigh', alrigh'. You betta get comfatble. This'll take a while." He said, pulling off onto somewhere deserted so they could speak.

And so he answered everyone one of her questions. He told her about Cybertron before it had been destroyed by war. Jazz told her of the Autobots and the Decepticons and why they fought. He told her of his home in Iacon and what he did for a living. He told her of his passion for culture and music. He told her of his teammates, of Optimus Prime and the others. He explained their government as best he could to her. He told her of their language and arts. He even told her about their God Primus and the All Spark. He explained everything he could to her. And she soaked it all up, coming up with new questions that would stop him short before answering them.

"Can you teach me?" She asked.

"Wai'?" He asked.

"Your language, can you teach it to me?" She grinned, looking up at him with curiosity in her eyes.

Jazz was shocked by that. He wasn't expecting her to want to learn something like that.

"Ah don' know baba gi'l. Ah mean…ah don' ev'n know if ya haf the voca' cords fa it." He explained.

"I don't care. I want you to teach me." Terra said in determination.

Jazz felt his spark skip a few beats at the look she was giving him. He knew he would not be able to deny her.

"Alrig't." He said.

And so it went on.

Jazz was surprised to find how much she wanted to know about his home and how interested she was, but he wasn't going to stop her from asking. It had been so long since he had a conversation like this. So many vorns had been silent and Jazz never did silent well.

Terra snorted. "So wait, let me get this straight. The twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, painted Ratchet the…Hatchet(?) pink and he almost killed…er…offlined them?"

Jazz chuckled. "Oh yea. Ha'che' got a temper. An' don' call 'im Ha'che' to his face, 'kay. I don' want 'em thrown w'enches at ya."

Terra nodded slowly, her legs crossed as she sat across from the 15 foot tall robot…mech.

"Cool. I think me and him would get along great…" Jazz groaned as she laughed. "Oh, don't be like that. By the way, you said Sam's car, his Camaro, was…um…"

"Bumbl'be' swee'park." He said.

"Right, Bumblebee. Why, exactly, are you guys congregating towards me and my family?"

"Ta b' perfectly hones' it was a lucky acciden' ya found me…or mayb' it was fate. Who knows. Bu' as fa why we'e he'e…well…I thin' we shou'd wait fa tha o'hers ta show up. Basides, I know'bout a'much as ya do 'bout the whole thin'." He explained.

Terra nodded. "Right, I can agree with that. When are the others coming anyways?"

Jazz hummed. "F'om wha Bee told ma they shou'd be shown up anah day now."

"Cool, I guess I ca wai—yawn…."

The sudden yawn made Jazz pause and look at his little charge. She was obviously exhausted, not that Jazz blamed the girl. She'd had a rough night. Now that he thought about it, was it even still night? He checked his internal clock and nearly groaned when he realized it was three in the morning.

"Terra, Ah thin' ah shou'd get ya home." Jazz said, transforming back into his car form. "Get in lil' lady."

"Right, what time is it anyways?" She asked, getting into Jazz without any hesitation.

"Three twenty-seven swee'park." He answered.

Terra blinked and had to replay his words. "You serious. Holy hell man mom and dad are going to kill me…I wonder why they haven't called yet?"

Jazz paused at her words and wondered briefly if that crunching sound he heard earlier was what he now thought it was. Wincing, Jazz realized why Terra's Carrier and Creator had not called yet.

"Um…swee'park… look'n tha passanga sea'." He commented.

"What? Why? I don't—" Her voice stopped suddenly and she became still. Jazz winced again. "MY PHONE! NOOOOOOOO!" She picked up the mangled pieces of her IPhone and felt sadness well up in her. This was brand new too and now it was destroyed. "Oh that's just not fair. That bastard Knockout owes me a new phone damn it!"

Jazz felt confusion before realizing she wasn't blaming him, she was blaming Knockout. That was fine with him, he didn't feel like being on the end of her wrath. It wasn't a place any mech should ever be.

"Sorry Terra." He said anyways. He felt he needed to.

"Not your fault." She mumbled. "I'll just hafta fix it later."

"Can ya ev'n fix tha' Terra?" Jazz asked.

Terra yawned again. "Don't know, but I'll try…" She said, moving around in her seat to get more comfortable. Jazz fixed the seats so she could sleep better. Terra hummed and nuzzled the seat, her eyes closing. "Jazzy, ya'ill stay wit mah won' ya?" Her voice was slurred and Jazz couldn't help but marvel at her ability to fall asleep so fast.

"O'course." He promised.

A smile came to Terra's lips as she feel into recharge. Jazz sighed, relaxing finally. Terra was safe and she didn't hate him. He chuckled at that thought. If her questions and enthusiasm were anything to go by she wasn't even scared of him. It made his spark feel lighter to know she was not scared of him and did not hate him.

A COMM link came up on his data base and made Jazz pause. It was from—

**_'No wah'_** He thought before answering the COMM.

**_[Optimus Prime to Jazz, come in Jazz.] _**The voice of his leader came into his ears and Jazz felt excitement fill him.

**_[Jazz man to Optamu'. Mech is it goo'ta 'ere f'om ya Boss bot!]_** He exclaimed.

**_[It is good to hear from you as well my friend. We had thought you had been lost a decacycle ago. It is good to know you have survived.]_**

**_[Goo'ta know, boss, bu'ya can' tell ma the Ha'che' miss' ma.] _**He laughed.

Another COMM joined the link.

**_[You little FRAGGER! When I get my servos on you Jazz I am going to rewire you into a cybercat!]_**

**_[Heh Ra'che'…]_**

Another COMM link.

**_[You're lucky to be alive ya fragger. When I get there I'm putting my cannons to good use.] _**The gravely and rough voice of the weapon specialists made Jazz grin.

**_[I'on'ide, so goo'ta 'ear ya, ya ol'mech.]_** Jazz greeted.

One last COMM link came through.

**_[I told you he was bloody well alive. But do you believe me? Nope!]_** Bumblebee's voice came through.

Jazz heard Prime vent through the COMM. **_[I told you all to wait until I spoke with him.]_** Even though he was trying to reprimand them Jazz could hear the smile in the Bosses voice.

**_[Prime, did you really think they would listen?] _**Ironhide asked.

**_[Hmph. As soon as I get there I'm running scans on you Jazz.] _**Ratchet said, ignoring Prime and Ironhide.

Jazz shuddered. He so did not want Ratchet looking him over, especially as he was now. The old mech would kill him.

**_[Um…su'e.] _**

Bumblebee snickered. **_[You are so offlined Jazz.]_**

**_[What?]_** Ratchet asked.

**_[Nothin'.] _**Jazz said quickly. He paused as Terra shifted in her sleep and shuddered. He turned up the heat to keep the small girl warm.

**_[Jazz?] _**Prime asked.

**_[Ah, sorra. Ma cha'ge i'sleepin' in ma inte'io'.] _** He said softly, his voice holding a light tone. **_[Prime, I go'som' thin's ta'tell ya.]_**

**_[Very well. Give me your report Lieutenant.]_**

**TIME SKIP (POV CHANGE-TERRA)**

I woke up around 9 in the morning, still in Jazz's cab but in my parents driveway. I blinked slowly as my mind caught up with what happened last night. I gasped and quickly sat up, looking around. Was it a dream?

"Jazz?" I asked, hoping and praying he would answer.

Jazz shifted and his radio came to life even though the keys hadn't been turned.

"Wha'?" A sleepy voice asked through the speakers.

I felt happiness fill me.

"Jazz!" I exclaimed. "Oh man am I glad it wasn't just all a dream."

Jazz chuckled and the cab got warm. "Ah di'n' know ah showed up in ya dreams."

I blushed in shock and slapped the dash. "Not like that jackass. I meant I thought I had some type of hallucination or something."

Jazz just laughed at me and I just huffed, a smirk coming to my face.

"Alright, I need to go inside. Mom and dad are probably having a conniption right now." I said, opening the door and stretching.

My limbs felt like that had been compacted for too long. I moaned happily and looked around, which pulled me up short. I saw my dad's car and Jazz was right beside me but…

"Hey where's Bumblebee?" I asked.

Jazz was silent for a moment before he answered me. "It seems yar bruder was arre'te' las'ight and Bee's keepin a wa'ch ova 'em.."

"Oh is that al—WHAT?" I screamed. "How did he get arrested?"

I searched the bond between me and my brother and felt his exasperation and fear. Oh my God. Same would never survive in prison. He wasn't cut out for it. I sent him my worry and confusion. That seemed to startle him for a moment until he sent back his own worry, along with fear, paranoia, confusion, exasperation, and helplessness. I growled, someone was going to get their ass handed to them.

"—Terra?"

"What, sorry I was checking on Sam." I said, looking back at Jazz.

"I's fine baba gi'l. As ah waz sayin' yar bruda caugh' Bee las'ight ou've 'is al'mode. Eh tha' wen' inta p'ivat' p'ope'ty ta get away f'om Bee. F'om the'e eh someho' got a'ested" Jazz explained.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously, Sam would have been better off staying with Bumblebee." I said moodily, shaking my head.

Jazz sigh—vented. "No' eve'yon' is like ya swee'park."

I snorted. "Oh believe Jazz I know. I'm one of a kind." I sighed. "Ok, I'm going to go upstairs, change, and then we are going down to the police station to bail Sam out. Tell Bumblebee to hand back. I don't want Sam freaking out."

"Su'e thin' Terra." He said as I walked off.

I walked up the path, making note to fix the loose pieces of stone, and unlocked the door as quietly as I could. I was expecting to see my parents sleeping on the couch no doubt waiting for Sam and I but they were nowhere to be seen. Strange…but I wasn't going to complain.

I walked quietly up the steps, being careful of the creaking ones, and lightly ran down to my door and opened it. I was happy to see that everything was where I left it. I threw the broken piece of metal that was once my phone on the table, promising to fix it later, and began looking through my closet for something to wear.

I picked out a plaid red and black shirt with long sleeves that could be rolled up and black yoga pants that hugged my hips and legs. I also grabbed my steal toed boots from the back closet, hey a girl needs her shoes. I loosened my hair from the hat I had been wearing, I have no idea how I hung onto that, and sniffed it. Hmm…did I have time for a quick shower…most definitely.

After my shower,

What you thought I would explain that? You perves!

I put on my clothes, laced up my boats, and grabbed some spare cash I kept hidden in the floorboards for emergencies. I paused and decided to grabbed one of my Hibben throwing knives. It was solid black and had black cloth wrapped around the top. I had never really used it before, other than learning how to throw it, what can I say, I love Agent Romanoff from the Avengers, but after the night I had I was not going out of this house with at least some type of protection.

I strapped it on around my waist and hidden under my shirt. I wonder if I could get it passed security at the police station. It would be interesting to try.

Suddenly my door slammed open, making me jump and turn to face who it was only to find my dad, dressed haphazardly and looking like he just rolled out of bed.

"Terra, your brother…he's been arrested…got to go get him." He stammered out before running down the stairs.

I blinked a few times at where my father had once been. I didn't know he could move that fast. And now I know where Sam got his spazziness from.

"Wait…did he not know I was gone all night?" I wondered, rubbing my head. "Geez…knowing dad he'll just make it worse. I better get going." I grabbed my keys and headed down the stairs.

Walking outside I saw my father pealing out of the driveway and was gone before I even reached Jazz's alt mode.

"Wha' waz tha'bout?" He asked.

"My dad just found out Sam was arrested. He's spazzing." I said bluntly, getting in the car. "Come on, we better catch up before my dad gets pulled over for speeding."

**TIME SKIP**

I walked into the station, looking for someone who might be able to help me find my brother and father. Luckily, a nice police officer pointed out the interrogation room my brother was in. I thanked him and walked over, entering the room as my brother was speaking.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam said. I could feel his annoyance and impatient to get out of here. However, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" A little what with what? What was this deputy on?

"No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam said bluntly.

I snorted. Yeah, Sam on drugs…right.

"What's these? Found it in your pocket." Did he seriously just sniff those pills? "Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?"

"Those are my dog's pain pills."

"You know, a chihuahua. A little..." Dad tried to explain.

"What was that?" The deputy asked.

"Huh?" Nice Sam.

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up." Ok, I had enough of this jackass.

"Excuse me, you cannot speak to him like that." I said, walking up to the table.

"Hi Terra." Sam sighed.

"Hey." I replied.

"You got something to little girl?" The deputy asked.

"Nope, I just don't want you talking to my brother like that, Little Wane." I snapped. "And you threatened him. I'm fairly sure this is when I ask if I can talk to a superior about your behavior Deputy and also I want a lawyer if I have to be in here with you."

The deputy eyed me up and down. I felt my skin crawl but kept my glare on him. Nobody threatened Sam and got away with it.

"You in on this little operation too, sweetheart? You some kind of gang bang hooker?" He asked.

I felt my anger rise at that insult, but before I could reply Sam spoke.

"Are you on drugs?" He asked, completely serious.

I couldn't believe he just said that but I'm pretty sure the officer that just walked in couldn't believe it either. I nearly busted up laughing when the officer who had helped me early came over to the deputy and dragged him out. I'm fairly sure Sam just ruined that guys career.

"Nice." I whispered to Sam as dad pulled him along. I had already bailed him out early.

Sam gave me a blank look and before smashing me with his annoyance. I winced and turned to glare at him.

"I have something to tell you. Can I ride with you?"

"Sure, if you can get dad to agree." I answered, heading over to Jazz.

Getting in his alt mode I sat in the driver's seat and set my chin on Jazz's wheel. "So...my brother might be riding with us, that alright?"

"Ah don' min' Terra. Ya don' nee'ta ask ma fa p'omission." He said.

"I know, but I just…well it's your body…so…I don't feel right just offering rides, even to my brother." I explained.

Jazz shifted on his axels and slide my seat closer to the steering wheel. "I's fin' baba gi'l. Thank ya thoug' fahr thinkin' ov ma."

I hummed and smiled. It was so weird. It's only been a few hours since I discovered the whole truth but I felt like I had known Jazz all my life. We just…clicked. So strange, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Ya bruda's comin' swee'park." He warned.

I looked up and saw Sam speed walking towards the car. I guess he got dad to agree after all.

Sam opened the door, got in, and closed the door, nervously looking around the car as if he was expecting it to attack him. I couldn't feel his emotions as Sam had closed off the bond for the time being so I just started the car and waited for him to speak. Sam would tell me what he wanted to tell me when he was ready.

The drive was quiet and of course I was driving this time, to keep up appearances. I didn't want Sam having a freak out because my car was actually an alien known as a Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron.

"My car turned into a giant robot!" Sam blurted out suddenly.

Of course Jazz had already gave me the rundown of what Bumblebee had told him and thus I knew that already. Still I put on the act of incredulity and worry as I looked at my brother.

"What?"

"My car, I thought it was being stolen last night Nova, but it…it stole itself! Then, when I finally catch up to it…the car…just stood up! Stood up and was suddenly this huge ass robot." Sam said. Huh, that was the exact same thing I thought last night.

"Your car…stood up? And was a robot?" I raised an eyebrow at him, pushing down my guilt. This was my twin brother, I never kept anything from him but this time…this time I felt I had to and it killed me a bit. "Sam…did someone slip you something at that party? Do I need to take you to the doctor or—"

"GOD DAMN IT TERRA!" He yelled, making be jump. "I'm not lying, I'm _not_ on anything. I am tell you the honest to God truth. My car came alive last night. Damn Satan's Camaro is what it was and I—" He paused, desperation breaking through our bond. "I need you to believe me. Please…please don't think I'm crazy. I need you sister…I need you to believe me. If no one else does that's fine, but…you I need to believe I'm not lying."

And that, that right there broke my heart. I gripped the steering wheel and felt tears well up in my eyes. I could feel Sam's anguish and terror and fear and some much more. We never complained about our bond to each other, but sometimes, we both agreed, being bound to another being was hard, especially on an emotional level. It was in these times, when are most darkest emotions came out, that I cursed and thanked the stars that we had it. Cursed it because it caused both of us unimaginable pain that feed off each other and thanked it because we could help the other shoulder it.

"Sam. Sammy, look at me." I ordered, looking over at him. I trusted Jazz to make sure we didn't crash. "Sammy, I believe you. I swear to whatever deity is out there that I do. I know your scared and confused but…I won't let anything happen to you Sammy. Screw everything else you are my most important person. You are my twin, you hold a half of our soul. I could never live without ya brother, never. And I would never not believe you. I know you are telling the truth and while it seems…" I looked for the right word to describe this situation.

"Weird?" Sam offered.

I grinned at him and nodded. "That works. The situation is weird, but you have me to back you up. I won't abandoned you Sam, never. Our creed. Together—"

"Or not at all." Sam finished, grinning.

"Ok, so what happened to your car?" I asked.

Sam sighed and turned to look out the window. "I have no idea."

I paused, watching road speed by us. "Sometimes…the things we lose have a way of coming back to us." I knew saying that might make my brother spaz but I felt a need to say it.

Sam shuddered and shook his head quickly. "I hope my car never finds its way back. It's just to strange." He muttered.

I muted our bond enough so that Sam wouldn't feel my disappointment. Sam knew about my strangeness, about my dreams and memories. But, I suppose it was easy to except my strangeness because…in essence, I was just a part of him, just as he was a part of me. However I couldn't help but have hoped Sam would handle it as well as I did. That he would be as excited as I am.

I tightened my hands around Jazz's steering wheel and silence was our only noise until we reached home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review People, Review. This stuff doesn't come cheap ya know.<strong>

**Jazz: Wha'ya Doin Nova?**

**Nova: Well...I'm working out the next chapter. Do you realize how hard this is? It's a daunting task.**

**Jazz: Anah'thin' I can do ta help?**

**Nova: Get people to review. The more people that Review the more credits I have going towards my work.**

**Jazz: Well ya 'eard 'er pe'ple. Review fahr Nova.**


	7. Chapter 6: Alien Smackdown Part 2

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. It's a real treat. And like I thought I'm getting through this fast. I'm really glad for that and yet at the same time i fear the first of the series will be done soon. **

**Well, anyways I won't keep you any longer, go on to the chapter with the knowledge I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Alien Smack down down part 2<strong>

**(SAM POV) **

I sighed, sitting on my bed as I stared outside my window. Dad had confined me to my room for the night after he had given me the whole spiel about responsibility and such. I had listened; even though I thought it was ridiculous, it wasn't my fault my damn car stole itself; and then I had been sent to my room for the day. I had done so even though I really didn't want to but I wasn't going to argue with them. I just didn't have the energy.

Now it was dark, I had been working on some homework I had meant to do this morning before school until I got arrested but I quickly got bored with that and just settled for playing my PSP. However, I couldn't focus. My mind was focused on the night before, of my standing car and seemingly coming alive.

I had always ribbed on Terra about her saying her car was alive, but now I couldn't help but wonder how true that was. I mean, I saw my own car come to life…what if…Terra's was alive as well? What if it hurt her.

I shuddered hard and shut down are bond quickly. I didn't want Terra to feel my sudden spike of terror. She'd come running and that wasn't a good idea since mom and rimmed her out for missing school and had sent her to her room as well.

The very thought of Terra being in danger, of being hurt, sent pure, unrelenting terror through me. I know it wasn't…conventional to feel such terror at such thoughts when there was no current danger but…it was different for us. Terra and I...we were different from others, even twins of our own species. We both knew this.

Others usually said twins were one soul split into two. That was very true for us, hell our bond was proof enough for that.

Terra was someone I could not live without. She supported me when others abandoned me, she saw potential where others saw failure, she believed in me where others would call me a fool, she loved me…when others…others would scorn me. And oh, did I love her. We knew everything about each other, we kept no secrets, not like we could anyways, and I cherished that.

I knew Terra was not a conventional sister and I knew she had a darkness in her heart she tried very hard to hide and I couldn't help but worry for her, always.

Don't get me wrong. I knew my sister wasn't perfect. She could be loud and obnoxious. She could be so blunt that it almost seemed she had no tact. She could be needlessly violent and had a temper to back her up. She liked to tease me mercilessly and could be cruel to others. She had trust issues and could reckless. Despite all this I loved her and I knew she loved me, no matter how badly I screwed up.

And that was why I feared losing her. I knew one day I would, at least, separate from her but I didn't want to completely lose her. I feared her getting hurt because of her recklessness and I feared that her car would end up being like mine, because Terra had worse luck than I did.

I sighed and shook those thoughts away. Thinking about it only caused more anxiety for me than was needed. However the thought of Terra's car being alive and coming after her…I had to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't get hurt.

I was the big brother after all and it was my job to protect her…like she had always done for me.

**(POV CHANGE TERRA)**

I groaned in annoyance, trying and failing to put the damn phone back together. After my mother had exiled me to my room I decided to try to salvage my poor phone. That seemed to be a problem considering the idiots at Apple decided it would be an oh so smart idea to make a phone out of _glass!_ Sighing in exasperation I threw the pieces of the destroyed phone on the table and took off my glasses. I didn't need them, in fact that had no prescription. I just thought they made me look cool. That was enough to buy the frames. Besides, there was just something so soothing about looking through glass as I worked.

"Ok…I give up. I can rewire a car battery to put out more energy and last longer, I can calibrate an engine to make no noise, I can even fix cars that are meant for scrap, but I cannot fix this!" I exclaimed in dismay. A brand new phone, destroyed. I would have to find a way to explain this to my parents…

However, I couldn't feel bad about how it was destroyed. I mean I got to see an alien smack down right in front of me. I found a good friend that was an alien from another planet and discovered an entirely new race of people with a different culture and life. It was one of the most amazing things that had happened to me. And I'm a girl who has died before and remembered my life before this one.

It certainly gave me a certain stoicism to the strange and weird. It also opened my eyes to something… more out there. I always believed that there was life out there other than ours and now I had concrete proof. Ah…vindication has never felt so sweet.

Suddenly my computer pinged. Confused, I pulled up my email and was surprised to find an email from **_Guardian-Jazz-Man_**. I raised an eyebrow and opened the email.

_Hey Sweetspark,_

_Can u com outside? I heard ur parental units confining u 2 ur room but there is some1 who wants 2 meet ya._

**_Guardian-Jazz-Man_**

I read the email four times before bursting out laughing. Oh my God, Jazz could connect to the internet. That shouldn't have surprised me but it did and it was just so funny. I whipped tears from my eyes and grinned. Oh that would be too easy! I went over to my window and opened it.

The cool night air of Nevada twined around me. I sighed, relaxed, as I climbed out the two story window and looked to the ground. It would be a jump I had done many times before but it never got any less scary. I hated heights with a passion. Sighing once more I closed my eyes and jumped.

For a moment I felt myself free falling through the air before I snapped my eyes opened right as I reached the ground. I landed on my feet, ended up in a crouch to release the tension, and then rolled. I winced as I felt my legs vibrate with pain. Oh, I would feel that in the morning.

I jumped up and sneaked over to the driveway. Jazz was nowhere to be seen. What the hell? I looked around, trying to find my missing friend and car. Why could he send me the message unless he was here?

"Jazz?" I whisper-yelled. "Jazz?" I rounded to the street. "Jazz where are you?"

"Ova 'ere swee'park!" His voice called out.

I looked around and saw he was a little ways down the street. I looked back at my house and saw that all but my brothers lights were out. No one would come looking for me and Sam and shut out our bond so he wouldn't know I was gone either. Shrugging, I jogged down the road and reached Jazz, touching my friend's hood.

"So what's up? I know you didn't wonder just a few feet away because you could." I asked.

"Get'n. Som'one wants'ta meet ya." He opened his door, waiting for me to get in.

I nodded, not even really thinking about it, and got into the car.

"So, where are we going and who am I meeting?" I asked.

"Oh, ya'll see." I could hear the amusement in Jazz's voice as he drove us down the road.

**(TIME SKIP)**

Jazz had driven us out to the lookout, our space and there, waiting for us, was…was that my brothers Camaro. Wait no, that's—

"Is that Bumblebee?" I asked excitedly.

I really wanted to meet Bumblebee, to see if he looked similar to Jazz, how tall he was. I wanted to hear his voice and see how he transforms and if they were similar to Jazz. How they were different. I...I wanted to meet them all and learn anything I can about them.

"Yea, it is." Jazz chuckled at my enthusiasm.

I bounced in his seats, waiting for him to stop so I could jump out and formally meet the bot. Jazz parked and I quickly jumped out. The moment I was out Jazz began transforming. His gears shifted, the metal scrapped but it was a sound I could quickly become accustomed to. Then, Jazz stood before me in his frame. He smiled, and touched my head with a fin-er…servo, smoothing down my hair gently.

Then, the Camaro followed his example. I watched, entranced, as he shifted and transformed, though I noticed s subtle difference between the two. Where Jazz was seemed more practiced and faster Bumblebee's seemed to be a bit slower and somewhat…well awkward. Like he was wearing clothes too small for him.

Still, I watched as he changed and formed into something completely new. It was fascinating to watch beings such as them change from one for to another. Slowly, what stood before me was a bot slightly taller that Jazz, maybe 16 or 17 feet tall. He was black and yellow and had…door wings? His eyes were a bright soulful blue.

He reminded me of a teenager actually now that I really looked at him. There was an innocence about him that Jazz didn't seem to have, an innocence that was lost with age. Now that I think about it I wonder how old Bumblebee was? I knew Jazz was millions of years old but compared to a human he was only 23. So where did Bumblebee fall into that spectrum.

Hm…so many questions. I rolled on the balls of my feet and walked towards him.

"Hello Bumblebee. I'm Terra Nova Witwicky. But, you already knew that, right?" I said.

_(Helloooo….little lady…nice ta meet ya...) _I blinked as the radio came to life. _(Terra Nova Witwicky) _A sound bite of my voice played. _(I am…Sweet little Bumble bee.)_

"Why does he talk like that?" I asked Jazz.

"'Is vocal proce'ors got dam'ged awhile ago. He can' spe'k yar langu'ge." Jazz explained.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Really? Well, I'm sorry that happened to you Bumblebee." I paused. "Anyways, it's very nice to meet you little Bee. Jazz told me a lot about ya and your unit."

_(Really?...Jazz is such an old…bastard!...What'd he…tell…ya girl?...nothing bad…I hoooppppeee….)_ The radio came to life again.

Jazz grumbled as I laughed. "Nothing bad…at least…nothing that could be considered blackmail." I teased. "By the way, how old is Jazzy Bumblebee. He gave a rough estimate but never gave me the full overview."

Bumblebee chirped brightly and clicked a few things before Jazz glared at him. "Don'ya dare scout."

"Oh please do Bumblebee!" I begged.

_(Millions of years…) _Bumblebee said, looking annoyed.

I raised an eyebrow and sighed, realizing he couldn't give me an exact age that I could understand. I grinned a second later though. That didn't mean I couldn't tease him a bit.

"Millions of years. Damn Jazz, you be old." I laughed.

"See wha'ya di' Bee." Jazz grouched.

_(Can't help the truth dude.) _

"True that brother!" I yelled, giving him the peace symbol.

Bumblebee whirred happily, his eyes lighting up.

_(I like you…sweet Honey!... Know how…to have a good time!...)_

"Oh, you haven't see good time yet Bee. Let me take ya to the night time track and then I can show ya a good time." I replied.

Jazz frowned and gave me a look. I winced, remembering last night. Ok, maybe not anytime soon but what can I say, I'm a risky type of girl.

_(Night time track…ya race…sweet honey!...?)_

Bumblebee looked so happy at that, his door wings twitching up and down. I wonder what that meant. I would have to ask later.

"Course I do, so does Jazz. We're both speed demons." I laughed as Bumblebee jumped and gave me a pleading look.

_(Ohhhh….ya gotsta take…me to one…sweet honey!...) _ He begged.

I laughed.

"Oh, Bumblebee I think you and I will get along just fine." I patted his foot—ped!

_(Call me…Bee…sweet honey!)_

"Ah, ok then. Bee it is." I paused. "So, I'm guessing you did want to meet me just for my wit." I heard Jazz snort. "So, question: Why?"

_(Message from Starfleet Captain…interested in you…needs help…Witwicky…please…)_The sound bite continued.

"Starfleet Captain? Ah, Optimus Prime you mean?" I asked. Bumblebee nodded and clicked towards me. I was surprised when I heard the undercurrent of words, but they were choppy at best.

**_"You…got...right…amazing…sweet…femme…" _** I rubbed my head, feeling a pressure before it disappeared. Weird.

"Righ' in one baba gi'l." Jazz grinned, sweeping me in his hands. I laughed and shook my head at the bot, giving them both a smile.

"Ok, so Mr. Prime is interested in me. Question: Why?" I asked.

Bumblebee went to answer, obviously, but Jazz cut him a look. I frowned as the little bot went silent and gave Jazz a confused look.

"So'ry swee'park, bu'tha boss man wants ta expla'n when 'e gets 'ere. Bumbl'be' knows a lil' mo'e tha' ma bu' only Optamu' knows it all." Jazz explained.

Bumblebee whirred sadly and looked at me with big, innocent eye—optics pleading with me not to be angry. I smiled and looked at him with understanding.

"Got it. Wait for the boss man. I can do that. Besides, I have so many things to ask you Bumblebee. Jazz explained a lot but I want to hear from you too. Where are you from?" I paused and looked him over. "Wait, you're a…Praxian right?" Bumblebee looked at me in surprise. "Jazz told me door wings indicate a bots from the city-state Praxus. So…am I right?"

Bumblebee looked at Jazz and clicked and whirred at him quickly. He pointed to me and then himself and then the sky as Jazz suddenly laughed and grinned at the yellow bot. He replied in his own clicks and whirs and I found a distinct difference between the clicks, coos and whirs. Bumblebee's were fast pace and almost seemed to be only a few words while Jazz's was more…laid back? Yeah that was a good word for it. Laid back and a little formal too.

Still I could think about that later. They were having a conversation without me.

"Hey, human here. I haven't learned your language yet. Speak English please." I said, gaining the two bots attention. "Or at least translate so I can understand." I placed my hands on my hips and gave Jazz a half-hearted glare.

"Sor'y Terra. Bumbl'be' was jus' askin' why I told ya that." He explained evasively.

I frowned and turned to Bumblebee. "Was he not supposed to tell me these things?" I asked.

Bumblebee clicked and whirred quickly at me, though I didn't understand a word he said, but I got the distinct impression he was telling me something important.

"Slow dow' scout. Sha can' folla ya talkin' like tha." Jazz chuckled and looked at me. "'E was askin' if 'e cou'd hold ya and talk to ya abou' ya bruda. Of course…'e promis' ta answa all ya quest'ons." He paused and looked at me seriously. "An' don' worry 'bout yar quest'ons Terra. I ca'tell ya wha' I won'ta."

I sighed and nodded in understanding before looking back at Bumblebee and smiled. "I would love to talk to you Bee. Now, what do you want to know?" I asked, jumping into his hand.

Bumblebee whirred. _(Everything…I want to know everything.) _The sound bite of my voice played and I was shocked to realize those were the same words I had spoken to Jazz the night before. I looked to Jazz and he smirked.

"Alright Bee…but we could be here for a while."

_(That's fine…can't wait…want to know…really bad…Sam…[scream]…when he saw…thhhhee truth of meee…want to know…why youuuu…didn't run away from mee.) _

I had to admit, Bumblebee was good at finding sound bites to play and string them together. I grinned and got comfortable. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**TIME SKIP (SAM POV)**

I yawned as I walked down the stairs and into the living room. It was Saturday, my parents had obviously gone out and I was pretty sure by the serene and disconnected feeling that Terra was still asleep. So, for a while I had the house to myself. I turned on the TV and went into the kitchen.

_"It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17 s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going."_ The reporter on TV said.

"Morning, Mo." I muttered, grabbing some orange juice from the fridge.

_"The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our vision—" _I ignored that as Mojo began barking like crazy, the hell?

"Mojo. Mojo." I said, trying to gain the little dogs attention but he was bound and determined to bark at that window.

_"They were headed directly towards North Korea."_

I sighed and walked over to the damn Chihuahua "Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?" I begged as I picked him up.

I looked out the window to see what he was barking at and nearly dropped him as I gasped. I shut the blinds on the window and ran over to the phone, dialing Miles number. Holy shit, pick up the phone you weird bastard.

Finally someone answered. "Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?" I began as I had to shut the idiot up.

_"What are you talking about, man?" _He asked.

"Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me." I whispered, pushing myself against the wall.

Miles was silent on the other end for a moment before I heard the dial tone, the sign he had hung up on me. I stared blankly at the phone for a moment before growling and hanging up. Damn bastard, fine, I was so done with him.

Wait…Terra!

I ran upstairs and kicked her door open. There she was, laying in her bed, and jumping out of it probably because of the loud bang and looking around widely.

"Whose dead?" She asked.

I snorted but quickly began freaking out again. Shit, shit, shit, Terra was in danger. I scrambled over to her and covered her mouth, shushing her. She glared at me, confusion in her eyes.

"Listen, Satan's Camaro is back. It's stalking me Terra. We have to get out of here." I whispered in our own language.

Her eyes widened and she moved to her window, looking out and seeing the menace out the window no doubt. I pulled her away and shut her curtains. My breathing picked up.

"Sam…it's too early for this. Ignore it if you have to. It's not like it can get in the house. Now I'm going back to sleep." She yawned and covered her head with her blanket.

I groaned in frustration. "Terra please! We have _to_ go!" I begged.

She shuffled in her bed and buried herself in her covers. "Wake me in an hour…" She mumbled.

Shit, shit, shit! Ok, think Sam. How to keep her safe without moving her. I knew Terra. She would bite my head off if I tried to move her.

**_+Light bulb moment+_**

_I can lure Satan's Camaro away and keep Terra safe!_ I paused at that thought and winced. Who would keep me safe though? I loved my sister but I didn't want to face that thing by myself. Still, Terra was practically helpless…oh god…what if the thing was pissed at her for being under its hood!? Yep, definitely had to lead it away.

"Bye sis, if I don't come back…you can have my music collection. Oh…and if you find the porn collection. It's not mine." I whispered before running out of her room and heading to get my mother's bike.

I got on and tightened my grip on the handle bars before shooting out of the garage and avoided Satan's Camaro. Time to run…peddle…for my life.

**(POV CHANGE BUMBLEBEE)**

Bumblebee grumbled as he sat beside Jazz in the driveway. His charge decided to cover every single window in the home and then decided to call him Satan's Camaro. He was not Satan's Camaro and it did not help that Jazz was currently dying of laughter beside him. He wished Terra would talk some sense into him.

Speaking of the curious human girl…his processor had been on her all night. She was…interesting to say the least. She seemed so interested to learn and share with him. She didn't show him an pity and she was very patient with him and worked through the communication barrier. He could definitely see why Jazz seemed to adore the girl so much. She had a certain…energy around her that just made her likable.

But…she also seemed so old. She had optics that said she had seen and done too much in her short life. She had the same optics as his Prime did. Someone who had lived and experienced far more than they should have.

He believed humans had a saying for people like her. An…old soul in a young body…he believed. He went into the internet and…yep…that was the saying he was looking for. She was an old soul.

Now if only his charge was more like his sister than—

Did his charge just petal past him on a piece of scrap metal on two wheels?

**_[Oh, now tha's jus' _****_insultin'.] _**Jazz said over the COMM link.

Bumblebee felt his fans kicked in as he overheated in embarrassment. He growled and pealed out of the driveway to follow his wayward charge. He was not going to lose him just because he was scared of him slag it!

**_'Come back here you slagging little glitch!' _**

**(POV CHANGE SAM)**

I cursed as I peddled as fast as I could down the road but Satan's Camaro was following me…down the fucking sidewalk. I cursed as took a sharp turn and suddenly I flipped over something and landed harshly on my back. I groaned.

"Oh my God!" Someone yelled.

I looked up tiredly and saw Mikaela and her friend in front of me. Oh, of course this would happen to me. I felt blood rush to my face as I sat up. The beautiful girl I had a crush on just saw me wipe out and epically fail. Great, just fucking great.

"Sam?" Mikaela asked, looks like she recognized me. Damn.

Mikaela's friends laughed at me.

I grunted as I finally got myself up. "Oh, hi."

_Real articulate Sam_…why did that voice sound like my sister?

"That was, uh, that was really... awesome." She said. I think she was embarrassed. I don't blame her, I was too.

"Uh, well, it felt awesome." I muttered, rubbing my head to get rid of the ache.

"Are you okay?" She asked, taking a step towards me.

I thought for a moment before deciding to speak my mind. Not like I had a chance with her now anyways. "I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now." I paused as I noticed my _fucking Satan's Camaro _rounding the corner. FUCK! Do I ever get a brake? "_Got_ to go." I said quickly, picking up the bike and making my escape.

**(POV CHANGE TERRA)**

I woke up a bit later after Sam had come into my room talking about a Satan's Camaro. I really didn't remember much, just that he was freaking out for no reason. I checked the bond but found it to be blocked. That was weird…

Going over to my window I looked outside and was surprised that only Jazz was in the driveway. Where was Bumblebee?

Curious I got dressed and stalked outside. It was a good thing I had taken a shower early otherwise I would feel disgusting.

I looked around the house quickly for my brother but he was nowhere to be seen. Weirder again.

"Jazz…where are Sam and Bumblebee?" I asked.

Jazz started laughing, his frame shaking. I raised an eyebrow as Jazz finally stopped laughing and vented.

"Ya…bruda…he…(chuckle)…'e ra'f an' B—B' wen' afta…'em…" Jazz chuckled. His accent was even worse as he tried to suppress his laugher.

"I...see?" I just sighed. My brother had to be spazzing out right now and Bumblebee…poor Bumblebee was probably so confused. "Jazz take me to them. We need to work this out before something bad happens."

Jazz's door swung open for me. "Now ya jus' jinxin' it swee'park."

"Shut up and drive."

**(POV CHANGE JAZZ)**

Jazz couldn't help finding amusement in Bumblebee's predicament and he knew it was mean but damn was it funny. He knew he was lucky that Terra had accepted all this easily but her brother was completely different story. That boy was, as Terra often said, a spaz and freaked out for no reason.

Personally Jazz thought the boy was too high strung about everything. Terra was more laid back and let things come as they may kind of girl. They were so different and yet…strangely they fit together and he could see why they were twins.

He chuckled again as he heard Bumblebee muttering curses through the still open link. The youngling had forgotten to close it before he had sped off and now he had a front row seat to the show. He wondered when Bumblebee would catch the kid and stop playing.

"Jazz…I can feel you laughing. What's going on?" Terra asked.

Jazz grinned to his charge, though she could not see it, and answered her happily. "Yar bruda is currantle runnin' f'om B' and tha lil' scout fawgot ta tu'n off 'is COMM. Ah go'a f'on' 'ow sea'ta this chace…"

Terra snorted and crossed her arms as she leaned back in the seat. Jazz hummed in contentment and relax his seat to be more comfortable for her.

"Is Sam at least alright? He closed off our bond." She asked, explaining why she didn't know.

"Wit B'…yeah, cou'dn' b' safa." Jazz reassured. He knew how much she worried for her brother.

**_[Aw frag it! Jazz come in now!]_**

**_[Ya neva close' tha COMM younglin'. Wha's up?]_**

**_[DECEPTICON! There's a Decepticon in the area…and…slag…he took Sam!]_**

Jazz nearly crashed as he realized that this little cat and mouse game was no longer innocent and had turned into a real life threatening situation for Sam. Cursing in Iacon-Cybertronian he sped up, shocking his charge.

"Jazz, what's going on? Is Sam alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Swee'park hol'on. Ya bruda jus' met 'is fi'st Decepticon. B's in route to save 'im and we'e 'is back up." Jazz explained gently, hoping to sooth her. It didn't work.

"WHAT!?" She screamed, her eyes widening in panic.

"Shh. Shhh. Swee'park calm dow'. Yar bruda will b' safe. Ah swea' on ma spa'k ah won' let anythin' happen ta'im." He soothed. "Now hol'on." He shifted gears and speed up to 120 mph to get to their destination.

**(CHANGE POV TERRA)**

I gripped Jazz's leather interior. My heart was racing and panic was filling me. I was so scared, not for myself, but for Sam. Was he alright? Was he safe? I didn't because he closed the—

I gasped and curled into myself as terror, fear, panic, adrenaline and confusion suddenly hit me with a force of a brick wall. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to get my barring's back.

"—Ra! Terra!" Jazz's voices finally reached me as I tried to uncurl myself from my possession.

"I'm fi—AH!" I screamed as a wave of pain hit me. I panicked. Sam was hurt, hurt, hurt!

I felt Jazz swerve. "Terra!" His voice was filled his worry.

"Sam…" I choked out. "He's hurt…and scared." I whimpered. "Tell Bee to hurry UP!"

I heard a bunch of angry clicks, coos and whirrs as Jazz sped up. I had no idea what he was saying but I got the distinct impression he was cursing. He quiet for a moment.

"Ah tol'im swee'park. B' will save Sam…and Ah'll rip tha fragga a pa't fahr hurtin' ya an'ya bruda." He whispered, before clicking and whirring at me. Again, no idea what he said but I felt better for it anyways.

I smiled and looked out the window just in time to see a familiar red sports car heading straight for us. I screamed and then everything went black.

**(POV CHANGE BUMBLEBEE)**

Bumblebee was cursing his luck and everything else in the universe as he sped away with the children from Barricade. For the love of Primus did he hate this bot with everything he was. Fragging bastard should have been offlined a long time ago.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" The female yelled, clenching the seat. It actually kind of hurt. And he felt insulted. He wasn't going to let them die. Now if Jazz would hurry the frag up.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Sam said nervously. He didn't sound confident but at least it was something damn it. He wanted some respect.

"Oh, my God!" The girl gasped as she watched him drive himself. Well…he wasn't God but he thanked her for the compliment. Note the sarcasm.

"No, we're not. Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" Well, thank you Sam.

"F*ck it—" The femme screamed as they headed towards a jump.

"Oh my God! No! We're gonna die! Oh my God!"

Bumblebee rolled his optics, focusing on where Barricade was and sped up as they took the jump. Peace of energon to land on his wheels and squeal out of there and hide in a narrow alley way. Now if they would stay quiet.

"Oh, oh my God!" The femme whispered, shaking. Bumblebee locked his doors. Last thing he need was them running off.

"We're locked in. Unh! The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" He whispered.

Barricade drove past and Bumblebee groaned. The fragger had sent out a ping and found his signal, damn it. And as if to prove he had the police car transformer suddenly appeared back in front of the alley way.

"Okay. Time to start..." Sam whispered.

Bumblebee couldn't agree more and tore out of that place. He COMMed Jazz, wondering his back up was and realized that Jazz was busy with his own problems. Cursing, he swung the doors open, a silent tell to the children to get out. Neither needed any more incentive and they jumped out.

Next second Bumblebee was transforming, ready for battle. He growled low in his vocal processors and waited for the Decepticon to get to him. The fragger rounded the corner, his slagging lights blinking and siren blaring and then he transformed in midair air and tackled the young scout.

Let the battle royal begin.

**(POV CHANGE JAZZ)**

Jazz snarled as he was thrown off the road. Though his frame wasn't damaged Terra had been. The fragger who hit them had at such a speed and force that it jarred his processors and completely knocked Terra out. She was even leaking…bleeding, bleeding. Oh the fragger would pay!

He heard the sound of transforming and quickly transformed himself, being careful of Terra and placing leaving a space closest to his spark to keep her safe until he offlined Knockout.

**_"Knockout ya glitch. Ah will e'stinguish ya spark fahr tha'!" _** Jazz growled in common Cybertronian.

Knockout laughed, his red eyes gleaming in bloodlust. **_"Oh Jazz did I hurt your little pet? Is that why you are so angry? Don't worry…I'll kill her first and let you watch. Now where is she?"_**

Jazz snarled but didn't move. He was still…to still. He had to calm down if he was going to fight Knockout. He knew this but he had hurt Terra, made her bleed, threatened her. He couldn't help his guardian programming damn it. She was his and anyone that threatened her was to be eliminated.

**_"I am going to rip out your spark and feed it too you." _** Jazz said calmly, his visor was a cool blue color. The color of ice. **_"You want her Knockout…over my cold, dead frame."_**

Knockout just grinned and his hand transformed into a buzz saw. **_"Oh that can be arranged Jazz."_**

Let the battle royal began.

**(POV CHANGE NO ONE)**

Pure stillness, neither moved…and then—

Jazz jumped at the red mech, his right servo transforming into a blade and swung it at the bastard. Knockout side stepped and threw out his buzz saw, which Jazz counted quickly. A moment of pushing against each other and then Jazz punched Knockout in the chassis. Knockout vented and backed off but Jazz wasn't letting the glitch get away. His magnetized weapon sliced through the air quickly and cleanly, but missed Knockout by a _hister_.

Cursing, Knockout sliced at Jazz, catching him in the arm. Jazz sneered and punched Knockout in the face plates, making the vain mech cry out in pain and shock. Jazz fell to his hands and swept his legs out and took Knockout to the ground.

Knockout snarled and aimed his cannon at Jazz, intending to shoot him. Jazz saw this and tilted his head, missing the deadly head shot. Jazz jumped away from Knockout and pulled out his own cannons, doing a quick scan of Terra, who was right beside Jazz's spark chamber and saw she hadn't even been jostled. Happy he went back to the fight but his distraction cost him. Knockout grinned as his buzz saw cut throw an important cord at his stomach. Energon fell. First blood went to Knockout.

Jazz cursed and kicked out, hitting Knockout in the stomach and fired his cannons at point-blank range.

Knockout cried out as he hadn't completely avoided the attack. It took off a piece of his shoulder plating and some imports struts that allows his arm to work. His scans were flashing that he needed repair immediately. Realizing he wouldn't be able to beat the Autobot today and threw off some smoke bombs, transformed and made his escape.

Jazz coughed and looked around for his pray but realized the glitch had turned tail and run. He growled loudly and punched the ground, shattering the street.

**_"Run Knockout…cuz tha nex' time we meet…ya 're gonna die…"_**

"Jazz?"

**(POV CHANGE TERRA)**

I woke up warm and the feeling of safety all around me. Despite this a moment later I felt the pain. My body hurt and I felt a warm stickiness following from my head. Oh, and I had the mother of all headaches. Groaning I opened my eyes and blinked a few times as I took in my surroundings.

Where was I? It was some type of metal box, large enough for me to seat comfortably but not able to change said position otherwise. The box glowed with a warm blue light that surrounded me and brought me a sense of safety. Ok then, let's go with it for now.

I touched my head and frowned as I pulled my hand away from my head and saw my blood, though discolored by the strange light. Checking myself over I realized I just had a few cuts and bruises and my head wound was probably the worst.

Wait, how did I get hurt. Oh, it hurt to think but I thought back anyways. I was with Jazz, we were heading towards Sam…and then…

"The red Aston Martin…Knockout…" I whispered. Remembering seeing him right before I passed out.

Oh God. What happened and where was—

"Jazz?" I asked, fear in my voice. "Jazz! Jazz! Hello? Please Jazzy, answer me! Are you alright!? Jazz!" I called, tears coming to my eyes.

What if he was hurt and…was I kidnapped. Oh God, I was so scared. I didn't want Knockout to get his servo's on me. Who knew what he would do to me. I whimpered.

Suddenly I heard the familiar sounds of metal shifting and light shinned in. I squinted my eyes and crawled towards the light and nearly fell a 15 feet before a servo caught me. I was scared to look, but I steeled myself and was greeted to the best sight I could be in this situation.

"JAZZ!" I cried, hugging a finger. I looked him over and quickly realized he was hurt. "Oh God, you're hurt and—and—"

"Calm down swee'park." He shushed. "'Re ya al'ight?"

"Me? I'm fine. You're the one who looks like he just went a round with a tow truck." I exclaimed. I examined his damage. Nothing I couldn't…fix…I noticed he was…well…bleeding blue blood (?). Oh, what did he call that again? Oh, right energon. It's his life force, his blood for all intense and purposes. "Shit you're bleeding."

Jazz chuckled and looked me over. "Ah am, but so 're ya." He pointed out, frowning as he touched my head gently.

"It not as bad as it looks. Head wounds always bleed more." I tried to reassure him. Didn't seem to help much but he vented and sagged to the ground. "I'm alright."

"Goo'. Ah was wor'ied ah was gonna haf'ta tare tha' fragger Knockout 'n half." He muttered, wincing as he shifted.

I ignored the comment about Knockout and examined the cut to the line. "Here let me so something about that." I said.

Jazz grinned. "Don' worry swee'park. Ma nanite'll handle it. Look, ah'm already healin'." He pointed and sure enough the hole in the cable was closing up. Holy hell that was cool. Talk about instant regeneration.

"Cool…" I paused. "JAZZ! SAM!" I yelled, fear and panic gripping. I couldn't feel Sam. Oh God, nonononononononono….

I was freaking and spazzing.

"Sh. Sh. Swee'one. Calm yarsel'. Ah p'omise Terra, Sam is saf'. Bumblebee just COMMed me. They are heading or the meeting spot." He explained softly, stroking my back with his finger. I shuddered. That felt good.

"Meeting point?" I asked, tilting my head. I got it a moment later. "The other—?"

"'Re on thei' way. Shou'd b' 'ere sometime tanigh'." He said, grinning.

Immediately my mood lifted and I felt pure excitement fill me. "The others are coming. I get to meet them?"

Jazz nodded, setting me down carefully and began transforming. Now that I thought about it; I looked around and the street was empty; Jazz and I had been lucky that everywhere we have been when he fights has been deserted. Someone must be looking out for us.

"Ya comin' swee'park?" Jazz asked, swinging his door opened.

"Oh, you know it!" I yelled, jumping in and vibrating in my seat. I couldn't wait to see these Autobots, but just as much I couldn't wait to see my brother.

In my heart I knew my life was forever and irrevocably changed.

**(POV CHANGE SAM)**

Ok, so my day has been terrible. I get chased by my car, make a fool out of myself in front of Mikaela, get accosted by a Cop Car, not a cop, oh no, it was the damn car, and then I get attacked by a little robot that Mikaela saw the head off of.

Bright side is that Mikaela's with me, downside is that we are the middle of something that I knew would change my life forever, and possible my sisters.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked as the giant robot that was once my car finished kicking other robots ass. Have to admit the thing has style.

"It's a robot. But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese." I babbled, the stress finally getting to me. Shit I sounded like an idiot.

Mikaela was giving me a look like she didn't believe what she was seeing. I didn't either, but…well as Terra would say you only live twice…oh God do I wish she was here. She'd get a kick out of this.

I walked towards the robot. I blame Terra for my recklessness.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked/whispered, her hands still holding the saw.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." I assured. Yep, Terra had rubbed off on me.

Mikaela snorted. "Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

She had a good point.

"I think it wants something from me." But I had another.

"What?"

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." I said lamely but continued staring at the robot with a curious eye. It was…amazing really…I mean…come on. How many people can say they've seen a live robot death match? None probably.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." She said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I teased back at her before turning back to the yellow robot. "Can you talk?"

_(XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System...)_ The radio came to life. Huh, well that explains the glitching radio. Smart little sucker he was.

"So you... you talk through the radio." I made it more of a statement than a question.

A sudden cheering and then_—(Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful.)_

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" I asked, curious.

_(Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!)_

"Visitors from heaven? What, what are you, like, an alien or something?" Mikaela meant it as a joke but I think she just hit the nail on the head.

There was an electronic squeal and suddenly my Camaro was in front of me again. _(Any more questions you want to ask?)  
><em>  
>I grinned, excitement churning through me. "He wants us to get in the car."<p>

"And go where?" Mikaela asked, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

I nearly laughed as the robot/car played Before It's Too Late, but I didn't. I gave Mikaela a look as I walked towards the car. I would not pass this up. I knew Terra wouldn't and I knew I couldn't, if nothing else than Terra would never let me live it down.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" I asked, holding out my hand.

I already knew my answer. I just waited for hers. Mikaela seemed to have an argument with herself before she sighed and grabbed my hand.

We both got in the car and, though I didn't know it at the time, in that moment our lives were forever altered.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what does everyone think? This is a little bit longer than my other chapters. Hope you guys are enjoying it.<strong>

**Review for me pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!**


	8. Chapter 7: Visitors From Heaven

**Well guys, here's my next chapter. I am just flying through this really. I realized as I was writing this that was am almost half way done. Holy crap man!**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Visitors that Fall from Heaven<strong>

The yellow robot was driving, I was sitting the passenger seat and Mikaela was sitting in the back. We were quiet, not really sure what to say. If Terra was here she would probably be chattering on. She hated awkward silences. Sighing, I looked out the window.

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela commented.

I couldn't help but agree. "I know. My sister fixed after all." I smirked at that. Terra was a real grease monkey when she wanted to be.

_Ya know this is the perfect opportunity to woo the girl, bro. Go for it! _Why did my subconscious sound like my sister?

"Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?" I pointed to the driver's seat. I wasn't going to pass up a nice idea.

Mikaela looked at me like I was crazy. Understandable, I was beginning to believe I caught my sister's brand of crazy. I was far too laid back right now when I should be spazzing out.

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving." She said bluntly.

I made it seem I was thinking it over a second before nodding. "Yeah. You're right." I said. Now if I could just get up the courage to finish my thought. "W-Well, maybe you should sit in my lap."

Mikaela raised her eyebrow. "Why?" I could hear a grin in her voice.

_Score little brother!_ Terra's voice yelled. I could almost imagine a cartoon version of her running around in my mind and waving a flag around.

I cleared my throat and shifted a bit nervously. "Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know safety first."

She seemed to think it over for a moment, probably deciding if it was worth it, before answering. "Yeah, all right." She climbed into my lap.

Ah…nirvana. I had the girl of my dreams in my lap. I was suddenly very glad Terra wasn't with us because she would be teasing me mercilessly right now.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I reached for the seatbelt and buckled us up, but I left my hand was it was with my arm around her. I could almost feel a grin threatening to overtake my face. "Okay, there you go. There, see? That's better."

Mikaela sighed. "Oh." Before she continued. "You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." She commented, a smirk on her lips.

I could feel my face getting hot. Ignoring it I continued.

"Thank you." I gave her a smile.

Was that a blush? Oh, I think that was a blush! Yes! I could die a very happy man now.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela said, frowning.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?" She asked.

I winced and was very thankful Terra wasn't here. She would have gone off on her and to be honest I was little insulted. The Camaro was a piece of crap. It was vintage…oh wow now I sounded like my sister.

Suddenly the alien car let out an electronic squeal and the door popped open, the seatbelt was released and we were both pushed out onto the curb.

"Whoah! Whoa! Oh, see? No. Get- no, that doesn't work. See?" I tried to say but damn if I wasn't flustered by that. The car began driving off…my car left me behind damn it!

"What the hell was that about?" Mikaela asked

"Great, now... See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off." I grouched. "My sister is going to kill me. She worked hard on that damn car. Oh fuck…just damn it…"

"Sorry." She muttered, looking guilty. I sighed.

"Tell that to my sister. She's going to have a fit. She called him—it—him a vintage model. She loves cars like that…fuck…" I groaned, face palming.

I heard the sound of upbeat music and looked up to see the Camaro rolling on two wheels. Ok, that was cool but what—holy fuck.

A beam of light came out, looking a grid, and…well…scanned a nearby car. I saw metal drop off and shift. I heard gears changing and suddenly, suddenly in front of me was a brand new Camaro…, new paint and everything.

"Holy fuck…" I whispered, touching the car.

_(Now…who's the…piece of crap?...) _ The car radio asked.

Mikaela was staring at the robot as shocked as I was. I grinned, running my hands along the hood. Oh now this was cool. This was really cool.

"You were never a piece of crap Bee…Terra said you were vintage…" I mumbled, not even realizing I had used the name Terra had given him.

There was an electronic whir/coo sound and the door popped open.

_(Like your…sista bitch…-Terra Nova Witwicky-…one awesome homey dawg.) _The radio played.

I jumped when I heard my sisters voice but brushed it off. I highly doubt Terra knew about any of this. She was safe at home, probably still out cold. Now that I thought about it I had been blocking our bond all day. Hmm…I'll wait a bit longer. I didn't want to disturb her.

"Yeah she is cool." I said. "Come on, let's go." I turned to Mikaela who was still staring blankly at the car. "You don't have to come, if you don't want too."

Mikaela gave me a look before grinning. "Are you kidding? I am not missing this for the world. Besides…I want to meet this sister of yours." She hoped in the car, looking it over. "Oh you are a beauty alright. And I am so sorry for insulting you, you definitely are not a piece of crap, weren't before, aren't now."

I almost laughed. Mikaela was acting just like I knew Terra would in this situation. Oh God that's great. I'm finding parallels with a girl I like with my sister. I hoped in the car and let him take us wherever he wanted.

**(POV CHANGE TERRA)**

As far as I was concerned I would never regret getting in the car. I may have been scuffed up and bruised but I was extremely happy to know Jazz and Bumblebee. He was such a sweetheart.

"Hey Jazz, are Sam and Bumblebee alright?" I asked.

"The' 're fine swee'park. The' 're in route ta tha meetin' spot." Jazz said, making a turn.

"How, exactly, are they getting to Earth Jazz? I mean…they are…um…" I looked at his roof. "Up in the sky right?"

"Righ'. Mos' likely they 're gonna cras' land, onla…mar' gently…" Jazz explained.

I frowned, thinking on that. They were going to crash into the Earth. But the atmosphere usually broke up anything that got pulled into the Earth's gravitational pull. I knew Jazz was tougher than any rock… but…he was made of metal and metal could melt at a certain temperature. But then again he was made of a metal that was not of this world. Perhaps it couldn't even be melted. Oh man, so many questions. I wonder if I would ever get all the answers in my life time.

"Will that hurt?" I finally settled, just asking him. "I mean…the atmosphere…"

"'S a glitch an' a half, ah'll admi' bu's no' anahthin' we can' handle." He said. "The're ETA on' cycle out."

I frowned. "Cycle?"

"'Oughly…1.25 'Arth houah." He said.

"Oh, it's a unit of time. Ok. Oh, you know what, can you explain your measurements to me to pass the time?" I begged.

Jazz laughed and the cab got warm before the air conditioner kicked on. "Su'e swee'park. Anahthin' far ya."

**TIME SKIP 1 HOUR**

Jazz and I had parked somewhere with a vantage point to watch the stars. We had gotten off the topic of measurements and were now talking about the stars. I was pointing out what stars I knew, which weren't that many and Jazz told me of their importance on Cybertron or if they were even seen there.

"Where is Cybertron…from here? Can you see it in the stars?" I asked quietly, sitting on the bots shoulder.

Jazz vented and looked at the sky with sad optics hidden behind a visor. "Naw swee'park…ma 'ome is sa far away f'om 'ere…that ah can'ot even see it in tha stars." He sounded so sad when he said that.

"I'm sorry…" I placed my hand on the side of his head. I looked back up to the stars and smiled. "Do you see those three stars up there, the really bright ones."

He raised his hea—helm to the stars and quickly found where I was pointing. He hummed and nodded, pointing at them. "The three in alignment. Yes, I see them."

"It's called Orion's belt, or…the belt of Orion. It's the easiest way to find the Constellation Orion. The belt is also known as the The Three Kings in some cultures. In fact, Egypt has three pyramids directly in line with these stars." I paused, trying to think more on it. "There is a…legend…well a few, but I remember this one because of a favorite book of mine, about the Hunter Orion, the Greek Goddess of the Hunt, Moon and Purity, Artemis, and the Greek God of Truth, Prophecy and Sun, Apollo, twin brother of Artemis."

Jazz looked at me, curiosity coming off him.

"Would you like to hear it?" I asked. I wanted to take his mind off the sadness.

"Su'e. It sounds interesting." He agreed, a smile on his lips.

I grinned. "Orion was mighty hunter, an untiring dancer, and a hearty eater…"

And so, for once, I told of one of the many cultures of earth, a story that had long been lost to the stars.

"…in her grief Artemis took Orion's body and placed him among the stars, in order to immortalize him and also the remind everyone of how strong and dear friendship can be. The scorpion she killed was placed behind Orion, as a warning to always watch out for those who would betray you." I finished the story, a sad smile on my lips.

"…Tha's insane." Jazz said.

I laughed. "Yes, I suppose. But do you understand the moral of the story?" He looked confused. "Here, let me put it this way. Artemis loved Orion as a dear friend and she did not want his death to be in vain. So she used him to teach others lessons through the stars."

"Ah ge'it Terra." He chuckled.

I smiled, happy to have Jazz relaxed and happy again. Jazz didn't seem right when he was serious or sad. He was someone who should always have a smile, at least that's the impression I got.

Suddenly Jazz went stiff, his helm tilting to the side as if he was listening for something. I was about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly stood, nearly making me topple over. I caught myself, thankfully and gave Jazz a glare for moving so fast. I wasn't looking to fall 15 feet to the ground damn it.

"Jazz what—"

"Loo', the're 'ere." He grinned, pointing to that sky.

My eyes moved to the sky and I was shocked to see meteors falling from the sky.

_Oh…I have a bad feeling. No way no one notices that…_

"Come on." He began transforming around me.

I stilled and was amazed as a couple tons of metal and gears shifted around me, never touching me but always a hairs breath away. For a moment I was blinded by a bright blue light flashing in front of me and then I was sitting in the driver's seat of Jazz's alt mode.

"Ya wan' ta make it the'e double time baba girl?" Jazz asked.

I grinned, immediately understanding his need for speed but first… "Jazz how do you say my friend in your language?"

"I's **_~My Friend~_** in Iacon." He said.

I frowned, thought it over and then tried it. "Punch it **_~Ma…fri'nd…~._**" I tried out.

Jazz laughed and shifted to 4th gear. **_~As you wish, my lady!~ _**

"Hey, what did you just say!? Jazz! JAZZ!" I yelped as he sped down the road, but couldn't help laughing a moment later. Oh was that fun!

**(POV CHANGE BUMBLEBEE)**

His charge gasped as they watched the three meteorites hit the earth as he pulled them up to an abandoned alley way. Bumblebee whirred, and opened the doors, indicating for Sam and his femme to get out and they did without any prompting.

Bumblebee transformed, his form buzzing as he waited for the rest of his unit. He pinged Jazz and was happy to see he was on the way with his charge. Good, good. Soon, everyone would be together again!

Then he and his human charges heard the tale-tell sounds of a vehicles converging on their location. Then, before the young scout he saw his three other unit members pulling up and then quickly transforming from their alt modes.

He heard Sam inhale sharply and the femme took a step back in shock. Heh…he knew how intimidating his Prime could be.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" His Prime asked, staring down at his small charge.

"They know your name." The femme whispered.

"Yeah?" Sam said hesitantly, although Bumblebee could see the curiosity and fascination hidden in his eyes. Huh, maybe Sam was more like his sister than he thought.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus said.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Ratchet offered, scanning them both deeply.

"Autobots." Sam muttered, smiling a bit. "Nice to meet you."

**_[Bumblebee, where is Jazz?] _** Ratchet asked over the COMM.

**_[On his way. He and his charge, Terra are a less than a klik out.]_**

"We are waiting for one more of our number to join us." Prime said to the small humans.

"Another?" Sam asked.

"But we only saw three…" Mikaela muttered, narrowing her eyes.

Bumblebee whirred and listened, his audio sensors picking up the sound of a heavy duty engine. He grinned and turned to watch as the black/gray/silver Pontiac Solstice came tearing down the road. And if he was hearing correctly a very happy femme in his cab.

His charge and Mikaela turned in time to see the Pontiac spin and park right in front of them, driver side door facing them. It popped open and Terra came tumbling out, a bright smile on her lips. Bumblebee looked at the Pontiac and opened the link.

**_[Show her a bloody good time did ya?]_**

**_[Shut it.]_**

"Oh, that was the best ride every Jazz!" She exclaimed.

"Terra!?"

**(POV CHANGE TERRA)**

I blinked and looked towards the voice that belonged to my brother. I grinned brightly and ran to my brother, nearly tackling him in a hug.

"Sammy! You're alright. Oh thank goodness. I was so worried about ya." I pulled away, my eyes bright. "Sam, you are not going to believe the past two days I've had!" I exclaimed.

"Um…sis…giant robots over there." He pointed.

I turned and felt another grin come to my face. Oh Jazz, was right. His boss bot was huge. Had to be at least 30 maybe 32 feet tall. The red and blue were definitely a nice shade on him too. My eyes then moved to the green bot who was looking hard at me. Oh that must be Ratchet, he certainly fit the description of the Chief Medical Officer. Finally my eyes landed on the pure black bot. He was really bulky and had hard optics. Oh, Ironhide, the weapons specialist, sweet!

I grinned a shit eating grin as Sam's eyes widened as behind me I heard shifting metal and pulled completely away from Sam.

"Terra…your car…" He whispered.

"Oh I know and I told you…" I smirked. He looked at me in confusion. "I told you my car was alive, but did you believe me, oh no." I laughed at his confusion turned to annoyance through our bond. "Victory has never tasted sweeter."

"Terra, ya shou'dn' tease ya bruda like t'at." Jazz scolded me. I scoffed and looked at the giant robot.

"Please, he deserves it. Besides…he needs to learn that I always win." I laughed.

"What—but—the—TERRA!" Sam shouted. I laughed even harder.

"Um, I don't know what you two are arguing about but we have more pressing matters." Mikaela said, finally speaking up. I was wondering how long it would take her. I looked her up and down before checking my brothers emotions. "What?" She asked, must have noticed my staring.

"You'll do." I said bluntly, leaving it at that.

I felt a flare of embarrassment before turning to the boss bot.

"Hi, I'm…er…my designation is Terra Nova Witwicky, but call me Terra or Nova, don't really care. That spaz over there over there is my brother, Sam, and the girl—femme…sorry…is Mikaela. It's a pleasure to meet you Optimus Prime." I said calmly.

The large robot leaned down and looked at me with curious optics. I smiled and bowed my head.

"Jazz told me about you all. I've been dying to meet every single one of you since he told me about you." I exclaimed.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Terra Nova Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky." He said. His voice was deep and commanding, but had a gentleness to it that made me realize he was a very gentle soul.

Bumblebee chirped and whirred at me, gaining my attention, and gave him the peace symbol again. "Hey little Bee, how's my homey doin'?" I laughed as Bee whirred sharply. "I'll take that as good and leave it at that." I got a fist bump from the bot.

"Terra…" My brother said, looking pale. "How do you know all these robots?" He asked.

I huffed. "First, they are not robots. They are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, otherwise known as Autobots, and are very nice people…beings, if Bumblebee and Jazz are anything to go by. Second, this is the first time I've meet these three face-to-face but Jazz here," I motioned to the bot. "was kind enough to share some information and I just met Bumblebee last evening, but he's a real sweetheart." I grinned when I heard Bumblebee's internal fans kick in. So cute.

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times, before sighing and giving me a look. Mikaela, who had been silent, was pale but otherwise looked fine, if a bit curious.

"Perhaps, introductions are in order…" I said, frowning. "Jazz—"

"What's crackin', little bitches?" Jazz grinned as he picked me up. I laughed and got comfortable in his servo, swinging my legs back and forth.

Sam paled further and I felt his fear for me through the bond. I sent reassurance and calm back to him. The last thing I needed was for him to pass out.

"My first lieutenant." Optimus grinned.

"Hyah!" Jazz greeted.

Optimus shook his head. "Designation Jazz." He paused. "It is good to have you back old friend."

"Goo' to b' back boss bo'." He sat down on another car. I gave him a look, he just grinned. "T'is looks like a cool place ta kic' it."

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, obviously curious.

Ah, my brother, his curiosity would one day get him in trouble. Of course, my brother was looking at me to explain.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus explained.

I snorted and gave Jazz a look. "You learned to speak like that through the internet? You never told me that."

"Ya neva asked." Jazz shot back at me. I frowned, damn he was right. Point to Jazz then.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus pointed to the black mech.

Ironhide suddenly pulled out his cannons, which were huge by the way, and pointed them at Sam and Mikaela. I tensed and felt Jazz growl softly towards Ironhide and heard Bumblebee whirr in distress. However, I was amazed by the damn things, holy hell! They were bigger than Jazz's…and that sounded so wrong.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" He asked, quoting Dirty Harry. I giggled.

Optimus placed a hand on the weapons specialists shoulder plates. "Easy, Ironhide." I could hear the warning in his voice.

Ironhide looked put out. "Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons."

Sam exhaled and looked at Mikaela, who was pale once more.

"Awesome cannons dude, but word to the wise, don't point your weapons at unarmed people. It causes some discomfort." I warned the weapon's specialist. "By the way, how do those work? Did you build them? What do you use for ammunition? How powerful are they? What—" Jazz covered my mouth.

"Swee'park…ya talkin' ta fast an askin' ta many quest'ons." Jazz chuckled. I just gave him a grin.

Ironhide looked at me for a moment before a large grin came across his face. "She's a keeper Jazz."

I laughed as Jazz's internal fans kicked in.

Optimus continued after our little banter. "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet sniffed the air. "Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female."

Mikaela blushed a bright red. "Ermm..." She looked away from Sam.

Sam looked away as well, blushing, and whistled low.

Awkward silence and then…I burst out laughing, holding my sides and nearly falling out of Jazz's servo's. Holy hell, please tell me someone got that on tape. I would have blackmail material for life on my brother.

"Your core temperature is rising little one. I would cease your actions." Ratchet said to me. I blinked but ended up chuckling and waving him off.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Boss bot said. "And yours, Jazz." He looked at me.

I blinked and stared at Jazz for a moment, confusion in my eyes. "Guardian? What's else haven't you told me Jazz?"

"Eh…sorry swee'park. Ah farge' ya don' know these thin's sometimes. I though' it was implie' though." He smiled at me. "Ah'd p'otect ya till ma las' sparkbea'."

I blushed and looked away from him. Wow, that's some devotion…

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee spun and crossed his arms before he played a sound bite. _(Check out the rep, yep, second to none…)_

"So you're my guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee gave an electronic squeal as an answer.

Ratchet vented and scanned Bumblebee's vocal cords. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle." He said gruffly.

Bumblebee coughed and glared at Ratchet.

"Aw, poor baby. Did that hurt?" I asked teasingly. Bee clicked and glared at me.

"I'm still working on them." Ratchet shook his helm.

Mikaela finally spoke up. "Why are you here?" She asked, and I had to admit, I wanted to know too. I had a vague idea but no details.

Optimus frowned. "We are here looking for the All-Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

I winced at that name. Jazz had told me about that bot and I knew I never wanted to meet the bastard. He was a….sociopath would be the closest comparison but even that didn't seem to completely cover what that bastard was.

Sam had to ask. "Megawhat?"

Optimus's left optic lit up and suddenly there was a hologram of a metallic planet in front of us. "Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars." The images changed and I felt a sense of Déjà vu as the world was consumed by distruction.

Hologram Megatron, who was freaky looking as all hell, growled as he ripped out some poor bots spark. I looked away, feeling tears come to my eyes. Oh God…that was terrible. I clutched my chest, feeling a painful thump of my heart.

The image had changed when I looked back and I watched as the monster falling to earth at the arctic.

"Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

Hologram Megatron growled as he froze over in the snow. Then the image flickered and I saw—

"Oh- our grandfather." Me and Sam said together as he came on screen.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Optimus said, almost sounding sad.

_{It was no accident…it was meant to be} _ I winced and clutched my head. What the hell, what was that?

"Come back!" A sailor yelled to my grandfather as he went ahead with the dogs.

"I think the dogs have found something." Another said.

Archibald screamed. "The ice is cracking!" And then my grandfather fell through the ice.

I gasped as my grandfather groaned and sat up, looking around and finally seeing Megatron. He blinked as he looked at the alien robot.

"I'm all right, lads!" Archibald yelled up to his crew, still staring at Megatron. I shook my head, praying for him to leave, but knowing he wouldn't

"Can we throw you a rope, captain?" A sailor asked.

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube." Optimus said sadly.

Archibald grinned and shouted up to them. "Men! We've made a discovery!"

The sailors began yelling.

"He accidentally activated his navigation system." Prime continued.

Megatron clicked and whirred before a bright flash of green light, followed by a blue light lit up the room.

Archibald screamed. "Aaaaaah!" His glasses fell to the ground and one lens creaked as they hit the icy ground as he held his eyes.

"The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus sighed as the hologram turned off.

I winced, knowing what happened after that incident. My grandfather…he had been telling the truth and some resident suit had thrown him in an insane asylum. That was just wrong. I knew the truth now and my grandfather had not been crazy…just a victim of unfortunate circumstances.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked. Good question.

"eBay." Optimus said bluntly.

Wait…did he just eBay?

"eBay." Sam chuckled.

"Sam…" I growled, glaring at my brother.

"Um…Terra…now…I can explain…" He stammered out. I could feel the other other bots eyes on me as I stood on Jazz's servo, my eyes no doubt on fire.

"Jazz…put me down." I said in a low tone.

"Uh…ah don' thin' tha's a goo' idea swee'park." He said, looking nervous. I gave him a bright smile.

"Jazz…put. Me. down." I said slowly, calmly, my smile not leaving.

Jazz shuddered and set me down. Sam backed away as I took slow, sure steps towards him. He gulped and I could feel his fear as I got closer.

"You were trying to sell our _grandfathers _stuff on eBay?" I asked, barely realizing I had slipped into twin speak.

"Um...Sam, what did she just say?" Mikaela asked, confused.

Sam looked at her and then back at me. "Sis, it's just old junk." He said back in the same language.

"What language is that? I cannot find it in any database of languages on the world wide web." Ratchet asked but I was focused on Sam. I faintly heard Jazz explaining to the rest of the bots.

I snarled and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him to my face. "It I _not _junk Sam. It is our history! Our grandfather's history! We got that stuff from great-grandmother Rebecca! She asked us to watch over that stuff, not hock it as soon as we could!"

"I'm sorry! I needed the money for my car!" Sam said.

"That is not any excuse and you know it!" 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mikaela got in between us and gave me a glare. "I don't know what the hell you two were saying but you need to stop fighting."

I returned the glare. "Stay out of this please. This is between me and my brother."

"Oh no, you need to calm down. I don't know why you're so angry—"

"You would be too if your brother was selling stuff you grandmother entrusted to you." I snapped and pushed her away. "Sam, how could you do that!? It's our Grandfather!"

"He was crazy sis!"

I growled and stepped on his foot. He yelped and I winced as I felt the pain. "Bull shit! We just saw proof that our grandfather was not crazy! He was an innocent man who got dealt the wrong cards by life. How can you not realize that!?"

Sam winced and I felt his remorse. I let him go and waited. "I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have done it."

I gave him a hard stare before sighing and looking away. I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Fine, fine. It's in the past anyways. Nothing we can do about it now. Besides…" I turned back to the bots who were looking between me and Sam with curiosity. "We have more important things to worry about."

_(Damn girl…you scary!...) _ Bumblebee said, making me smile.

"Damn it Bee!"

"She is right. We do not have time to fight with each other. If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet said, getting us back on track. I winced. Oh that did not sound good.

Optimus nodded. "And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Mikaela paled and gave Sam a pleading look. "Please tell me that you have those glasses."

I snorted and shook my head. "He doesn't have them." I said bluntly.

"WHAT!?" The bots and Mikaela yelled.

"Where are they then!?" Mikaela asked.

"Yeah, cause I'm pretty sure I didn't sell them sister." Even Sam was confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Sam doesn't have them because _I _do." I pointed to myself and sighed. "They're at the house. Which… by the way Sam, we are late for curfew." Sam grimaced. "Yeah, we're screwed."

"Read my mind sister. Read my mind." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I just want to make something perfectly clear. Terra is, in no way, shape, or form, meant to be a Mary Sue. She isn't perfect and I hope everyone can see that. She has her faults and quirks. She is meant to be as real a person as she can be and in actuality while she has my name she is shaped around my sister, who is just like this really, except for the dying thing. My sister never died and I would never want her to die. Terra's personality is just based off my sister.<strong>

**I was told recently that Terra reminds one of my reviewers of Miko and my sister would like to thank you for that. She's her favorite female character from Transformers.**

**Anyways I'll let ya go and I am hopeful I'll have another chapter up soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: Everything goes downhill

**HEY, what we've all been waiting for, things are finally heating up! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Warning: There are stunts performed in this chapter that should not be attempted in real life! Believe me, I learned the hard way. Any injury incurred by this idea I am not liable for. You have been warned.**

**Also, Guest who keep requesting a threesome: I...thank you for your enthusiasm but there will be no threesome. I am...sorry? But this story is not meant to be a threesome. The only way I would do a threesome would be if Sunny and Sides were involved and because they are basically the same Bot split into two bodies. Please quit asking for it, it will not happen.**

**Everyone else, give me more reviews. These chapters are not easy to write. I need funding through reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: It all goes downhill from here<strong>

I was driving in Jazz, humming a soft tune as I watched the city pass us by. The moment the Autobots knew where the glasses were they began ushering us into our respective guardians and asking for coordinates. Of course, Sam and I were not looking forward to getting home.

Sam was already in deep trouble for missing school and getting arrested. I wasn't really in trouble, as my parents seemed to not know that I had been out all night the night before and the one before that, but I knew mom was going to tear into me for coming home passed curfew and dad was likely to ground Sam for eternity now.

Of course, we also had Mikaela to think about too. She was probably late getting home as well and probably in a lot of trouble, though bless her she said she was sticking with us. I wasn't kidding when I said she would do. I liked Mikaela, at least the Mikaela I was seeing now. She had a fire in her eyes and she was taking this all well, better than Sam in some cases. Of course I couldn't feel her emotions like Sam's but I could tell she was strong. Now she just had to prove it. Hey, I'd said she'd do, not that she had earned the right to date my brother yet.

Off topic though, back to my original train of thought. How to get the glasses? I was fairly sure I knew where they were, it was getting passed my parents that would prove to be the problem. Oh, and the Autobots. For some reason I had a feeling shit was about to hit the fan and it was not going to be pretty.

"Wha's go'ya p'ocessa in a twist Terra?" Jazz asked, making me jump. Damn it, that bot was to silent sometimes.

"Ah…well…nothing really. Just…ya know…we need to get those glasses." I fidgeted in my seat.

Jazz's radio buzzed. "Tha' ain't wha'ya worrin 'bout an' we both know it."

I huffed. "Ok, you got me. I have a bad feeling. Something…something really bad is going to happen. I don't know what and I don't when, but something bad is going to happen really soon." I rubbed my chest, hoping to get rid of the worry that was there.

Sam sent me his love and calming feelings, trying to calm me down, not that I was freaking out, I just had a bad feeling. Call it women's intuition.

Jazz was silent for a moment before air was let out of his vents. "Wha'eva happens Terra…Ah will p'otect ya."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I muttered.

_[__**—and for the last time I said NO! **__] _A voice came through Jazz's speakers and it wasn't Jazz's voice. I jumped and looked at the radio in confusion.

"The hell? Jazz—"

_[Oh you little glitch. You put the feed out!] _ Holy hell, that was Ratchet…

"Um…CMO Ratchet…" I asked.

_[Hello Terra Nova, I apologize for startling you, your guardian is quite irritating.]_

_[Oh, com'n Ra'che' ya know ya luv ma.] _ Jazz laughed. It sounded so strange, he wasn't talking but it was definitely Jazz's voice there.

_[Younglin' you are lucky I haven't torn you down for spare parts. And do not think you have gotten away from a proper scanning later. As soon as I have time—]_

"Um…what is…I mean, how are you—"

"COMM link baba gi'l." Jazz said simply and I understood. Jazz had explained that bit to me. It was the equivalent to cellphones.

"Cool, but how am I hearing it?" I asked.

_[Jazz is letting you hear and speak through his COMM link. He put his feed out just as Ratchet began going off on him.] _That gruff voice, Ironhide. He sounded like he was amused.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what was Jazz getting yelled at about?"

**_[Don' ya dar'. Neither of ya.]_** Jazz growled over the link, speaking in clicks and whirrs.

I frowned. "Secrets don't make friends Jazz."

I heard a snort over the line. _[He's long overdue for his repairs.] _

"Repairs? Oh, you mean a check-up." I frowned. "He got hurt early. He was bleeding energon."

_[Terra!] _Jazz whinned.

_[I knew it, you little slagger. When we have time I want to look you over and no you don't get a choice.] _Ratchet growled.

"Oh, can I watch?" I asked.

There was silence over the link before Jazz began chuckling. I then heard the fast passed clicks and whirrs that sounded like laughter. Bumblebee has been listening in too.

"What?"

_[Oh no baba gi'l. it's jus' ya bein' ya.] _Jazz paused. _[Ah tol' ya sha was a curious lill' thin.] _

I snorted at that. "Of course I'm curious. You guys are sentient, alien autonomous robotic organisms from a planet that isn't even in our solar system. I told you before Jazz. Everything. I want to know everything."

There was a deep chuckle, a chuckle that I hadn't heard before. It was gentle and kind, full of life.

_[You seek knowledge for knowledge's sake.] _Optimus hummed.

I blushed at the compliment. Hey, if Optimus Prime complimented you, you'd blush too.

"Um…yeah I guess. I've always liked learning new things. But I also do it so I won't get bored or maybe the better way to phrase it is I don't want to become stagnate." I babbled. "Um…Ratchet you never answered me. Can I watch you fix Jazz up?"

Another laugh from Jazz and a series of clicks from Bumblebee.

_[I suppose it wouldn't hurt…] _Ratchet mused.

I beamed. "Thanks Ratchet. Oh, and can I ask a question? Please."

_[You already have youngling.] _Ironhide rumbled.

I frowned at the teasing tone but Ratchet spoke before I could say anything.

_[What is it young one?]_

"Ok, so I know a little about human anatomy but I was wondering if you could explain Cybertronian anatomy? I mean, I worked on Jazz in the past when he was is his alt mode and he seemed like a regular car until I got under the hood. It was there I realized he was far more advanced but he still had most of the parts I was used to seeing in a car. How does that work? Oh, and how do you guys fold up into your alt modes too? I mean, does it hurt, is it uncomfortable? And—"

_[Swee'park…to fast!] _Jazz chuckled.

"Sorry." I said.

Ratchet hummed over the line. I wonder what he was thinking.

_[I have to say, of all the planets we have landed on, of all the sentient creatures we have met, you are the first to ask such questions.] _Ratchet said. Wait, there was more sentient beings out there. Oh, oh, so many questions now, but I held my tongue. _[I suppose I can explain it to you when we have the time—]_

"Yes! Thank you CMO Ratchet!" I covered my mouth and looked wide eyed at the speakers. I had interrupted him. "Um…sorry…."

Optimus chuckled once more over the line. _[Young, but eager to learn. I believe you have your work cut out for you old friend.] _

_[Naw, tha's jus' Terra. Sha's always askin' quest'ons.] _Jazz said.

I heard a snort from Ironhide. _[Reminds me of a youngling welp I used to know.] _

I wanted to ask about that but, unfortunately, we pulled up to our street.

"Show time." I groaned.

"It won' b' tha' bad swee'park." Jazz chuckled.

I hummed, frowning as I saw Bumblebee pulling up to the driveway. I had a better idea though.

"Hey is the COMM still open?" I asked.

"Yea. Why—"

"Bumblebee." I said. I heard a few chirps and clicks. "Don't pull into the drive way, in fact park right where you are. Me and Sam are going to sneak in." More clicks and whirrs.

"H' go'it Terra." Jazz translated.

_[What, exactly, is this plan of yours youngling?]_ Ironhide asked.

I grinned. "Me and Sam are going to sneak in, get the glasses and get out. Simple as that."

Jazz parked and I hopped out, walking over to Bumblebee, who popped the door.

"Why'd Bumblebee park here?" Sam asked, confusion going through him.

"Me and you are going to sneak in, delta style." I answered, a Cheshire grin coming to my face as Sam groaned.

"We haven't done that in nearly a year." He pointed out.

"Your point? Are you saying I shouldn't trust you?" And that's what delta style was, total trust between me and my twin.

Sam snorted. "Nope, just pointing out facts. Not like I thought it would work."

"Wait, what exactly are you going to do?" Mikaela asked.

I laughed quietly and gave her a wicked look. "Why…I'm going to show you and these bots why Sam calls me a grease monkey." I laughed at her bemused look.

"You coming?" I asked Sam as I snuck along the yard.

"Yeah." He turned to Mikaela. "Keep them here, ok. Give us five minutes. We should have the glasses by then."

"Okay." She answered.

"Sam, hurry up!" I whisper-yelled.

Sam shot me aggravation along with begrudging acceptance before joining me in sneaking across the yard and to my front window.

**(POV CHANGE JAZZ)**

**_[What, exactly, is she going to do Jazz?] _**Ironhide asked, curious about his small femme.

**_[Ah hones'ly don' know…ah've neva heard of dis bafare.] _** He answered.

Optimus hummed. **_[Watch them. If they are not back within 2 kliks we will go help them.] _** He ordered calmly.

Everyone responded with an affirmative. Jazz turned his optics back onto his little femme and heightened his audio receptors. He wanted to hear what she was saying anyways.

He watched Sam move to stand beneath her window, being careful not to be seen by the parentals, and got into a strange position, with his knee joints bent slightly and servos clasped together. Terra was a couple paces away, grinning like a mad woman. She threw off her plaid shirt, revealing a green tank-top and tossed it over a light in front of her.

"Ready?" She asked.

**_[Why did she just take off a piece of her armor?] _**Ratchet asked.

**_[Ta cova up tha mation sensa lig'ts sa tha' don' go ov.] _** He answered. That, at least he knew.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam replied, determination in his eyes. "And don't kick me in the head again."

"Right, on the count of three." She sways forward and then back. "One…"

"Two…" Sam whispered.

"THREE!" They said together and then Terra shot off, straight at her brother.

**_[The frag?] _**Bumblebee exclaimed over the link.

However, instead of crashing into each other, like Jazz thought they would, Terra landed her one foot into Sam's hand while the other somehow jumped to his shoulder. And then, Sam _threw _her into the air with all his strength as Terra pushed off of him. The young femme threw her hands out and—

_Thump…grunt…_

There was a light thump as Terra grabbed onto the windowsill and pushed her right knee up to stop herself from slamming into the house.

**_[Well frag…little femme is like a turbofox.]_** Ironhide chuckled, watching the girl adjust herself as she held onto the ledge.

Jazz had to admit he was not expecting that, but that didn't mean he liked it. Humans were far more fragile than they looked and if she fell…well…it would definitely hurt and possible break a bone…

"You alright?" Sam asked, still below her and ready to catch her, hopefully.

Terra grunted and began pulling herself up. "Yeah…" She muttered. "Yeah, I'm fine. Damn…Sam we're going to have to start doing this more often. I forgot how much muscle mass I built up doing this so often. I'm out of practice." She complained down to him.

Sam chuckled. "You going to fall like the first time?"

First time? Jazz wondered, now really worried. He didn't want his charge in danger, it made his spark ache.

Terra sent him a glare as she finally got situated on the windowsill. "No." She snapped. "And I landed on you last time jackass, want me to do it again?"

Sam held up his hands. "Nope, I'm good. Just get in already."

"Yeah. Yeah. We're tight on time, I know." She said, pulling out something from under her shirt and stabbing it into the window. She struggled with it for a second and groaned in frustration. "Really out of practice Sam."

"Just hurry up before—shit!" Sam gasped, pushing himself up against the wall.

"What?"

**_[What's going on?] _** Bumblebee asked.

"It's dad!" Sam told her.

She clicked her tongue hard, making Jazz almost laugh. She just cursed in Iacon. **_~Frag.~_**

Of course that didn't stop Ironhide and Bumblebee from laughing at that.

"Well, distract him while I take care of this." Sam looked up at her. "Just do it, please."

"Alright, alright."

Jazz shifted on his axels, feeling impatient. He knew the others were beginning to become impatient as well and it wouldn't be long before something happened. Terra was going to kill him.

**(POV CHANGE MIKAELA**_ (bet you weren't expecting this)_**)**

I was seriously beginning to wonder how I got into this situation. I was currently sitting in an alien robot car and wasn't running. Not that I would. They were absolutely fascinating and beautiful. I think I was in love actually. The cars they changed into were just…ah…heaven.

I was, also, now involved with a boy, two days ago I would not have looked twice at, and I found that I actually liked him. Sure, he was spazzy and had a very strange car and sister, but he was nice and respectful. She could give him a chance. After all, he couldn't be worse than Trent. Nobody could be worse than Trent.

Besides, his sister seemed kind of cool, if a little…blunt? I, at least, knew of Terra. We didn't run in the same circles but she was friends with some of my 'friends' friends. She was fairly well liked and was a straight A student. She was also known as a resident grease monkey. Could fix anything she got her hands on. I would envy her if I didn't know she really worked hard to get that knowledge and was passionate about it.

Again, besides the point. My mind is really wondering today. Sam and Terra held the key to Earth's survival. If that didn't sound like the opening for some Syfi movie I don't know what is. Seriously, I was literally bouncing in my seat as I watched the two run across their yard and speak for a few seconds.

Then, oh then, they did something I wasn't expecting. Then again, Terra did say she was going to show us why people call her a grease monkey and I could certainly see why. Who the hell let's themselves be thrown up like that, only to catch a ledge. It was like some weird parkour for the both of them.

_(Little Lady…she's got skills…doncha…think so?) _The radio came to life, nearly giving me a fright. Right, I was going to have to get used to that.

"They both do." I agreed.

I caught something out of the corner of my eye and nearly cursed. It was Sam and Terra's father, at least I was pretty sure the man was their father. He was looking outside and around the yard. If he stepped outside he would see Terra and Sam. Shit.

I looked back to the twins and saw Sam sneaking back to Bumblebee the long way, avoiding his father's line of sight and the motion sensor lights. Finally he made it back to us and hopped in the car.

"Sam, your father—" I began.

"I know. I'm going to distract him while Terra searches for the glasses. Bee, can you pull up the drive and don't move afterwards, ok. I need to make it look like I just got home." He turned to me. "And I need you to stay in the car, ok."

"Right, right." I agreed, rolling my eyes. He was a spaz, but a cute spaz.

"Show time then." He said as he pulled into the drive. "Stay, both of you."

He jumped out of the car and ran up to his father. I looked over towards Terra and saw she had finally got the window open and climbed in. I felt like I was in a spy movie.

**(POV CHANGE SAM)**

I walked up to the door quickly, my father finally catching sight of me. I smiled, hopefully without any nervousness as I reached him.

"Thanks for staying on my path." He said simply, a shot of Bourbon in his hands. He was teasing me. Shit, the fucking path.

"Oh, yeah." I said nervously. Shit, calm down Sam. "I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?" I tried to bargain with him.

He leaned against the door. Oh please do not try and come outside. I can't look at Terra without giving her away.

"You know, I buy half your car—" He begins.

"Yeah." Come on dad, go back inside, please.

"Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your and your sisters chores." He finished.

"The chores. Oh." Fuck I knew there was something I was forgetting.

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Life, well, life is fantastic, is how good it is." I started. I was finally starting to calm down until I heard the faint sound of metal shifting and felt the ground rumble slightly beneath my feet. oh…fuck no. "It's so- oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now." I said quickly.

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself." Dad said.

"No, don't, I won't strain myself, Dad." I said, laughing nervously.

"I'll do it. Come—" I slammed the door shut before he could open it and leaned against it.

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it." I said.

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise..." He was confused, no doubt.

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna, I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now." I promised, silently sending my sister a douse of hurry-the-hell up and anger. Seriously, why couldn't she do this?

"Tonight, right now?"

"Yep. Right now." I answered.

_(Shh, shh shh.)_ Oh god, please tell me Bee did not just do what I think he did. Oh damn it!

"The- uh- I love you. God, I love you just so much right now." I said quickly.

Dad gave me a look. "Sam…where's your sister?" He asked suddenly.

"Who? Terra? Of course you meant Terra. She's…uh…she's at Jayme's house. I...um…I think they are having a…uh…girls night out." I finished lamely.

"Girls night out?" Dad asked. Even oblivious and buzzed he knew Terra would never have a 'girls night out'.

"Well…that's what…that's what Jayme called it. Terra kind of scowled, you know the one, and said she would call." Fuck, Terra hurry up.

Dad looked skeptical but nodded anyways. "You know, Mom wanted me to ground you and Terra. You're both almost an hour late and Terra hasn't called yet."

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy." I said quickly.

I heard Bumblebee give a few clicks and squeals. God damn it please, please do not notice them.

"One more thing, huh?" He asked.

"Yep, and just so you know I am going to call Terra and tell her to call." I grinned. "All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" I said as dad went back inside. Now, it was time to panic. I ran to the yard and what do I see. Five, huge, fucking, transforming robots in my yard. I was screwed. "What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the- please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" Mom was going to have a fit. That were her favorite fountain.

"Oh- oops. Sorry. My bad." The big guy said, making me sigh in exasperation.

"You couldn't wait for five minutes?" I groaned, face palming. "I told you to watch them."

Mikaela crossed her arms in annoyance. "Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"Oh, this is bad. Terra—" I began but Mojo, my fucking Chihuahua decided it would be oh so smart to pee on the giant metal robot. "No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! Bad!" I shouted, pulling the dog away. Too late. Fuck.

Ironhide, at least I think that was his name, growled. "Nnh, wet." He pulled out his cannons.

Ok, I freaked out. "No no no no no no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all." I said quickly.

Ironhide growled more.

I shifted. I wasn't my sister who could stare down a huge fucking robot and not freak out. "If you could just put the guns away... Put the- put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation." Ironhide said.

"A what?" I asked, bewildered.

Ironhide powered up his cannons. Oh fuck. "Shall I terminate?"

"No no no no. He's not a rodent, he's a chihuahua. This is my- this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas! Don't we?" I looked to Mikaela, who nodded quickly.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide growled.

I knew that already. "Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

Ironhide copied me. "Bad Mojo."

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." I said, giving the dog to Mikaela.

Ironhide rumbled. "My foot's gonna rust." He complained.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" Terra asked, sticking her head out the window. She blinked. "The fuck are you guys doing?"

"We nee' those glasses baba gi'l." Terra's Pontiac, Jazz, his name is Jazz, said.

I could feel Terra's aggravation. "I don't care. Go fucking hide. I told you to give us five minutes, damn it."

Optimus, the big guy, sighed. "Just hurry."

"Listen Boss bot, I can only go so fast and search so many places. Give me a few min—kliks." I have no idea what that even meant.

Bumblebee gave an electronic squeal, followed back clicks and whirrs. He looked at me and the pointed to the window. Understanding, I nodded and let him lift me into the window and jumped into my sisters room.

"Sam?" Terra asked.

"I'll help." I said simply.

She nodded before turning back to the window and scowling. "Go. Hide! Or I'll reconfigure all of you into toasters!"

Optimus frowned but did as she asked. Yeah, good idea. It's never good to argue with my sister when she's like this. "Autobots, recon."

"Where do I start looking?" I asked.

"Look for my backpack. It has to be in here somewhere." She whispered, going over to her closet and searching.

**(POV CHANGE TERRA)**

I growled in annoyance as I threw out some of my clothes from the bottom of my closet out. I couldn't find it. I looked everywhere I could think it would be but I couldn't find it.

"Terra, it's not here." Sam said, frowning.

"I know but where could it be?" I huffed.

Sam frowned and cocked his head to the side. "My room?"

I paused. Possible, mom did sometimes throw my stuff in Sam's room. I nodded towards him. We would have to be careful. We had pass the stairs and Sam was supposed to still be outside and I...well…I wasn't here.

"Come on." I whispered, opening my door quietly and lightly running across the floor to Sam's room. He followed me and we went inside. Of course the first thing I notice is the mess that is my brothers room. I snort and give him a look. "Sam."

"What?" He said innocently before diving into the mess and beginning to search frantically for my back pack.

I went to the window and leaned out of it. I had two windows in my room. One that faced the front of the house and the other that faces the side of the house. Sam's room was on the other side of my room and had two windows as well. One that was on the side of the house and one in the back.

"Hey, we're looking in Sam's room now." I called out, telling them where we were.

I heard and felt a few light thumps, followed by seeing Jazz and the others sneaking around back. I rolled my eyes. Giant Autobots could not sneak to save their lives, though Jazz seemed to appear and disappear as he pleased. Probably because he was a spy and saboteur. Ok, so Jazz could sneak, the others, nope.

"What was that?" Sam asked, looking up.

"The Autobots walking." I replied plainly, looking through the mess. Ew…my brothers underwear is not something I wanted to see.

Sam's emotions blanked for a long moment before he sighed and let out his exasperation. "Right, whatever." He muttered, throwing around some clothes. "Uh. Where is it?"

"No idea, keep looking." I whispered, looking around some more.

I then caught sight of something at the window and gasped, gaining my brothers attention, who immediately began freaking out.

"No, no, no, no, no. Come on, come on. What? What is this?" He whispered, opening the back window as Mikaela and Optimus came into view.

"Time is short." Optimus said, holding Mikaela in the window.

Mikaela jumped into Sam's room. "They really want those glasses."

You know, I bet Sam didn't expect this to be the first time he brought Mikaela to his room. His sister watching them and giant aliens outside waiting for a pair of old glasses. Yep, that certainly killed the mood.

"Come on. What are you doing?" Sam asked, more like begged.

Mikaela snorted and began looking around. "I'm gonna help you."

I sighed. "Sure, the more the merrier. They weren't in my room, so they have to be in here."

"Please hurry." Optimus said.

We continued searching for my backpack. Of course, finding it in this pig sty was not going to be fun. I growled in annoyance. Where the hell could it be? See this is why I didn't like people messing with my stuff. It ends up gone…or broken…like my poor phone.

"Okay. It's definitely gone." I sighed, giving up.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked, stopping the search.

"The glasses were in my bag and now the backpack isn't here or in my room." I said in frustration.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed. So- so what are you gonna do?" Mikaela asked.

I shrugged. "Only thing we can do is keep searching. If it wasn't in my room, and believe me there are very few places that stuff can be hidden, so it has to be in Sam's room. That's the only other place mom would put my backpack. Look over there, I'll check over in this mess and Sam…closet." I said. I wasn't going near his closet and I wouldn't scar Mikaela either.

"Yeah, all right." She said.

"Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get—" Immediately Mikaela pulled out a bunch of magazines that I recognized as Sam's porn stash. "Yeah, no, no, no. Not there. That's my- that's my private- sorry. That's nothing." He spazzed.

I snorted, my body shaking. Oh God, that was great. Girl had a great nose for porn.

"But she said—"

"I know, but she didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest." Sam cried. Sure, I didn't. Sam glared at me. "You stay out of this."

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room. I'm already stressed out enough." She sighed.

Suddenly I heard the sound of shifting metal and gears. Confused I looked at the window and dropped Sam's clothes in show, my eyes wide and mouth dropped. Holy hell…that's….

"Okay. What now?" Sam asked, looking out the window. "No. No. No. No no no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh fuck!" He exclaimed, staring at all the cars parked in the back yard.

I snorted… the chuckled, then began laughing hysterically, being as quiet as I could. I was laughing so hard I had my arms around my stomach and tears going down my eyes.

"This isn't funny!" Sam's voice when up an octave.

"I-it's hilarious…" I gasped out.

"Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here." Mikaela said, gaining the twins attention.

I could feel Sam's stress reaching critical levels. "I can't deal with this. I can't- what? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..." He began and then I heard the sound of something being crushed.

Optimus frowned. "Oops!"

I giggled. Oh, mom was going to have a fit about her roses…and the fountain.

"Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?" He tried to explain.

"More than a temper, she'll come after you with her baseball bat." I muttered under my breath.

Optimus rumbled. "We must have the glasses."

Sam growled. "I know you need the glasses. We've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here." He snapped.

Optimus vented. "Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes." He paused. "Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..." Sam was crashing.

Optimus obviously noticed this as well. "Calm down, calm down." He tried to soothe.

I placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, pulled him back and slammed as much calm, love, relaxation, and comfort as I could at him. Sam's tense form slumped against me, dazed at the overload. I looked back at Optimus and gave him my don't-fuck-with-me-right-now look.

"Optimus Prime, call your Autobots back and let us look in peace! We will find the glasses but we can't if you are causing problems. Now hush and fall back!" I ordered.

Optimus jerked back in what I assumed was shock, looked at me for a real long moment before he spoke.

"Autobots, fall back."

I nodded and gave him a soft smile in thanks. "Thank you."

"Move!" I heard Jazz through the window.

"Get away!" Ratchet snarled, annoyed as the saboteur tried pushing him.

I rolled my eyes and set Sam on the bed. Mikaela looked between me and Sam, frowning as she snapped her fingers in front of my brothers face. He didn't respond.

"What'd you do to hime?" Mikaela asked.

I grinned.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? She wants us to be quiet." Optimus snapped. Wow, take your own advice boss bot.

"Hmph. Ow!" There was a sudden heavy thump and the ground shook violently, along with the entire house. Next thing I knew I was in darkness, on top of Sam, with Mikaela on the ground beside us.

I groaned as Sam started coming to. Fuck a duck. I heard dad yelling downstairs and wondered what he was saying but quickly dismissed it.

I stood up and marched over to the window, a glare in my eyes.

"Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!" Ratchet said, laying on some land lines. Oh I could figure out what happened from that alone.

Ironhide snorted. "Yeah. That looks fun." He walked away.

"I told you to be quiet!" I snarled.

"Sor'y Terra." Jazz apologized.

"What happened?" Sam asked, seemingly calm.

I gave him a look. "I'll tell you later." I said, beginning my search a new. That is until I heard my parents coming up the stairs. FUCK!

Suddenly a bright light blinded me for a second. I frowned, shook my head and rubbed the spots out of my eyes.

"What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off." Sam whisper-yelled as mom and dad knocked on the door. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Sam, are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!" Dad yelled through the door.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" Mom said worriedly.

Double Fuck. I went over to the window and threw a wrench, don't as where I got it, just know I had one, right at Ratchet as hard as I could. I heard a grunt as I growled at him.

"Turn that fucking thing off now!" I ordered. The light was off a second later. I heard Bumblebee, Jazz and Ironhide laughing behind him.

"One more chance. Five..." Dad began counting. I rolled my eyes. How old were we, five?

"Little femme…" Ratchet grumbled.

"Shut up and hide or I'll reconfigure you into a flashlight if you want to make light that isn't needed." I threatened. Sam was panicking. I hit with a douse of calm again. Damn, I hope I didn't have to do that all night.

The Autobots moved away from the window.

"Oh, dear." Mom.

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal." Dad threated.

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door." Mom begged.

"Three."

Mikaela went and hid behind a chair. I went over to the bed and hopped under it. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Oh, my." Yeah, that's my exact thoughts mom.

"Two." Sam hurry up.

"He's counting." Mom said again.

Sam looked around and made sure nothing was out of place. He gave me a look and I told him to be quiet. I wasn't here, nope, not here.

"Stand back." Oh, dad please don't.

Sam ran up to the door and wrenched it open, wedging himself into the door and frame. I rolled my eyes. oh yeah Sam, that totally isn't suspicious.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Oh God mom had her bat.

"Who were you talking to?" Dad asked, pushing his wa passed Sam and looking around the room.

"I'm talking to you." Sam answered. Oh yeah, that was perfect Sam. Note the sarcasm.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Oh because he's been running around, in the middle of death matches with aliens from another planet, like me.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager." That was his answer. Ugh…note to self, teach Sam how to lie.

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were—" Mom began.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Dad interrupted.

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!" Sam said as dad began really looking through the room.

"The light!" Dad sounded frustrated. Great…

"You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is." Sam said quickly, too quickly.

"There was light under the door." Dad said blankly.

I growled. "Ratchet, I am so turning you into a flashlight." I whispered before covering my mouth and moving more under the bed.

"No, maybe it bounced- look, you can't- you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate." Sam, your nervousness is not helping.

"We did- We knocked for five minutes." True.

"I'm a teenager." Sam, that excuse is not going to work.

"We knocked!" Mom exclaimed.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?" Sam tried.

Nope. "No." Mom said, shaking her head.

"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?" Oh, gag me with a spike.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?" Ok, kill me now. Zeus, strike me down now with lightning, please.

"Judy." Dad said, sounding disgusted too.

"Was I mastur- No, Mom!" Sam yelled. Oh yeah, please both of you shut her up. Neither I nor Mikaela needed to hear this.

"Zip it, okay?" Dad frowned.

"It's okay." Mom said, understandingly.

"No, I don't masturbate!" Sam denied. Oh, yeah, I believe as much as I believe that I didn't have an Autobot for a car. Oh, ew, I did not want to hear that.

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?" Dad said. Yes, please shut her up. "You want to talk about that with Terra, not Sam."

Oh Gods no. Daddy, don't sick her on me, please!

"I mean—" Mom tried.

"Father-son thing." Sam interrupted, pointing between him and dad. Douchebag.

"You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it... Sam's happy time or—" Oh mom, just stop, please. Before I barf or bust out laughing. Please stop!

"Happy time?" Sam squeaked. I feel no pity for you. All though I do feel pity for both I and Mikaela, having to listen to this.

"My special alone time..." Mom continued. I snorted and quickly covered my mouth.

"Stop." Dad ordered.

"Mom. You—" Sam stuttered, his eyes wide. I could feel his humiliation, disgust and pity through our bond. Oh, that got rid of any humor I found in this.

"Judy, stop." Dad tried again.

"With myself." She finished.

"Mom, you can't come in and—" Sam was spluttering again, completely lost on what he could do.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." Mom sighed. Oh, that explained so much.

Ron sighed and turned back to Sam. "Yeah, well, we saw a light." Oh Gods, this again?

"Oh, parents." I heard through the walls. Oh Gods, Optimus keep the Autobots quiet and out of the way, please, please.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it." Dad said.

Suddenly the house shook harshly and I heard the thumping of the Autobots moving around. Whoa! Someone, just hit the damn house! Oh, they are dead, so, so dead.

Dad gasped and ran over to the door frame. "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" He yelled.

"Okay!" Mom sighed, shaking her head.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these." Dad groaned.

"Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

I covered my mouth and closed my eyes tightly. Oh Gods, no I will not laugh at that! I refuse, no matter how stupid my father looks and sounds. Suddenly, the lights came back on and Mikaela looked directly at me. While I was still hidden she was now visible. If dad or mom looked over they would see her.

_'Don't move' _I mouthed to her, shushing her.

"Hey, the lights are back on." Mom said, smiling.

I heard Jazz cursing outside quietly. Damn, these walls were thin.

"Come on, get out of that tub." Mom called.

What? When did Dad get in a tub? How did he even move that fast?

"Can't you take safety seriously?" Dad asked coming back into the room and heading over to the window. Shit!

"Wha' 'bout- oh, kay. Oh, no. Man. Man! Oh" Jazz shut up and hide!

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam." Mom complained. Hey, it was cleaner than when we came in here.

"Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed." Dad finally saw the yard and I can only imagine how bad it was. Wait…where were the Autobots, I could still hear them. How was dad not seeing them? "Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer!" I snorted, oh that was so ironic. "Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard." Dad sounded like the world was ending.

"You're kidding." Mom looked out the window.

I heard Ironhide huff. "The parents are very irritating."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ratchet muttered. Fuck, shut up before they hear you idjiots.

"Can I take them out?" Ironhide asked.

Oh, you do that and I will find a way to dismantle you Ironhide.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" Thank you Prime. You tell him and then I'll tell him when I can.

"Well, I'm just saying, we could. It's an option."

I growled low at that. It wasn't an option damn it. In fact, I'll destroy those damn glasses if you hurt my mom or dad.

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who." Mom said.

I sighed. Damn it they weren't going to leave until Sam told the truth because the idiot couldn't lie to save his life. I looked at Mikaela and nodded. Time to reveal ourselves.

"Mom, I- I told y—" Sam tried.

I rolled out from under the bed, doing everything I could to make it look like I just woke up.

"What the hell is all the racket about. I'm trying to sleep. And why are all of you—" I stopped, confusion in my eyes. "How'd I get here?"

"Terra?" Dad asked, confused. "Sam said you were with Jayme."

I frowned and thought of something quick. "Oh…no that was tomorrow. I wasn't feeling well today so we moved it to tomorrow." I looked around. "How did I get under Sam's bed?"

It was a good thing I had a history of sleep walking and waking up in random places.

"Terra—"

"Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a- I'm a friend of Sam's." Mikaela said, revealing herself. Perfect timing. I might come to like this girl yet.

Mom giggled, a blush on her cheeks as she looked Mikaela up and down. "Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

"Oh. Son—Wow." Dad said. Yep, I have become secondary to Mikaela. Good, in this situation, anyways.

"She can hear you talking, Mom." Sam said blandly as he helped me up. Appreciation was sent to me and I sent back my own gratitude.

Mikaela smiled shyly and blushed a bit. "Thank you." Oh, nice, very nice. Act like the shy, sweet girl.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about this—" Mom began.

"Mom shut up." I said quickly, giving my mother a look.

Mikaela just laughed.

"Sorry that we're bugging you." Dad said slyly, patting Sam on the back.

I rolled my eyes and looked to my mom.

"Mom, where's my backpack." I asked. "I need it."

"Oh, it's in the kitchen dear." Mom answered.

"Come on hun, let's go." Dad said, trying to drag her out of the room.

I ran passed them and down stairs, leaving Sam and Mikaela with mom and dad. The moment I was in the kitchen I saw my back pack and ran over to it. I unzipped the front pocket and there, laying seemingly innocently, was the fucking, thrice damned glasses we had been searching for all night.

"Do you got them?" Sam asked, coming down the stairs with Mikaela.

"Oh yeah, I do. Distract mom and dad while I—" I froze.

"Slag, Optimus, incoming. Humans are converging on the house." I heard Jazz…why was I hearing Jazz?

"Autobots, fall back." Optimus ordered.

"Terra?" Sam asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." I whispered as someone knocked on the door. I looked at the glasses and then stuffed them down my shirt, into my bra.

"What the hell—" Sam began.

I slapped him in the arm. "Shut up." I snapped.

"Ronald Wickety?" Suit, I was going to call him Lead Suit, asked.

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?" Dad asked, automatically corrected him.

I shifted nervously, grabbing Sam and Mikaela's hands and keeping them close to me. I had a terrible feeling. Oh Gods, I hope Jazz and the others were alright. Long gone in fact. These guys remind me of Men in Black.

"We're the government. Sector Seven." Lead Suit said. I froze…Sector Seven…S-Seven…SHIT! Not good, not good. Abort, abort. Run for your lives!

"Never heard of it." Dad replied, but I had. Or, well, I hacked them before.

"Never will." Lead suit sounded smug. "Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?" Yeah and so am I.

"It's Witwicky." Dad gritted out.

"May I enter the premises, sir?"

He was already trying to push his way in though. My eyes were drawn to something outside and when I realized what was going on I cursed. Black suits everywhere.

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard." Mom exclaimed, noticing what I had.

"What the heck is going on here?" Dad demanded, glaring.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter." He grinned a shark grin. The one where the shark has the scent of blood and was going in for the kill. I glared.

National security my ass. I could already tell what type he was. A man drunk on power who thought he could get away with anything. These types of people made me sick.

"National security?" Dad demanded.

"They're ripping up my rose bushes!" Mom complained. Mom, the bushes were already destroyed.

"That's right. National security." His eyes moved to us.

They lit up as soon as he saw Sam, Mikaela and I. I shuddered and moved closer to Sam, who sent me his love and protection, his hand holding tightly to mine. Mikaela gripped my hand harder as well, seeking comfort.

"My God, Ron, they're everywhere! There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!" Mom exclaimed, holding her bat.

"Could you stay off the grass?" Dad snapped.

"Daddy…" I whispered, fear in my voice. Dad looked at me. "Daddy, what's going on?" I asked shakily. These guys scared me, memories of my past coming to the for front of my mind. Of that man, getting into the house, my house, and stab—STOP!

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings." He ordered.

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!" Mom yelled. "And quit scaring my daughter before I take this bat to your head!" Mama bear had come out.

"Drop the bat, ma'am." Lead Suit ordered.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my—" Daddy started.

"I'm carrying a loaded weapon." He glared.

That snapped me out of my fear for a moment. "Don't threaten my mom!" I yelled but shrunk back when his eyes turned to me. I shuddered again, wishing Jazz was there.

"You'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!" Mom yelled.

"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?" Lead suit asked, ignoring my mom.

"No!" Mama yelled.

"What is this?" Sam asked, shifting so I and Mikaela was slightly behind him.

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" He smiled in a way that made my heart beat faster.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"And your Tresa?" He turned to me.

I glared, burying my fear. "Terra." I corrected.

He waved me off. "Well, I need you to come with us."

"What?" Mom demanded.

Oh, this was bad. So very bad. We had to get out, get out now. These guys weren't playing around and I didn't feel like being locked up for the rest of my life. Had to get away. I tugged at Sam and Mikaela's hands, silently pleading with Sam to run, to get away. We needed to get away. From what little I could find on the S-Seven before they found me and I had to abort these guys made Area 51 seem like a playground.

"Whoa, way out of line." Dad said, getting between us and the Lead Suit.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." He snapped.

"You're not taking my son and daughter." Dad snapped back, getting closer to him.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" He was amused. I wasn't.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here." Dad that won't do anything.

"Yeah." Mom agreed.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your daughter, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." Lead Suit sneered.

"What operation?" Dad exclaimed in confusion.

"That is what we are gonna find out." He motioned for another suit to come to him, carrying a Geiger Counter. I cursed in my head and pulled Sam closer.

"I think direct contact." Agent 1 said.

"Son?" He smiled creepily.

"Yeah." Sam frowned.

"Step forward, please." He ordered.

"Just stand?" Sam asked, taking a step forward.

The machine went wild. I snarled in rage and pulled Sam away, glaring at the agent and Suit. Then he pointed the machine at me and the thing went really wild for me, practically made me deaf with the high pitched sound.

"Holy, twenty rads." He looked at me like I was a prize. "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" He ordered.

"What?" Mom screamed as she was suddenly grabbed by two suits, followed by dad and then us.

I kicked at the one, hitting him in the stomach and tried to run, but two others grabbed me and started dragging me outside. Sam and Mikaela were quickly grabbed and both started yelling. I struggled, growling when one of them slapped me in the back of the head fairly hard.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Mom screamed.

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" Lead Suit yelled over the chaos.

"Sam! Terra! Do not say anything, Sam! Terra!" Dad yelled.

We were pushed into black, tinted window, SUVs. Me, Sam, and Mikaela in one and Mom and Dad in another. I gave a firm kick to the agent 3 when he let me go in his balls, and felt satisfaction when he gasped and fell to the ground. Hah, take that!

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!" I heard dad yell before we were shut in the SUV with Lead Suit. Well fuck.

**(POV CHANGE JAZZ)**

Jazz snarled and was being held back by Ironhide as he tried to get to his charge. Nobody and he meant nobody, messed with Terra as long as his spark beat.

**_"Slagit I'on'ide, le'ma go!"_** He roared, struggling to get away from the weapons specialist.

**_"Jazz, ya need to calm down younglin'. There ain't nothing you can do to help her right now! Slag!" _**Ironhide groaned as Jazz hit him in the lower plates. **_"Ratchet, help me here!" _**

**_"Jazz, stop it. You'll aggravate your wounds! You can't help her right now." _** Ratchet tried to reason with the angered saboteur. Said spy just growled at him, his visor flashing an icy blue.

Bumblebee whirred and cooed in sadness, trying to talk Jazz down. Jazz heard what he was saying, he knew Bumblebee understood what he was feeling, at least a little, but damn it he had been Terra's guardian for a year. He knew enough about her to know that how she was acting and how she sounded to indicate she had been terrified. He could practically feel it. They just didn't understand. He couldn't stop even if he wanted too. His guardian protocols had been activated to the highest level and he was frantic to get her back.

**_~Ya'll don' undastand! Ah need ta get ta her! Ah'm 'er guardian! Sh's scared! Ah need ta make sar sh's alri'ht! Terra needs ma!~_** He cried in his inherent language, Iacon dialect. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other.

**_~My old friend, please calm yourself. We will not leave the children to their fate. We will go after them, but you must calm down. We cannot chase them if you are like this.~ _** Optimus said gently.

Jazz stilled and slumped forward. He thanked Primus that his Prime was Optimus, because while Optimus was many things, first and foremost he was compassionate and understood to some extent why Jazz was so frantic. Why Bumblebee could barely sit still. It was their programming, seeking to protect their charges.

**_"Ok, so we all good now. Can I let the glitch head go?" _**Ironhide asked.

Optimus nodded and Ironhide released the saboteur slowly, being sure he wasn't going to suddenly run off. When Jazz didn't move Ironhide fully released him and took a step back.

**_"What's the plan?" _**Ratchet asked.

Jazz rumbled. **_"We track'em down an get Terra an tha kidz back." _**Jazz paused. **_"Ah place' a trackin'-communacata on Terra. We can findim easily." _**

Optimus gave Jazz a look but didn't comment on that. He vented and nodded in acceptance.

**_"Autobots, roll out."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Well...what'd ya think? A little Jazz and Terra Fluff and ending it with a Cliffhanger. What's going to happen next? Huh, huh? Find out next time and review, people, review! And favorite and follow!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: The truth of the Spark

**Ok guys, here's the next chapter and it promises to be a great one. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Also to Guest: HAPPT BIRTHDAY!**

**Also, just in case I don't get back here. Happy thanksgiving.**

**Ok, I won't hold you up anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Truth is in the Spark<strong>

**(POV TERRA)**

I couldn't sit still, couldn't stop fidgeting. The cuffs on my wrists were tight and cutting into them and I just wanted out of the car. Enclosed spaces were not good for me right now. I hated feeling trapped, powerless. It reminded me of…yeah, you get the idea. The only reason I wasn't hyperventilating was because Sam kept throwing me douses of calm and love. Gods bless him, he is a wonderful brother.

"So, uh... LadiesMan two-seventeen. That is your eBay username, right?" Lead Suit said.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam reasoned.

I could feel his embarrassment through our bond and rolled my eyes. It wasn't the worst username in the world. He needed to get over it. If he didn't want people knowing about it he shouldn't have used it.

I paused in my thoughts and groaned. Oh Gods, I was getting so panicked I was focusing on my brothers username than the situation. Ok Terra, focus. These guys…suits, were not scary and they were not _him._

"Well, what do you make of this?" Suit said, holding up a recorder.

I tilted my head, confused. What did that have to do with—

_(My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my, uh, car—) _

Suit stopped the recorder. "Is that you?"

I sent Sam my incredulity and anger towards him, making him understand just what I thought of the fucking recording. I could guess what was on the damn thing and I can't believe he was stupid enough to record something like that.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Mikaela said sarcastically, sending a glare to my brother.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." Suit said with an oily voice, the type that makes you squirm.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen—" Sam began. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Sam shut up.

"Tsk. Really?"

"From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!" Oh, yeah, that was totally what the bastard wanted to hear.

"Well, not by itself." Mikaela added quickly.

Oh no, I'm alone now. No one knows when to shut their mouths.

"Well, no." Sam agreed.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." Mikaela added.

"Shut up the both of you." I snapped and turned towards Suit. "We plead the fifth." I stated simply, staring harshly at the man. He laughed.

"That's funny. That is so funny." He said, like the fifth amendment didn't apply to this situation. He looked at me and then back at my brother and Mikaela. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

Sam and Mikaela looked at me and I glared at them, telling them not to open their mouths. They didn't listen damn it.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? Pfft. No." My brother said.

"It's an urban legend." Mikaela agreed.

"Yeah." I said blandly. "We know nothing about any aliens you wack job."

Suit must have had enough of our lying because he whipped out a badge and put it in our faces. I flinched back, mind flashing back to—no don't think about that right now. "You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right." Sam snorted.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." Suit growled.

I kicked his seat. "I'd like to see you try Suit." I snapped, eyes flashing. "Don't threaten my brother or you won't be seeing tomorrow." Nobody threatened Sam, no one.

"I can have you locked in a little white room for that comment little lady." Suit snapped back at me.

I moved closer to his face. "Why don't you let me out of these cuffs and let's see how long you're playing that tune."

Suit grinned. "You know, I think I know a nice little room just for you."

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela quipped. I grinned. Nice.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." Suit said. That gave me pause. Parole? What?

"What? Parole?" Sam's head snapped to Mikaela and I could feel the disbelief.

Mikaela looked away. "It's nothing."

Suit grinned like a shark who had just caught the scent of blood. Oh that ain't good. "Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

Mikaela huffed. "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they- they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam asked, not believing it. Honestly I didn't believe it either but hey, everyone had their demons.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along." She muttered, ashamed.

I frowned. Sam was being a douchebag about this. I kicked him again and sent him some of my annoyance with him.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot!" He looked her up and down. Wow, pedophile anyone. He was practically undressing her with his eyes. "Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!" He threatened.

I sneered and slammed my foot into his face, feeling satisfaction at the crunch I heard. I hope I broke his nose. Suit cried out and jerked back in shock.

"You little bitch!" He cried, grabbing at something.

The meter started going off like crazy and I watched in fascination as it notched up and got louder as Suit pointed his gun at me. I froze for a split second before peace settled over me. I heard Sam yell and Mikaela gasp and then—

We hit something, hard. In fact I felt like I was floating, you know, the kind of floating when you're on a roller coaster and are suddenly dropped.

"Big! It's big!" Agent 1 yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Agent 2 screamed.

Suit looked forward but they were blinded by the light, like I was. What the fuck was going on?

"Back up, back up—" One of the agents screamed as they tried to get away but we didn't seem to be going anywhere.

I heard yelling from all around me but I blocked it out. My attack was getting worse. I had been hiding it well until now but the sight of the gun had ramped it up. I wanted…I wanted Jazz damn it. He brought me so much comfort and safety when I had these attacks. I could hear Laney screaming in the back of my mind, telling me to run and get away. That this was wrong. She didn't know where she was. I couldn't block out her voice damn it.

I heard the sound of metal tearing and then the wind. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Optimus and the other other Autobots.

"You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend... Optimus Prime." Sam was grinning and filled with glee. Ok, let's focus on that, focus on that so I don't have to focus on Laney's terror.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus growled. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

The stupid agents pulled their guns on them. I snorted softly, like that would do anything. They were huge ass alien Autobots for Gods sakes. Bumblebee and Ratchet had weapons out, pointed towards the group of agents and Optimus just stood there looking bad ass. Jazz's visor was flashing from icy blue to violet and Ironhide looked like he was waiting for that command.

Ironhide snarled and pointed his cannons at them. "Freeze!" He ordered.

Suit gasped and looked around frantically. "Whoa! Whoa!"

Jazz growled and his servo transformed. "Give me those." All the weapons were pulled to Jazz by some type of magnet. I smiled.

Suit looked even more frantic. "Whoa! Whoa!"

Optimus growled at the man.

"Hi, there." Suit said, looking nervous.

I would be too if I managed to get on Optimus's bad side. According to Jazz that was a bad place to be. Speaking of Jazz…my eyes caught my guardian just as he looked in my direction. I felt his optics scan over me and sighed.

Optimus frowned. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

Oh yeah, considering this guy was just asking about you guys I don't think he was surprised. In fact I would say he was looking for you. I shifted, uncomfortable.

Suit shifted nervously. "Look, there are S7... protocols... okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I—can't communicate with you."

Oh that wasn't something Optimus wanted to hear. I felt Sam, beside me, chuckle silently at the man's predicament.

"Get out of the car." Boss bot ordered.

"All right. All right. Me? You want me to—"

Optimus was slowly losing patience with the man and I had to say I was too. Optimus frowned, his stance changed and his eyes cooled to a subzero blue.

"Now!" He snapped.

"All right, all right. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm... yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really... killing us." Suit babbled.

Mikaela sighed and finally she revealed her hands to be free. I wish I had that skill. I'd have to ask her to teach me later.

"Come here Terra." She said.

I turned and let her deal with my hand cuffs. Second later my wrists were free. I rubbed them and got out of the car. I'd leave Sam to fix him mistake. I wanted no part in it. I quickly ran up to Jazz, who seemed to relax the moment I was in touching distance. He swung me into his servo's and looked me over.

"Ya alri't Terra?" He asked gently.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, for the most part." I said, rubbing my wrists. "How'd you find us?" I asked.

"Ah place' a t'acka on ya." He frowned. "Le'ma see." Jazz pleaded, looking at my wrists.

I looked and him revealed my wrists. They were red and raw from trying to get out of the tight cuffs. I just couldn't handle being cuffed. It made me feel trapped. Jazz growled harshly, his entire frame shaking, and turned his optics on Suit.

"Optamu' please le'ma tamanate." Jazz said, his other hand shifting once more to be his cannon and pointed it at the agents.

"Oh wait. Whoa, whoa! Hold up buddy—" Suit said, taking a step back, terrified.

Sam nudged me with confusion but I just ignored him. I watched as Jazz's cannons powered up and were ready to fire. He was just waiting for the order.

"No, Jazz. We do not kill humans." Optimus said.

Jazz snapped his head to Optimus and growled. **_~The' 'ert Terra! The' made 'er feel fear! Sh's shaken like a leaf! Look!~_** He snapped in Cybertronian, though I had no idea what he said.

I was suddenly in front of Optimus and watched as he scanned me over with his optics, until they landed on my wrist. His optics narrowed and a strange sound came from his chest. It sounded like a cross between a growl and words.

Optimus replied with some clicks and whirrs, along with a few coos though he never took his optics off me. I could see he was contemplating something.

"Terra." He said. "Are you alright young one? You are shaking."

I was? Oh, I was. How strange, I didn't even notice. I felt something warm go over me and jumped at the tingling it left behind. I turned to see Ratchet had scanned me. What a strange feeling. It didn't hurt but it didn't feel good either.

"Her heart rate has risen." Ratchet reported.

Jazz frowned and pulled me closer to his hear—spark! I could hear a constant hum and Jazz's servo relaxed somewhat with me being there. He …was he purring? Weird…but strangely soothing.

"My sister going to be alright?" I heard Sam ask.

"Yes." Optimus answered, his eyes looking between I and Jazz curiously before turning back to the Suit and agents, who had been watching us the entire time.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" Suit muttered, looking between the Autobots.

Jazz growled low, his visor flashing purple again.

Sam snapped his head to the Suit and stalked up towards him. I could feel his rage. He was angry I was hurt and scared. He had finally figured out that I was having an attack and now he wanted retribution.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." He ordered.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" Suit tried to scold.

Mikaela walked up to him. "How'd you know about the aliens?" She demanded.

"Where did you take our parents?" Sam snapped.

"I am not at liberty to discuss—" He began.

Sam was feeling mischievous. He grinned and began searching the Suits pockets. I grinned, liking what he was thinking. I relaxed and shifted around until I was comfortable in Jazz's servo's. He clicked and whirred at me and though I didn't understand I knew he was saying soothing things to me.

Sam gave me a look and winked. "No?" He asked, finally finding a wallet.

"—it. Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." He yelled.

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam showed the badge and began searching through it. I felt his annoyance. Guess he didn't find anything.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." Suit grossed.

Sam sighed and threw the wallet up to me, before turning back to the Suit. "Where is Sector Seven?"

Suit smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I went through the wallet, finding there was little to nothing in the damn thing. He didn't even have a credit card or cash in it. A name was on the badge though, Simmons. So that was his names…

Bumblebee chirped and growled, gaining my attention. Next thing I know Bumblebee is…I snorted. Oh God that was funny. Bumblebee had opened something near his crotch and was now leaking blue liquid on Simmons.

Suit—eh Simmons shouted. "Ey! Hey!"

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus scolded, though I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons snapped as Bee did as he was ordered.

"He is not a thing." I snapped, growling at the man with narrowed eyes.

Simmons glared right back. "It's a machine." He snapped.

"He is not!" I looked towards Mikaela. "Shut this idiot up before _I _decide to knife him."

Mikaela smirked at me. "Oh, you got it Terra." She turned to Simmons. "All right, tough guy, take it off." She ordered.

Simmons looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes, all of it, off." She ordered.

I burst out laughing, leaning against Jazz's chest as the idiot gave her a look of disbelief. Jazz hummed, looking down at me, his visor no longer a mix of purple and blue but a cool, gentle sky blue. It was beautiful really.

"For what?" Simmons demanded.

"For threatening my dad." She snapped, then looked at me. "And for scaring Terra!" I must have still been pale then.

Simmons huffed and began taking off his clothes in an exaggerated fashion.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." He grouched, taking off his shirt and pants.

I snorted as I saw his briefs. It was hilarious. I mean who wears underwear like that?

"Those are nice. Now back behind the pole." She pointed, a smirk on her lips. Oh yeah, I definitely like this girl!

Simmons sighed. "All right." He said.

"Sam, go get their cuffs." Mikaela said, grinning.

Sam's amusement went up a few notches as he happily did as his soon to be girlfriend asked, humming all the time.

"Vengeance is sweet, don't ya think sister?" Sam asked as he began cuffing the guys.

I giggled, my memories of my past slowly fading from my mind, but I wasn't moving from Jazz's servo's anytime soon. I felt safe here.

"Oh definitely." I agreed, a smirk on my face.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." One of the agents said.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons promised.

I rolled my eyes.

"He'll hunt you down." The other agent parroted.

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse." Was there an echo?

"Hey, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, shut up." I called, glaring down at them.

My eyes caught something flashing in the light. I looked at Jazz, asking him to get me closer to the agent and he agreed to my request. The agent stilled as I came closer and snatched what was shining. I gasped, my eyes widening.

"Guys, he called back up!" I cried.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide called as I heard the sound of helicopter blades.

"Roll out." Optimus boomed.

The others folded into his alt mode as Optimus picked up Sam and Mikaela. Jazz quickly transformed around me and I sat perfectly still and then I was in the interior of his car, speeding away from the scene.

"Jazz, Sam and Mikaela!" I cried, worried.

"Don' worry baba gi'l. Optamu' will p'otect 'em." He said.

I nodded and looked behind us. "Jazz, incoming." I called as four black SUV's came into view.

Jazz snorted. "'Asa ta lose swee'park!" He shifted gears. "'Old on!" He reached 60 to 160 in second.

I gasped as we took a sharp turn, almost rolling out of my seat until the seatbelt grabbed me and clicked into place, the belt snug against me. The speedometer was slowly climbing and when I looked back the SUV's were slowly disappearing. We took another sharp turn at a near 200 and rose up on two wheels before he hit the asphalt hard. I laughed. That was awesome! Looking back the fuckers were gone.

"Nice Jazz!" I called.

"Like ah sai', asa ta lose!" He laughed, before taking a u-turn at a road and heading back towards, what I assumed was the meeting spot.

I cheered and shifted, blinking as I felt something in my bra. Oh yeah, the glasses! "Jazz, I got the glasses!" I said, pulling the broken glasses out.

The cab got warm and Jazz howled his glee. "Nice goin' baba gi'l! 'Ets ge' back ta tha othas!"

Suddenly the worst type of feelings slammed into me so harshly it left me breathless. I gasped, my vision blurring and ears ringing. Terror, agony, guilt, sadness, defeat, desperation, rage, panic, pity. So many emotions were swirling chaotically through me that it took me a minute to figure out they were from Sam.

I screamed and felt Jazz swerve.

"—ra. –erra! TERRA!?" Jazz yelled, frantic from my scream.

"Sam…Sam's…hurt…Jazzy…Sam." I gasped out shaking. It was a cocktail of disorder, my brothers emotions. "TAKE ME TO SAM JAZZ!" I screamed.

"Alright baba gi'l, we're a'mos' dar!" Jazz said as I began to hyperventilate. "Shh. Shh. Swee'park."

I whined and curled into myself. It hurt, Sam's emotions completely clouded out rational sense. All that was left was instinct. The instinct to protect…and survive. I had to get to Sam. Sam needed me. Sam. Sam. Sam.

I distantly heard metal shifting around me and then felt the cool air of the night but I was too focused on holding onto Sam and trying to calm him.

"Wha' tha' slag hap'ened?" Jazz asked.

I heard someone vent. "The children were thrown off me and Bumblebee saved them…at the cost of himself." Oh, that was Optimus.

"Optimus, we can't just let them take Bumblebee, Sam—" Whatever he said after that was lost to me.

My head snapped up and caught sight of Sam being dragged away. Bumblebee…they were hurting him too. They hurt my brother…they hurt Bumblebee…they hurt. Hurt. Hurt!

"Their dead…." I whispered, my eyes steeling.

"Wha' baba gi'l?" Jazz asked looking down at me in confusion.

I stood up on his servo, my frame shaking as nothing more than pure rage filled me. Sam…Sam… Bumblebee…Sam…Mikaela…Sam…Sam…Sam! I had to get to Sam!

"Jazzy…I'm sorry." I said, not looking at him.

"What the slag is she talking about?" Ironhide asked.

I felt something shimmer over me. "Her heart rate his rising at a critical rate." Ratchet reported. "Young one, what is wrong?"

"Terra, tell ma wha's w'ong baba gi'l." Jazz begged.

"I'm sorry Jazzy, so sorry…but I have to go now." I dropped the glasses, which I somehow hung onto, beside me, into his palm.

"What?" Jazz asked.

I jumped. Jazz yelped and the others gasped. At the last second I grabbed onto Jazz's knee plates and, did something I would never forgive myself for. I pulled out my knife and cut a cord at his knee, making him yelp again, this time in pain. I let go, just as Jazz fell and hit the ground hard before rolling and jetting off to my brother. I heard Jazz yelling at me to come back and I ducked as one of their servos tried to grab me but then I turned around the corner and was safe. They couldn't catch me unless they revealed themselves.

My eyes locked onto Sam and the moment I was in reaching distance, I brought the butt of my knife down onto the agents head the was holding him. The agent cried out in shock and Sam gasped.

"Terra, the hell are you doing—?" Sam began to ask.

I turned and snarled, chucking the throwing knife at one of the hazmat suit guys and it stabbed into the tub of the coolant they were using to freeze Bumblebee. The man yelped, likely because it had come so close to his hand. I pulled out my second throwing knife, which I had grabbed earlier, and was about to chuck that one when someone tackled me from behind.

I cried out in shock before struggling and hitting someone in between the legs. There was a grunt and I rolled us over and punched the Agent straight in the face, smashing his glasses. He cried out as I was pulled off him by two others. I growled and struggled more to get away from them. I could feel Sam's terror and turned to look at him, seeing him being held by agents just renewed my efforts.

"Oh for the love of—" I heard someone exclaim. "She's a 120 pound girl. Hold her down you pussies." Simmons.

That name had so much venom in it I was surprised he was still living. He walked up to me, cockily and got right in my face. That damn annoying grin on his face. I went completely still.

"Happy to see me again?" He asked.

I looked him straight in the eyes before pulling my head back and slamming it straight into his face. It hurt like a bitch but the sound of that bastard crying out in pain was so much more satisfying and worth the pain.

"You little bitch." He screamed, holding his face.

Something wet and sticky trailed down my face. From the metallic scent I would say it's my blood. I spat in the bastard face.

"Go to hell, you fucking little bitch." I snapped out.

Simmons glared at me and turned to the agents. "Put her in a car with her brother and his little criminal friend." He snapped, turning to the others. "I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!"

"_He's not a thing!_" I screamed, hearing Bumblebee's wails, clicks, and whirrs. All of them filled with pain.

So much pain, too much. Sam was in pain, I was in pain, and I could hear Bumblebee's pain. That night, that night. This reminded me of that night. No more, no more, no more.

The world went black and I dreamed of blood stained nights.

**(POV CHANGE NO ONE)**

Jazz snarled at his Prime, who was stopping him from moving, as Ratchet worked on him. Of course, he thought he was perfectly in the right. Terra had been taken, again! And this time she ran right into the danger and he wasn't able to stop her. He needed to get to her. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't. For the love of Primus she was—

"Slagit, le'ma go!" He howled, kicking his one good leg.

He was hit with a wrench and winced. "Stop moving glitch head. There's nothing you can do now! Besides, your leg is useless right now."

Jazz snapped at the CMO, his clawed hands nearly catching Ratchet in the arm. "Shu' up an' le'ma go, fraggers!"

"Have to give the little femme this, she knew what she was doing. Made sure we were distracted with you so she could escape." Ironhide commented, hints of pride and respect in his voice.

Jazz actually hit Ironhide, and as hard as he could. It didn't alleviate his worry and frustration, and fear but it did feel good.

"My friend, stop struggling. You cannot help her without harming the other humans." Optimus said, grunting when Jazz jerked particularly hard. Jazz may have been the smallest of the Autobots but he was feared for a reason.

**_~Who cares 'bout 'hose bas'ards! Ya don' understand! Ya don'. Ah need ta keep Terra safe!~ _**Jazz growled out.

Ratchet growled and slammed the wrench in Jazz's helm again. **_"If you don't stop moving I will sedate you!"_** The CMO threatened.

Jazz's visor flashed red. **_~NO! Le'ma go, please. Ra'che'! Please, fa tha love of P'imus, please le'ma go afta Terra. Please!~ _** Jazz begged, his frame shaking. He groaned and slumped over. **_~Terra…please let me go to Terra…~_**

Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide jerked in surprise at the keening and pleading. Jazz never begged, for anything, ever. It was not him. Ratchet and Optimus shared a look and a silent conversation went on between the two.

**_"Do it." _** Optimus said finally.

Ratchet sighed and turned on a scanner, aiming it straight at Jazz's chest. Jazz went still for a long moment, until Ratchet's breath hitched and Jazz suddenly roared in rage and tried to attack. Optimus caught the bot and held him down. However, it seemed whatever Ratchet did made Jazz ten times more angry and Ironhide had to grab the Saboteur and help Optimus hold him down.

**_"You slagging idiot. I don't believe this? How? How is this possible?" _** Ratchet stuttered out.

**_"RATCHET!" _** Optimus exclaimed.

Ratchet shook himself and looked at Optimus sadly. **_"It seems Jazz has a…bond with the young girl. His spark is damaged, badly. He wouldn't even be functioning if it wasn't for the bond holding his spark together…"_**

**_"So what, he has a preservation bond with the girl? That doesn't explain his mood swings." _** Ironhide grunted as Jazz slammed his helm again the Weapon Experts chest.

**_"That would be because—" _** He paused and looked at Jazz. **_"Jazz, you tell them or I do…" _** He said softly.

Jazz froze, his entire frame seizing…before he slumped and keened lowly.

**_~Ah…ah didn' mean ta…ah didn'…~ _** He sounded like he was in so much pain. **_~Ah toldya Terra save' ma life. Ah…jus' didn' tell ya tha full truth...~ _** He took a deep breath. **_~The Con…'e 'it ma close ta tha spark chamba. I...I wen' inta stasis lock…for nearla a decacycle…I don' rememba much…bu' then…then ah woke up…~_**

**_"What the hell is with the back story, we knew this al—"_**

**_"Ironhide, be silent!" _** Optimus ordered, his eyes turning to the Saboteur.

Jazz took that as the sign to continue.

**_~Whe' ah woke up…she was 'here, lookin' at ma with those innocent optics ov 'ers.~ _**He chuckled bitterly. **_~Sha had ma wrappe' 'round 'er servos tha momen' ah saw 'er optics…~_** He sighed. **_~Ma systems we're goin' 'aywi'e. Ma spark was failin' an' ma frame was shuttin' down. Ah knew ah was gonna die, ah accep'ed tha', bu'ma spark didn'. It reach' out an' when sha touched ma frame…~ _** He shuddered. **_~It wasn' ta preserve ma life…ma spark foun' I's otha 'alf…an refused ta b' par'ed from it.~_** He admitted.

Ironhide coughed. **_"The little femme is ya SPARKMATE!" _**He yelled.

Jazz snapped at the weapons specialist. **_~Sha is, ya got a p'oblem wit' it!~_**

Ratchet sighed as the two began arguing, Jazz getting more and more agitated. Optimus vented and rubbed his forehelm.

**_"This has complicated matters." _**Ratchet sighed.

**_"Yes, I know. We cannot stop Jazz from following her now. His spark won't allow for anything other than being rejoined with its other half."_** He vented again. **_"It was never guardian protocols that caused him to act like that…"_**

**_"No, it wasn't. We both knew his reactions were extreme, but this…I didn't even know this was possible. Human's don't have Sparks to join." _**Ratchet hummed. **_"It is fascinating though, I would love to observe how it works."_**

Optimus shook his helm. **_"My friend, you are in for trouble with that." _**He looked at Jazz and Ironhide. **_"ENOUGH!"_**

Both went quiet but Jazz shifted, a frown on his face.

**_"Prime, you can't let him go. It's a suicide mission!" _** Ironhide argued.

Jazz growled at Ironhide.

**_"I know that Ironhide." _**Optimus agreed.

Jazz snapped to Optimus and looked at him, really looked at him. His visor flashed crimson.

**_~Optimus…ah respect ya, really ah do. Bu' if ya ask ma, plead wit' ma, even orda ma, ah am tellin' ya now ah won' be able ta agree…or folla tha' orda. Ah physically can'. If ya orda ma…ah will fig't ya. Terra…~ _**He winced and keened softly. **_~Sha is written all through ou' maself. Sha is no' some stray co'e ah can ignar. Sha is li'erally ma en'ire reason fa existence. Please…please…le'ma go!~_**

Optimus sighed and nodded. **_"I would never ask that of you Jazz. I will let you go after your sparkmate—" _**

Jazz felt his spark lighten there.

**_"Optimus, you can't be serious. He will be killed!" _**Ironhide protested.

Optimus gave Ironhide a piercing look. **_"Would you act any different if it was Chromia, Ironhide?"_**

Ironhide winced and looked away. Bringing up Chromia was a low blow but it got the point across. The weapons specialist backed down and backed away. Optimus looked at Jazz, who was literally vibrating where he sat.

**_"First, let Ratchet fix your leg and then explain to me how you and the young one bonded." _**Optimus ordered. Jazz winced. **_"What?"_**

**_~Ah bonded wit' 'er. Sha…sha doesn' know 'bout tha bond…I's no' complete yet.~ _**Jazz explained as Ratchet began working on his leg. Ratchet jerked in surprise.

**_"It's not even a complete bond!" _**Ratchet yelled and began beating Jazz's helm in. **_"You idiot, how long have you left it like that. No wonder your spark is tearing itself a part. You know how dangerous uncompleted bonds are JAZZ!" _**He scolded.

Jazz winced and frowned at the beating he was getting. Wishing he could get away and get to Terra. Even from this distance he could feel her terror. It was making him agitated. Those slagging humans were going to die.

**_~Ah didn' really 'ave any time ta explain dis ta her. Tha fi'st few cycles she though' ah was jus' a car and ah've onla jus' reveal' maself when all dis happened!~ _** He winced when Ratchet reconnected the cabling.

Ratchet humped and shook his helm. Jazz looked back to Optimus. **_~It was an accident. Ah didn't plan it bu' ah don' regret it. Terra is…~ _**He chuckled. **_~Sha's a servoful is wha' sha is.~_**

Optimus nodded in understand. **_"Very well, my friend. Go after your sparkmate but do not engage the humans Jazz." _**Jazz shot him a look. **_"Engage _****only ****_if Terra is in immediate danger. I mean it Jazz. I will not lose you as well as Bumblebee." _**He ordered. Jazz growled, but didn't argue. **_"Keep your distance and follow them. When you have the chance get her out. We will protect her from there."_**

Jazz vented and nodded as Ratchet finished his work. He stood and looked at his unit. He smiled a bit before handing Optimus the glasses Terra had left behind and transforming into his alt mode.

**_~Hope ta see ya all again, bu' if ah don'…it was nice workin' wit' ya all.~ _**He sped off, chasing after Terra as fast as he could, following his spark and tracker straight to her.

They watched Jazz disappear and Optimus sighed. **_"Autobots…roll out." _**He ordered, turning from where Jazz had disappeared to and looking at the glasses before transforming.

Ironhide grumbled but said nothing.

Ratchet just sighed and did as he was told.

However, in all their sparks…they felt they had lost a dear member of their team.

* * *

><p><strong>I can not begin to tell you how I agonized over this part. I wrote and rewrote this part so many times it isn't even funny. I finally settled on this. What do you think? HMMMM? Well, people, review and tell me. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Come on, I want to know and what did you think of Terra? Come on tell me people.<strong>

**TERRAxJAZZ FOREVER!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Cube, Megatron and

**You've all been waiting for this chapter and here it is. I worked on it for hours but I think I have gotten it to perfection. I am so tired right now. It's... 4:19 am on the dot. I hope everyone likes this chapter cause I worked my but off to make it.**

**Also if anyone wants to check out my one shot-Light in the Darkness, it's a really good read and TatteredAngel42 requested I write a story for them. I wrote the one short as a Thanksgiving gift and am glad they liked it. So I am posting a challenge. If I can get...at least 30 likes on the story I'll post another one shot about it. If I can get at least 70 I will post two.**

**Anyways, there's my challenge and I won't keep you anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Cube, Megatron, and…a Spark…?<strong>

**(POV JAZZ)**

Jazz sped down the highway, following his spark to his little sparkmate. He was in a near panic at the fear he could feel off of her and if it wasn't for the fact that it was muted and indicated she was sleeping he would have charged the humans and ripped them a part to get to her, frag Optimus' orders. Be that as it may he still wanted to do it and only years of respect for his leader and learned patience saved him from doing something stupid.

**_'It's times like this I wish I could send her something to calm her.' _**He thought, cursing the bond.

That was the problem with incomplete bonds. While he could feel and be effected by Terra's fear he couldn't send out his own feelings to her. It set his spark in a frenzy because it couldn't help his sparkmate. He groaned and shook those thoughts away. He had to focus on keeping track of her.

Her terror suddenly sparked and Jazz keened softly, wishing he could help her.

**_'Alright mech, focus.' _**He shook it off and dulled the bond slightly so her emotions were muted. He didn't want to, especially because she was terrified but he had to focus. **_'They're heading south and from the speed they are no longer in a car, likely an aircraft then.' _**He paused. **_'Hmm…what are some facilities large enough to hold Bumblebee?'_**

He began searching the internet, flipping from one web page to another. Finally his processor caught something interesting.

**_'Hoover Dam?' _**

**(POV CHANGE TERRA)**

_I was in that room again, I wasn't Terra anymore but Laney. Her terror was my terror, her pain was my pain, her tear my tears. I was begging, pleading with the man to let me go, let me leave. His sick grin was forever etched into my memory as he raised that sharp blade up and went to stab it into my heart._

_Then…just before he did the scene changed and I was Terra once more, Laney went quiet as we—I landed in the metal metropolis again. The world was burning around me, screams of terror and pain filled the air. Pain and terror…they seemed to be constants in my life._

_I screamed and cried, begged whatever deity existed to make it stop, called for anyone who would hear me…but my voice reached no one. I had no voice and that….that scared me more than anything. My greatest fear…being trapped, unable to scream and call for help, unable to move to defend myself. I hated being defenseless, hated feeling helpless…_

_I feel to the ground and curled into a ball, trying to block out the screams and black out…but…I couldn't, not this time. I stuck in this horrifying world and I didn't know which scared me more. This world…or Laney's memories…_

_It's funny what the mind can conjure up. How it can twist reality into something horrifying and filled with death. How it can shape memories to install fear into itself…a form of self-preservation…but it was the worst sort._

_I cried as the heat around seared my body, turning it to ash…but I didn't burn…I didn't feel the pain of falling apart. I cried because I was trapped. I cried because I was alone…I cried…because I wanted my brother…and Jazz…and the other Autobots. I never felt more safe and at peace than when I was with them. _

_Sam was a given, he was my twin, we had an empathic connection, but the Autobots…I had only known of their existence for such a short time. Days…that was it, but I felt peace with them, a connection I could not explain…especially with Jazz. Oh Jazz was someone I trusted the moment I met him, truly met him. I loved him as much as I loved Sam…and that was saying something because I adored that spazzy boy._

_{Shush…my child…shush…} A sweet, motherly voice said and suddenly the screams went silent, the world went black around me. Sweet peace filled me._

_I wanted to look up, find out where the voice was coming from but my body wouldn't move. Usually this would have had me in a panic but the peace that had settled in my very soul wouldn't allow me to panic._

_I sat there for a moment before I felt warm, gentle arms wrap around me and pure love poured into me. I shuddered and leaned again the being that was holding me. I couldn't tell you what was holding me, it had no texture, but it was _something_._

_{My sweet little one…shush now…you are safe…and you are near. Soon…soon we shall meet…soon…} Even though the voice was filled with so much love there was a tinge of unimaginable sorrow._

_I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I wanted to comfort the voice but nothing came to me to say._

_{Worry not, sweet one…you need not comfort me…I am the mother…you…my child…are just that and I... am meant to comfort you.} The voice cooed. {I am sorry…for the pain…you have been caused…but soon… everything will make sense…I promise…}_

_Well that was comforting but it didn't help my situation now. Oh, if only I could wake up. I didn't want to leave the voice but I didn't want to be in this darkness anymore. The warmth around me seemed to grow warmer and then I was blinded by a bright light._

_{Come to me…come to me my sweetling…for soon we will meet…as father intended….} _

_It was the last thing I heard before my senses were suddenly jerked back to the real world._

I gasped as I work up, sweat pouring down my brow as I jerked forward. I looked around, my blue-green eyes focusing on someone holding me. I blinked once, twice, thrice and finally Sam's worried face came into view. I groaned and closed my eyes, leaning against Sam's shoulder as a headache came to be in the center of my eyes. I could feel Sam's worry as if it were my own and that did not help the disorder in my head.

"Terra?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled. "I just got a headache is all. Did you get the number of the bastard who used my head as a beach ball?"

I heard a very feminine snort. "Yeah and its name is Simmons." Mikaela's voice said from somewhere on the other side of Sam.

"Simmons…good, I guess I owe him a broken nose…"

"You mean a second one. You already broke it once." Mikaela giggled, a vindictive edge in her voice.

I smirked and felt satisfaction at that…Sam did too. Hehe…very vengeful children we are.

I frowned. "Sammy…where's Bumblebee?" I asked

I felt Sam's heartbreak and guilt at the name. It stabbed at me so harshly I was surprised I didn't keen in pain. Holy hell, Sam was agonizing over Bumblebee…something bad must have happened after I blacked out. Oh…no don't think of that right now Terra.

"Sammy?" I squinted up at him, the light hurting my eyes.

"They took him Terra…" He mumbled, pain radiating off of him. "And they're probably doing terrible things to him Terra and it's all my fault. If I could just have held on a bit longer…"

I sighed and grabbed my brothers face, making his green eyes look into mine. They say the eyes are the window to the soul…that's very true for me and Sam. When we crossed eyes we could communicate silently. Our shared soul, split into two, knew what its other half wanted to convey. We didn't need words when we were like this. It was…an intimate connection we shared…on a level few if any could understand, but one we would never trade anything for.

I reached out for him, through our bond and then deeper…to his half of our soul.

_It's not your fault…it's not…do not agonize over this brother. We will save him…I swear…_

Sam's half of our soul reached back, a soul deep pain echoed from it…a type of pain someone felt when they had betrayed a very dear friend. I was surprised at the level of Sam and Bumblebee's connection to each other. In his most truest form Sam could not lie, he felt a connection to the bot, a type of connection that was intimate in nature but not that of lovers. No it was more so…brotherly? Yes, that was the word. Sam hadn't even realized his connection until Bumblebee risked his life to save his.

_Sister I let him fall into terrible hands…his pain is my fault…I can never forgive myself…_

I smiled sadly and wrapped Sam in my love and understanding. How strange it was, that I and my brother would have such a profound connection to metallic beings so far outside our solar system. Yet… maybe it was fate…perhaps it was meant to happen. Everything leading up to this point was predetermined.

My memories of my sub sequential death and rebirth had opened my eyes to the metaphysical. It was why I handle strange so well…and why Sam did too. Our soul was one, split down the middle, a reborn soul that could not hold the weight of such a violent death.

Sam didn't have memories of Laney…but he had echoes…we shared a soul after all. We speculated that Laney's violent death had harmed her soul so badly that it split into two to preserve itself. Sam didn't have memories of Laney like I did…he didn't remember living another's life…but he knew…he knew he had died before…knew he had passed through the vial…just like I. A burden and a curse…

_Yes you will…we are one…split into two…always…always are we a we…not an I or you…and we know us… we will forgive ourselves…because we will set it right…together…_

_Or not at all…_

Then, we blinked together, the connection broken, but it had settled us both. Your soul can't lie… because it has no concept of lies or truth…merely…the just is. Sam knew that I had spoken nothing but the truth. We would fix it, we would save Bumblebee and we we would get out of this, with our family and go back to our lives. For now we had to be strong and to be strong we relied on each other.

"Ok, you guys are going to have to explain this weird…connection you two have to me, because I feel like a third wheel here." Mikaela said, looking between the two of us.

Sam and I looked at each other before chuckling. Sam wrapped his arm around Mikaela's shoulder and grinned.

"I'll explain everything you want to know as soon as this is all fixed." Sam promised.

Mikaela blushed lightly and tried to hide it, though I caught just before she looked away. "What makes you think I'll be sticking around?"

Usually this would have caused my brother to splutter and apologize but we had just finished Soul Speak and Sam was always a little more confident after such an experience. We didn't it often but when we did it always made us feel…whole would be the best way to describe it.

"Well…if my charms won't keep ya around I can always have Bee kidnap you." Sam teased.

Mikaela looked at him blankly for a long moment. I felt Sam start to get nervous before Mikaela burst out laughing. Sam blinked before grinning happily and letting his crush laugh herself to tears.

I giggled as well and gave my brother a look. "Whoa Sam, you haven't even taken her out on a first date yet and you're already threatening to kidnap her. You know you're supposed to wait till the third at least." I got out through my giggles.

Sam just laughed and shook his head, ruffling my hair and pulling me into his side. I could feel his love wrap around me and the adoration he had for Mikaela. I just sighed and let him get away with it. Honestly he was in such a good mood I didn't want to get him out of it. When he landed; what? I didn't mention that well we are on a plane, deal with it; he was going to be worried again.

"Um…you three do know you're currently on a military plane heading for who knows where, right?" A feminine voice asked.

It startled me and I turned to see a _very _pretty blonde girl and gray eyes. She had fairly tanned skin and a strong Australian accent. I raised an eyebrow at the girl…no woman. Holy hell, she was drop dead gorgeous and I wasn't afraid to admit the woman would make even straight women turn lesbian for her. Shit.

The male beside her was an African American, somewhat chubby and had shifty eyes, like he was uncomfortable being there. I didn't blame the poor guy in the least.

I smiled brightly and nodded. "Oh we know. We are just currently trying to ignore that fact we were kidnapped out of our homes in the middle of the night because some suit thinks he can get away with anything." I said.

The woman smirked. "The jackass lead suit known as Simmons I take it?" She asked dryly.

Oh I liked her already. "Yep. Name's Terra Witwicky by the by. This is my bro Sam and his soon to be girl Mikaela."

The blonde grinned. "Maggie Madsen. This guys Glen."

"So…" Sam began, trying to find a way to keep the conversation going.

"What did they get you for?" Maggie asked, curious.

Sam paused and looked at me. I shrugged. "Uh- I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." He said bluntly.

"Bought a car a year ago and was an alien robot too." I said when she looked at me. Her bewildered look made me laugh. "What can I say, we're twins."

"I got in the car and got pulled along for the ride." Mikaela said simply.

Glen's jaw dropped and mouth a 'Wow' as he looked between the three of us.

"Who knew?" Sam and I said after a moment.

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah…who knew alright." She paused. "How did you not figure out your car was a robot to begin with Terra?"

I shrugged. "He's a good hider and is a spy for a reason." I answered simply.

Maggie's eyes lit up and grinned. "Oh, do tell. I want to hear this story."

"Meh…we got a few hours anyways. Might as well pass the time." I answered and launched into our tale.

**(POV CHANGE NO ONE)**

Optimus was not happy, no in the least. One of his own had been captured, another was chasing after their sparkmate, who was one of the natives of this planet and the rest were irritable with their team being stretched as they were. The Prime's spark felt heavy with worry for the young scout and his saboteur. He knew they were in danger and he could only hope that these glasses would lead them to the All Spark so they could hopefully help two of his own, however he knew that he likely would not be around to help them.

"Please. Let this work." He whispered, holding up the glasses as the light hit them.

"Fire it up, Prime." Ironhide said gruffly.

Suddenly the glasses glowed with a blue light and a hologram filled with algorithms in another language showed up. Optimus read the numbers and felt hope ignite in his spark.

"The code... The code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is two hundred and thirty miles from here." He whispered.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." Ratchet rumbled, his eyes dimming. He was keeping track of the radio waves, listening for any 'Con activity.

Ironhide growled. "They must know it's here, as well." He frowned. "What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment! And Jazz is chasing after his little femme. We can't leave them either Optimus. They're both going to die if we don't do something."

Optimus sighed and looked towards the sky in sadness. "They'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want. And Jazz would want the same. Besides…if something happens to the young girl it would be better that he did offline…losing one's sparkmate is a death sentence."

"Why are we fighting to save the humans then? They're a primitive and violent race." Ironhide sneered, his optics narrowed.

Optimus gave Ironhide a look. "Were we so different? They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them." He paused, his mind flashing to the young and inquisitive little femme that was Jazz's sparkmate. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." He said finally. He looked at his two remaining soldiers and sighed. "You two know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the Spark in my chest." He placed a servo over his chasis.

Ratchet jerked and gave his commanding officer a glare. "That's suicide. The Cube is raw power. It could…no would destroy you both."

Optimus smiled bitterly at the CMO. "A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes... It's been an honor serving with you. Autobots, roll out." He transformed.

Ratchet and Ironhide followed Optimus's lead but they silently agreed that something had shifted in the air. They didn't know what it was and didn't know if it was a good or bad change but years of battle experience had given them a sixth sense, as the humans say, and they knew something had changed.

**(POV CHANGE JAZZ)**

Jazz rumbled softly as his sparkmate along with Bumblebee and his charges were taken into the Hoover Dam. Jazz cursed the fact that getting in there would not be as easy as he would like but he wasn't a spy and saboteur for nothing. The only thing that kept his patience now was the fact that Terra was calm now and had been for a while. She wasn't pain either…another plus in his book.

Jazz looked around for an entrance he could use to get into the dam and nearly grinned when he saw a vehicle entrance but gave pause as he realized he would need some papers. Huffing, he began hacking into the computers that resided in the dam. Hacking into the things were ridiculously easy…in fact Terra's computer was harder to hack and actually gave him a challenge than the database inside the dam.

As he was searching for an identity to steal he came across a few files that gave him pause.

**_The pit is NBE-1?_** He wondered, opening the file as he finally found an identity to steal and scanned it. His processor went to this information for a moment, memorizing it before turning back to the files he had found. Opening them…he gasped…

**(POV CHANGE TERRA)**

We finally landed and were escorted off the plane by armed men. I growled softly as they flanked me and the others but stayed my hand. They had taken my knives and wrenches from me, making me somewhat defenseless. I frowned as I saw a familiar figure, the Secretary of Defense, John Keller, talking with the jackass Simmons. Said jackass walked up to us with a seemingly friendly smile.

"Hey, kids. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?" He offered.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. We agreed a moment later.

"Where's my car?" Sam demanded.

Some suit I didn't recognize glared at my brother. "Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." He said seriously.

I snorted and got in the man's face. "Sure, you were worried about that a few hours ago when you kidnapped me and my family out of our home. Sam." I snapped my fingers.

Sam grinned and looked at the man. "Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever. Oh and my sister get all her knives and wrenches back too. Like now."

I grinned and fist bumped my brother.

Said suit, he's the new suit, sighed. "Come with me. We'll talk about your car."

I snorted. "Talk nothing. We're getting Bumblebee back whether you like it or not."

I heard a chuckle from the men dressed up like military. I looked them over and deemed them ok by the looks in their eyes.

"Man's an extortionist." Simmons grumbled.

Oh that reminded me. "Hey Simmons!" I called.

Simmons turned back to me just in time to catch my fist in his face. Simmons cried out in shock and I heard the two military guys gasp and run up towards me. I waved them off as I looked down at the down man.

"Wah du fuh?" He said, holding his nose.

I snarled. "That…was for eyeing up Mikaela you pervert." I paused, looked at the two men who looked caught between wanting to hold me back and let me go. I shrugged and kicked Simmons in the stomach. This time the brunette grabbed my arms and pulled me away. "And that was for threatening my twin you jackass!" I called.

"Damn little lady, you got a nice right hook." The African American dude said.

I grinned and nodded as Sam and Mikaela walked over to us. The Suit had run over to help Simmons and Keller just stood by with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks." I said, rubbing my knuckles. "Name's Terra Witwicky by the way."

"Robert Epps, call me Epps." He chuckled.

I turned to the brunette who pulled me off Simmons. He had a serious look in his eyes but behind it I saw the humor.

"Will Lennox. Call me Will." He paused, debating on something. "And Epps is right, you got a nice right hook and I'm glad to see someone push that guy off his pedestal." He chuckled. "But…I never said that, got it."

I saluted him. "Yes sir." I laughed.

"Sis, you're insane." Sam said, chuckling.

"Yep, but you already knew that." I replied.

"Terra…" Mikaela shifted and pulled me into a tight hug. "Thanks." She whispered.

I relaxed and pulled away. "Any time. Just make sure not to break my brothers heart and I'll beat anyone's ass you ask me too."

Mikaela smirked. "Be careful, I might take you up on that offer." She giggled.

"Who said I didn't want you too?" I snarked.

"Hey, you little brats!" Damn I guess I didn't hit Simmons hard enough if he was talking somewhat normally again, if a bit nasally. "Come on before I decide to throw you all in a white padded cell, especially you little miss violent."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam and Mikaela before shrugging and following the suits reluctantly. Maggie and Glen came running over to us and Maggie grinned at me.

"Nice punch." She whispered.

I just rolled my eyes. Our group followed the suits inside the hanger and man was it huge and reminded me of those Syfy movies Sam and I would stay up to watch when we were younger.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Simmons said moodily. He was probably still pissed I had hit him…for a third time.

"NBEs?" Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Simmons grouched.

I snorted and crossed my arms. "Wow…could you be anymore unoriginal?" I quipped.

Simmons glared at me. "Little girls need to shut up." He snapped.

Suit shook his head and pulled Simmons away from me. Good idea, the wimp made me want to punch him every time he spoke. Such a violent reaction wasn't usually like me but Simmons seemed to bring out the worst in me.

"What you're about to see is totally classified." Suit said.

The moment we entered the hanger I knew we were screwed. Why, you ask? Because right in front of me was a _fucking_ _frozen Megatron. _I froze, along with my brother as we stared at the familiar Cybertronian that stood before us. It was hard to forget a face when you see it so full of malice and killer intent.

Keller gasped. "Dear God. What is this?"

Why it's a giant ass psychopathic robot SecDef, keep up why don't you. I quipped in my mind.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Suit explained.

"We call him NBE-One." Simmons announced proudly.

Sam and I sighed.

"Well, _sir_, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." Sam said bluntly, folding his arms.

Suit looked at my brother before going back to his explanation. "He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"And then, to thank the man, you threw him in an insane asylum to die." I snapped, glaring harshly.

They flinched. Couldn't exactly deny the truth and it just made it worse that the technology we had today was thanks to our grandfather and all he was remembered as was a crazy sailor. It made my blood boil at the injustice of the situation.

Simmons growled. "Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's what we call it."

"And it, is a he and he is called Megatron." I corrected. Hey, I may not like the bot but even I wasn't cruel or stupid enough to call him an _it_.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller snapped at them.

Suit shrugged. "Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." He said, as if that excused his actions.

"Well you got one now." Keller growled out.

"So why Earth?" Lennox asked. Finally a smart question.

"It's the All-spark." Sam and I said together.

"All-spark? What is that?" Keller demanded.

Sam looked at me. "You know more about it than I do sis."

I nodded. "Millions of years ago the war on their home planet Cybertron, reached critical levels. NBE-One, aka Megatron, was seeking to use the All-Spark, which is the source of the Cybertron's life, to use it to take over the planet. You see while the All-Spark is a thing of creation it can also be used for mass destruction. It's power, according to—my source is unfathomable. In order to protect Cybertron and stop Megatron from getting the All-Spark the leader of the Autobots, those are the good guys by the way, the beings you attacked," I gave Simmons a dark look. I got back on track. "Anyway, their leader, Optimus Prime, sent the All-Spark into the deep vastness of space. Megatron quickly followed after the All-Spark and Prime followed after him to make sure he didn't get his servos…ah sorry, hands on the thing." I sighed. "What happened after that is a bit fuzzy as no one really knows but sometime during that time the All-Spark, which a huge cube by the by, found its way to earth and crash landed in the arctic with Megatron second from getting a hold of it. Luckily the bastard froze in the ice and chill of our Arctic and the Cube…well…" I looked at Simmons.

"And you're sure about that?" Simmons frowned.

"Oh Yeah. And that was just the summarized version." I looked between Suit and Simmons and grinned. "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

Suit sighed. "Follow me."

"You're about to see our crown jewel." Simmons praised as we were led into another hanger.

I gasped as I caught sight of the window and what laid beyond it. A huge, freaking cube. I thought Jazz had been joking when he said the thing was larger than Optimus but damn the thing was huge. I paused and snorted at the irony. The Autobots were looking for the cube and we were feet from it.

_{My…child…safe…finally…we meet…} _A ringing in my ears made me wince and I looked around. That voice again.

Sam whistled as he looked at the cube, his eyes running up and down the thing as we were kept walking. I tugged on my brothers hand, not wanting him to get lost. Mikaela, who had been silent for a while, gasped softly and grabbed Sam's other hand. Yeah, it was a shocking sight.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked, curiosity in her voice.

I had an idea, Jazz had explained it to me, but I would keep that to myself for now. If those idiots were stupid enough to keep the All-Spark and Megatron in the same place who knew what they would do with that little bit of info.

Suit grinned. "Good question. Please step inside. They have to lock us in." He motioned for us to go in.

We went into the small room, which was barren except for a small pedestal in the middle of the room with a glass box on top and sometime of device in the ceiling that was pointed at the glass box.

"Oh, wow." Glen whispered.

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps joked.

I giggled.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr!" I laughed at that right along with Sam, Mikaela, Maggie, Will and Epps. "Right? That's Wolverine!"

"That's very funny." Simmons gripped. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone." Glenn pulled out a BlackBerry.

"Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." Simmons giggled, taking the phone and placing it in the glass box.

A zap went through my heart. _{No…please no…daughter…save…please…please…} _Uhg…what was that, the ringing was getting worse. I was handed a pair of glasses from my brother who put on his own pair. Shrugging, I did the same.

"Nokia's from Finland." Maggie pointed out.

I grinned and fist bumped her.

Keller sighed. "Yes, but he's, you know... a little strange. He's a little strange." He tried to justify.

"You mean stupid right?" I retorted.

Keller just sighed even as Simmons blushed a bright red in anger and embarrassment most likely.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation... and funnel it into that box." He said, taking us away from his major fail.

Simmons pulled a lever and suddenly static filled the air. For one, brief, wonderful moment, I felt complete peace and love feel the room and something tug at my heart for a moment and then it was gone and the flash of light dimmed, revealing the phone to—

Oh my God. The other gasped in shock and took a step back as the little phone transformed and attacked the glass. I covered my mouth in disgust as Simmons grinned. The poor little thing was clicking and whirring in distress. I had spent enough time with Jazz to be able to tell those sounds from one another. I might not know what the poor thing was saying but I knew it was scared beyond belief.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons chuckled.

The little bot chattered and cried in Cybertronian as it moved quickly through the box.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie cried.

I shot a glare at her.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons had better shut up before I hit him again.

The little bot was suddenly armed and began shooting at the glass, trying to get out. Maggie gasped and jumped back, hiding behind Will. Simmons frowned at him, because it was obviously a him.

"Oh... He's breaking the box." He went to pull the lever and a terrible feeling of absolute dread filled me.

Sam must have felt it because he screamed with me.

"DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT LEVER!" We screamed as Sam pulled the man away.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Terra…" Sam glared at me as I walked up to the box slowly. I ignored him.

"Sh. Sh. Sweetspark. It's alright, you are safe." I said in a soft tone. The little bot turned to me and growled, its guns pointed to me.

I cursed as I realized it didn't understand me. A sudden inspiration hit me and I...just knew what to say to him.

**_"Calm little one. I will not let anyone hurt you. Put your weapons away and I will get you out of the box."_**I clicked and cooed at him.

The little bot froze and tilted its head. It clicked and whirred and I knew the basics of what it was asking. I smiled softly as I touched the glass.

**_"Yes little one, mother…" _**I don't know why I agreed to that but the bot cooed happily and its guns were put away. I hummed and open the box gently. The little bot jumped on my arm and crawled up my arm. The small mech cooed again and rubbed against my cheek as it settled on my shoulder.

"The fuck was that?" Epps asked.

Simmons blinked. "You kids aliens in disguise or something?" Simmons asked my brother who was staring at me in shock.

"That was cool Terra." Mikaela whispered, walking towards me. The little bot on my shoulder froze.

"Stop." I said, holding up my hand. "The little one is antsy around you guys. Just…stay away for a bit. He'll calm down soon." I whispered gently as not to scare the child.

"Freaky." Glen whispered.

However, my anger at what Simmons tried to do was not assuaged. I whispered in some clicks and whirrs for the little bot to hide in my shirt, which her did and then I turned my angry eyes on Simmons, who back away from me as I stalked up to him.

"You…" I whispered, my eyes no doubt on fire. "Are the _worst_ excuse for human being, all of you at Sector Seven are." I snapped quietly, not risking raising my voice for fear of scaring the little bot.

"Wha—" I punched him again.

"Whoa. Whoa!" Suit yelled.

"Shut up." I snapped. "Do you…do you have any idea what you almost just did. That little phone, that_ energizer bunny from hell _as he called it is a sparkling. The equivalent to a human _baby!_ You just tried to kill a child!" I cried out.

I heard Lennox take a sharp breath and the others went pale as they could, especially suit.

"Child?" He whispered.

"Yes, a child. An innocent, scared little baby. I hope you're proud of yourselves." I snapped in disgust, turning away from him.

The little bot peaked out of from my shirt before burying itself back into my tank-top, near my heart. It must have thought it was my spark, not that I was complaining. As long as the babe was safe and calm I was good.

"Sis." Sam shuddered. "Sis, are you—"

"I'm fine, just pissed." I answered.

Right now, I really wish Jazz was here though.

**(POV CHANGE JAZZ)**

Jazz grunted as he hid himself on the ceiling, his cloaking abilities coming in handy here. No one knew he was there and he was close to Terra, his spark was practically singing. Of course he would be happier if he wasn't looking at a frozen Megatron and feeling irritation at the fact he had found the All-Spark so easily but had no back up to get to it. He cursed the fact that he was alone right now but knew Optimus was likely converging on his location so he would just have to be patient.

He also wasn't sure where Bumblebee was. His COMM link was down and that worried the Saboteur. The youngling never turned off his COMM unless he had no other choice. He clenched his servos into fists and moved around the rough to get a better angle.

**_'If ah sho' tha fragger now, it wou'd save eve'yon' so much t'ouble.' _**He thought, but he couldn't get himself to do it for the sole fact that Terra might end up getting hurt in the resulting attack. He was in a rock and a hard place, as the humans say.

Suddenly the lights began to fail before slowly coming back on. However, they were dimmer and what was holding Megatron in stasis lock, the ice, was beginning to melt. Jazz cursed. He needed to find Terra and the other and get the cube out of there.

Suddenly a man came running out of a side room near the cub, followed closely behind a number of others. However, his optics caught caught familiar brown hair and blue-green eyes. His spark flared and peace settled over him as he saw his sparkmate safe and sound if a bit scuffed up. He would have run a check on her but the other humans caught his attention.

"Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power—" One of the humans said.

"What!"

"—and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it." The human scientist finished.

The other humans began running around and he watched as Terra rolled her optics—eyes!—and crossed her arms as she whispered something to her brother. Her brother nodded and walked up to the arguing military men.

"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube." Sam argued. Jazz agreed.

**_'Yes, tak' 'em ta B' sa ah can kill ya all fa ha'min' ma sparkmate an' takin' ou' scout.' _**Jazz thought vindictively, though he kept an optic on Megatron. If he had to he would engage the glitch to keep Terra safe.

"Your car? It's confiscated." The human who had taken Terra in the first place said. Jazz growled low.

"He's not an it!" Terra yelled.

The man flinched back and Jazz took satisfaction in the fact the man seemed to be terrified of his little sweetspark. Then again, she was a terrifying force when she wanted to be.

"Then unconfiscate him." Sam snarled.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" The human argued.

"You don't know—" Sam began.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know." The human argued.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" Terra screamed. "Are you an idiot!?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young lady." He snarled at her.

Jazz had to physically keep himself from jumping down and crushing the bug.

"And if we don't get the cube out of here the entire human race, along with the Cybertronians, are screwed!" She screamed, stalking up to him.

Then the man did the stupidest thing Jazz thought he could do. He pulled a gun on Terra and pointed it her. Terra and Sam froze.

The one male, the brunette, raised his weapon and pointed it at the bug.

"Drop it." The brunette snarled harshly.

The other dressed similarly to him raised their weapons and pointed it at the rest of the humans in the room.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" One tried to argue.

Jazz snapped, his protocols activating to protect his sparkmate. His visor flashed red and he dropped from the ceiling, landing right behind Terra. The ground shook and humans screamed in terror. Terra stumbled at the sudden force but Jazz caught her and pulled her close to his chassis.

Terra shook her head and looked up, her eye widening. "JAZZ!" She screamed.

"Holy fuck." One of the humans whispered.

"Ya wan'ta keep pointin' tha' at 'er?" Jazz growled.

**(POV CHANGE NO ONE)**

Simmons dropped his weapon.

"Well damn…that's one scary mother fucker." The human soldier said in awe.

"Oh great, it's the girl's body guard." Simmons groused.

Jazz snarled, his visor flashing crimson.

"Jazz, Jazz, baby calm down!" Terra said, instantly gaining his attention. "Listen, the cube is here and so is Megaglitch. We need to get to Bumblebee and get the cube out of here. You can kill the douchebag later!"

"Hey!"

"Ah know." He turned to the bug. "Tak' us ta B' befar' ah decide ta squash ya, Optimus' rules b' damn'." Jazz rumbled.

"Listen robot—"

Lennox snarled at the man and pointed his gun at the bastard again. "You know, we didn't ask to be here. And I sure as hell didn't sign up to point guns at innocent young girls."

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction." Simmons tried.

"S7 don't exist." Epps growled.

Lennox nodded. "Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." He was pulling back the trigger. He had no sympathy for those who pointed a gun at a girl who was obviously no real threat.

"I'm gonna count to five." Simmons tried.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Lennox snapped back.

Jazz's servo transformed into his cannon and began to hum. "Ah ain't even gonna coun'."

"Simmons?" Keller said, looking warily at Jazz.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." His eyes turned to Jazz again. "Besides, they seem to have some serious back up fire power."

Terra grinned viciously as Jazz shifted her to his shoulder plates. She got comfortable and checked the little bot down her shirt. He was in a deep recharge. He had completely slept through the yelling.

Lennox breathed harshly, his eyes darkening. He was readying himself for the kill—

Simmons looked between them all and gulped. "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." He agreed nervously.

"Take us to Bumblebee…now!" Terra ordered, her eyes on fire.

**(POV CHANGE TERRA)**

I felt safe again. I had no idea where Jazz had come from but I wasn't complaining. I was just happy to be with him again. Jazz clicked and whirred at me in the dialect of his home, I could now recognize the frequency at which he talked, but still couldn't completely understand him. I only got vague impressions.

"I'm fine Jazz, don't worry." I said softly as we came to the room Bumblebee was being kept in.

I gasped in horror as I heard his pained electronic squealing and heard Jazz growl as he saw what the other humans were doing to him. In moments like this I truly hated my species.

"No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam screamed.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!" Suit screamed as Jazz powered up his cannons to shoot.

"You got to let him go! Let him go!" The humans froze as they saw Jazz standing before them ready to vaporize them and honestly I wouldn't stop him. People who could kill innocent children were not in my good book. Bumblebee let out a whirr and click. "You okay?" Sam asked, walking up to Bumblebee slowly. I could feel his absolute agony over what happened to be. I sent him soothing feelings but he pushed them back at me. He didn't want my help right now.

"Bumblebee." I said, standing on Jazz's shoulder, who was watching the humans warily.

Bumblebee clicked quickly as he sat up slowly. Jazz walked forward, seeing the scout having trouble and helped push him forward. Bee blinked before clicking and whirring quickly, looking at us worriedly.

I smiled gently. "We're alright Bee and thank you for saving my brother and Mikaela, I didn't get to tell you that."

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked, walking up to Bumblebee.

Bee clicked harshly. _(YEAH!) _Came over the radio as Bumblebee activated his cannons, picking up Sam and Mikaela in his servo. They righted themselves and Sam touched Bee's face.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Can you ever forgive me?" Sam apologized.

"Yeah, we're really sorry you got caught because of us Bee." Mikaela agreed.

Bee blinked and shuttered his optics before he clicked slow and low a few times.

"'E says it ain't ya fault and ah ag'ee wit 'im." Jazz translated, placing a servo on Bee's shoulder.

Sam perked up and smiled happily at Bumblebee before becoming serious. "Listen the cube is her and the Decepticons are converging on this location. We got to go, like ten minutes ago."

I had to agree.

Bumblebee gave a growl and looked at the humans warily.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're not gonna hurt you. Not as long as I'm breathing." Sam promised.

I smiled and nodded. "Me too. Don't worry about them. Jazz and I'll blast them for ya."

Bumblebee chirped at me and Sam before it turned into a growl as the others tried to approach.

Sam turned and glared harshly at some but kept a neutral face on for Lennox, which was good cause I kind of liked the guy. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. Their friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on. Put the guns down. Both of you." He said.

Bumblebee whined and gave Sam a look.

"He's right, you know." Mikaela pointed out.

"Jazz, calm down and put your weapons away. Please." I whispered. Jazz looked at me for a long moment before huffing a few clicks and folding his arms, his cannons gone.

"Here, come with me. We need to get to the All-Spark." Sam said.

We lead the bots back to the cube room and had Simmons unlock the door, rather reluctantly, and both went inside. Sam, Mikaela, and I followed them.

Jazz whistled. "Ah 'aven' laid optics on 'er in so long…" He whispered, walking up to the cube.

Bumblebee played an audio clip of an audience going 'Awe' and I smiled from my perch on Jazz's shoulder. Sam and Mikaela were in a similar position on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"So…how do we get it out of here?" I asked Jazz.

He chuckled. "Scout, ya wan'ta do it?"

Bumblebee squealed and nodded quickly, walking right up to the cube and touching it. Jazz stood behind him so I had a perfect view of what he was doing.

The, before my very eyes, the cube began shrinking, pulling together as if it was transforming into an alt-mode. Interesting.

"Whoo." I heard Sam whispered.

"Oh my God." Mikaela said.

"So cool." I breathed.

Bumblebee now held a miniature cube in his hands and handed it to Sam, who took it gently. Over our bond I felt something tug at both of us. Sam looked at me as if to confirm what he felt and I nodded in understanding. Something was calling out to us from the cube.

_(Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it.)_ Bumblebee played.

"Rig't, we need ta go swee'park." Jazz said as he began transforming around me.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city." I heard Lennox say as I settled in the interior of Jazz's alt mode.

"Terra." Sam knocked on the window and looked at me worriedly. "Lennox is getting us a clear way out. You follow right behind us, please." He looked at Jazz when he said the last part.

Jazz's engines reeved. "Ya go' it. Ya jus' worry 'bout the cube. Ah'll worry bout Terra."

"I don't need you worrying for me." I replied before turning to Sam. "Go get in Bumblebee. I'll be right behind you the entire way." I paused. "Sam…I love you."

"Love you too." And then he ran over to Bumblebee and jumped in.

A few seconds later we were speeding out of the hanger, the All-Spark safely tucked into Bumblebee's interior.

* * *

><p><strong>I know...I know...I left there because I can literally not type anymore. Next chapter is Mission city...You'll all have to wait to find out if Jazz survives or not. I know...I know I'm evil.<strong>

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone.**

**Review for me please.**


	12. Chapter 11: Mission City

**DONE! I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! OH MY PRIMUS PEOPLE. **

**I just couldn't stop writing, I just couldn't. It nagged at me all day. I woke back up at 9, began the beginnings of the chapter then and went on a typing spear. As I write this I don't think I'll be able to ever look at a keyboard with cringing again. Ugh...so much pain, but so worth it. 8 hours, watching the movie while I wrote this chapter, having a time trying to find said clips, typing it all out and then cross referencing stuff to make sure I got it right. Holy hell and the adding, oh the adding. I had to change so much of that scene with Terra added to the mix. This chapter is 21 pages long,exactly! Ugh! Ok rant done. Feel better now but Primus does my wrist and fingers hurt.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this because I slaved at it all day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers...ugh...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Mission City<strong>

You ever have one of those moments where your heart is ready to beat out of your chest. The kind of feeling that made your body tense, your hair stand on end. The type of feeling that got your adrenaline pumping what for the calm before the storm to end. I was having that feeling right now. I wanted to be running, not sitting and fidgeting nervously as my eyes stayed on the speeding form of Bumblebee, who had my brother and Mikaela inside him with an object of unimaginable power.

Yeah…total normal as fuck Saturday.

"Jazz, what's our ETA?" I asked.

"Shou'd be ta da city in 'bout five klicks." He answered.

I nodded and looked out the window to scan the area. Something was coming I could tell.

The little phone in my shirt suddenly shifted and drew my attention. A few clicks and whirrs latter and the little bot was peeking out of my shirt curiously.

"Hello little one." I said softly.

The bot chirped and jumped onto my shoulder.

Jazz swerved suddenly.

"Da pit! Where'd ya get a sparkling baba gi'l?" Jazz asked, shocked.

The bot screeched and clung to me tighter, looking around with his violet little optics in fear. I shushed him and clicked a few things to him. That calmed him down and he chirped curiously.

"The cube created him and I was just in the right place at the right time to save him from those idiot." I hummed, my eyes sad. I had to wonder how many others like this little bot had been created…only to be destroyed moments later.

Jazz was silent and the interior went cold for a moment. "Ya gonna explain tha' one ta ma later. And 'ow ya can suddenly speak common too."

"Sure." I said, though I would be able to explain the whole clicking thing to him at all.

_(Sure, sure, sure!) _My voice echoed from the little phone. I blinked and giggled, making it chirp brightly.

"That's cute." I whispered. It gave me an idea too. "Echostreak…" I whispered.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"His name—designation…Echostreak." I explained, smiling brightly at the sparkling. "Do you like that name, Echo?" I asked.

The newly named Echostreak gave a bright chirp and clicks. _(Like. Like. Like…name…Sure!) _He looped my words again excitedly.

Jazz chuckled, the seatbelt tightening around me. For some reason I got the feeling Jazz was extremely happy right then. "Echost'eak it is then. A good designation as any."

I tilted my head sideways. "What would be his name in Iacon?" I asked suddenly.

Jazz laughed. **_~Echostreak.~ _**He translated. I liked it, it was a low whirr with two clicks following behind it quickly. I nodded, grinning at that. At least something good was becoming of this horrible day.

As we traveled down the highway going at least 150 mph I saw a familiar Peterbilt truck, a GMC topkick and a Rescue SUV. I gasped as Jazz suddenly whooped in happiness, confirming who those cars were.

"We go' back up baba gi'l!" Jazz crowed, happiness a lit in his voice.

I laughed, happy to see the rest of the boys. Echostreak cooed and looked out the window curiously, tilting it's little helm at the vehicles that suddenly did a sharp u-turn, avoided getting hit, and came to flank us.

**_[Optimus to Jazz, report!] _**I heard through the radio and strangely I knew what he was saying. Jazz must have left the COMM open for me to here.

**_[Hey boss bot. We go' tha cube while ya were runnin' all ova tha place! An' guess who ah found. Baba gi'l…]_** Jazz said smugly.

"Hi Optimus!" I said, so happy to hear that mechs voice.

_[Terra…I am glad to hear your voice. Are you and the others well?]_

"Oh, we're good, besides a few bumps and bruises. And…we picked up a few extras. I'll explain later. Listen, we're going to Mission City to get the All-Spark away. Just follow us." I paused. "Bumblebee has the cube with him, along with my brother and Mikaela. We have to hurry. Megatron is going to be hot on our heels! Those idiots kept the cube with Megatron for over a century. And I'm betting that old bastard is not going to be too happy right now." I explained quickly.

_[Sha's rig't. We hafta get tha cube as far f'om 'ere as possible, boss bot!]_ Jazz agreed.

_[Great…protection detail…my favorite. Let those 'Cons come. I'll introduce them to my cannons!] _Ironhide howled with glee. I rolled my eyes. That bot was way to trigger happy.

_{Honestly Ironhide…] _Ratchet sighed through the link making me laugh. _[Terra Nova, when we have the time I will be checking you over. My scanner have picked up high amounts of stress coming off of you.] _

I shook my head. "No time right now we—" I froze as I heard the tale-tell sounds of a familiar engine and really loud sirens..

I whipped my head around and looked out Jazz's back window and cursed up a storm. "Fuck, shit, fuck, frag it all. Decepticons incoming 1 o'clock." I yelled, seeing the red Aston Martin speeding towards us.

That seemed to make all the cars tense, and believe me it's hard to tell when a car tenses, and I heard a snarl through the COMM link.

_[(Captain…we have a problem!)] _A sound bit played over the COMM. Bumblebee.

_[Autobots prepare to engage!] _Optimus ordered. _[Protect the cube and the humans at all costs! Until all are one!]_

_[Until all are one!] _The others said over the link before it went quiet.

I wondered what that was about but I heard a crash and that took my attention. Echostreak whined and jumped down my shirt, clicking in distress. I shushed him and looked back, gasping as I saw a mining vehicle transform and blow through a bus. I covered my mouth and looked away just as Optimus engaged the fucker.

"All those people." I whispered, shaking.

"Don' worry baba gi'l. I'll p'otect ya." Jazz swore as we took another exit to get into the city.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I closed my eyes and sighed.

Jazz sighed and clicked something I didn't quite catch. I wanted to ask what he said but decided against it. Echostreak clicked curiously up at me.

"Stay close to me alright. No leaving my shirt until I say so understand." I said sternly. The sparkling cooed and nodded, before burying itself in my chest. Jazz swerved and just barely avoided getting hit by the Aston Martin. I gasped and grabbed the steering wheel out of habit as Jazz growled in annoyance.

"Frag, 'old on!" Jazz grouched, taking a turn into the city limits. Ironhide suddenly appeared on our right and blocked the Aston Martin from hitting us and then transformed just as Knockout did as well. He tackled him.

"Robo smack down part three, here we go." I muttered sarcastically as Jazz spun to a stop and opened the driver side door.

I jumped out to find a perpetual battle zone waiting for me. I saw Epps and Lennox throwing out orders to the men around him. I saw Bumblebee transform and Sam and Mikaela out on the ground with the All-Spark in my brothers hands. I ran up to him and stood beside him, placing my hand over the cube.

"Sam?" I asked, worried. He had muted our bond.

"I guess they finally got the air force." Sam commented.

I looked to see an F-22 flying our way but…something was off. F-22 pilots never flew below buildings. So what—

Dread filled me. Oh no…no no no no no.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction." I heard Lennox yell over the radio.

I shook my head as Jazz suddenly tensed behind me.

"Run." I said, grabbing Sam and Mikaela and backing up.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide screamed as he came barreling through.

Bumblebee chirped in distress and was looking around frantically as the F-22 came closer. My eyes widened as I realized what was wrong and then Jazz was scooping me, Sam, and Mikaela up and backing away, covering us with his body.

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide ordered as he began shooting that the 'Con.

"No, no, no! Move!" I heard Lennox over the screams of people.

The 'Con began shooting, trying to hit Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Jazz. Sam was beside me, holding onto the cube for dear life and Mikaela was hanging onto him.

"Back up! Back up!" Ironhide screamed.

Suddenly a high pitched squeal made my ears ring. I knew that sound, it was the same sound that—

Ironhide snarled and jumped away, pulling Ratchet with him. "Incoming!"

The world went white around me at the flash and then black as smoke and rumble filled the air. Jazz cursed and turned, covering us from the debris. My ears were ringing and my vision had dots in them. Then, everything became clear. I heard the sound of screams and cries, saw debris scattered everywhere. I heard Ratchet cursing up a storm and the soldiers calling out to each other to make sure everyone was alright.

Then I heard the most heartbreaking sound, Bumblebee, whining and clicking in pain and distress. My eyes moved to the sound and I gasped as I saw Bee on the ground….only he was missing half of his body.

"Oh my God. Bumblebee?" Sam screamed, jumping from Jazz's servos.

Mikaela followed him in a hurry. Both landed on the ground hard but got back up and ran over to the downed scout. Jazz was clicking in distress as he went over to the little yellow bot and touched his helm. I jumped down, tears in my eyes as I stared at the boy, because that was what he was in comparison to humans. He was a teenage boy, same age as Sam.

Bumblebee gave another whirr and cry, crawling on the ground to get closer to Sam.

"No. Your legs! Your legs." Sam cried, distraught.

"Oh Bee. Stop honey." I sniffled, trying to stop him from harming himself further.

"Scou' ya need ta stop." Jazz cooed, helping by picking him up and moving him.

Bumblebee gave an electronic whine and tried to get away from Jazz, reaching for Sam. I shushed him as Jazz set him down in a somewhat covered area.

"Please Bumblebee. Please be alright. Ratchet!" Sam yelled.

A sudden explosion drew Jazz's attention from us. I looked up and saw a familiar red 'Con reeking-havoc on the city. Jazz rumbled and looked down at me, worry coming off him in waves.

"Swee'park…ah gotta…"

"Go." I shooed him. "Go, we'll be fine. Do what you need to do, just come back to me alright."

He smiled softly and nodded as he armed himself and went after Knockout. He practically disappeared, one second there and the next he was gone. He really was a good spy.

"You're okay. You're okay." Sam tried to soothe Bumblebee who was whirring in distress.

Bumblebee gave an electronic groan and chirped sadly.

"Bumblebee stop, you're no good as you are and not one of us wants to see you dead." I snapped, making the mech freeze.

"She's right, Bumblebee." Mikaela agreed, walking up to the bot and smiling sadly. "Just…please stop. We don't want to see you hurt yourself more." She choked out, tears in her eyes.

Bumblebee cooed at us and ran a finger down Mikaela's head and then mine. We smiled at the bot and Sam came to stand beside us, still holding to cube and gave it to me for the moment. He walked up to Bee and patted his chassis. Bee pointed to the All-Spark and then clicked at us, pointing off in another direction to indicate we needed to go.

I could hear people screaming in the background and the bots fighting the 'Cons. Echostreak whined softly and peeked out before hiding again. And even though I knew he didn't have time for any of this I would never break up such a moment. It was needed.

"I'm not gonna leave you." Sam swore, his eyes full of determination.

Bumblebee whined.

BOOM!

The sound of heavy artillery caught my ears and I looked up to see something I wish I hadn't. They had a fucking tank! Really? Will we get a break today? Mikaela also was staring at the tank but then her eyes moved to something else. She ran off as Sam was trying to comfort Bee. I didn't stop her.

My eyes moved over the battle field quickly and to my satisfaction I saw Jazz throwing Knockout at the tank, who had just fired a shot. Knockout got hit in the legs, taking one off completely. I grinned viciously. Pay back was a bitch, wasn't she?

I caught sight of of black GMC pickup and watched as it zoomed past the destruction with my Pontiac and SUV right on his heels. Ironhide transformed mid-air, avoiding the missiles, rolled and covering the humans from the attack and debris.

Ironhide roared.

Jazz was right behind him, transforming and jumping on the tank as it began to transform, pulling the barrel away so his shot was off. Jazz stayed on top of the bastard and kicked off one of his weapons before the bastard threw him off.

"Jazz!" I whispered, tensing. Please be alright.

Ironhide came right after though, shooting off his own missiles right at the tank to distract him as Ratchet came out of nowhere, his arm transforming into a buzz saw similar to Knockouts and cutting his back. Next thing I know Lennox and his team are shooting at the damn thing. The 'Con roared and fell to the ground, seemingly dead.

The, the worst thing that could happen. Magatron landed in my field of vision and I froze, the cube in my hands felt warm and cold at the same time. It pulsed.

_[It is also time…be ready Terra…it is almost time…}_ I heard the voice more clearly than ever. Even over the screaming it sounded like it was whispering right in my ear.

"It's Megatron! Retreat!" Jazz screamed.

"Move!" Ratchet yelled as the everyone ran around him.

"Fall back!" Jazz yelled again over the chaos, running right towards Megatron.

My heart filled with dread and agony as I watch Jazz risk his life to save the others. In that moment I knew for certain if something wasn't done, Jazz would die.

My vision tunneled and everything became muffled as my grip on the All-Spark tightened, my thoughts on Jazz as I heard, distinctly, him screaming as the bastard shot him. Jazz was so small compared to Megatron and that terrified me.

_[Then do what you must…my child…save him…save him, hurry. I have given you that which can save him, you must be the one to utilize it.} _The voice screamed.

Megatron grabbed Jazz up and flew him to a tall building, landing there and holding him upside down. My heart froze, time was meaningless to me.

"Jazz…" I whispered.

"Terra!" I faintly heard Sam scream as I ran, dropping the cube.

A spark zapped my chest and though I didn't notice is much I felt Echostreak squeal before he suddenly appeared, no longer scared. As we passed Lennox, who tried to grab me, the little bot scanned something, what I don't know but he did.

"That all you got, Megatron?" Jazz screamed.

"Come here, little cretin." I could hear it all, every sense focused on Jazz and the bastard that was about to kill him.

Echostreak crawled up my arm and suddenly began transforming and overlaying my arm. Silver metal stretched and covered my right arm, crawled up my neck and suddenly I had a scope in front of my right eye. I raised my arm, my hand suddenly had a gun. I didn't question it, didn't even think to freak out. Jazz, I had to help Jazz.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?" Jazz howled, shooting him as Megatron grabbed him and made to tear him in two.

"No!" He snarled.

Jazz screamed.

"Hey Megatron!" I shouted, taking aim. A whirring noise as the bastard looked at me. "Don't fuck with my car!" And then I shot.

The shot zoomed out of the barrel of my gun and shot the bastard right in the eye, shocking him enough to drop Jazz, who fell roughly in front of me. I shot again, this time hitting him near the chest. Good, maybe I could take out his dark, cold spark while I was at it.

Megatron roared in rage and dived at me. I didn't move, didn't feel any fear. Jazz must have finally got his bearings because he grabbed me up so fast I barely had time to figure out what was going on before he transformed and was barely avoiding getting hit.

"Ya crazy lil' femme!" He screeched in fear.

"Shut up and drive." I snapped, rolling the window down despite Jazz's protests. "You drive, I shoot." I took aim at the 'Con flying towards us. "You ready Echo?" I asked.

_(Always, always. Mama.) _The sound bite played in my right ear.

I grinned viciously and began shooting at the fucker. No body tried to hurt my Jazz and got away with it. He was going down…the hard way.

The scope over my eye zoomed into Megatron and I shot again, hitting him pretty hard in the helm. Megatron roared in rage and swiped at us as Jazz took a sharp left down an alley. Couldn't follow us there, he was too damn big. I grinned and silently wondered how Echostreak had done this but for now I wasn't going to question it now. Besides, it was pretty cool.

"We lost him." I said as Jazz turned down another road.

"'Re ya insane. Ya cou'd 'ave died!" Jazz snapped at me.

"Oh and I suppose I was supposed to let you get killed?" I snapped back.

"Yea, ya were. If it kept ya safe." Jazz snarled.

Echo wined in my head, but what Jazz said sent absolute terror through me.

"No." I uttered.

"Terra—"

"NO! Never! Never would I abandon you and you cannot ask that of me Jazz." I was crying now. "I will always come to your aide, whether you like it or not. I may be your charge but—"

"Ya ain't jus' ma charge swee'park!" He screamed in what sounded like agony. It made me freeze completely. "Ya ain't…ya so much more than tha'. Sa much….ah cou'dn' live if ya were ta offline… it wou'd kill ma…" His frame shuddered.

I didn't understand. I didn't get what he was saying and though I desperately wanted to ask I knew we didn't have the time and this wasn't the place to be talking about whatever it is that meant. I needed to get back to Sam, back to the cube. Something was calling me back.

My eyes hardened. "I don't understand and though I want to ask we have more important things to worry about. Get me back to Sam, Jazz. quickly." I said softly, rubbing his steering wheel.

Jazz shuddered again but said nothing, merely heading towards my brothers last known location.

**(POV CHANGE NO ONE)**

Lennox was in shock. He had just watched a 120 pound girl go up and shoot a robot in the eye with a metallic arm to save her car. It was crazy and even crazier was she actually hurt it. He had seen a lot of strange things in the military but damn if that wasn't the craziest to date.

Of course, watching said girl almost get crushed and then getting saved at the last second by her car and speeding off was also crazy but at least they were both alive for the moment.

"Sir! That tank thing's getting back up." One of the soldiers reported.

Lennox looked in disbelief as the fucker was actually getting back up.

"Oh, these things just don't die." He whispered, turning around as he heard something roar behind him.

His eyes caught another of the robots off in the distance, standing on a building.

"Oh, we're so dead." Lennox whispered.

He sent a silent prayer to whatever deity that existed that they needed a miracle right now. He wanted to be able to go home and meet his baby girl and see the love of his life again. He would do his best to survive for them but that was seemingly becoming less and less likely.

**(Scene change) **

"Wrap it around the head." Sam yelled up to Mikaela as they loaded Bumblebee up onto a tow truck.

Mikaela nodded and went to work on getting the bot onto the damn thing and to safety. Sam couldn't leave Bumblebee behind and neither could Mikaela. Something in the both of them wouldn't allow for it.

"Sam! Where's the Cube?" Lennox yelled as he and his team came running up to them.

"Right there." He point to it dismissively, too worried about his guardian.

"Okay." Lennox nodded and went over to the cube.

"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck, okay?" He said, helping with the chains. Bumblebee whirred sadly even as Sam smiled at him.

"Epps, get those Black Hawks here! That building." Lennox ordered, panting as he walked up to Sam and handed him the cube. "Okay."

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare." He handed Sam the red flare. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare." He ordered quickly.

Sam slowly went pale and began shaking his head in disbelief.

"No." Sam whispered.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare—" Lennox continued, ignoring the kid.

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam interrupted, looking panicked.

He wasn't the hero, he wasn't someone who could be brave when needed. He was petrified. What if he failed and everything went to hell. It would be all his fault and if he ended the world he really wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Lennox growled and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." He snapped out.

Sam was pale but before he could answer a familiar silver-gray Pontiac came speeding around corner and came to a quick stop beside them. Both men looked over as Terra came tumbling out, looking like the Terminator with her right arm covered in metal.

"Terra!" Sam gasped.

"Let him go Lennox." She snapped, stalking up to them.

Jazz transformed, looking worse for wear. His shoulder was sparking and he was breathing hard but he was alive and that's what mattered. She pulled her brother away and sent him as much calm and love as she could, wrapping him in it as she overlapped Sam's with her own. The cube seemed too warm at their combined touch.

"Sam, everything will be alright but we need to go now." Terra whispered in their language.

Sam shook. "But…but…what if…I can't do this Terra. I can't…"

"You won't be doing anything." She smiled. "Together, we're going to do it together. You will not be alone Sam. I'll be right beside you, every step of the way."

Sam looked between his sister, the city, the Autobots, the soldiers and then her again. He felt confidence and calm fill him as she gave him a understanding look. She wouldn't ask him to do it if she didn't believe he could and he wasn't going alone. She was coming with him…

"You trust me right?" She asked.

Sam snorted. "What type of question is that?" And he knew his answer.

"Mikaela, you get Bee out of here ok, both of you." Sam yelled.

"Right." Mikaela called back, working quickly.

"Let's go." Terra grinned. "We'll play an elaborate game of keep-a-way with Megatron in the middle." She cackled.

Sam shook his head but agreed with her nonetheless. His sister was insane, he knew this and had accepted it a long time ago.

"You got to go. You got to go." Lennox said as Mikaela passed him. Mikaela shook him off, shaking her head.

"No. No, I'm not leaving." Mikaela argued

"You need to go. No, get out!" Lennox frowned.

Mikaela took a step back and pointed at Bumblebee. "No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" She said, determination in her eyes. "Sam asked me to get him out of here and I plan too."

Epps pulled up his radio, looking between the there. "Army Black Hawk requested. Immediate evac for civilian boy and girl with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare." He called out.

Ironhide leaned down and looked at the two. "Terra, Sam, we will protect you." He promised.

"Rig't. ah'll be rig't behind ya swee'park." Jazz whispered, smiling down at Terra, who returned it with a worried look but didn't argue.

"Okay." They said together.

Both nodded and began running towards the open street.

Mikaela frowned and gritted her teeth. "Sam!" She yelled, running towards them. Terra smiled and took the cube from her brother as Mikaela caught him. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

Sam blushed but a smile made its way to his face.

"Terra! Sam! Get to the building!" Ironhide yelled.

"Move!" Ratchet ordered.

"Decepticons, attack!" Over everything the voice of Megatron reached them and then chaos ensued.

Guns were going off, the sounds of transformation taking place all around them. Sam and Terra shot off like twin jets, moving in perfect sync with one another as the ground shook.

"Cover fire!" Ratchet called.

"On it!" Jazz replied, shooting at the 'Cons.

Terra looked back, the cub safely tucked her arms and groaned, realizing they were in deep shit. They were so going to die. Sam grunted, jumping over debris.

Ironhide jumped over them. "Watch out!" He cried, taking a hit meant for them. A bunch of car parts came flying at them just as the Con transformed and flew off.

"SAM!" Terra yelled, chucking the cube to her brother as she rolled out of the way and shot the Decepticon with Echo's new form.

"Terra keep moving." Jazz ordered before he was tackled Knockout.

Terra growled but knew Jazz could handle that 'Con. She had to stay with Sam and protect him now. her brother needed more.

"PRIME!" Megatron roared so loud that even the twins could hear him.

"Boss bots on the scene." Terra yelled as Sam chucked the cube back to her.

"Oh thank God." Sam muttered.

Terra yelped when one of the 'Con's started shooting at them. Panting, she and Sam continued their game of keep-a-way. Whenever a 'Con got to close to one of them they would throw the cub to the other, making the 'Con's focus on their other sibling for a moment so they could catch a break.

"Keep moving, you two! Don't stop!" Ironhide called, shooting at the 'Con's and snarling when one of them avoided his cannons. Oh, they were going to pay for that.

Then Terra saw something that made her entire body go cold. The fucking F-22 to was heading right for them.

"SAM DROP!" She screamed, catching the cube before she and her brother fell to the ground together.

Ironhide snarled and shot, hitting the plane. "No! Gah!" The he was hit and cried out in shock as his chassis smoked. Luckily the plane hadn't been able to breach his Spark Chamber.

Ratchet tackled the the F-22 and tried to saw it half, however the Decepticon managed to avoid him and slithered his way out, looking for the twins who had taken shelter behind a car. Ratchet got a good shot off and the Decepticon cried out in shock before transforming and flying off.

Ironhide groaned. "Terra, Sam, get to the building!" He called.

The twins nodded and jetted off again, Terra throwing the All-Spark to Sam just as they heard the sound of transforming.

"Give me that Cube, boy!" Megatron snarled.

Terra grinned and let Echo take aim and then fired. Megatron roared and threw at them, which they aptly avoided. Sam ran into traffic and Terra followed after him, crying out when he hit the ground, the cube went flying. Terra caught it and landed harshly on the ground, smacking the cube off it. The Cube sparked and all around Terra there were brilliant little lights.

_{It is almost time…} _The voice in her mind whispered as the sparks shot off and entered different machinery. Terra shook her head and gasped as she saw the electronics around her come to life.

Echostreak chirped happily and sent out a pulse to his brothers and sisters quickly, telling them to protect _mother_ and hold off the bad guys.

The bots, though newly activated, accepted the transmission as they could sense who had been the one to create them and their programming activated to protect that being.

Sam grabbed Terra quickly and dragged her towards the building, running inside even as the small bots tried to hold off the much larger mech. Terra felt a terrible tug in her heart for leaving them behind but she didn't have a choice.

They ran into the building, which looked like a large cathedral. Sam panted, his grip tight as he looked back.

"You're not gonna get us. You're not gonna get us!" He whispered, pulling Terra behind a pillar.

Megatron smashed through a window, growling as he sniffed the air. "I smell you... boy! And that little pest."

Terra grimaced at being called as pest even as Sam pulled her towards the stairs and ran up them quietly. However, the Leader of the Decepticons seemed intent on capturing them because when they reached the second floor Megatron demolished the floor as he ripped through the wood and concrete like it was paper.

"Maggots!" Megatron snarled as they escaped on the stairs.

Terra moaned. "Oh…have I ever mentioned how much I hated heights?"

**(Scene Change)**

Mikaela slammed her hands against the wheel, tears pricking her eyes as she thought of Sam and his sister Terra. They were both risking their lives right now and she…she was running away. She leaned her head against the wheel. She had a choice here, she could run and live or she could fight and possible die.

She looked back at Bumblebee who whirred sadly at her. Her eyes narrowed and her choice was made. She grunted, drove out of the alleyway and stopped in the road. Bumblebee squealed as they suddenly stopped and looked at his female charge

Mikaela shifted gears to reverse. "I'll drive! You shoot!" She called back.

Bumblebee squealed in agreement and then they were pealing down the road, Mikaela driving backwards. Bumblebee had to admit the girl knew how to drive. Bumblebee smacked cars out of his way and growled when he saw Devastator shooting at the humans.

**(Scene Change) **

Lennox growled as he shot the damn Decepticon tank again and it just keep on walking. He ducked as the thing shot at them and some debris fell from the building they had taken cover in.

"Oh, this isn't going well!" He said to his team.

Then he saw something that would forever be etched in to his mind.

"Shoot! Shoot!" Mikaela screamed.

Devastator snarled as Bumblebee shot at him, making the scout squeal in vengeance as he got off a couple good shots. Not that it was easy mind up, Mikaela was swerving to avoid the other cars as best she could but he said he hit the glitch pretty good.

Devastator tried to shoot Bee but he hit him with one of his shoulder cannons and then just open fired on the 'Con, grinning in delight as the Con fell to the ground and into the cover for the humans. The 'Con gave a dying growl before his optics and spark went out for good.

"Well damn." Epps muttered, looking down at the remains of the robot.

Bumblebee clicked and whirred happily as he lifted his eye coverings and looked at the dead bot. Mikaela chuckled softly and got out of the tow truck and walked up to the yellow bot.

"Nice shot." She commented.

_(Okey-do.)_ Bumblebee chirped as his weapons reverted back into his frame.

"That tank is definitely dead now." He looked at Mikaela with a bit of pride. "Nice job, the both of you." He nodded to them. "All right, let's go! We got business!"

**(Scene Change)**

Sam and Terra finally stumbled up onto the roof. Sam took the flare he had and set it off waving his arms as Terra held ono the cube, which had slowly been getting warmer in her hands.

_{Soon…soon...I'm scared…}_

"We're here! Hey!" He called out running with flare, Terra right behind him.

A chopper appeared on the side of the roof and Terra held out the cube to the man as he reached for it.

_{NO!} _ The cube sparked.

Sam gasped and pulled Terra back just before she could give it to the man. "Watch out!" He screamed as a missile came hurdling towards the chopper. The chopper was hit and went careening off course, nearly killing the both as they dropped to the ground to avoid the deadly blades. Terra and Sam screamed, covering the cube with their bodies, never noticing the whisps of blue light hovering over them.

**_[All units…be advised…MOTHER!...DANGER!] _**Terra heard in her right ear. Echostreak was sending out a distress call to the rest of the little bots, Echoing what he had heard.

"Hang on, you two!" They heard Optimus yell as he ran across the buildings to get to them.

They ran but not fast enough as Megatron ripped through the ceiling with his arms, nearly hitting Terra in the process. Terra handed Sam the cube and backed him up to the ledge.

Sam tugged at Terra, trying to get her away but she refused to move. "No! No!"

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron purred.

Terra snarled at him, her green-blue eyes sparking with defiance.

Megatron clicked and chirped at them before switching to English. "Give me the AllSpark and you may live to be my pets." He promised, tilting his head.

Something caught Terra's eye.

"Sam…" Terra whispered. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Of course." He whispered.

"When I say jump…jump alright." She replied pushing them closer to the edge. "We'll never giving you this All-Spark Megatron!" She snapped.

Megatron snarled, his servo transforming into a battle mace. "Oh, so unwise." He swung.

"JUMP!" Terra screamed, pulling Sam off the ledge with her just before the mace hit where they had been.

Sam and Terra screamed, both holding onto the cube as they free fell through the air. Then, the next second, they landed roughly, but alive in someone's servo. Both opened their eyes to see Optimus staring down at them.

"I got you two." He growled.

Sam and Terra panted and felt relief fill them. Finally.

Optimus shifted them in his hold, covering them. "Hold on to the Cube!" He ordered. Sam pulled Terra down and covered both her and the cube as he felt Optimus start to fall, catching himself on buildings.

However, Megatron was not going to let them escape that easily. He dived after them and caught Optimus just before hit the ground causing the Leader of the Autobots to land harshly on his back, grunting when the breath was knocked out of him.

People screamed as the two robots just barely missed crushing them. Megatron groaned in pain as he looked up to see a human trying to back away from him. He snorted and flicked it away as it screamed.

"Dis- gusting." He muttered.

Sam and Terra groaned as they sat up on Optimus's chest. That was the bumpiest ride they had ever been on and they both agreed they never wanted to do it again.

Optimus looked at them in confusion and respect. "Sam? Terra?" He said, gaining the twins attention. "You risked your lives to protect the Cube."

Sam nodded. "No sacrifice." He gasped. "No victory."

"The creed our family lives by. We won't abandon something just because its hard…or scary." Terra agreed, holding up the cube to her chest.

Such tiny beings held so much courage. It baffled the Leader of the Autobots but it also gave him hope.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." He gave Terra a look as she was about to protest. She went silent but didn't agree, neither did Sam for that matter. "Get behind me." He ordered.

They scrambled off the bot and went into a ditch that had been formed in the crash. Terra gave a shuddering breath and looked at her brother as Optimus got up and faced off against the evil 'Con.

"It's you and me, Megatron." Optimus rumbled to his archenemy.

Megatron growled. "No, it's just me, Prime."

"Shit." Terra whispered as she ducked some rocks.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus growled, charging the bot with his sword. Megatron grunted as he blocked it and grabbed the Prime, throwing him into a building.

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you- lose!" Megatron laughed.

Sam pulled Terra away and pushed her against a wall to avoid the bots. Terra was watching all this and realized something.

**(POV CHANGE TERRA)(I know random…but deal with it)**

"Sam." I whispered, clutching the cube to my chest.

"What?" Sam asked, watching the robo smack down of the good guy.

"Optimus wants us to push this into his chest." I sighed. "Doing that will kill him. And killing him and destroying the cube will do nothing in stopping Megatron, you follow?" I asked.

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"Why can't we do what Optimus wants," At this Sam had a confused look on his face but I held up my hand. "Why can't we do what he wants but with a slight twist." My eyes moved over to the red eyed fiend that had nearly taken my head off.

Sam froze and looked at me in disbelief. "We could die." He said bluntly.

"We'll die if we use Optimus to destroy the cube. At least my idea gives us and the human race a chance." I whispered, looking down sadly at the cube.

Sam frowned for a long moment, wincing when Optimus got thrown around again. I winced too. Nobody, especially someone like Optimus who was an obvious pacifists, should be beaten up like that.

"We go together then?" Sam whispered.

"Oh definitely." I frowned and looked down at the cube sadly. "Sammy…you realize we're about to destroy an entire race of people by destroying this right?"

Sam flinched and gave me a haunted look. "Yeah, I figured that out…" He murmured, laying his hands over mine. The cube went warm and beneath our fingers I knew we could both feel the pulsating that indicated the cube was not some box but a living organism.

Tears came to my eyes and I sniffled as I leaned down and kissed the All-Spark, sorrow filling both mine and Sam's heart.

"We are so sorry for what we're about to do." I whispered.

"Really sorry." Sam agreed, tightening his hands around mine. "But…we have to do this…to save our people…"

"We apologize you have to die…so far away from home. You must miss it." I whipped tears away. "I'm so, so sorry."

Sam and my tears landed on the cube however and then disappeared and glowed, enveloping us in a warm and gentle light. The world around us faded to nothing but warm blue light.

_{Children of the planet Earth…you weep for I...and for that I thank you…I do not fear my death…for I will never truly be gone. Something like I...cannot be destroyed…only changed…only reborn.}_ The warm I had been hearing for days now, it had been the All-Spark, reaching out to me.

I could feel Sam's confusion and he could feel my acceptance. Something was about to happen that would change both Sam and I but I had a feeling it wouldn't kill us at least.

_{Go…with my blessing…children of Earth…go…and defend your people…and my children.} _Then the light receded and we were back into the cube.

"Whoa…" We said together, looked at each other and then steeled outselves.

"Come on." I handed to cube over to Sam. "You run with it, Echostreak and I will give you cover fire."

"Right." The we ran.

The air force had finally shown up and the soldiers were converging on our positions. My eyes scanned the crowd for my lost guardian and caught him throwing Knockout into a building with all the force he could muster. Good. He was still alive. I was worried about him.

The planes fired on Megatron, who snarled in pain, as Sam and I ran for Optimus. Only Megatron came barreling at us. Luckily Optimus was able to trip him up but now we were both in the middle of the two with the All-Spark glowing in our hands. Well fuck me sideways.

"Shit!" I screamed, pulling Sam back and firing at Megatron's optics. He snarled in outrage and swiped at me, which I ducked under. His focus went to the cube in Sam's hands.

"MINE!" He growled.

Sam crawled backwards, pulling me along with him. "Whoa! Fuck!"

Optimus grunted behind us, trying to crawl towards us so we could likely place the All-Spark in his chassis. Megatron growled again, stalking us.

Sam cursed as Megatron's servos landed on either side of us.

"I'll kill you both!" He roared.

Sam and I backed away more. I didn't dare risk firing with how close he was. The backlash could hit either one of us.

"Mine! All-Spark-k!" His voice staticed out.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Sam!" He screamed.

Sam and I shared a look and nodded. The All-Spark gave a pulse. It was time.

Megatron growled loudly. Sam and I ran right to Megatron, both holding the cube.

"No, Sam! Terra!" Optimus yelled.

Sam and I thrust the cube into Megatron's chassis. The cube got increasingly hot as it began to break a part and cycled into Megatron who screamed out in agony. He was dying and I and Sam could feel it. Tears came to my eyes as I realized that I was killing off a race who had done everything they could to protect us.

_{H-h-hush y-you-youn-young one…a-a-a-all will be s-s-s-s-s-set…r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right…someth-in-in-in-in-ing new-w-w-w-w-w will-l-l-l-l-l-l co-me-me-me from….m-m-m-m-my death-th-th….}_ Flashes of things I had never seen before, words and languages I didn't understand, building and arts I wish I could have seen, flashed through my mind.

And then the cube was gone and Megatron fell over, dead, offlined, never to bother anyone again. Sam and I stepped away, our hands on fire but a feeling of peace had settled into both of us.

"You left me no... choice, brother." Optimus whispered brokenly.

Wait, did he just say brother? Sam and I paled and looked at one another. We had just killed someone's brother, forget the fact he was an evil bastard, we had just killed Optimus's brother. Oh, that just made this all the worst for us.

Optimus turned to us and kneeled low so we were face to face. "Terra, Sam, I owe you two my life. We are in your debt."

Sam blushed while I just shook my head. "Naw man, here on earth family don't do debts." I smiled as Jazz came stumbling over to me and offering me his servo. I sat down and let him pick me up as I patted him. Optimus looked at me curiously. I looked down at Sam and saw him nod in agreement. "Ya'll are family. You helped save our world, you fought for us and protected us." I looked at Jazz, my eyes softened. "And a couple of your own have claimed us as theirs…so family dude. We don't do debts, we do what we must to protect our family." I gave him the peace sign.

Optimus looked bemused by what I said but bowed his head to me. Sam chuckled and gave his amusement, to which I returned. Ironhide and Ratchet came walking up, with Mikaela appearing with Bumblebee still hooked up to the tow truck. Sam looked at her and she gave him a smirk to which Sam replied with one of his own. I rolled my eyes.

"Kids these days." I laughed as Jazz shook his helm at me.

Optimus turned to address everyone, looking at all of us with pride. "We have gained new alleys this day. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery." He said.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bumblebee asked, making me jump. It wasn't a sound bite, it was Bumblebee's voice, his real voice.

Jazz chuckled.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus answered, sounding amused.

"You speak now?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" I scolded. He looked at me sheepishly.

"I wish to stay with the boy." He looked down at Sam.

Sam looked at Bumblebee in shock before turning back to look at Mikaela, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He then looked at me and I gave him the thumbs up. He grinned.

"If that is his choice." Optimus said.

"Yes." He answered immediately. I laughed.

"He' boss." Jazz called, shifting me to his shoulder. "Ah wou'd like ta keep ma cu'ent position…as Terra's gua'dian…if that's al'ight."

"Always." I answered. "You still have so much to tell me after all."

Optimus chuckled. "Permission granted." He replied, shaking his helm.

Echostreak chirped and slowly transformed, the metal on my skin retracting away as he shifted back to his little bot mode on my shoulder…and promptly fell off. Luckily I caught the little guy but now I was worried. What was wrong with him?

Echostreak chirped tiredly and gave the equivalent of I guess a yawn. I smirked, realizing the little guy was tired as he shut off his optics and fell into recharge, safely in my arms. Feeling eyes on me I saw Ratchet and Jazz staring at me, one in disbelief and the other in complete awe, respectively.

"I can explain." I said to Ratchet as he stalked over to me and Jazz.

"Oh you will young lady, after I check all three of you over." He grouched, his optics narrow.

I blinked few times, looked at Jazz, who looked terrified and then burst out laughing.

I didn't know what the future held for me but I knew it would be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>I will rejoice once more. I AM DONE DAMN IT!<strong>

**Next chapter, Terra finds out some interesting things, Jazz is going to run into some problems and just plain mayhem all around. Stay tuned for next time and REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	13. Chapter 12: A Spark to Spark Operation

**Ok, so what was supposed to be the first part of the final chapter before the epilogue turned far longer than I thought it would. SOooooooooo...this will not be the last chapter before the epilogue. Here is the answers you've all been waiting for. I'm actually surprised how far I've come. I'm nearly done with this story and will soon be starting on my next Installment. Damn...**

**Anyways I won't hold you up any longer...Disclaimer: I do not own transformers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: A spark to spark operation<strong>

The government had rounded all of us hours later and had moved us to the Sector 7 base as it was the only place big enough to house all the Autobots. Of course, Sam, Mikaela and I had followed right along with them, refusing to leave our respective bots. I stayed as close to Jazz as possible, Echostreak was sleeping in my arms and had not stirred once during our transport.

Now that the battle was over and my adrenaline was lowering I began shaking, realizing what the hell happened to me. I didn't know if it was worse than my memories of Laney's death or not but it was certainly up there with one of the worse days of my life. The fact Jazz was almost killed didn't help and now I was sitting in his servos as Keller was debriefing everyone.

Many of the S-7 agents had been ushered out as the Autobots did not trust them and Keller didn't want to deal with angry robots. Of course, Simmons refused to leave but stayed far away from me and my family. Maybe he was finally becoming smart.

"Swee'park." Jazz said softly, pulling me from my thoughts.

I hummed and looked up at him, my arms tightening around Echostreak.

Jazz smiled. "Come on baba gi'l. Ratchet's calling us." He grimaced and his visor flashed purple.

I smirked and shook my head. For a spy he was so easy to read because of his visor. I wonder if he even knew it did that. Probably.

"Ok." I replied as Jazz walked off to the wing Ratchet had commandeered as the med bay.

I heard a yelp from inside the room and a huge wrench came flying at us. Jazz gasped and ducked quickly, just barely avoiding being hit. I blinked in shock as the wrench clanged on the ground and I heard a serious of clicks and snarls.

"Um…what is—"

"F'ag it…the 'Atchet 'as come ta the building." Jazz groaned looking warily at the door. "Mayb' we can jus'—"

"Jazz GET YA AFT IN HERE!" Ratchet yelled, sticking his helm out the door and glaring at the saboteur.

Jazz winced, but gave Ratchet a sly smile. I was looking between the two as Jazz walked warily towards him. Hatchet…where had I—oh now I remember.

"Ratchet the Hatchet." I muttered.

Jazz and Ratchet suddenly went still. It was kind of like the calm before the storm type of still. I looked up to see Ratchet's optics darkening to a stormy blue. A wrench came out of nowhere and he wielded it threateningly. Jazz clicked.

"Where…did you hear that name?" Ratchet asked, looking right at Jazz.

"Um…" I had a feeling if I answered that Jazz would have a few dents. "Ratchet, while normally I'd be all for throwing around wrenches don't you have to check me and Echostreak over? And Jazz?" I diverted.

Ratchet frowned, obviously not happy and was still giving Jazz the stink eye but vented a moment later and nodded.

"Come inside." He ordered, heading back into the temporary med bay. "Frag it Bumblebee I said stay still!"

I giggled and looked at Jazz, who was looking at me in annoyance. "What? You're the one who told me that name. It's your own fault." I said, grinning up at the silver/gray mech who just shook his helm.

"Jazz, get in here and bring your spa—charge!" I frowned. Ratchet had cut himself off from saying something. What was it?

"Yeah, yeah." Jazz said walking into the med bay.

I was shocked at how much the room did look like a medical facility, only ten times larger than human ones. Bumblebee was on a huge metal platform and his legs were beneath him. Ratchet seemed to be reattaching them. Fascinating, if a bit strange. My brother and Mikaela laid down on his chassis and seemed to be out of it.

"I gave them a mild sedative to calm them down, but they refused to leave until the Fragging idiot over here was better." Ratchet explained seeing my curious look.

Jazz looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. If I had to describe it I would say he was acting like he was walking to his death…I rolled my eyes.

"It won't be that bad." I whispered.

Jazz shot me a look. "Ya neva seen tha 'Atche' baba gi'l." He groused.

"Bumblebee if you do not sit still I will weld your aft to that berth." Ratchet threatened as he picked up some tools. I wonder where he got those.

"But—" It was so strange hearing Bumblebee talk.

"And stop speaking. I still need to scan your vocal processors to find the cause of their repair." He interrupted, walking over to the smaller bot and began working on his legs. Bumblebee clicked quickly, obviously agitated.

"Oh hush you. I would have had this done sooner but you can't fragging stay still." Ratchet grouched.

I giggled. Holy hell, Ratchet was a demon in a med bay. I was starting to understand why the others were avoiding this particular side of the building, even Optimus.

"Hey Bee." I waved.

Bumblebee smiled and waved, which earned him a hit to the helm with a wrench. Bee whined and looked sadly at the medic.

"Oh hush already."

"Ratchet, where do you want us?" I asked.

Jazz shook his head at me, obviously trying to tell me not to bring attention to them. I just smiled.

Ratchet paused in his work and looked at me for a long moment. Then he vented. "Finally! Someone with some common sense. I don't have to fight with someone for once!" He exclaimed and pointed towards another slab of huge metal. "Over on that berth. Give me a klick to finish this wiring and I'll be over to check over you and the sparkling." He paused and gave Jazz and look. "And don't think about disappearing Jazz. As soon as I'm done with them, your next. Your long overdue for scans and repairs."

Jazz vented but didn't argue. He gave me a sour look, obviously not happy that I was giggling at his predicament. Honestly, it was better just to let Ratchet do what he wanted and get out of there quickly. I knew, I was the same way.

In my arms Echostreak clicked and snuggled closer to me. The little guy was slightly bigger than his phone form now, almost as big as a those little baby dolls I would see other girls playing with when I was younger. Only, Echo was boxy with smooth edges. His color had also altered somewhat. Originally he was just silver but now he was silver with purple lining all over him. It was quiet interesting, I had to say. And the best part was he fit in my arms. So cute…

I nuzzled the little babe, who cooed in his sleep.

Jazz chuckled, gaining my attention from the little baby as he stared down at me with the strangest look. I know, I know, how do I know what's in his eyes if they're covered by a visor, well it was more of a feeling that anything else.

"What?" I asked, feeling a blush come to my face.

Jazz shook his helm and adjusted me in his hands. "Nothin'."

"It's something. What's with the look?" I pestered.

Jazz looked at me for a long moment before grinning and leaning down. "Ya mak' a ve'y good create…"

Though I didn't know what that meant exactly I could take a guess. He just said I make a good mother? Oh now that was sweet and embarrassing at the same time. Honestly, the only reason I wasn't freaking out was because I was technically 34 in 17 year olds body. Most women were mothers by then and it really didn't freak me out as much as it would any normal 17 year old. I snorted, who the hell was calling normal?

Right back on track. Jazz just said I make a good mother…that is just…I blush.

"Um…thanks…" I murmured, shifting Echostreak.

Jazz smiled and pulled me to his chassis, where his spark beat underneath. "Anytime."

"Are you two quite done?" Ratchet asked, making both of us jump. For some reason I got the feeling he had just ruined the atmosphere…whatever it was…because Jazz looked ready to murder him. "Oh don't look at me like that youngling, go romance the girl somewhere else later."

Jazz coughed, or what I guess was the equivalent of a cough and made a strange, high pitched chirping noise at Ratchet. It was actually kind of funny and now I had something to tease Jazz with. Standing on his servos I winked at Ratchet and Bumblebee and looked at Jazz.

"Romance me huh? You certainly move fast." I said, holding back a giggle.

Jazz shot Ratchet a look and then looked bac at me. "Baba gi'l he's just an ol' grouch, igno'e 'im. Ah wasn' tryin' ta—" He began.

I raised an eyebrow in fake anger. "Oh…so I'm not good enough for you to romance me?"

Jazz chirped and clicked quickly. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to realize he had slipped make to his native dialect. When he did he cursed in English.

"Sorry, sorry and that's not wha' ah meant at all—"

I giggled. I couldn't keep it back anymore. I mean he looked like he was about to pop one of his CPU's trying to think of something to placate me. My entire body shook and I heard Ratchet behind me chuckling. Bumblebee whirred in laughter, servo moving to cover Sam and Mikaela. Jazz seemed to realize he had been had because he vented and just looked at me blankly.

"That wasn' nice Terra." He grumbled.

Ratchet cackled for a second. "Oh, you have your work cut out for you youngling." He paused, tilting his helm. "Ah, Thank Primus. Someone exist to rein you in. My prayers have been answered. Now if only there was someone for those terror twins…" His voice trailed off.

Jazz just huffed.

"Now then, Terra come here please." Ratchet held out his hand, waiting for me to get on.

I did so, a bit reluctantly. I did not want to be separated from Jazz right now, it made me skittish, but the sooner I did it the sooner I could go back to him.

"Jazz can you take the sparkling." Ratchet hummed, looking me over. I knew I had a bunch of cuts, bruises and dried blood on me. I really wanted to take a bath now that I thought about it.

I looked at Jazz and held Echostreak out to him, being careful not to wake the sparkling. Jazz smiled and took my sweetling from me and held him gently in his servos, looking awed as Echo snuggled into his hand.

I smiled and turned back to Ratchet. "Alright, now I am going to scan you with one of my EMF scanners…"

"EMF?" I asked curiously.

"Electro Maintenance Frame." He explained.

I nodded in understanding. "It won't hurt right?"

Ratchet shook his helm. "No, you might feel a slight tingle and feel numb for a moment but otherwise you will feel nothing." He smiled.

"Cool, fire away then Doc." I grinned. I had wanted to see this anyways.

Ratchet's left optic lit up and violet light came from it and settled over me. Whoa…Ratchet wasn't kidding about the tingle, it was a bit uncomfortable but I stayed as still as possible as it swept over me. Ratchet hummed, his optics dimming somewhat as the light disappeared. A moment later he frowned and a green light swept over me.

"What's this one Ratchet?" I asked.

"SE scanner…" He paused. "Spark Examination Scanner."

I tilted my head. "Spark…oh, you mean my heart?"

"Is something wrong wit' 'er "Atchet?" Jazz asked from behind me.

Bumblebee chirped worriedly behind us.

Ratchet hummed as the green light disappeared. "I'm not sure I—" He froze as his optics dimmed again and read whatever was going on behind his eyes. Interesting but now I was a bit worried. What was going on?

"Ratchet is somethin' wrong wit' Terra?" Jazz demanded again, sounding frantic.

Ratchet shuttered his optics a few times and looked down at me, curious but did not seem worried. That was a good sign right?

"No…nothing's wrong…per-say. The readings are just a bit confusing." He paused and shifting me around. "I will look into it but for the time being all her facilities are working at optimal level. The only thing is she has a high amount of stress in her body." He looked at me. "Are you experiencing any headaches right now?"

I shook my head. I felt fine for the moment. "No, I'm fine, besides the cuts and bruises…and a couple burns here and there."

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, I'll have to ask you wrap those up. I would do it but my servos are a bit too large." He stated dryly.

I nodded. "Give me some cloth and I'll be more than happy to do it. These things sting like a bitch."

"If you were in pain why didn't you say anything?" Jazz demanded, looking put out.

I shrugged as Bumblebee squealed, looking down at Sam and Mikaela and the bruises they had. I smiled, that was so cute.

"I was too busy celebrating the fact that we are all alive." I replied as I took the disinfectant and bandages Ratchet had given me. I jumped back into Jazz's servos and sat down, getting to work. "You checking over Echo now?"

Ratchet smiled as he took the small sparkling from Jazz, who seemed to have calmed down, though he kept me close to his chassis now, and began scanning the baby.

That seemed like a bad idea because Echostreak woke up with a cry of shock, completely drawing my attention. Echo chirped a few times and then wailed. I guess he didn't like the fact he couldn't see me.

"Echo. Echo baby boy look at me." I called. Echostreak froze and his helm snapped towards me. Blinking a few times he chirped and clicked, reaching for me. I gave him a stern look. "Now Echostreak you can come back after Ratchet checks you over."

Echostreak looked at Ratchet and then clicked sharply and looked at me again.

I knew he said No.

"Echostreak…" I said sternly. "The sooner you allow him to check you over the sooner we know you are healthy and the sooner you can come back to me." I reasoned.

Echostreak clicked and chirped. _(But Mama!) _The sound-byte played.

I shook my head despite how cute he was being. "Echostreak do it for mommy."

Oldest trick in the book. Echostreak huffed and looked up at Ratchet sourly but didn't argue further. Ratchet chuckled and activate his scanner again. Echostreak whined and clicked but stayed perfectly still as the scanner moved over him slowly. Ratchet's optics dimmed again for a few moments and then smiled.

"Everything seems to be in order. His firewalls are strong and all functions are operational. However… he's low on energon." He glared at the little mech. "Probably because he was firing off shots when he wasn't even hours hold."

Echostreak growled. _(Mama…DANGER! Protect…Protect…Protect…love mama…)_ Different voices said as Echo stringed them along.

Ratchet sighed and shook his helm. "I can see why you called him Echostreak. Apt designation." He gave me a look. "I'll have to dilute some energon for him."

"He alright though…right?" I asked reaching for Echostreak.

Echo squealed and jumped to me clinging to me. Echostreak cooed at me and then clicked a few times. I understood.

"I know you think you're alright but Ratchet's the medical professional." I said.

Jazz snorted behind me and muttered something I didn't catch. Ratchet clicked sharply at him, which stopped his grumbling and turned back to me.

"He's fine, not even a scratch." He assured. Then he turned his optics on Jazz, who locked up underneath me. "Now then…"

"Ya know 'Atchet…ah think ah 'ear Optimus callin' ma…"

He made to stand but Ratchet caught him and took me and Echostreak from him. I yelped and gripped Echostreak tighter to me as my world went upside down and then I was sitting on a…well I guess table. I blinked and watched as Ratchet maneuvered my fighting guardian onto the berth and shackled him down. I was shocked, where the hell did those shackles come from?

Bumblebee was squealing in delight and chirped and clicked something at Jazz. I got the feeling he was teasing my saboteur. Jazz snapped his head to Bumblebee and growled, his visor flashing.

"Bumblebee don't tease Jazz right now." I scolded.

Jazz continued to glare at Bumblebee but otherwise didn't say anything. He seemed to be really nervous and was tugging at his wrists. I sighed and looked down at Echostreak who was watching Jazz and Ratchet curiously. He clicked at me and pointed at them, asking what was going on.

"Ratchet's going to fix up Jazz." I replied.

"Do you still wish to observe?" Ratchet asked suddenly, pulling out some strange tool from nowhere.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You requested to observe as I repaired him. Do you still wish too?" Ratchet asked, looking at me.

I brightened and felt a large grin spread across my face. "Oh hell yes!" I jumped onto his servo and he placed me on his shoulder. Echo chirped and crawled over my shoulder and clung to my back and looking over it curiously.

Jazz frowned. "Baba gi'l, ya just goin' ta sit there an watch ma torture?"

I made it look like I was thinking long and hard about it before I replied. "Yep." I popped the P.

Jazz vented as Ratchet chuckled. "Servoful…" I heard him mutter.

And then Ratchet got to work. I listened intently as he first scanned Jazz, him telling me what was wrong and yelling at Jazz for going into battle with how damaged he was. Ratchet then began taking Jazz a part, which freaked me out for a second before I realized he was fixing the broken parts and then putting them back.

Ratchet continued this for a bit, explaining stuff I didn't understand and asking for my opinion about certain parts I recognized. I quickly realized that while I knew a lot about mechanics I had so much more to learn.

"Jazz said you were the one who patched him up." Ratchet commented as he was working on a particularly stubborn wire. Jazz grunted as there was a spark of electricity.

"I did…although you said he's still really damaged." I replied, feeling a bit disappointed that I hadn't fixed him as well as I thought I had. I mean, I thought he was originally a car but still…

"He's only alive because you were able to repay him this much. Many of his parts have been well tended too." Ratchet said, finally connecting the wires.

"Ya know ah'm 'ere right? No need ta talk 'bout ma like ah ain't 'ere." Jazz complained, tugging at his bonds and grumbling.

"Sorry Jazz." I smirked at him.

Ratchet went on shake his head and then began fixing Jazz's chassis. The scar he had gotten fighting Knockout the second time had healed but apparently Ratchet wanted to make sure there was no shrapnel in there. His scanner came to life over his chassis and Ratchet's eyes dimmed for a bit, longer than he did with my and Echostreak.

Suddenly Ratchet jerked and another scan shot out from his right optic, right in the center of Jazz's chassis. Jazz grunted and squirmed on the berth, a few strange clicks coming from him. I was really starting to worry now.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" I asked, looking at Jazz who was grimacing in pain.

Ratchet cursed. "Frag it." He turned his burning optics on Jazz. "How long have you known?"

I was confused, what was he talking about.

Jazz vented and looked directly at Ratchet, sadness coming off him. "Since ah woke up…"

Ratchet snarled. "You glitch! You've been running around, _engaging Decepticons in battle _with those things in your spark chamber!"

"Known what? What's in his spark chamber? What's wrong!" I was really worried now.

I knew a Spark was what made a Cybertronian…well alive. It was, in essence, their soul. It made them who they are and there was nowhere on a Cybertronians body more protected than the spark chamber.

Ratchet looked at me and frowned.

"Don' ya dare Doc." Jazz snapped, tugging at his bonds.

"She has a right to know Jazz." Ratchet replied. "You tell her or I will."

He gave him a look I didn't understand and I had a feeling he was saying something over their COMM link. Jazz flinched back and keened painfully, making my heart constrict. What was going on? I looked at Jazz, who was staring at me with the saddest look but said nothing. I turned Ratchet.

Said CMO sighed and placed a servo over his face before looking at me again. "Jazz has shrapnel in his spark chamber. They've hit some major wiring and fuel lines to his spark."

I frowned. "What does that mean? Can't you just take them out?" I asked.

Ratchet shook his head. "No. The Spark Chamber is the strongest piece of a Cybertronians body, there is a reason for that. It holds our spark, the most vulnerable part of our bodies." He paused. "Even the best medics cannot work inside the Spark Chamber, it's far too dangerous, for the patient and the medical officer."

"Why is it dangerous?" I fidgeted.

"The Spark…it has a defense system to it. If something intrudes upon it that it does not initially recognize, whether the bot wants it to or not, it will attack to preserve itself. And if that doesn't work… it will collapse from overworking itself." He explained.

I paled. "What does that mean for Jazz?" I looked at the mech, who wasn't looking at me anymore.

Ratchet vented again. "It means that Jazz has, at most, a Vron to live."

I distantly heard Bumblebee squeal sadly over on the other berth but everything seemed fuzzy. A vron… in human terms that was…83 years if I remembered correctly, but Cybertronians that was like a year. Jazz…Jazz was going to die…he was going to die…no…no no no no no…Jazz couldn't die…he couldn't…

My mind went into overdrive. I remembered, when I first got Jazz, I had pulled pieces of metal from Jazz's hood. I had thought I had gotten it all but I must have missed some. I cursed myself for that. if I had found them sooner maybe I could have—no I was not going to think Jazz was dead. He wasn't, he was right there. But I couldn't help feeling this was my fault. I had to fix it, take responsibility. Besides, Jazz wasn't allowed to die, not as long as I was breathing.

I didn't care that I would likely be dead long before he died. I just knew, somewhere in my soul, it was crying out to save him. My eyes narrowed in determination.

"Then I'll do it." I said.

"What?" Ratchet, Jazz, and Bumblebee asked, confused.

I looked at Ratchet seriously. "I'm small enough to fit in there and get the metal out. I know what I'm looking for. I had pulled out what I thought was all of the shards before."

"Are you insane? Did you not hear what I just said—" Ratchet stammered out.

"Jazz would never hurt me." I said assuredly and I knew I was telling the truth. Jazz's spark was him, he would never hurt me and his spark wouldn't either. "If we got the metal out and fixed the lines he would be alright, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but—" Ratchet began.

"But nothing. I'll go in, get the shards out, patch him up and get out. End of story. You just tell me what to do." I said.

"NO!" Jazz yelled. "No. No. No. Baba gi'l ya are not doin' this. Ya'll b' killed and ah—"

"Oh, am I supposed to just let you die?" Déjà vu with that.

Jazz looked at me sadly. "Terra, ya won' even b' around—" He choked out, looking like he was in physical pain. I frowned. "Ah'll die long afta ya do."

I shook my head, hands on my hips. "I don't care. I'm not going to let you slowly die. Especially when there's something I can do to fix it." I turned back to Ratchet. "Either you help me or I do it by myself."

I wasn't going to be dissuaded from this. Jazz could not die. I would not leave him in agony and slowly dying from wounds I should have been able to see and fix damn it. Ratchet looked at me long and hard before turning back to Jazz, who was shaking his helm.

"'Atchet…please don'—" He begged.

Ratchet looked between us before he vented again. "I'm sorry Jazz…" He answered and I knew he was going to help me.

Jazz looked at him in defiance. "Ah won' let 'er. Ah'll lock my Spark Chamber an—"

Ratchet's hand transformed and he pierced Jazz's arm with what looked to be a needle. Jazz cried out in shock and looked down at the needle, his visor flashed a royal blue and his helm snapped back to Ratchet.

""A'che' ya…slaggaaa…." His voice slurred and his visor went black.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I gave him a sedative so we can work without him being awake. He'll just continue to argue about it." He replied.

Bumblebee clicked, drawing my attention. He looked at Jazz sadly then looked at me. He clicked a few more times at a fast pace and I knew what he was asking.

"He may not like it Bee but I won't leave him like this." I stated, looking at my brother and Mikaela. "Would you leave Sam or Mikaela in such a condition if you could fix them?"

Bumblebee whirred and shook his helm immediately. I smiled.

"Then you understand…" I paused, tilting my head. "Little brother…" I stated. Bumblebee blinked at me, looking confused.

I could understand but I knew the truth. Sam cared for Bee like a brother and thus he was my brother as well. It was simple as that for me.

"Terra Nova…"

Ratchet pulled my attention away from the yellow mech and handed me a strange device that kind of looked like a blow torch with a single square of blue covering the pipe (Think of Alien Isolation with the blow torch), some pliers, and a small bag.

"Use this to weld the lines closed, those to pull the shards out, and that to keep them in." He was frowning, obviously not happy for what I was about to do.

"Echostreak, you stay with Ratchet, ok." I said to the little bot, who looked a bit distressed at my leaving.

I smiled, taking him from my back and placing him on Ratchet's shoulder as I stepped onto the offered servo. Echostreak chirped and reached for me but I shook my head and turned to watch as Ratchet did something to Jazz's chassis. Seconds later I heard a distinct click and it slid open.

For a moment I was blinded by a bright light but when my eyes adjusted I gasped. Sitting in the center of Jazz's chassis was…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It was in the shape of a sphere…kind of…and was glowing a beautiful, soft blue. I briefly wondered if humans could see their souls if this is what they would look like.

"Terra Nova?" Ratchet asked.

I shook my head and jumped onto Jazz's chassis, walking carefully. I suddenly felt like I was impeding on something so private I had no right too. Well, of course I was I was about to be near Jazz's spark, his equivalent of his soul. I steeled my myself and kneeled down, looking over the edge. While his spark was bright it wasn't scolding hot like I thought it would be but a nice cool warmth that caressed my skin. I shuddered before jumping down. It was a tight fit but I could maneuver around.

"Alright Ratchet, I'm in." I called out.

"Good, the first shard should be somewhere on your right." He called.

I looked to my right and scanned my right. Off to the far right was a bunch of wires. I didn't see it at first so I crawled over to the wires military style, being careful not to touch Jazz's spark, but wisps of… something from his spark kept sparking over my skin. It didn't hurt or anything, it was just really tingly.

Anyways I got to the wires and began carefully moving them around. At first I was wondering if Ratchet had gotten it wrong but my sharp caught something that didn't belong. Moving a few more wires I found a sharp, glass looking piece of metal and a few of the wires it had cut through. The wires seemed to have…formed around it but around the shard there were sparks.

Eyes narrowing I pulled out the pliers from my belt and clenched it around the metal. I whispered an apology to Jazz and then pulled at the metal, trying to be careful not to yank it out. Jazz didn't move or make a sound as I pulled the shard out, Ratchet must have given him a pretty strong douse of sleepy juice, and finally, finally, the shard came out.

It was covered in Jazz's blood and was very jagged. I was suddenly very glad Ratchet had given the pliers. Quickly putting the piece in the small bag and shutting it, I pulled out the strange blow torch and looked it over before figuring out how to use it. I hit the button a few times and fire sparked. Carefully I held it over the damaged wiring and slowly it began to close shut. I felt really bad about burning Jazz but I guessed this was the Autobots version of stitches. Really sucks though.

"Alright Ratchet, got the first one. How many more?" I asked.

"Three. The next one should be to your right again from where you are." He said.

I briefly wondered how he knew where I was but then guessed he had his scanners keeping track of me and Jazz. Huffing, I looked right and instantly saw the shard. It was protruding out of what must have been a fuel line because blue energon was slowly dripping onto the floor and over other wires.

"Hey Ratchet…is energon explosive or dangerous?" I asked nervously as I crawled over to the shard, sticking my hand in energon by accident.

It felt goopy, kind of like blood actually. I wrinkled my noise and shook my head. I need to get that shard and get away.

"In the form you are encountering no and as for if it is dangerous for you…" His voice paused and distantly I heard a sharp chirp from Echostreak and a few fast clicks from Bumblebee. "Current knowledge of your species is not sufficient enough to give a conclusive answer."

I rolled my eyes as I began pulling the shard out. "Oh that's comforting." I muttered sarcastically. "If I grow a third eye I'm blaming you Ratchet."

"Third eye? Your species have that ability?"

I snorted at that and shook my head. Honestly Ratchet could be as clueless as the others at times. I made a mental note to introduce him to human anatomy and biology.

Finally I gave the shard a harsh tug and it came loose. Again, Jazz didn't move. I put the shard away and pulled out the blow torch again, clicking it on and began welding the lines. The energon glowed, which worried me for a moment but they didn't do anything so I just ignored it. A minute later the line was closed and looked to be healing.

"Next one Ratchet." I called.

"Approximately 2.3 human feet behind you." He said.

I blinked and had to wonder how he knew that but decided to just not ask. He was, in retrospect, a sentient computer. I put the stuff away, moved carefully from the energon, and crawled backwards, ducking under Jazz's spark, which caressed my skin again when I got really close.

I was a bit confused about that. I knew Jazz would never hurt me but Ratchet had said it would attack. It hadn't, not at all. in fact if I had to say anything about the spark it seemed completely calm and content. Weird.

Shaking my head and I began looking for the shard. Finding this one, was again easy. It was sticking out a wall, close to a few fuel lines and wires but hadn't hit any of them. Pulling it out and putting it away was easy and welding the wall shut was even easier.

"Final one Ratchet!"

It was quiet for a moment before Ratchet answered. "3.5 human feet to your right and 1.2 human feet above you." He answered.

I snorted at that and crawled over to the wall and looked up. I was surprised to see it really close to Jazz's spark. In fact it was brushing against it and Jazz's spark seemed to be…well, attacking it. Ends of the shard were melted and scorched and twisted.

Groaning softly I maneuvered myself to stand up and used the pliers to reach from the shard. It clamped around it and I tugged at it but it didn't even budge. Gritting my teeth and I pulled at it again and it moved a bit but still wouldn't budge. I growled and finally yanked at it. The shard came out but what I wasn't expecting was my hand to pass right into Jazz's spark.

Like a supernova Jazz's spark lit up and wrapped around me. In shock I yelped as I was completely cocooned within the light and my nerves were set on fire. Oh, but it didn't hurt, oh no. It was pure pleasure. Wisps of light caressed my skin repeatedly. I gasped and moaned, squirming but unsure if I really wanted to escape or not.

Very distantly I heard someone yelling my name…but I had completely forgot my name at this point. The wisps curled around my legs, arms, and chest before sinking into my skin and then—

I gasped loudly as I felt my very soul being caressed and wrapped in pure love, adoration, loyalty, longing, lust, and so many other things that it passed me by before I could realize what they were. My hands clenched and my eyes, which had somehow closed snapped open. I was amazed at what I saw. Pure light, which should have made me blind, was wrapped around me and in that instant I realized I was inside Jazz's soul, his spark.

I felt the comfort and the longing, felt my very soul tugging to reach out. I could hear the cry of Jazz's spark calling out for me, seeking to bring us together and I didn't stop it at all. I could tell his soul had found itself other half and though I could barely form a coherent sentence at the moment I instinctively knew what was needed. Our souls touched and I screamed in ecstasy.

It was pure pleasure, wrapped up in the love, longing, and lust. I felt something leave myself, something important and then something else took its place and all I could feel was pure contentment and joy. If I was sleeping or dead again I begged not to leave this wonderful place.

My vision went white as the pleasure running through my physical and spiritual form became too much.

**_{Terra…}_** It was Jazz's voice, in my head and I smiled.

**_{Jazz…} _**I whispered back before I lost consciousness.

**(POV CHANGE JAZZ)**

Jazz came online the moment Terra touched his spark and what happened after that he couldn't have stopped if he wanted too. Terra was pulled into his spark, wrapped up in everything he had been holding back for a year now. His spark caressed her and filled her with pleasure so strong she was moaning in minutes. If he hadn't been completely out of it he would have felt smug. Then, oh then, Terra did what should have been impossible. Her spark…her soul reached out to him and welcomed him, accepted him.

Pure joy shot through him as they merged completely, his back arching and straining against his bonds as his vision whited out for a moment before his systems began rebooting. However, he couldn't stop himself from reaching over the new bond that now had become his very reason for existence and called out to her.

**_{Terra…} _**He called out softly, begging her to answer. He wanted to know she could hear him, feel him.

And then he heard the most beautiful sound. **_{Jazz…} _**Her true voice, the one that came from her soul, was beautiful and completely captivated him. The pure love and adoration in her voice just made it all the better.

Then she drifted off into recharge and Jazz felt, for the first time in a long time, peace fill him. His sparkmate was there and had accepted him. He felt a goofy smile come to his face before his audios finally came back on line!

"JAZZ YOU LITTLE FRAGGER OPEN YOUR CHASSIS!" He groaned at Ratchet's screaming and him tugging to open his chassis. He locked it instead. That made Ratchet even more pissed. "JAZZ!"

"'Atchet ya don' need ta yell." He slurred out. Damn he was still being affected by the drug.

"Jazz, Terra Nova is inside your spark chamber, likely being incinerated as we speak!" Ratchet said, looking distraught.

Jazz snarled at him. "Ah wou'd neva 'urt 'er Ratchet!" He snapped. "She's fine…jus' recha'gin'. Bondin' takes a lot ou' of a bot…" He knew he sounded so smug right now but he couldn't help it. He was…oh what was it the humans said. Oh yes, he was as high as a kite.

Ratchet froze, giving Jazz a long look. His right eye lit up red and he began scanning Jazz's spark, which agitated him because Terra was there right now and he didn't want the mech seeing her there. He squirmed, almost wishing he could blast the medic.

"I don't believe it…" He whispered in awe. "A complete bonding with another species…and she is seems completely fine."

Jazz smirked up at the CMO and groaned, letting his helm fall back when Terra shifted. If she kept doing that she was never leaving his spark chamber…

Echostreak, who had been silently looking on chirped and jumped down onto Jazz's chassis, drawing the larger mechs attention. Echostreak chirped and clicked in his sparkling language, pointing to Jazz's chassis and then him.

_(Mama…in there!...complete bond…Creator?) _The little one echoed.

Jazz chuckled softly and reached out through Terra to the little one. **_–Thaz right, ma and yar mama bonded. Ya can call ma creator if ya wish.—_**

Echostreak chirped brightly and began crawling all over Jazz, looking at him curiously and examing him. It made Jazz's spark warm and through their new bond he could feel Terra's sleepy amusement.

"I still need you to open your chassis Jazz." Ratchet said, folding his arms.

Jazz glared. "Why?"

"I need to check her over." He held up a servo when Jazz made to interrupt. "My scanners can only pick up her general health because you are interfering." Jazz still glared at him in defiance. "She could be hurt Jazz, she's not a Cybertronian and humans are fragile. You might not think she's hurt, she might not think she's hurt but we still need to make sure."

Jazz frowned and tilted his helm. He looked at the medic, then Bumblebee who seemed to have glitched out, then at the curious Echostreak. Venting he reluctantly unlocked his chassis and opened it.

He looked at Ratchet expectantly because Terra was inside his spark and the medic could not touch it. Ratchet sighed and unlocked the bonds, allowing him to sit up. Gently he let his spark place Terra in his servo and pulled her from his chassis and his spark. He groaned at the loss and wished to merge with her again.

"Oh hush. You can merge with her later." Ratchet grouched and began scanning her.

Echostreak squealed in delight at seeing Terra and jumped from Jazz's shoulder to his servo and began crawling all over her curiously. Terra's clothes were pretty scorched up but that was the only thing that looked to be damaged.

Ratchet hummed and vented harshly after a moment. "All systems are running at optimal level. She is currently in deep recharge." He sounded happy and annoyed about that.

Jazz smirked and pulled her close to him, feeling her now was so much better than it had been before. Before, with the incomplete bond, the bond had been so muffled and he hadn't even realized it. But now, oh, now it was so much more. He could not just feel her emotions now, he could feel her, and it was so much better than he could ever have imagined.

"As far as I can tell she is fine." Ratchet muttered. "Jazz, lay down." Jazz gave him a look. "I need to scan and make sure you're alright as well. Besides, I need to check that all your lines are good now."

Jazz huffed but didn't complain, laying back down and keeping Terra and Echostreak as close to his spark as he could.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Jazz was in a spare room designated to him by Optimus. Ratchet had basically kicked him out when he realized that Jazz was healing and would not be dying in a Vron thanks to Terra. Speaking of Terra, she was till out like a light. Echostreak had curled up near Terra's chest and had dropped off into recharge after he had some diluted energon.

Jazz smiled, running a digit down Terra's body gently. She was so tiny, really he was one of the smallest bots still alive and she was smaller than him. It was so baffling to him. Then again his sparkmate was a human, which was even stranger in itself.

He briefly wondered what Primus was thinking but he wouldn't trade her for anything. He couldn't really.

His audios and sensors picked up the sound of Terra's heart picking up, signaling she was waking up and suddenly felt nervous. Now, he wasn't a mech to get nervous easily but with Terra it seemed he stumbling around on his peds.

He shook his helm and steeled his nerves, as the humans would say.

Terra groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head, her eyes cloudy. Jazz watched as her optics—eyes— blinked once, twice, thrice and looked around with hazy eyes. Finally they settled on him and Jazz froze, looking at her blue-green eyes that had captivated him the moment he saw them.

"Jazz?" Her voice slurred out. "Wha…happened?"

Jazz chuckled softly at that and ran a digit over her head. **_{Give yourself a minute swee'park.}_**

Terra jerked and looked at him in confusion. Jazz frowned, why was she confused. He felt her emotions sweep through him, confusion, frustration, sleepiness, love, curiosity and so much more. It made Jazz a bit dizzy.

**_{Jazz…}_** She said over their bond.

Jazz smiled softly. **_{Yes Terra…ah'm 'ere…} _**He crooned.

Terra jumped, eyes wide. **_{What…how? Jazzy what's going on? I can here you in my head…and…and I can feel you…} _**She touched her chest, clenching the cloth there. **_{I don't understand…}_**

Jazz felt her fear of what was going on and quickly wrapped her in his love around her to calm her. Terra gasped and squirmed a bit.

**_{Sh. Swee'park. It's alri't. Calm down…ah'm 'ere.} _**He pulled her close to his spark. She looked up at him, gasping. **_{Ah'll explain everythin', bu' ya gotsta calm down.}_**

Jazz pulled back his emotions a bit, not wanting to overwhelm her. Terra whined at the loss and begged him over the bond to do it again. Even though he wanted to make her overload again he needed her coherent. He chuckled though when she sent him frustration and glared at him with hazy eyes.

Slowly she calmed and her eyes cleared and confusion came back. She looked at Jazz expectantly and Jazz was more than happy to explain if a bit hesitant of what she was going to do.

"What's going on Jazz? How do we…" She paused. "…well…have a connection for lack of a better word?"

Jazz vented. "Wha' do ya rememba Terra?"

She paused and Jazz delved a bit into their bond to see was she was reviewing. He was pulled into the memory of her being in his spark chamber, pulling out a piece of shrapnel when her hand jerked back into his spark. Well that explained a lot. Then her memory got fuzzy around the edges but she did remember most of what happened. Both shuddered, remembering the pleasure of their sparks/souls joining together, the most intimate connection either had ever felt. Terra pulled herself out of her memory, frustrated beyond belief but more curious than anything.

Her face went a bit red. "I still don't get it. Did we have sex or something?" She asked bluntly.

Jazz burst out laughing at that. "Oh Terra…" He shook his helm. "Naw baba gi'l, although ah suppose that cou'd b' a good comparison, bu' it doesn' really sc'atch tha su'face of wha' happened."

She snorted. "No, really?" She frowned, crossing her arms. "So what did happen."

His visor flashed a darker blue as he looked at her. "Ou' sparks…or in ya case soul…found der otha half and…joined. It's somethin' that occurs bet'een spa'kmates. In ya society it wou'd b' compared ta… soul mates…and bein' married?"

Terra's emotions blanked and Jazz felt worry fill him. He hadn't really thought about it but what if she didn't want such a connection? What if she rejected it? He felt his spark split in agony at that thought. Terra gasped and clutched her chest, staring at Jazz with wide, worried orbs.

"Jazz. Jazz!" She called, but it didn't work. **_{Jazz what's wrong!} _**She screamed through their bond.

Jazz keened in pain and pulled her close. **_{Terra please, please don't hate me. Don't reject me. Please, please, please.}_**

He felt Terra's fear and confusion fill him and he keened again. It hurt, the thought of her rejecting him hurt. She was literally a part of his soul and losing her would kill him. He would never hate her for it, never could he hate her, but it would kill him to lose her.

Terra shushed him, placing her hands and cheek against his chassis. **_{Jazz calm down. I don't hate you. And I'm not going to reject you. I could never do either of those.} _**She cooed. Jazz slumped, relief feeling him. But then, why was she feeling fear?**_ {Am I confused and scared, yes but only because I don't understand completely. Did…did I force the bond? Is this my fault? Did you even have a choice? I have so many questions running through my head Jazz.}_**

Jazz growled low and gave her a dark look. He slammed his love, lust and longing for her, showed her how long he had felt these things. Showed her that he had wanted the bond, had wanted her completely. She gasped, squirmed and moaned, sliding down his chassis as he pushed pleasure through the bond.

She shrieked, her back arching. Jazz hummed, shuddering as her pleasure cycled through the bond and back at him. He had to stop it now though. He was trying to prove a point. Intaking air quickly he cut off his emotions to her and heard her whine at the loss. He smirked and stared down at her.

**_{Ya did not…force dis bond. An' even if ya did ah wou'dn' care. Ya are now wri'en all th'oughou' maself. Ah cou'd not hate ya even if ah tried an ah can't abandon ya. Ah showed ya the truth, if anythin' ah'm tha one who forced it…} _**He winced here but Terra just told him to continue. **_{Ah… ah don' reg'et tha bond Terra…Ah…Ah…love ya…since tha fi'st moment ah laid optics on ya…ya completely stole ma spark…Do ya…do ya…regret it?}_**

Terra jerked in shock and her face went blank. Jazz gave her the time to think about, knowing she needed it. It was a lot to process, especially for Terra. Even on Cybertron sparkmates weren't common, not that they were rare at all, but it just wasn't all that common. Then again, when you have trillions of bots living on a huge planet it's no surprise really. That he had found his sparkmate, and so young too, was a miracle in a half.

Finally Terra sighed and rubbed her head. **_{I can think of a lot of worse things than being bonded to one of my best friends.} _**She said, confusing Jazz. What did that mean. She smiled. **_{You're my best friend Jazz, I trust you. And besides, I love you already.} _**She grinned here. **_{And I don't think falling in love with you will be all that hard. We humans have a saying, you marry your best friend. Well, guess I just did.} _**She chuckled.

Jazz sagged in pure relief, his spark light and nearly jumping out of his chassis. **_{Ya sure? Ah mean…ya can neva b' wit' anyone bu' ma now. Any chance of ya bein' normal has completely gone out tha window.} _**

Terra snorted and folded her arms across her chest again, her eyes bright with mirth and a bit haunted as well. **_{Jazz…I've never been normal. And like I said, there are a lot of worst things than being bonded to my best friend.} _**She reached out and sent him her love and though it wasn't the love of a lover just yet it made him moan in pleasure. She smirked. **_{I think I'm going to like this bond.} _**

Neither of them commented on Terra's short life span. They both knew Terra's people did not live as long as Cybertronians. For now they just wanted to revel in this new and unexplainable bond.

Echostreak chirped, waking from recharge. Terra looked down at the little sparkling and her eyes lit up, pure love spread through her as she picked the small one up and Jazz couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. She really was a good femme creator.

"Well hello there sweet one. Did you sleep well. Mommy sure did." She rubbed her nose against Echostreak's face, who squealed and clicked. "Oh, I love you too my sweetling." She looked up at Jazz nervously. "You do realize that you just became a father right?"

Jazz just grinned. "Guess I work fast then." He joked.

Terra choked on her laugh, nearly falling over in her amusement. For the time being the small, strange family just enjoyed being together. Come what may in the future they would face it…together.

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think. To be safe I bumped this up to M. Review people, Review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 13: I become a Mother

**And...here it is. The final Chapter before the Epilogue. Sorry it took me so long. I was having writers block and Thanksgiving took all my time.**

**Now then, in this chapter there are some very sad scenes. I literally cried writing it but it wraps up a lot of what was going on in the Story. The epilogue will be coming next and this first part of my Reborn Series will be done. I just want to thank everyone that Reviewed and for everyone that favorited and followed. Also, for everyone that read my story, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: I become a mother<strong>

**(TERRA'S POV)**

Two days, two days we've all been locked up in the S-7 base and a lot had happened. Mission city was all over the news and the government was quickly covering it up as a terrorist attack. People were being paid off to keep them silent about what they saw. Will, Epps, and their men had been sworn to secrecy and apparently something was in the works for relations between the Autobots and the human race.

Our parents were finally released yesterday from whatever hole Simmons had put them in and were currently being kept on the other side of the base for now. They had no information at the moment and I knew both of them had to be going insane with worry.

Sam and Mikaela had been spending a ridiculous amount of time together, not that I was complaining. I was happy my brother got the girl of his dreams and Mikaela was fast rising to become a dear friend for me. Hell, we could talk about mechanics for hours. The only problem I had was that anytime I was around her I had the strangest urge to kiss her. Yeah…not something you want to feel around your brothers girlfriend. I totally blame Sam.

Glen and Maggie were also quarantined with us. Maggie was fascinating to talk too but usually she was pulled away to work with Glen to keep all pictures and videos of the Autobots off the internet. It was a chore but I helped them when I could.

The Autobots were getting antsy being trapped in one place but the government wouldn't let them leave, at all. I could understand that, I was getting antsy being kept in one place too. Optimus was having a time keeping Ironhide and Bumblebee in line. Ratchet was easy, he had something to do and Jazz had been preoccupied with me so he didn't have to worry about him. Ironhide, however, was just not someone who could sit still and do nothing. Bumblebee was mostly a kid and kids did not do well sitting still either. However, Sam was good at distracting the mech and Mikaela helped out as well, keeping them all entertained for the most part. It was funny to watch Ironhide argue with Optimus sometimes but I felt for the guy, both of them really. Optimus was also getting tired of the imprisonment.

I, myself, have been spending the past two days taking care of Echostreak, helping out Maggie and Glen, and spending time in the Med Bay with Ratchet and letting him teach me Cybertronian anatomy. There was so much to learn too and it was so fascinating. And no, I was not avoiding Jazz. He was with me most of the time and though I sometimes felt slightly uncomfortable around him I was fine with him being there, it was soothing.

Now don't get me wrong, the fact that I was now, in essence, married to my car was not an easy thing to accept and telling my brother about it had sent him into la-la land faster than any giant robot could. I'm not kidding, Sam fainted when I told him and when he came too he just looked at me for a long time before sighing and telling me that only I could end up married to my car. Mikaela…for her part had just giggled and said she had saw it coming, to which I called bull shit. She still just grinned at me for it.

Jazz and I had also told the Autobots and man do I wish we hadn't sometimes. Ironhide was constantly teasing Jazz about his "Tiny Sparkmate" and such. It was so annoying sometimes and while I wanted to be mad I knew it was his way of dealing with the confinement.

Ratchet had already known and just congratulate us before going to his work.

Bumblebee had also already known but was still a bit glitchy about it. He couldn't understand how me and Jazz spark bonded, he even spent a few minutes staring at my chest curiously. I wasn't insulted, I knew he was just curious and I let him. However, he did congratulate us and threatened Jazz if he hurt his big sister. I guess Bumblebee took what I said to heart during mission city and I had no problem being his big sister.

Optimus had just smiled and there was a strange look in his optics when he had congratulated us. When I asked Jazz about it he explained Optimus's role as Prime was more than just a commander of an army. He was, essential, the ruler of Cybertron; and didn't that just make your head spin; and he was the one who usually bonded sparkmates, officially. He was always happy for two sparks to find each other.

After that shocking revelation I found myself far more curious about the hierarchy of Cybertron and going to Optimus for those questions. He was more than happy answer them. So the past two days have been me learning and trying to coup with being married to an alien robot and now being a mother. Yeah…totally normal girl here.

"Terra?" I was pulled out of my inner monologue by Will, who was looking at me in concern.

"Sorry…I was thinking. Is something wrong?" I asked, shifting Echostreak around. The little guy refused to leave me or Jazz. He was always with one of us.

"No, you just wondered into the soldier barracks." He chuckled. I looked around, shocked that my thoughts had wondered so far that I had actually been walking without my knowledge. Wow.

"Huh…that's a new one. Daydream walking." I said sarcastically.

Will laughed, though it sounded strain. That drew my attention. Ever since Mission City my alertness had been at an all-time high and reading people had become easier. And right now Will Lennox looked stressed out and frustrated. I realized he likely didn't like being trapped here either.

I sighed. "What's wrong Will?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion. "You look like you're ready to shoot someone…or strangle someone at least. Come on tell a unbiased third party what is wrong."

Echostreak chirped. _(Tell. Tell.) _I laughed and Will looked at Echostreak for a moment, sadness and longing on his face. I wonder.

"He's a cute kid." Will chuckled, rubbing Echostreak's helm. Echo squealed/cooed, his optics offlining as he purred. I smiled. "Just like a human kid."

"Cybertronians aren't as different from us as we seem to think, huh." I grinned. "Come on Will, talking about it might help." I paused. "You can hold Echostreak too, as long as you're careful."

Will laughed. "You sound just like my Sarah."

"Sarah?" I asked.

Will sighed, pulling his hand away from Echostreak, who whined and looked at Will sadly. Will smiled at Echostreak and patted his head once more before turning to me.

"Sarah's my wife. We just had a baby girl and…" He looked bitter here. "I wasn't there for her birth. I haven't even gotten to hold her or lay my own eyes on her yet. And now I'm stuck here, imprisoned with giant ass robots and a bunch of suits, not able to leave. My wife probably thinks I'm dead and I can't leave or contact her and I'm just so pissed!" He punched the wall, making me jump and Echo bury his face in my chest..

Will Lennox could be scary, I could definitely agree with that. I felt Sam curiosity through our bond and Jazz's sudden alertness.

**_{Swee'park? Are ya alri't.}_** He asked.

**_{It's nothing. I'm fine.} _**I replied, moving my attention back to Will.

He looked and me and must have saw my startled look because his eyes widened and he froze completely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you…I just…" He groaned in frustration and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Damn it."

I placed a hand on his arm and smiled. "I knew your were a father." I smiled when he looked confused. "It's the eyes, you have fatherly eyes." I paused. "Will, you have every right to be angry. Hell, I'm angry. I'm being kept from my parents and the outside world. We're all getting cabin fever here. It's understandable."

He smiled then, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Anyone ever tell you you're wise beyond your years?"

I laughed. Oh, if only he knew the truth. "Yes, a lot. I'm an old soul as they say." I chuckled, shifting Echostreak. "Now do you feel better after getting that off your chest?"

"Yes actually I do. Thank you for listening." He paused. "So I got a question. Why have you been isolating yourself?" This time he seemed concerned for my wellbeing, however I was confused.

"Isolating myself? I haven't been isolating myself." I said.

"You haven't been around your brother." He pointed out. True.

"I'm giving him space to get his girl." I answered back.

"You've been hiding in the med bay." He said.

"I have not. I have been learning about Cybertronian anatomy." I replied quickly.

Will raised an eyebrow. "You haven't left the Autobots wing the past two days."

I opened my mouth to deny it but I really couldn't. I had not left the Autobots wing, at all, except to say hello to Maggie. I had not been isolating myself, at least not consciously. The fact that what happened two days ago was finally setting in had set me on edge. I felt safe with the Autobots and was able to ignore the dreams. Yes, I said dreams. Strange dreams where I am on metal planet I now know to be Cybertron.

It was so weird, some dreams I was a third person watching what was going on, watching as the world was created and then destroyed, other times I was in somebots body and interacting with bots I knew and bots I didn't know. It was so strange and it set me even more on edge because I couldn't sleep without those dreams happening. I had been hiding it from Jazz and Sam, keeping the bonds dim when I slept as best I could.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "I haven't left the wing because I'm still on edge about what happened in Mission City…I've been having nightmares about it." True enough but I was used to nightmares. It was the other dreams that were causing me trouble.

Will frowned, his eyes lighting with understanding. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I see." He smiled sadly. "Have you talked to anyone about it yet?"

I shook my head and was about to answer when our world was deafened by an alarm.

**(POV CHANGE JAZZ)**

Jazz jerked from his spying when the alarm sounded. He was instantly at his Prime's side, who was speaking with the temporary leader of the base, John Keller. He was yelling out orders to the other soldiers.

"What is going on Secretary Keller?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide came running into the hanger, looking around and ready for a fight. Ratchet quickly followed after him, his eyes glowing with unholy rage, likely from being interrupted. Then Bumblebee came running in, his charges on his shoulder.

"Someone's broken into the base. We're trying to find them but—"

"SHIT!" The human girl, Maggie he believed her name was, yelled as she slammed her digits on the keyboard. "They're cutting off the feeds of the building. Glen, are they shooting them out?"

"No, they seem to be…um…turning them off one by one." The boy, Glen said, looking annoyed. "Oh man, hey Maggie…red eyes are bad right?"

"Red eyes?" Jazz asked, his body tensing.

"Technician Maggie may we see the video feed?" Optimus asked.

Maggie nodded and typed something on the keyboard. The feed came up on the big screen. It was of the north hallway. One minute it was on and nothing was there then…there was a shadow and a flash of red before the screen went black.

"Optimus looks like we got 'Cons incoming." Ironhide was particularly happy about this. Jazz knew he had been itching to shoot something.

"We do not know that Ironhide. It could be humans…" Optimus looked conflicted.

Jazz understood why. Optimus didn't want to engage because if it was humans then it could cause problems for the government who was allowing them to stay for the time being.

Optimus leaned down and began discussing what course of action would be the best.

"Oh no…um guys…" Maggie drew the others attention. "Uh…please tell me I am hallucinating." She clicked something and suddenly the blank screen came to life and what was on the screen made Jazz's processor completely lock up.

"Is that my sister?" Sam asked, looking frantic as he saw his sister running down the halls, chasing after Echostreak.

She looked panicked and what was worse was that she was heading straight for whatever was blacking out the screen. Seconds later Lennox was seen, chasing after Terra, who disappeared out of camera view.

"Oh man. No. No. Terra what are you doing!" Sam yelled, fear in his voice.

"Will's with her…" Epps tried to sooth the frantic teen but it wasn't helping much.

Mikaela shushed him, also looking worried as Terra and Echostreak got closer and closer to whoever broke into the S7 base.

"Do something, please!" Sam cried.

Jazz transformed and squealed out of the hanger before anyone could stop him.

"Autobots, prepare to engage." Optimus yelled as Jazz disappeared.

Jazz sped down the hall ways, taking the turns sharply and hitting walls but he did not care. His sparkmate and sparkling were in danger and every one of his processors were focused on protecting them. His spark was nearly beating out of his chassis in fear.

**_{Terra, Terra. Please answa ma swee'park! Please!}_**

Nothing, the bond was silent. She must not have heard him, being so focused on getting Echostreak. He cursed and sped up, heading towards the north hall.

He had to get to her before whatever had infiltrated the base did.

**(POV CHANGE TERRA)**

When the alarm went off it had shocked me and Will had gone into military mode. He had grabbed me and was ushering me out when Echostreak had perked up and squirmed out of my arms and ran in the other direction. Now, like any mother, I ran after my child and was chasing him down with Will trying to help me.

However, Echostreak lived up to his names. He was streaking down the halls with her hot on his heels but he always managed to get away from me. I heard Will called for Echostreak and I to stop just behind us but I was too focused on getting Echostreak. Even the alarm was dim in my ears.

"Echostreak, come back!" I cried, taking a sharp turn as Echo disappeared around the corner and then another.

I paused when Echo disappeared for a moment before seeing him streak into another room. I ran right after him. He still would not stop and was really starting to wonder why he was running. Echostreak had not run away from me before, in fact he was fairly clingy. Ratchet had said it was a byproduct of being thrown into a high stress situation so soon after his sparking. So what was going on.

I turned another corner and Echo was nowhere to be seen and for a moment I thought I lost him until I heard his happy chirp and saw him hanging over a door, waving towards me. I frowned and ran over, to which he then dropped into my arms and pointed towards the door. Raising an eyebrow I reached forward and opened the door. I looked inside curiously and gasped, nearly dropping Echostreak at what was in the room.

"What—"

_(SURPRISE!) _Echo cried happily, his blue eyes bright and clapping.

Standing before me was a fairly large Cybertronian, probably 9 or 10 feet tall. His, because he was definitely male, main coloring was blue and had a silvery-white secondary coloring on his arms, stomach, and calfs. He was built somewhat bulky and had Police written down his right forearm in pure white. What was strange was I could find no faction symbol. I blinked a few times and let my eyes wonder up to his optics and saw that he had a visor, similar to Jazz's over his optics, but unlike Jazz's whose was blue, his was red.

I froze when my eyes and his visor covered optics met but the bot did nothing. He didn't even move except for tilting his head to the side.

_(Brother…so glad…happy…happy…happy…see you!) _Echo chirped, jumping from my arms and crawling over to the large mech.

I tensed and moved forward worriedly but the mech just lowered one arm and let Echostreak crawl up him. He didn't seem bothered by Echostreak nor did he seem hostile. In fact something about this mech was strangely familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a few steps forward. I wonder where Lennox was.

The mech turned back towards me and took a few steps forward. I wasn't scared now or worried really. This bot was familiar, I knew he was. I just couldn't remember where I had seen him before. He kneeled before me and I was surprised when his face mask opened and saw a small smile on his lips.

"Mother: has been found." He stated.

I gasped, my eyes tearing up. I had thought all the bots from Mission city had been destroyed by Megatron. Nobody had found the little bots that had been created and it had hurt me a lot to know they had died minutes after their sparking but now I knew where I had seen this bot. He had been the Police Phone Booth that had been in the antique shop.

"Oh my God…" I reached up and touched his face in disbelief. "How…"

"Inquiry from Mother: How did we find hidden base? Response: Echostreak sent out transmission for us to find." He replied, almost monotone. It was actually very cute, the way he talked.

"Us?" I asked, noticing he had no used I.

"Response: Us refers to I and siblings that survived." His moved left arm, the one he had been holding close to his chest.

In awe I looked over his bulky arm and tears ran down my cheeks as I saw two pairs of curious little optics looking up at me.

One was a tiny little thing, with bright sea blue that sparkled with curiosity and shyness. The sparkling, which I believe was a little girl, was mainly white with lime green markings all over the sparklings little body. The babe was so tiny, but still bigger than Echostreak.

The other was a black little one with gray lining its body. The sparkling had one red optic and one blue and in them was boredom. He, I'm fairly sure it's a boy, had little wires coming off his back and thin arms and legs. His body rounder than his sisters but still around the same size as her.

"Inquiry: Mother is crying, why?" The large mech asked.

I sniffled, wiping the tears from my eyes. I smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm just so happy dear one." I paused and tilted my head. "What are your designations?"

The mech's head cocked to the side and frowned. "Answer: Unknown. Reason: Mother has not given designations."

I was startled. I mean I knew Echostreak had not had a name but…well for some reason I thought they would. Why would the All Spark not give them designations? It did create them…and now that I thought about it why were they calling me mother. With Echostreak it made sense. He had asked me if he could call me mother but they didn't even really know me. I had done nothing to warrant such.

"Why do you call me mother? It was the All Spark that created you, right? I mean, Echostreak makes sense but you have no reason to call me that." I said.

The mechs frown deepened and I could feel his confusion. "Question: Does not make sense. Mother: Created us…not this…All Spark. Conclusion: I am confused."

I paused and thought about it. The All Spark had been in my hands when the sparks had hit the electronics. So…did that mean it had used something from me to create them. My eyes widened. My soul! Of course, if my soul can merge with Jazz's spark is stands to reason the All Spark could use it to create sparklings. Some say the soul was infinite. Whether that was true or not I didn't know, even with my previous memories, but I knew these children had been born from my soul. It was the only conclusion I could come up with that made any type of sense to me.

"Ok, I think I understand." I nodded. The mech nodded with me, however I could still feel the confusion.

_(Mama mama…lOVE mama! Look, look!) _Echostreak chirped, jumping onto my back. I smiled as he rubbed his check against mine, chirping again._ (Names. Names. Names!)_

I shook myself. "Oh right…you still need names." I muttered, looking at the red visor mech. I knew just the name. "You, will be Soundbyte, because of the way you talk."

"Soundbyte: Confirms Designation. Mother: Soundbyte offers thanks." I laughed. He was such a serious bot.

I then looked at the two little one's in his arms and reached for the little girl, who squealed and squirmed in my hands until I started clicking and chirping to her.

**_"Shush now, sweet one and let me see your pretty face."_** I whispered.

She chirped and looked at me curiously. Her small servos reached up and grabbed my hair, tugging on it. I grunted and carefully pulled my hair away from her strong grip.

"No little one, do not pull on mama's hair." I scolded.

She shuttered her optics and looked at me so innocently I couldn't help feeling an ecstatic feeling of joy fill me. In that moment I knew what her name would be.

"Rhapsody, for her ability to invoke such joy that it makes me want to sing." I cooed, nuzzling her as she chirped and giggled. I smiled.

I turned my eyes on the final one and saw him crawling over Soundbyte's arm and jumped onto me and began crawling all over me. He still looked bored but it seemed he was now curious about me. I laughed as I saw how he crawled down my legs with his wires and thin limbs. His coloring certainly made a statement too…hmm…black as night…

I knew his name. "Night Crawler." I said, grabbing a hold of the mechling, who growled as I situated him and sister in my arms. I laughed at the sound. "Oh definitely a Night Crawler."

"Designations: Are acceptable for both. Sister: Rhapsody. Brother: Night Crawler and Echostreak." Soundbyte said, his visor flashing.

I was about to ask about that when the door was kicked it. I jumped and Soundbyte tensed up. Echostreak chirped angrily, Rhapsody whined at the loud noise and Night Crawler snarled his red and blue optics cutting over my shoulder.

I turned around and was stunned to see Will standing there with a gun. I wonder how long it had taken him to find me. He was aiming his gun right at me, probably because I was right in front of the door. His eyes widened as his eyes met my blue-green ones.

"Terra."

He took a step forward but that was a bad idea. Soundbyte clicked harshly and his servo transformed into a cannon. Will raised his gun and pointed it at Soundbyte. My body went cold.

"STOP. STOP!" I yelled, getting between them. "Soundbyte stop, Will's a friend and Will calm down, he's not a bad guy—"

I heard the familiar sound of an engine and then Jazz was there, transforming and looking ready for battle. I felt his panic as he took the situation in and then aimed his guns right at Soundbyte who aimed his other weapons at Jazz, though warily. I groaned, this was getting out of control.

"Terra, you need to get away from there—" Will started as Jazz began to growl, his engines rumbling.

I snarled. "ENOUGH!"

That shocked all of them. I glared at Will, then Jazz, and finally my eyes landed on Soundbyte. I couldn't blame him, he was still a child, no matter his size, but Will and Jazz were adults damn it.

"Can you not see I have sparklings in my hands and can you not see that Soundbyte is just trying to protect me from people and bots he has never met before." I growled, eyes a flame.

The both must have just noticed the other two sparklings in my arms because their eyes widened. Rhapsody had buried her face in my chest, her frame shaking. Night Crawler was hissing, his limbs and wires wrapped tightly around my chest. Echostreak was clicking and whirring fast pace and Soundbyte just looked…surprisingly bored.

"Holy hell…" Will whispered. "They're the ones that broke into base?"

I sighed. "Apparently Echo led them here. They were just looking for me. You should probably call off the Calvary." I pointed out.

Will coughed and quickly grabbed his walkie-talkie and began explaining the situation. I turned to Jazz, who was staring at me in shock and awe. Slowly, his arm transformed back and he took slow steps towards me. Soundbyte tensed behind me and I turned, giving him a stern look. He looked at me blankly but his weapons away though his visor was still a ruby red.

"Terra…" He said softly.

I sighed, smiling a bit. "I'm fine…we're fine. Come here…"

He smiled and closed the distance, his steps were light, as always even though he was a huge metal being, and sat down so he was closer. Echostreak chirped happily and jumped onto Jazz, streaking all over him. Jazz chuckled and caught the little one in his servos, making him squeal in delight. I laughed.

"Inquiry: Who are you?" Soundbyte asked, a slight sound of curiosity in his voice behind the monotone.

Jazz jerked and looked at Soundbyte in disbelief. For a moment they had a staring contest, neither moving. Echostreak clicked harshly however, wanting Jazz's attention back. Jazz looked down at Echo, who giggled at tried to get free. Jazz grinned and held tight to him, making Echo chirp and click happily.

"Ma designation is Jazz, Fi'st Lieutenan' of da Autobots, Spy, and Saboteur. Who are ya youngling?" He questioned, his visor flashing.

Soundbyte hummed. "Designation: Soundbyte. Statement: Not a youngling. Inquiry: What is relationship with mother?"

I coughed as Jazz looked up sharply. "Now ain't that a ques'ion." He murmured.

"Hey guys…" Will said, walking up and putting away his walkie talkie. "I called off everyone. The bots along with Keller, your brother and his girlfriend are on the way. They want to meet the…um…little ones." He looked at Soundbyte as he said that.

I snorted, shifting Rhapsody around in my arms, who was now looking curiously at will. She whirred, gaining my attention. She pointed to Will and then Jazz and whirred again.

I smiled. "That's Will," I pointed to Will. "And that's Jazz."

She 'blinked' and looked at them. When she met Will's eyes she squealed and buried her face in my chest. I grunted at having metal slam into my chest but otherwise I was fine.

Will chuckled. "Shy little thing, ain't he."

"Human: Is incorrect. Rhapsody: is femme." Soundbyte said calmly, making Will jump. He looked warily at Soundbyte again, his eyes focused on his visor.

I rolled my eyes. "Will calm down. Soundbyte is not going to do anything. He's a real sweetheart." I giggled, patting Soundbyte's leg. Soundbyte tilted his helm sideways.

"Um…right….sorry…" He said.

Jazz gave me a strange and bewildered look. I frowned. What was wrong now.

Night Crawler decided to make his presence known then. He clicked once, crawling up my back and looking directly at Jazz. He clicked again and then looked at me with his multicolored optics. He clicked twice.

I raised an eyebrow. "You want to see Jazz, sure. You don't mind, do you Jazz?"

Jazz smirked. **_{Course not, swee'park…}_** He said over the bond and zapped me with amusement. My breath hitched and I glared harshly at Jazz for that.

"Go ahead." I said. Night Crawler clicked and jumped off my shoulder and landed on Jazz's extended shoulder.

Echostreak chirped and grabbed the larger mech by his slim limbs. _(Echo…happy!...Jazz…good…Father ….)_

Will choked and looked at me wide eyed at what Echostreak said. He looked between me and Jazz, probably expecting us to deny that but really we couldn't. I mean…for all intense and purposes Jazz was their father.

"What—"

"Major." Keller said, walking through the doors, the heavy thumping steps of the bots right behind him.

"Secretary Keller!" He saluted.

"Hi John." I said plainly, trying to calm Rhapsody was had been startled by the loud noises.

John looked at me and nodded, a small smile on his face, observing me.

Soundbyte was tense behind me but looked at me and saw my relaxed state and just stayed still. I could understand his wariness. The bots could be intimidating. Especially Ironhide and Optimus.

"Sis!" Sam came running towards me and looked me up and down. His worry was bleeding over to the bond.

"Calm down Sam, I'm—" I was cut off when Rhapsody squealed and looked at Sam with wide optics. I shushed her, rocking her in my arms and whispering softly to her. She still clicked in distress. "Fine. Hold on." I moved her around, smiling at her. "Come on baby girl. Sammy won't hurt you. He's my brother, family."

Rhapsody looked at me with fear filled optics. I didn't need to wonder why. She had been born in the middle of a war with large bots killing each other left and right. It was probably imprinted on her mind and that broke my heart.

"Sis…what…" He pointed to Rhapsody and then to Soundbyte, who might have been glaring, and looked around. He noticed Soundbyte and Night Crawler and pointed between them. "Are those the—"

"Yeah, they are." I smiled.

"They're cute." Mikaela commented.

I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Terra Nova." I jerked and looked over to Optimus, who was leaning down.

"Hey big guy." I frowned when Rhapsody buried her face into my chest again. "Sorry, she's a bit shy."

Optimus chuckled, his optics bright as he stared at the small little one in my arms. Bumblebee came over curiously and looked at Soundbyte, his optics shuttering in surprise. Ironhide, I noticed, had not come into the room, in fact he seemed to be hanging back, his optics regarding the sparklings with curiosity and slight apprehension.

"Who is—" A wrench came flying and Bumblebee was slapped in the back of his helm. He yelped and clutched his helm. "Slag it Ratchet!" He cried.

"I have told you not to speak!" Ratchet grouched walking up. Night Crawler clicked harshly and hung from Jazz's arm, hissing harshly at Ratchet.

"Hey, Ra'che' ya mi't want ta cool it. The spa'klin's and younglin' ova there are p'etty jumpy." Jazz snapped, his visor flashing red. I felt his parental protectiveness through our bond and smiled at bit. Jazz really was a sweetheart.

Ratchet frowned and was looking down at the sparklings and relaxed, his eyes softening as he looked at them.

"These are the ones who disappeared in Mission City?" He asked, kneeling.

I nodded. "Yes." I paused and frowned. "Let me introduce you." I motioned to Soundbyte who was looking between the bots curiously. "This is Soundbyte, he was the Police Phone Box in that antique shop." I smiled up at him. "The one hanging off Jazz's arm is Night Crawler—" Night Crawler clicked and went crawling all over Jazz's arm, his multicolor optics shuttering as he regarded them all with wary eyes. I giggled. "And the little one in my arms is sweet little Rhapsody."

_(AND ECHO!) _Echostreak cried, jumping onto Sam's shoulder and making him yelp in surprise. I laughed at my brother, who glared and slipped his embarrassment to me. I just snorted.

"Yes and Echostreak." I said.

"Inquiry: what are their names?" Soundbyte asked.

I smiled. "Well, this is my twin brother Sam." I pointed to him, making him wave awkwardly. "His girlfriend Mikaela." Both Sam and Mikaela blushed as I grinned brightly. "This over here is Secretary of Defense John Keller, but just call him John. He prefers it." John chuckled. "These two are very dedicated soldiers and dear friends who saved my life a few times, Will Lennox and Robert Epps respectively." I pointed to each. "Call them Will and Epps."

I then moved onto the bots.

"You already know Jazz. He's my guardian and…well…" He grinned at Soundbyte, who frowned and shifted closer to me. "This is the Chief Medical Officer Ratchet. A very dear friend." I motioned towards Ratchet, who grunted. "Then there's our resident Weapons Specialist Ironhide, who is currently hiding." I teased.

Ironhide growled. "Careful little fleshling. I will squish you." Rhapsody whined. I rocked her.

I rolled my eyes. "As you can see, he's just a mean grouch." I said sweetly, nuzzling Rhapsody, who squealed happily then, grabbing my hair. I winced and pulled it away. "Then there's the Autobot Scout and my brothers Guardian Bumblebee, who is my precious little brother."

Bumblebee went to comment but one look from Ratchet shut him right up. _(Luv ya too Sista!) _I laughed, nodding.

"And last but not least the Big guy is the Boss Bot himself, Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots and one of the best bots I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." I grinned as Optimus coughed, looking embarrassed.

"I thank you for the compliment, Terra Nova." He said.

"Soundbyte: Understands. Inquiry: They are trusted?" My largest son asked.

"Oh definitely, with my life." I replied, shifting Rhapsody once more.

Jazz hummed, which drew my attention. I chuckled softly, Night Crawler was crawling curiously all over the bot. In fact he nearly blended into Jazz's armor.

"Well…I guess we have our own Saint Mary for Alien Robots." Epps said, coming up to me.

I blinked as Sam began spluttering and Mikaela burst out laughing. The bots were confused and I saw their optics/visors dimming, probably searching the internet.

"Sure, I'm Saint Terra. Didn't you know?" I said blandly, rocking Rhapsody.

"TERRA!" Sam cried as Epps dissolved into a laughing fit right along with Mikaela.

"What? I have four kids and I've never had sex Sam. How else do you explain that?" I asked bluntly.

Sam choked and covered my mouth with his hand, looking at me wide eyed. "Shut up. Shut up right now. I don't want to hear that. I don't—"

I rolled my eyes.

"Ah don' thin' ah understand." Jazz said, his visor brightening.

"Humans are strange." Ironhide muttered, still far away.

"Agreed." Bumblebee chirped.

"I find the story highly improbable from a medical standpoint." Ratchet hummed.

"Soundbyte: Concurs." Soundbyte said.

This just set off Mikaela and Epps again. Keller and Will sighed and looked at me.

"Care to explain how they got on base?" Keller asked. "We need to know what security leaks we have."

I laughed, backing away from Sam and looked directly at Echostreak, who chirped brightly.

_(Me. Me. Me. Echo lead…brother…sister…home! To mama!) _Echo said proudly.

"He has the ability to send out transmissions?" Ratchet asked, his right eye lighting up and scanning over Echo, who squealed and glared at Ratchet, chirping angrily from my brothers shoulder.

"Is he not supposed to be able to do that?" Will asked curiously.

"No, not at his age." Ratchet muttered, his optics dimming.

"Echostreak: Has ability to create untraceable long ranged transmissions. Reasons: seems to be a byproduct of his chosen Alt Mode." Soundbyte explained.

"Yes, that's another thing he should not be able to do." Ratchet said, his optics lightning again. "Nothing is wrong with him as far as I can find."

"It could be possible the All Spark created them with specific purposes in mind but we will never know that for sure." Optimus sighed, his stance slouching slightly.

Sam and I winced.

"Soundbyte: Does not understand. Term: All-Spark, holds no meaning to any of us. Creator: Is Terra Nova Witwicky, not this All-Spark." Soundbyte sounded angry about that. It shocked me. He had such a monotone voice I was actually wondering if something was wrong with him.

Everyone in the room snapped to attention, looking at Soundbyte in astonishment, especially the bots.

"What the hell does that mean?" Epps asked, as I sighed. "I was just joking earlier. I mean…"

"Sis, what's going on?" Sam asked, looking confused too.

"I'm not completely sure. As best as I can figure the All-Spark somehow used pieces of my soul to create their sparks…." I paused as the humans looked at me in disbelief and the bots were looking at me worriedly, especially Jazz. "I didn't realize how insane that sounded until I said it out loud."

"Ya think?" Mikaela asked, folding her arms.

"It's entirely possible." Optimus said suddenly.

"WHAT!" The humans yelled.

Ironhide snorted. "The All-Spark was a thing of unimaginable power. It gave life to our planet. It's possible it had the ability to do such a thing."

"Certainly possible." Ratchet said, looking fascinated. "Can you tell us how you knew Terra Nova was your creator?"

"Or even how you made it out of the city?" Keller asked.

Soundbyte frowned, his visor flashing purple before dimming for a few moments. Next thing I knew was there was a hologram video feed being projected from Soundbyte's visor. It was of Mission City, on the same street I and Sam had been on when the cube activated. I saw the familiar black car and then Sam was hit, the cube went flying and I caught it just before it hit the ground, four sparks came out of the cube and the electronics around the video me came alive.

The the video changed and it was black for a moment before numbers and words appeared on the hologram. It was in a language I recognized but did not know. It was Cybertronian.

"What are those symbols?" Epps asked.

"Cybertronians written language." Ratchet said, looking fascinated. "This was when his systems came online."

"Why is he showing us this?" Will asked.

_Soundbyte's optics must have come online because suddenly we could see the street and the first thing that came to his optics…was me. Well, wasn't that just pure luck. _

_Suddenly sound was introduced to the hologram. Sounds of battle and screams and death. Warning symbols, at least I was assuming they were because they were bright red, began coming across the screen._

**_[Attention Brothers and Sister!] _**The rest of us jerked as I heard a very familiar voice. I looked down at Echostreak.

"What the hell was that?" Keller asked.

"Cybertronian Common." I answered, looking curiously at the hologram.

**_[Orders are thus: Protect Creator at all cost! Protect mother!] _**The bots and I gasped as my name and picture flashed across the screen.

**_[Order acknowledged.] _**_That was Soundbyte's voice._

Sam frowned. "What are they saying?"

"Shush!" I snapped.

_Then I heard a cackle over the line._ **_[Only been online for five seconds and I already got orders. Damn, I better get paid for this!]_**

I froze, I had never heard that voice before.

_Soundbyte's optics moved and beheld a larger mech from a garbage disposal, grinning brightly with red optics. He looked at Soundbyte and chuckled_. **_[Well…I guess we should get to distracting the badass coming barreling towards Mother, eh, little brother…]_**

**_[Affirmative. Mother must be protected at all costs….]_** _Soundbyte replied._

_The bot grinned and went running right at Megatron with Soundbyte close behind. I gasped, my heart pounding in fear. _

"No. No, run away!" I whispered, clutching Rhapsody close to me.

_The bot in front of Soundbyte jumped onto Megatron and shot him in the face, avoiding his talon like claws with his quick and agile movements._ Ironhide chuckled, making me snap a glare at the mech.

_Soundbyte fired onto Megatron, who roared in rage and shot right at Soundbyte. He was able to avoid the attack but couldn't get out of the blast radius. He went flying into a building,_ making me scream in fright. Jazz sent me his love and calming emotions along with Sam. Rhapsody cried at the loud sound and I began shushing her. She sniffled but quieted quickly.

I looked back at the hologram again just in time to see the garbage bot be sent flying and into a building. I winced, biting my lip. Jazz scoped me up into his servos and shushed me, clicking to me softly. Night Crawler came crawling over to me and settled in my lap, purring slightly. Echostreak jumped off Sam's shoulder and came over to me, settling on my shoulder. I smiled. My bots…

I looked back at the hologram and frowned deeply as I saw Megatron heading for Soundbyte. I tensed, waiting for whatever was about to happen to happen.

_Then, out of nowhere, Night Crawler came and latched onto Megatron and—_

_Blue electricity came from his wires as he shocked the larger mech, making the evil Decepticon scream and reach to rip the little bot off. _

One of my hands moved to Night Crawler, who was tense in my lap, growling now. It was so strange. I had only known them for not even an hour but I already felt so protective of them. I already loved them like a mother would for her child. So strange…but it felt so right.

"Damn, that little guy is scary." Mikaela whistled, looking at Night Crawler, who I think was smirking. Cheeky little bot.

_The garbage mech suddenly leaped up from behind Megatron and shot him, grabbing Night Crawler as he used him body weight to swing Megatron around._

**_[Little Brother! Catch!] _**_The bot threw Night Crawler at Soundbyte, who caught him. _

_However this proved to be a deadly mistake for the little green bot. Megatron snarled and grabbed him by the chassis and slammed him into the ground. _I flinched back, shaking my head, begging for it not to happen.

**_"B-Bro-th-ther!"_**

_Soundbyte snarled and shot at Megatron, taking his attention away from the other. The green bot groaned as Megatron let go of him, however Soundbyte could not see what was wrong with his brother._

_Night Crawler snarled from Soundbyte's shoulder as Soundbyte led Megatron in his direction._

_"Come here you little cretins and learn what happens when you defy me!" Megatron snarled._

**_"M-Mother: Must…pro-protect…"_** _Soundbyte's voice began to break up…_

The humans in the room flinched at Megatron's voice. No one liked that mechs voice, especially me.

_Suddenly, a sharp cry echoed around them, making Megatron cover his audio receivers. _

The rest of the bots and Sam and I winced, rubbing out ears at the high pitched sound.

"Jeez…that's loud." Epps commented.

"You have no idea." Ironhide, Bumblebee, Sam, and I said together. We blinked and looked at each other in shock.

_Soundbyte's optics swung to the noise and there was little Rhapsody, crying on the ground as the humans around them screamed and backed away from her, some almost trampling her._

I pulled Rhapsody closer to me, feeling terror at the thought of Rhapsody anywhere near danger, especially near Megatron.

**_{Terra, calm down. This is just a video feed. It's already happened and all of them are here.} _**Jazz crooned to me.

I frowned. **_{No Jazz…not all of them….}_**

_Megatron stalked towards Rhapsody and Soundbyte began running. Over the scene words were flashing, obvious warnings that Rhapsody was in serious danger. Megatron snatched up the small babe before Soundbyte could get there. He grinned, making to crush her even as her cries got louder and louder._

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered down to Rhapsody, who cooed at me.

"That guy is really fucked up if he's going to kill a baby." Epps frowned.

Will growled, his eyes hardening. He really was a good father.

Optimus vented, his optics offlining. "Megatron spared no one in his quest for domination…even sparklings." He sounded pained saying this.

_Just when he was going to crush her the green mech jumped him again, his chassis sparking. He snarled, his own clawed hands ripping into Megatron's hand where Rhapsody was. Megatron roared and reached to throw the mech off, but he wasn't fast enough for the desperate green mech. He was able to snatch the screming Rhapsody in his servo and chuck her straight at Soundbyte, who caught her quickly._

_Soundbyte looked back to see Megatron holding the green, unnamed mech by his neck, his red optics shinning with mad glee and rage._

_"Stupid youngling. I will rip you to shreds!" He pulled his arm back._

"NO!" I screamed, tears coming to my eyes.

The mech looked right at Soundbyte and smiled.

**_[Sorry little brother, guess this is it. Take our siblings and run, alright. Find mother…and tell her—]_**

_Megatron ran his hand through the mech's chassis, ripping out his spark._

Ironhide and Jazz snarled, optics flashing. Optimus looked away, sorrow filling his optics. Ratchet growled low, his eyes lighting up too. Will flinched. Mikaela cried. Sam gasped. Epps frowned. Bumblebee chirped painfully. Night Crawler and Echostreak clicked harshly. Rhapsody whined. And I...I let out a heart wrenching wail, like my soul had just been shattered and in a way it had. I had never met the mech but he was my child, my son and he had died because of me.

Jazz sent me his love and understanding, pulling me to his spark and wrapping me up in it. I sobbed, holding Rhapsody so tightly she began to squirm but I didn't care. A son I never even got to meet. He had died minutes after being sparked and no one was there to comfort him. His body had not even been found.

**_{Cry yar tears swee'park. It will b' al'ight.} _**He cooed through our bond. I sobbed harder.

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard my brother ask.

"She has just watched one of her sparklings being extinguished. She is grieving." Optimus said sadly.

"But she never even—"

"Sam." Mikaela said sharply.

"Mother: is sad. Soundbyte: is sorry." Soundbyte must have turned off the hologram.

He hadn't moved or talked through the entire thing and now I had to wonder if the reason he sounded so monotone was because of what he endured because of me.

"I'm so sorry." I choked out. "So sorry." And to be honest I had no idea what I was saying sorry for. Was I sorry he had died? That he had lived so shortly? That he died because of me? Maybe all of them.

Rhapsody whined and looked at me with big, sea blue optics. It made me cry more and I buried my face into Jazz's chassis.

"A sad day that one so young should be lost." Optimus whispered.

"I'll give him this, he fought hard and died a warrior." Ironhide said gruffly.

"Sparkblitz…." I rasped suddenly, my mind conjuring the word.

"Wha baba gi'l?" Jazz asked.

"His designation…" I sniffled. "Sparkblitz…I never…got to give him…a designation…" And that started another round of sobbing.

"A good name for the youngling." Ironhide commented.

"I agree, it certainly suited the mech." Ratchet vented.

"It is a good name Terra Nova. It honors him well. Not many would stand up against Megatron." Optimus agreed.

Bumblebee chirped, moving towards me but stopped when Night Crawler clicked something at him.

I wasn't usually one to cry but my heart had broken at the sight of the mechling being torn apart by Megatron. I had never even got to meet him, never got to greet him and give him a name. He died protecting me, but…I was the mom wasn't I? Isn't it my job to protect him. Forget the fact he was a giant robot, he was just a child, barely minutes old and now he was dead, gone…forever…well damn…

"If that bastard was still alive I'd happily rip out his spark right now." I whispered, placing a hand over Night Crawler. I looked to Soundbyte. "I'm so sorry you had to see that…Soundbyte…I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Soundbyte frowned. "Statement: Is illogical. Mother: is too small. Conclusion: Would have died if faced with such a being."

"It doesn't matter!" I exclaimed. "For whatever reason you are my children and I was not there to protect you."

**_{Shush swee'park. It's not ya fault. It's not. Ya couldn' 'ave done anythin' ta save 'im. Ah know ya wish ya could 'ave but ya can't save eve'yone.}_** Jazz said.

**_{I know that!} _**I snapped. **_{It doesn't change the fact I am their mother and mothers are supposed to protect their children and I didn't…} _**My eyes narrowed and determination filled me. **_{I'm not going to let it happen again Jazz. I refuse to let it happen again.}_**

Jazz 'blinked' a few times again before a large smirk overcame his face. **_{Ah, the'e's the spunky gi'l ah know an love.} _**He ran a digit down my make. **_{An we'll p'otect 'em Terra…all of us…}_**

I nodded.

I heard Keller sigh. "Things have just got more complicated. I need to contact the President and explain the situation. Major I could use some help."

"Yes sir." He said, looking towards me.

I nodded towards him, saying I would be fine.

"Is everything going to be alright?" Sam asked, looking at me worriedly.

Keller smiled. "Don't worry son. Your sister is in no trouble…" He swore. "You get some rest Ms. Witwicky. Spend time with your….family." He nodded and left the room.

"I'll see you later Terra…if you want to talk." Will offered, quickly following after Keller.

"Sorry Spit Fire, got to follow the leader. Try to get back to being the sarcastic brat we know and love." Epps said, running right after Will.

I chuckled dryly. Epps was good at making others laugh.

"Terra, you going to be okay sis?" Sam asked. I looked down at him and smiled, though it was strained and he knew I was in pain.

"I'll be okay Sam…" I paused, tilting my head to the side. "Hey…you realize you are now an uncle of three alien children right?"

Sam choked and nearly fell over in shock. I chuckled as I felt his bewilderment and heard the other laughing at that.

"Wha…but…I...YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" He cried.

"Apparently not." I replied.

I looked at Jazz and silently asked him to let me down. He seemed hesitant but did as I asked. I needed something to distract me and Sam was always good at distracting me. I stood, Echostreak squealed and Night Crawler just jumped back onto Jazz, resuming his silent examination.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked, holding out Rhapsody, who was now looking at Sam with curious, if slightly fearful optics.

Sam paled. "Um…I uh…no…no I don't think that's a—"

"Sam, you won't drop her, or even hurt her. Here, hold your arms like this."

Sam clumsily went to do as I showed as I practically pushed Rhapsody into his arms. Sam was stiff and stared down at Rhapsody in pure terror. Rhapsody looked at me for a moment before looking back at Sam, studying him.

"Um…"

"Aw Sam, you look cute like that." Mikaela giggled, coming up beside him.

"Really?" Sam perked up at that.

"Yep." She popped the p. "And isn't she just the cutest little niece." She cooed down at Rhapsody, who seemed enraptured by Mikaela's hair and grabbed at it.

"Ah, don't do that…" Sam scolded softly, relaxing a bit. Rhapsody cooed at him, giggling when he sighed.

_(Sister…Sister…best…best…likes the boy…) _Echostreak said, jumping to Sam's shoulder. He wobbled, probably from all the weight, and looked at Echostreak, blushing.

"Alright youngling. Let me take a look at you." Ratchet said, walking up to Soundbyte.

"Inquiry: Why?"

"Younglin's these days, honestly." He huffed. "You were damaged, I need to see how badly and what I need to fix." He said.

Soundbyte nodded. "Logic: Acceptable. Proceed: Chief Medical Officer Ratchet."

"You know, you talk just like a 'Con I know." Ironhide frowned, looking at Soundbyte suspiciously.

"Question: 'Con?"

Bumblebee chirped and picked up Echostreak, who squealed and began running all over Bee happily. Out of all the bots, Echostreak adored Bumblebee the most, next to Sam.

Night Crawler suddenly decided it would be a good idea to jump from Jazz to Optimus, who was closest. The boss bot 'blinked', looking down to see the black bot crawling along him and examining him. He chuckled, drawing Night Crawler's multicolored optics.

"You are curious about me young one?" He asked.

Night Crawler was silent for a moment before he clicked. Optimus shook his head. "I believe you gained your creators curiosity sparkling."

Night Crawler growled and then began his examination again. Optimus just relaxed and let the small bot do what he wanted. It was actually somewhat daunting to see Night Crawler just crawling all over Optimus.

**_{Ya know, dis is da fi'st time we 'ave relaxed like this in a long time.} _**Jazz said, picking me back up on his servo.

**_{I'm glad. You guys deserve a good wind down.}_** I replied.

Jazz smiled softly. **_{Ah know wha' ya did Terra…} _**

**_{Oh, what did I do?}_** I askd coyly.

Jazz shot me a look and sent me amusement wrapped in sorrow. **_{Sneaky lil' femme. Ya used Rhapsody an di otha's ta take eve'yones mind off wha Soundbyte showed us.}_**

I paused before answering. **_{I won't deny that…Sparkblitz will be missed…}_** Sorrow filled my heart and soul.

Jazz vented and offlined his optics. **_{Yeah…}_**

A sudden thought made itself prevalent to me. It wasn't a thought I hadn't had before but it certainly made a sudden impact on me unlike before. I looked at Jazz, shock in my eyes.

**_{Jazz….}_**

**_{Yes swee'park?}_** He asked, confused by my shock and joy.

**_{I'm a mother….}_** I whispered.

Jazz chuckled softly. **_{Why yes…ya are…}_**

**_{And…that would make you the father…right?}_** I blushed a bit.

Jazz laughed loudly, making the others look at us curiously. I smiled slightly at the joy through our bond. Sam sent me a question through our twin bond but I just sent him back my love and my own joy, making him smile.

**_{Like ah told ya swee'park…I work fast!}_** His visor was bright and his mood teasing. I snorted and sent back my own amusement.

I didn't know what was going to happen in the future but as I looked at my family, all smiling and relaxing and laughing, I knew I would keep my new family safe… as best I could. The Autobots, my children, my brother, Mikaela, my parents, Will, Epps, everyone who had come to be important to me I would protect.

It would not be until years later that I realized the sudden decision I made that day was what changed my destiny completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Sniff. Sniff. I know you all hate me right now. I'M SORRY! But I needed some sorrow with this chapter. Also, it's to bring the others all together. Also, how did everyone like Soundbyte? Remind you of anyone? HAHAHAHAHA. I am so evil. Anyways people...<strong>

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Tell me your thoughts, criticisms, like it hate it love it?**

**Tell me or I will send Jazz after you.**

**Jazz: Oh, ah will ta. If ya see a Pontiac on ya street...well...(GRIN)**

**Terra: JAZZ! You can't do that!**

**Jazz: Sorry swee'park, but Nova's da one writin' tha sto'y.**

**Nova: Bwahahahaha! (Pulls out a frying pan and hits Jazz on the head.) WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! (Chases Jazz)**

**Terra: (Sigh) Goodbye and Goodnight everyone.**


	15. Epilogue

**The end is here at last. My first story, done already. DAMN! I can't believe it. I want to thank everyone that reviewed and favorited and followed and...just read it. I thank you all! I hope all of you have a great time reading this. I don't know when I will start on the next installment but it should be soon. I have the Prologue in mind already.**

**Anyways I won't Keep you much longer.**

"Talking."

_Flashback/Thoughts/Memories_

"Twin Speak."

_(Radio/Echostreak)_

**"Phone"**

_**Terra's Monologue**_

_**"Common Cybertronian"**_

_**~Iacon Dialect~**_

_**::Language of the Primes::**_

_**|Praxium|**_

_**^Kaonian^**_

_**=Scout Speak=**_

_**#Paxum#**_

_**Seeker Cant**_

_**+Sparkling Chatter+**_

_**[COMM Link in Cybertronian]**_

_[COMM Link in English]_

_**{Sparkmate connection}**_

_{All Spark Talking}_

_**/Spark-Split bond/**_

_**-Creator Bond-**_

_Soul Speak (Sam and Terra)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers...**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**_Six months have passed since the incident in Mission City and life…has not returned to normal. I mean, how can one's life return to how it once was when so many things had changed. But…we're adapting. Sam and I are back home with our parents, who had been filled in on everything. Yes, even my sub-sequential marriage to Jazz and being a mother to four alien beings….not that Mom and Dad took it well at first…_**

_"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR MARRIED?" Mom yelled at me, her eyes on fire. I was suddenly very glad I had left the children with the others._

_"Um…exactly what I mean mom. I'm bonded to Jazz…you know….my car…." I winced, wishing Sam was there but he wanted nothing to do with this. Smart bastard and I sent him my annoyance to him too. Sam sent smugness back. _

_Dad's face went red, then purple before he pulled a Sam and was fainted. I sighed and just looked down at my father. I had expected him to be speechless. He never was good at expressing his emotions. Mom just looked at Dad with a blank look, taking a breath and then turned back to me._

_"And the children—" She began, looking exasperated._

_"Um…well…those are mine…yes…but it's complicated. You see we didn't…I mean I'm not even sure how it works either so….um…" Damn my Witwicky genes. I took a breath. "They were created from me by the All-Spark, which you know about, right?" Mom nodded slowly. "When Jazz bonded to me he became their father…"_

_"So you haven't—"_

_"Nope." I popped the p. "I haven't had sex with Jazz mom. I'm still a virgin." I said bluntly._

_Mom gave me a long look, her eyes narrowing as she walked out of the room, where Jazz was waiting. I followed, worried. Jazz looked at me and then at mom as she observed him. She looked him up and down, her eyes judging. Finally they settled on Jazz's visor and she looked there the longest._

_"You love my daughter?" Mom asked. She was actually very intimidating right now._

_"Course' ma'am." He said slowly and looked at me. I could feel his optics behind his visor soften. "Luv 'er wit' all ma spark."_

_I looked away, blushing a bit, my heart speeding up at that confession. I knew Jazz loved me, adored me according to Bumblebee, but hearing him say it out loud always got my heart pumping._

_Mom blinked, looked at me and then back at Jazz. She did this a few times before sighing, covering her eyes with her hand._

_"I suppose it could be worse." She looked at the ceiling. "She always did say she didn't want to marry a pansy ass man." I laughed, grinning brightly. I did say that when I was in seventh grade, after the Trent and Knife incident._

_"Mama?" I walked up to her. "Are…are you saying—"_

_She held up her hand. "I don't like it. I don't like it at all. But what's done is done. From how you explained it I'm guessing it's not reversible?" She looked at Jazz._

_Jazz flinched. "Ya cou'd try ta shut da bond off…but it wou'd destroy both mine and Terra's sparks… or in 'er case soul."_

_Mom huffed. "Right then, Well Jazz…welcome to the Witwicky family. I hope you enjoy the insanity." She looked at me. "I need a drink. Do these men have good wine around here?" _

_"I have no idea." I said truthfully, biting my lip. It was grudging acceptance…which was better than what I was expecting._

**_So…yeah, that was a gist of them finding out about that. It's not a conversation I ever want to have again with my parents. My dad was still sore about the whole thing and he has taken to glaring at Jazz when he thinks neither of us are looking. Mama just kind of ignored Jazz but she was at least civil with him. Jazz says he doesn't mind, he understands and all that but I can't help feeling a little upset about it._**

**_Anyways, Mom and Dad absolutely did not like the fact that not one or two alien robots were coming home with us, but five. It would have been six but Soundbyte wanted to stay and learn how to be a Communications Officer. Not surprising he was completely enraptured by it and was really good at it._**

**_Jazz had told me Soundbyte reminded him of a Decepticon known, funnily enough, as _****Sound****_wave, who was the Chief Communication Officer, their only one. Jazz said he knew the mech before the war and he had once upon a time been very kind and a dear friend to Jazz too…until he joined the Decepticon cause. _**

**_Jazz says he lost a dear friend that day, but he found Soundbyte to be a near copy of Soundwave and couldn't help his wariness and amusement towards the mech._**

**_I found it all hard to believe, but maybe that was because I saw Soundbyte as a child…and he was my child. I can't see him ever falling like this Soundwave apparently did. But…the Autobots still wanted to keep an eye on him, much to my displeasure and I did let them know my displeasure, but like I said, Soundbyte wanted to learn. He said he would contact me every day and boy has he been keeping that promise._**

**_The others were merely happy to be with me, though Night Crawler spent a lot of time with Jazz. Jazz laughed when he told me Night Crawler wanted to by a spy bot, much to both of our amusements. Rhapsody…well she had everyone wrapped around her finger and Echostreak spent most of his time sending out transmissions to Soundbyte, helping him hone his skills._**

**_Of course the Government didn't particularly like the fact that I had three more Cybertronians with me than was originally agreed, but after the incident with Simmons they let it be. Simmons had been an idiot that he is and tried to take my children away from me…which didn't end well for him…_**

_"What do you want Simmons?" I growled, holding Echostreak in my arms. _

_Rhapsody was currently crawling all over Optimus's servos, looking every bit as the sweet child she was. Optimus had been observing her with amazed filled optics until Simmons walked in. He looked darkly at Simmons, hiding my daughter away from his eyes._

_Of course, I had explained what Simmons had almost done to Echostreak. Let's just say I have never seen Optimus's eyes flash red before and I hoped never to see it again. Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, and Bumblebee had been far more vocal with their anger and it took me a good hour to bring them down._

_"By order of Sector 7 you are to hand over the four aliens you have in your possession." Simmons said._

_I blinked slowly at the man. Distantly I heard Ironhide come into the room and then it was quiet, though I could feel the tension in the room. Simmons eyes moved to Echostreak, who clicked fearfully and buried his face in my chest._

_"I'm sorry Simmons, I think you've lost some brain cells. There are five Autobots and I am fairly sure—"_

_"Don't play stupid with me little girl." He snarled at me, making me move Echostreak away. _

_Ironhide growled lowly behind me and I heard Optimus vent softly, though he was very stiff._

_I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not playing stupid. The only "Aliens" here are the Autobots—"_

_"I meant those little robots that snuck into my base." He snapped, his eyes moving to Echostreak. _

_Echo whined and his frame shook. Echo had not forgotten this man had nearly killed him. I frowned._

_My entire being went stiff and I head Ironhide take a step forward, the sound of transformation coming from him. The Autobots were really protective of the children. Even Ironhide adored them and that was saying something considering how gruff Ironhide is._

_I felt Jazz through our bond suddenly become worried and felt him coming towards the room. This was going to get messy when Jazz got here. Out of everyone he was viciously protective of the children and I. Ratchet explained that the new bond, along with the apparent bonds I had with the children caused his protective protocols to go out of control._

_"You want my children?" I asked slowly, my voice low._

_Simmons snorted. "Whatever you want to call them, but yes. They are S7 property and I would it back." He said bluntly._

_I took a deep breath as I heard the familiar ped steps of Jazz coming into the room. He froze completely and I could feel his rage and protectiveness building._

**_{Jazz…let me handle it.} _**_I whispered soothingly over the bond. Jazz's frame went as still as possible, a predator waiting to strike._

_"Echo, go over to daddy." I whispered in his audio. _

_Echostreak looked up at me worriedly and then moved his blue optics to Simmons and whined again. Jazz snarled through our bond but I held up my hand in his direction. He stilled again. Ironhide had also been silently stalled by Optimus, but he looked ready to pounce as well. Not that Optimus didn't look like he wanted to squish Simmons right now._

_"Go." I said sternly. _

_Echo frowned but crawled down my body and streaked over to Jazz, who instantly picked him up and pulled him close to his spark. I smiled and then turned back to Simmons. I felt my entire demeanor change, my body slipping into a lethal stance. I _prowled _up to the man, my hips swinging and a gentle smile on my face._

_"_You _want _my _children." I purred softly, my eyes hooding._

_I felt a jolt of arousal and jealously through my bond with Jazz and knew it wasn't mine. I kind of wanted to ask what it was about but I had someone to beat the tar out of at the moment._

_"Are you deaf woman. They are S7 property." He snapped. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way little lady."_

_My smile turned into a smirk and I got close to him. "Sure you can have my children." I whispered. The others gasped and I felt eyes on my back. I placed my hand on his chest, right over his heart. _

_"Well, glad to see you—" He began, looking smug._

_"You can have my children the day Optimus Prime swears his allegiance to the Decepticons and Jazz over their slaughters me mercilessly." I pushed him away from me, my eyes one fire._

_Jazz's agony came through the bond for a second but he pushed it away. The mere thought of hurting me brought him absolutely agony…that's why I said it. Optimus seemed to choke on air and Ironhide laughed._

_"What?" Simmons asked, looking lost._

_Ironhide snorted, amusement in his voice. "In other words, never gonna happen fleshie."_

_Simmons blinked slowly and then looked really angry. My eyes caught him pressing something in his hand the next second I had him on the ground. S7 agents, which weren't supposed to be there, came in, guns drawn and pointed to me. _

_I heard the transformations all around me I knew Ironhide and Jazz had their guns pointed on the humans. Optimus slammed his one hand down between me and the agents, the other holding a crying Rhapsody close to his chassis and hidden from view._

_"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Simmons looked worried now._

_"Let me make this _perfectly_ clear for you, you bastard." I murmured dangerously, ignoring what was going on around me. "Are you listening?" He looked shocked. "WELL?!"_

_"Yes, yes, I'm listening!" He said quickly._

_"Good." I purred. "Then let this sink into your thick skull. My children are off limits. You fuck with them, you fuck with me and believe me Simmons I can destroy your life." I promised._

_He looked at me in disgust. "Their metal robots—" He gasped as I punched him in the gut. _

_My eyes flashed. "Shut up you insignificant __**piece of glitched out scrap.**__" I growled. Simmons shut right up. "Now Listen! Because obviously you're not Simmons!" I said, my voice low and sickly sweet. "Are you listening now?"_

_He nodded. _

_"I will say this once more, so you better be. My children are off limits. The day you even get near my children is the day my body is a cold, dead _corpse._" I snapped, pulling his face closer to mind. I smiled sweetly at him. "Understand this Simmons, and understand it well. I don't care how they were created, where they came from. All that matters to me is they are my children and I am their mother. And you don't fuck with a mother Simmons. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned?'?"_

_"No—" I slapped him across the face._

_"Did I say you could talk?" I asked sweetly, my voice a low hum._

_He shook his head and looked at me fearfully. Good, he needed to. My children were not up for discussion. Not at all. And I knew the Autobots would back me up too. They already were._

_"What is going on here!?" Keller asked, sounding bewildered. "How did you get into this base?"_

_I looked up but couldn't see them because Optimus had his hand covering me. I looked up the Boss Bot and saw his optics a scary purple color and shuddered. Oh, Optimus was one scary fucker when he was mad._

_"Optimus." I called. He looked down at me, his optics softening a tad and leaning more towards blue than the red they had been turning. "Optimus, I need to talk to Keller. You can move your hand."_

_Optimus frowned, his eyes flashing to Simmons then back to me. I smiled softly to him and nodded, to which he pulled his hand out of the concrete. Damn, he let a large dent in the floor._

_Finally Keller saw me. He had some of Will's men with him, all their guns trained on the S7 agents, who had dropped their guns and now had their hands up. One of them was on his walkie, calling for Will no doubt. _

_"Ms. Witwicky, what is—"_

_"Secretary Keller, tell me. Why does S7 suddenly seem to want my children? Was it ordered?" I asked slowly. Simmons eyes widened._

_I saw Keller frown, his eyes lighting up with some understanding. "Ms. Witwicky I assure you, none of this was authorized. In fact I was coming to inform Optimus that S7 was official being disbanded." He replied slowly, looking at the angry Autobots who had yet to put down their weapons._

_My eyes narrowed and I looked back down at Simmons with my eyes no doubt burning with unholy rage._

_"I see…he failed to mention that little tidbit when he came barging in an off-limits hanger and demanding for my children." I moved my hand so it was around his neck and put pressure there. I was pissed._

_"Terra…" My eyes snapped up and saw Will had finally made it onto the scene. "Terra don't you dare. He's not worth it baby girl." He said in a fatherly voice._

_I narrowed my eyes. "He threatened my children. Would you not do the same Will, if it was Annabelle he was demanding?"_

_His eyes hooded and glared darkly at Simmons. "No, I'd do worse to him." He answered honestly. "But I think you've made your point Terra. Let me and my men handle from here." I opened my mouth to protest. "I promise he will never come near you or the children again."_

_I pursed my lips and looked down at Simmons, who was looking between me and Will. He knew he was not in a very good position. I looked back at Will, saw the promise in his eyes, and decided he was right. He wasn't worth it. That didn't mean I couldn't say on last thing though._

_"Alright Simmons, you're going to go with the nice Major now, but remember this…" I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "If I ever see you again…you will not be seeing the next day, got it?" I asked._

_"Yes ma'am." He squeaked. _

_I smiled brightly and made to get up, but before I did I slammed my fist into Simmons nose and heard a sickening crunch of his nose and the thump of his head hitting the ground hard. He was out cold when I got off of him._

_"I told you not to speak." I simpered. "He's all yours Major." I said, stalking away from him._

_It wasn't until a few minutes later that I realized Jazz was aroused beyond belief and it had bled over to me. Let's just say he found my whole predator act to be sexy and showed that to me…a couple of times._

**_So yeah…Simmons isn't going to be a problem anymore. Apparently, he had been thrown in jail for impeding on the formation of a treaty that was being formed between the Autobots and the US. A stipulation the Autobots had put into it was that me and the children were, in a few words, off limits. I would feel bad but he had gotten on my last nerve._**

**_Besides that little incident things weren't to hectic…well…no things were still hectic. Ratchet had decided he needed me in the med bay more often because I was small enough to get into places that he couldn't, so I was "useful" according to him._**

**_Ironhide had taken to teaching me about different weapons, when I asked, although I never told me the exact way to make them and I never asked. I merely learned._**

**_Optimus was more than happy to continue my education on Cybertron history and politics, not that I particularly liked politics but Optimus always made such a good storyteller that I just got sucked up into what he was saying. I had even started to take notes so that I could remember all the information. _**

**_Bumblebee and I were also getting close. He had started teaching me Scout Speak, which as far as I can figure is a vocal type of Morse code. It's fascinating too and hard as hell to learn. I may know Common Cybertronian now, and do not ask about that, all the Autobots and I were still trying to figure that one out, but Scout Speak is so much more difficult. It's fast pace the frequency has to be exactly right too. Ugh._**

**_Jazz and I had been spending a lot of time together, though usually with the children. Rhapsody took up a lot of my time, she really was like a small human newborn, but she was growing up fast. In fact just the other day she said Mama, in Cybertronian, but she still said it and it had my heart singing._**

**_Sam and Mikaela were now official an item and everything was going well, although sometimes I had to punch Sam when he was being stupid. Sam had also taken up to learning some things about Cybertronians, after much prompting from I. Mikaela followed along. Before we left she had been helping Ratchet and I in the Med Bay. She was as fascinated with their mechanics as I am._**

**_We…we also had a funeral for Sparkblitz. His body was found three days after the others had found their way to me. He had been buried under a building and was barely recognizable but it was definitely Sparkblitz. It was sad that the first time I saw him he was already offline._**

**_Optimus and the others had been kind enough to help with his funeral. Ratchet helped me fix him up and Optimus had done some type of blessing for him, to help him find the Well of Sparks he said, and Jazz mourned with me. His funeral was short and he was placed in a pod and locked safely away in a little plot of land no one knew about so no one could every get their hands on his body._**

**_With all the craziness going on Summer basically passed me by before I got my life back into order. Before I knew it the new school year was starting up again and I was going back to something normal, but I found school to me even more boring than before. Sam and Mikaela had agreed with me._**

**_So school went by in shades of gray, and no that is not a reference to the book ugh, and things that once brought me amusement just now annoyed me._**

**_Jayme wasn't talking to me anymore and Miles had moved while we had been in the S7 base. Sam was sad about that but I am actually really happy about. I had never really liked Miles, not that I will ever tell Sam that. But about Jayme, I kind of feel bad about it…until I realized she was Trent's new bunny and then I had no sympathy for her. So I guess that friendship is over._**

**_It November now and Tranquility is still very warm, what do you expect it's Nevada. I actually couldn't wait for Christmas this year. The bots were all curious about it when Sam mentioned having problems finding gifts for everyone. I just couldn't wait to spoil my children with gifts….and Jazz…_**

**_Jazz had been acting weird lately actually, I wonder what it's about?_**

"Terra, shouldn't you be in bed?" Mom asked me as I shut down my online journal so she wouldn't see it.

I looked at her and smiled. She had a sleeping Rhapsody in her arms. Mom had absolutely fallen in love with my little girl.

"Sorry, just…finishing up some homework." I replied.

Mom smiled. "Good, glad to see your still taking school so seriously. Even though you're now a teen mom."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Mom, how much wine have you had?"

She shrugged. "A few glasses…maybe more…I'm not sure actually."

I snorted and walked over, taking Rhapsody from Mom and shifting her in my arms. She cooed in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"Mom, go to bed. It's late. I'll put Rhapsody to bed." I said softly, shooing my mother away.

Mom yawned and nodded, stumbling to her and dad's shared room. I laughed softly and headed towards what was once the guest room but had been altered to be a 'nursery' for Night Crawler, Echostreak, and Rhapsody. Night Crawler was up in the little hammock dad had helped put up near the ceiling, Echostreak was curled up in his bed, pillows all around him and somewhat shredded. Rhapsody was the only sparkling that required a crib because of how much she rolled around.

I gently placed her down in the bed and covered her with her blanket. Young Cybertronians were more susceptible to temperature changes than their adult counterparts. Rhapsody whirred and snuggled into the blankets. I smiled, checking her brothers before I headed off to bed myself.

**~Time Skip~**

**(POV CHANGE JAZZ)**

A bright light was coming from Jazz's cab as Bumblebee recharged beside him. Slowly the light seemed to be forming something but before it made a discernable shape it flickered out. Jazz growled in frustration and settled on his axels. He was really getting tired of getting nowhere with this.

He sighed, and searched his bond with Terra and found she was in a light recharge. He sighed, taking her calmness and serenity from her to continue his work. He needed to get it done. He wanted to surprise his sparkmate with it.

Focusing, he began pushing his nanites to form the basic shape and then pushed a bit of his spark energy into the shape so to hold it and also put is conscious into it. The form began to stabilize and hold and then his conscious split. He felt a grin come and then he onlined his optics…er…opened his eyes and gasped.

"Well frag." He whispered and looked down at his hands, which were no longer metal but flesh. "Ah did it."

Holoform, that was what Ratchet had called it. Wheeljack, the old fragger, had been looking into how to make their holograms more tangible before they were split up. He had given Ratchet some of his notes and Jazz had asked for them, because he knew just about everything that went on in the Autobots, but it had just been experimental. Until now.

Now Jazz was in no way an inventor but he had to say he just cracked the way to do it. The schematics and notes had just said to use their nanites to form the shape and solidify whatever shape they were trying to take, but there was nothing to hold it together. And that's what had been stopping Jazz for the past month now. But now…now he had a new form.

He could feel the skin over his form. He could feel the piece of his spark beating under his chest and spreading warmth all throughout his now human body. Of course, he could still feel his Cybertronian body and the drain this was having on it, but it was manageable. Now he just had to figure out how far from his body he could go.

He was about to get out and test it when he groaned at the sudden rush of arousal over the bond he shared with Terra. His new eyes darkened with lust and his head snapped towards Terra's window. He could still feel her sleepiness but she was awake now.

"Oh baba gi'l…ya tease ma ta much…" He purred, his form flickering.

**(POV CHANGE NO ONE)**

Terra woke up with a gasp, in shock. It had only been an hour since she fell asleep, at least according to her clock, so what the hell had woken her up? Then she felt it, a near painful arousal had built up in her lower stomach. But it wasn't her arousal she was feeling. Wrinkling her nose she shut the bond between her brother and her off completely and shuddered.

"Damn it Mikaela, couldn't you make him wait another month…" She muttered, shifting uncomfortably. "Fuck my life."

She really didn't want to be turned on like that, at all. It was her brother arousal that had bled into her and now she was aroused, how sick is that?

Frustrated beyond belief and somewhat annoyed she reached down into her sweat pants and began rubbing her center. She bit her lip and shut her eyes leaning back as pleasure jolted through her. After a few minutes and with no relief from the near painful arousal she moved one finger into her hole and sighed, rolling onto her side and away from the window. Her legs twitched somewhat as the coil in her stomach got tighter and tighter but still it would not give.

Growling she sat up and pulled her hand away. "Fuck…that's annoying." She muttered, near tears.

Suddenly she felt wind at her back, startling her. Her window had been closed so what—

She turned and made to scream when she saw a shadow in her window but the shadow grabbed her and covered her mouth just as she let out a scream, muffling it. Pure fear and panic filled Terra and she wondered where Jazz was. He should have come running by now.

Regardless, she kicked and thrashed, trying to get out from under the man that held her down. Flash backs of Laney's death flashed before her eyes and made the fear triple. She bit the man's hand.

"Ouch!" She heard. "Frag swee'park, stop. That actual 'urt."

She froze. That voice…no way…it couldn't be him. He was a 15 foot Autobot who was currently outside in the driveway. She kicked the man between the legs. He grunted harshly.

"Frag it swee'park stop. Ah can feel pain ya know." That was… "Can ya stop please. Ah promise ah'll move ma servo if ya p'omise not ta scream. Don' want ta wake tha entire 'ouse."

Terra narrowed her eyes but nodded slowly.

The male moved his hand and sat up enough for her to finally make out his features. He was at least 5 foot 8, maybe 7, with wild black hair. His skin had a nice tan to it and he was very fit. He wore a simple button down t shit and blue jeans. What really caught her attention though was the visor, the clear blue visor that covered his eyes. She reached up slowly and moved the visor up and was greeted to familiar silvery-blue eyes that she had only seen a few times.

"Jazz?" She asked slowly.

The 'man' grinned. "Go'it in one baba gi'l." He laughed.

Terra smiled along with him, secretly reaching for her black throw pillow and then hit him over the head with it. Jazz yelped softly as she continued to pound him in the head with it, anger in her eyes.

"You giant glitch! I about had a heart attack!" She whisper-yelled. "Were you trying to kill me?!"

He covered his head with his arms and grabbed the pillow before she could pull it back again. She growled and made to pull it back again but Jazz tugged it out of her hands and threw it to the side, pinning her back down.

"'M sorry Terra. Ah didn' mean ta scare ya." He apologized, touching her face. "Ah was jus' so happy an ah couldn' wait ta show ya."

Terra blinked slowly, her anger quickly melting when she felt his guilt over it. She sighed and leaned into his hand, feeling warmth from his body…wait a second..

"This…what is this? It isn't your hologram." She said, grabbing his hand.

Now she was fascinated, curious.

Jazz grinned. "An expe'imen'al 'ologram…Wheeljack, ah've told ya 'bout 'em 'ight?" Terra nodded. "Well ol' Jacky was workin on a way ta make ou' 'olograms more tangible. Ah think ah cracked it…"

Terra touched Jazz, running her hands over his face, down his neck and to his chest to where the sliver of his spark beat. Jazz shuddered and grabbed her hand, his eyes hooded.

"This doesn't feel like a hologram. It's too solid and it emits warmth. You feel like a real human man." She whispered, awed. "How did you do this?"

Jazz sighed. His sparkmate, ever asking questions. "Ma nanites and ma spark." He said softly. "Ah used ma nanites ta fo'm tha shape an then used a sliver of ma spark ta 'old it together. Of cou'se ah also needed the basic anatomy of a 'uman male…that took ma hours ta go through." He grumbled the last part.

"Amazing…" She smiled. "Why did you go through all the trouble? Did Ratchet ask you?"

Jazz chuckled and buried his face in her neck. How strange, this form could get so closer to Terra than his larger form. He didn't know if he liked it or hated it just yet, though he was leaning more towards like.

"Jazz?"

"Naw baba gi'l. Ah did it so ah cou'd b' closa ta ya." He replied.

"What?" Terra asked, bewildered.

Jazz sighed and looked into her eyes. He sent his love to her, his longing, and lust. She stiffened, gasping somewhat.

**_{Ah constantly worry ah'm gonna 'urt ya baba gi'l. Ya so small and fragile…ah'm af'aid ta touch ya hald da time.} _**He moved his hands down her body and pulled her closer, shuddering. Oh…she felt good there. **_{Ah want ta at least be able ta b' wit' ya…without worryin 'bout that.}_**

Terra looked at him blandly. **_{So it's about sex?}_**

Jazz blinked at her before chuckling and rolling over so she was on top of him. She pushed herself up, her hands on his shoulders.

**_{Tha's pa't of it.} _**He said truthfully. **_{Bu' no, not all of it. Ah want ta be able ta be wit' ya Terra. Take ya out to places and…spend time wit' ya without worryin' 'bout someone discoverin' ma. Ah want ta…be a propa sparkmate ta ya Terra.}_**

Terra blinked slowly and frowned. **_{I don't want you thinking you need to change yourself for me Jazz. That's not what I want. I like you the way you are. I told you that before.}_**

**_{Ah know dat. Doesn' mean ah still don' want all those things Terra. Ah want ta be able ta go out and say ya are mine.}_** He shifted under her. **_{Besides…} _**He grinned wickedly, pulling her down to his face. **_{Now ah can do dis.} _**He smashed his lips against hers, drawing a gasp from her.

He rolled them back over so she was under him and went to taking the breath right out of his sparkmate. Terra sighed softly, her eyes shutting and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jazz smiled into the kiss and then bit her lip lightly, making her gasp and giving Jazz time to push is glossa into her mouth. Terra moaned in surprise.

Such a strange thing, kissing. Cybtronian's didn't kiss, per say, though they did something similar kissing wasn't something he heard of till he arrived on earth. And it was such a strange way to show affection for another. He didn't understand the appeal…until now.

Terra pulled away, gasping for air. Jazz was panting, his eyes bright with lust.

"Fuck…where did you learn to kiss like that?" She asked aloud.

Jazz smiled. "Internet…" Was his answer.

Terra snorted, which turned into a giggle. "Oh God…that's just…"

Jazz smiled softly, seeing her so happy and her eye a lit with laughter. He never wanted to leave this place.

Terra stopped laughed and suddenly looked thoughtful. She touched Jazz's chest again, her curiosity getting the better of her. Jazz hummed pleasantly at that and let her do what she wanted as long as the pleasant feeling continued.

"You said this form is based on the basics of a human male, right?" She asked.

Jazz sighed. "Yes…why do you ask?"

**_~LEMON SCENE~ (You have been warned. If you want to skip it go down until you see the Ending of the scene. No one under the age of 16 should read this.)_**

Terra suddenly smiled with a wicked gleam in her eye and wrapped her legs around his waist, making him jolt in surprise and that was all Terra needed. She flipped them again, so she was on top of him, her hands on his chest.

"Well then…you want to experience human things correct?" Terra asked.

Jazz shuddered and swallowed thickly. "Yep." He said with confidence he didn't feel.

Terra slammed him with her arousal through their bond, making him gasp in shock.

"I'm guessing you felt my sudden arousal right?" She whispered in his ear. Jazz nodded not having the voice to answer. "Well then…let me show you something I'm sure you'll really like." She purred, pushing more lust and arousal to him.

Jazz moaned, shuddering hard. _Damn this femme and her ability to make me a mess with mere words._ He thought.

She moved down his body slowly, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down his chest. He took a sharp breath, squirming under her as she slid down his body. Terra grinned, though feeling a bit nervous about what she was about to do but…well…she was really frustrated and needed some type of release here. Besides Jazz would enjoy every minute of it…

With a confidence that was a bit shaky she nipped at his skin, hard enough to sting but not break the skin. Jazz groaned, closing his eyes. Terra hummed as she felt his arousal spark brightly through their bond. She grinned and continued her love bites for a few moments, flooding him with arousal. Jazz gasped.

**_~Frag it Terra! Stop teasing me femme!~ _**He whispered in Iacon Dialect.

Terra grinned wider and moved lower to his pants. She unbuttoned them slowly and hooked her fingers under his pants and underwear, pushing them down, all the while kissing his stomach. She paused, blushing slightly. Despite her…erm…two lifetimes she had never really gotten up to anything. She had fooled around a bit but it had never went past heavy petting.

And she definitely never done what she was about to do, but damn she had to admit Jazz had a descent sized rod. At least 7 inches in length was fairly thick. She was certain Jazz hadn't altered that…he had said this form was based off of basics, except with his colors.

However, that didn't mean she and Jazz hadn't done anything. Six months of being bonded and feeling an indescribable pull to the other meant they were constantly wanting to bond. And man did bonding in Cybertronian terms bring a whole new meaning to pleasure. It wasn't just skin deep but soul deep.

Now, though, she wanted to show him human pleasure…

**_{Baba gi'l wha are ya—}_** He gasped in shock when she grabbed his rod and rubbed it slowly.

**_{Males of my species experience pleasure through their penis, which you currently have because for all intense and purposes you are a human male…sort of…} _**She giggled through their bond as she continued rubbing his cock.

**_{Ah…know dat…baba…gi'l…} _**He murmured, his fists digging into the sheets beneath him. **_{Frag!}_**

Terra shuddered, feeling the pleasure circling through her and making her core wet. She felt the coil in her stomach tighten painfully but focused on Jazz. She wasn't done yet.

**_{Alright Mr. Pontiac, let's see how long you can stay quiet…}_** She purred and dipped her head down.

Jazz yelped sharply, his right hand moving to tangle in his sparkmates soft and rustled hair.

**_~Oh sweet Primus….~_** He keened.

Terra licked the tip of his dick slowly before going down and repeating that action a few times. Jazz shuddered hard and groaned, tugging her hair softly and sending her his arousal, pain, and love all wrapped together. She felt a tightness in her chest but she wanted to take this slow. Besides…teasing him was so much fun.

She licked him again, getting rid of the pre cum at the tip and was surprised by how sweet he tasted, reminded her of candy actually. Another wave of pleasure hit her and made her moan softly as liquid made her panties wetter.

She breathed on the tip and smiled when he buried his face in her pillow to muffle his cry. Deciding she had tortured him enough she swallowed his tip slowly, making him tense in surprise. Then she took as much of him as she could in her mouth while she used her one hand to work what wasn't in her mouth and the other played with his balls.

**_~Frag it all to the pit!~ _**He cried, though luckily it was low enough no one was likely to hear.

She sucked and licked, moving her mouth up and down. It was certainly a new experience, something neither of them would forget and would likely repeat in the future. Jazz gasped and moaned, his eyes closing at the building feeling he had in his stomach. Felt like one of his circuits twisting and twisting. He was going to have to get Terra back for this…he moaned at that thought. She was so beautiful when she was writhing in pleasure…oh!

Terra looked up at Jazz and could help thinking he looked so…well…beautiful like he was. She sent him her attraction and her own love for him, even if it wasn't that of a lover it was love nonetheless, and her lust as well. Jazz gasped, his fingers digging into her scalp harshly. It hurt somewhat but not enough to really bother her.

She smirked as his eyes met hers and then she did something that made Jazz's entire body go taunt. She sucked harshly on his dick and squeezed the base of his rod.

**_~Terra…sweet Primus…stop teasin' ma femme!~_** He growled, eyes flashing.

She wasn't sure what came over her next but she couldn't help what she did next. She pulled her mouth away, breathing heavily on it and making Jazz snarl. She looked in his eyes, continuing to pump his cock even as she stared directly into his eyes, hair covering some of her face.

**_~What wrong _****Jazz****_…can't take the heat?~ _** She purred and Jazz had to admit that was the sexiest sound he had ever heard, especially when she spoke Iacon dialect. His arousal and pleasure spiked. She felt it. **_~Do you like it when I talk like this? Hmm?~_**

Jazz shuddered. **_~Frag it…yes…~ _** He hissed.

She smirked, eyes full of malicious glee. **_~Tell me what you want Jazz. Beg for it.~_** She squeezed.

Jazz's eyes narrowed. **_~Ah don' beg swee'park.~ _**

Terra pouted her eyes hooding. **_~Not even for me…?~ _**She asked in sultry voice.

Jazz cursed, his head falling back against the pillows as his fraging sparkmate teased him mercilessly. She would squeeze and tug harshly at his interfacing rod and then she would stop just before he reached his overload. Frag…she really wanted him to beg for it…

**_~Slagit all. Swee'park stop teasin' ma…please….please…} _**And silently he swore she was the only one who could ever make him beg and really, he didn't have a problem with that.

Terra grinned. **_~What do you want me to do?~ _**She asked.

Jazz moaned, covering his eyes with his hands. **_~Frag me, make me scream and beg for you to continue. Make me overload so hard that I forget my own designation.~ _** He snarled.

Terra's eyes went wide in shock, a blush settling over her cheeks but after he said such she could no longer deny him. Her head went down again and she swallowed him whole and moaned when he sent a particular strong bout of pleasure through her, making her legs shake.

That was all it took. Jazz felt the coil in his stomach snap and his processor nearly fired at the strength of it. Frag, he did forget his own name for an astrosecond. His vision went white.

Terra was shocked by the sudden release but swallowed his essence. She was surprised, again, by how sweet it tasted but that shock wore off when she realized she was still wound tight. Damn it, she was hoping Jazz's release would set off hers but nope. Fuck…

Jazz hummed softly as he came back to himself. Honestly he was surprised his holoform hadn't gone out. He had never expected Terra to do that but he wasn't complaining. He hoped she did it again.

Finally he got his sense back enough to feel her painful arousal and frustration and chuckled. Payback time.

"What?" She asked in English.

She yelped when Jazz flipped them so he was on top.

**_~My turn…~ _**He rumbled and pulled her tank top up, kissing down her flesh.

She gasped and whined as he teased her body with very skilled hands. Holy fuck. Jazz had always refrained from touching her when they got intimate, not that he needed to touch her at all. Him wrapping her up in his spark always sent her spiraling in pleasure.

Of course this was the first time Jazz had actually touched her like this. He was always so careful with her in his other form and maybe that, right there, was why his touches were stronger now. He was her size now, he could hold her and kiss her…and suddenly Terra understood with shocking clarity.

It wasn't about the sex or anything like that, though his reasons were for intimate purposes. Jazz had done this for _her. _He hadn't done it for himself he had done it completely for her and that sent love tumbling through her and right at Jazz. Really, the mech was a sweetheart at times.

Jazz responded in kind but didn't stop his attention. He was bound and determined to see her come undone under him. To find every spot on her frame that sent her reeling with pleasure. He was going to pay her back tenfold.

Going lower he wasted no time is pulled down her sweatpants, making her yelp in surprise before it turned into a moan and he nipped her inner thigh. She squirmed, feeling the pleasure building up inside her to a painful degree. Jazz wasn't helping either with his teasing and sending arousal down their bond constantly.

**_{You're terrible.}_** She whimpered when he sucked on her inner thigh.

**_{Ya're worse…}_** Jazz shot back with a grin.

His blue eyes turning near silver with mischief as he caught the scent of her pheromones in the air. His eyes dilated and silently agreed she smelled better than High Grade right now.

**_{Terra…ya hav no idea 'ow good ya smell ri't now.} _**He moaned, moving between her legs.

Terra shrieked in surprise when she felt his tongue (or was is glossa?) snake out and lick her folds. Shit, he was going to kill her. Jazz was going to fucking kill her if he kept doing that. But, oh he made it ten times worse by suddenly nipping her right fold harshly. She shrieked again, muffling it with her pillow.

Jazz smirked, holding her hips down so she couldn't buck against him. Jazz wondered how many times he could make her scream this time. His highest count was 23 so far…he wondered if he could break that record.

**_~Jazz you bastard…~ _**She groaned.

Jazz heard it and sent her his smugness before pushing his glossa against the bundle of nerves. Terra screamed, her eyes shutting and fingers moving to weave through his black hair and tugged it hard. Jazz growled, eyes flashing as pain flared through his head. Arousal shot through him hot.

_Need to end this before I decide not let her sleep at all tonight. She has school tomorrow…_And how inconvenient was school at the moment.

He licked and sucked on her folds and teased the bundle of nerves until she was a mewling mess and was thrashing in her bed, gasping for air as the pleasure engulfed her.

**_{Jazz…please…feels too good…} _**She murmured over the bond, tears in her eyes as the coil in her stomach became so taunt her hurt, but in a good way.

Jazz smirked, not letting up on his attack on her most sensitive body part. **_{Too good? Naw swee'park, dat's impossible.} _**

He hummed, making Terra shriek as the vibration went through her already over sensitive flesh. Terrra's vision whited out as the coil in her stomach snapped just as Jazz slammed her with as much love and pleasure as he could. Her orgasm hit her hard and for a few moments she had no idea where she was.

Jazz licked up her overload with a sweet hum and pushed himself up when he was done. His sparkmate's eyes were glazed over and a dazed look was in her eyes. He grinned, chuckling softly at her as he pulled up the covers around them so she wouldn't get cold and wrapped himself around her.

**_(END OF LEMON!) (Blush…did I write that…whoa…)_**

Terra came around a few minutes later. "Well…I don't know whether I like the merging or that better. To be honest I think they're tied." She whispered.

Jazz rumbled softly, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Ah enjoyed it as well. 'ave ta say that 'uman expe'ience ah won't mind repeatin' again…an again…an again…"

Terra slapped his chest. "Stop it. I'm exhausted." She sighed, closing her eyes and burying her face in his chest, happy to hear the calming thrum of his spark, even if he was in this form. "You know…you really are a sweetheart."

Jazz looked down at her, curious. "An why is tha'?"

"You did this for me. You didn't have too but you did…" She said. "You know Jazz…I think I'm falling in love with you…."

Jazz smiled, eyes bright blue. "Well, ah love ya al'eady…so ah 'ope ya are…" He whispered.

Terra smiled sleepily. **_~I told you. Falling in love with you will be easy…~_**

Jazz froze as he heard her say that. During their little escapade he hadn't thought much of it, not that he could, but now that his processor was clear he had to wonder how the pit she was speaking Iacon dialect near perfectly with a slight accent to it. He had been teaching her yes, but she had been struggling with it, now she was speaking it perfectly?

"Terra…swee'park…hey stay awake fa a moment. 'Ow are ya speakin' Iacon baba gi'l?" He asked.

Terra whined sleepily. **_~Sleepy…talk 'bout it tomorra…~ _**She murmured, her head nestling in his chest and curling up into him.

Jazz sighed as he felt the bond go fuzzy with her in recharge. He laid back down and decided he would worry about it tomorrow. He wanted some recharge as well. He closed his eyes, remembering to set his chronometer to wake him up early, and pulled his sparkmate closer.

They fell asleep together, smiles on both their faces.

**(POV CHANGE TERRA)**

It was finally Saturday, which meant no school! It also meant that Sam and I had time to spend with our significant others. Or in my case Jazz and the children. Poor Bumblebee was outside by himself, but Jazz told me he was fine and was actually catching up on some much needed recharge.

Right now Sam and Mikaela were downstairs, watching a movie on the couch and I was in my room, fixing up a torn wire Echostreak had gotten when he and Night Crawler had been rough housing. Jazz was currently playing an elaborate game of peak a boo with Rhapsody in his holoform.

I shook my head and Echostreak whined. "Oh, hush. This is your own fault. Your rough housing caused the wire to cut." I murmured softly. I looked at Night Crawler, who was longing on the ceiling, his wires keeping him hanging in the air. "Any you need to learn not to be so rough with your siblings Night Crawler. This is the third time this month."

Night Crawler merely clicked blandly at me.

"No back chatter or I will reconfigure you so you can't crawl on the ceiling anymore, sneaky bot." I cursed as the wire sparked. Echostreak yelped. "Sorry baby."

Jazz chuckled as Rhapsody cooed happily. "They're mechs Terra an brudas at that. They are gonna get inta scraps like dis all da time." He tickled some sensitive wiring on Rhapsody's stomach, making her squeal in happiness.

I snorted. "Oh and I suppose I'm just supposed to fix them up every time they decide to act like glitch heads?"

Jazz grinned. "Yep." He popped the p, his eyes behind his visor shining silver with mischief.

"Oh great. My life has now been demoted to fixing up helpless glitch headed bots." I huffed, looking at Echostreak and Night Crawler.

Echostreak clicked in protest and pointed to Night Crawler. _(Brother…started it! Slagger… that he is!)_

I pursed my lips. "Where did you learn such language my little Echo?"

_(Ironhide…badass!) _He replied.

"Ya gonna reconfigure 'Ide inta a toaster?" Jazz asked.

"Nope, I'm going to dismantle him." I replied. "Ah ha, finally!"

The wire had finally fused back together. Echostreak wiggled out of my hold and moved his right arm and was happy to see it working once more. He chirped and hugged me tightly before jumping to the ground and running around in circles.

_(Freedom! Freedom! Freedom!) _He clicked.

I smiled softly watching my eldest son run around happily. Night Crawler must have gotten tired of him yelling 'Freedom' because he dropped down and tackled the little mech and began their rough housing again.

"If you break something again, I'm not fixing it." I told them as they continued their little fight.

Jazz chuckled, handing me Rhapsody and wrapping his arms around my waist, watching the little ones rough house with each other.

Rhapsody cooed. "Mama…" She reached and grabbed my hair, tugging on it. I sighed. She had a fascination with hair.

"No, do not pull mommy's hair." I said sternly, pulling my hair away from her little servos. She pouted up at me, her large optics drooping in the typical kicked puppy look. "Now don't give me that look. I basically invented it."

She huffed and turned her optics to her brothers rough housing.

"Hey, baba gi'l." Jazz said suddenly.

"What?" I turned to look at him.

He stole a kiss with a grin, making heat come to my cheeks in surprise before I gave him a stern look. He just chuckled and sent me his love, pulling me closer to his chest as he placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Well, Bee an Ah jus' got a COMM f'om da Boss Bot…" He murmured.

"Is something wrong?" I asked immediately.

It had been fairly quiet for the past few months, no Decepticon activity, but Optimus and the others were still on high alert, especially with Sam, Mikaela and I. At least once a week I would see Ratchet or Ironhide patrolling our neighborhood, even with Jazz and Bumblebee here to protect us. Mostly, I think it was the children that set it off. Optimus absolutely adored all my sparklings, the big softy.

Jazz smiled. "Naw baba gi'l. He just wants all of us tagetha toni't. He's sendin' out a t'ansmission ta all of da Autobots still out the'e, ya know. Invitin' 'em ta Earth."

I blinked. "He's wants all of us together, even the children?"

"An Sam an Mikaela." He nodded.

I thought about it. Optimus wanted us all together just so he could send out a transmission. I smelled an alternative motive. Most likely in the form of my children.

"Soundbyte will be there? And Epps and Will?" I asked.

I had missed the bot a lot. I hadn't seen him in nearly two months since he got his new alt mode and that was only for a few hours. I missed my largest child and talking to him over COMM was just not the same. Same for Epps and Will. They had become something of Uncles or maybe brothers to me.

"Well…Will is actually with his family currently and Epps is keeping things in line with him gone, so they won't be there. Soundbyte will though." He chuckled.

I shrugged. "Sure why not. Sam and Mikaela coming?"

"Bee's already told them and—" He paused, his eyes dimming to a dull gray. It was so weird seeing his human forms eyes going so out of focus. His eyes suddenly lit up and became his normal silvery blue. "Da said da were in."

I nodded and turned to my children. "Alright boys, enough. We're going out to see the others tonight and I don't want to have to fix you up before then." I called.

Both mechs stopped and looked at me curiously. Night Crawler clicked slowly, his multicolor optics looking at me with boredom. Echostreak pushed his larger baby brother off and tilted his helm to the side, curiosity lighting in his optics.

_(We…go see…Optimus…Hatchet…'Hide? Soundbyte too?) _He asked.

I laughed softly. "Yes, but you have to be good little munchkins."

Echostreak cheered and ran around the room with happiness. Night Crawler growled at his elder brother and made to pounce him again but luckily Jazz grabbed the mechling before he could and adjusted him in his arms. He cooed in Iacon Dialect to Night Crawler, who vented softly and snuggled into his father's chest, ignoring Echostreak who was still repeating cheers.

Rhapsody, despite her young age, understood immediately what was going on when Echostreak mentioned Optimus. If there was one person she adored more than me it was Optimus. She was fascinated with the Boss Bot and boy did she have him wrapped around her little digits, not that he was complaining. The mech adored Rhapsody as much as she did him.

I smiled happily. This was my family now and I could honestly say I did not mind it. It was a nice family that was steadily growing…even if a good majority of them were metal aliens from another planet I didn't really mind all that much. I was just happy to have them.

**~TIME SKIP~**

**(POV CHANGE NO ONE)**

The Autobots and their human friends had all met at the look out that Jazz and Terra had often gone too. Terra lamented that the last time they came here had been before all the craziness had gone down and now they were going back only when everything had calm down.

Jazz and Bumblebee had made it to the hill first, with the others showing up a bit later, Optimus leading them. They rolled up and then transformed into their bot forms.

"Hey guys!" Terra greeted, pulling her unruly daughter from inside Jazz's alt mode. "Come on sweetspark, don't you want to see Optimus?" She cooed.

"Opi! Opi!" She squealed happily, optic lighting up as she basically jumped into her arms and then reached for Optimus. "Opi!"

Terra laughed as Optimus chuckled and took the little sweetheart from her, who squealed and grabbed onto his digit happily. She clicked and whirred quickly to him in her sparkling speak, likely telling him about her day. Night Crawler easily came out and Echostreak made for Bumblebee as soon as he could. Jazz grunted as he transformed and rolled his shoulders before scoping me up in his servos.

"Mother: it is good to see you." Soundbyte said, greeting Terra.

The mech had gone through a bit of a change since she last saw him. His new alt mode, which was a Hennessey Venom GT, had made his form a bit more bulky but he was still only around 9 feet tall. He also had a paint job redone. Apparently he had found an appreciation for purple of all colors with silvery white and gray secondary colors. Other than that he hadn't changed all that much.

"You too Soundbyte." She said.

"Hey Soundbyte, how ya doin big guy?" Sam asked, walking over to the red visored mech to greet him.

"Soundbyte: is well. Uncle: It is nice to see you." He responded.

Sam choked. "I am never going to get used to that…"

Mikaela giggled, patting her boyfriend's back. "Come on Sam, be nice to your nephew. If you do, I'll give you a treat." She purred.

Sam spluttered, a bright red blush spreading over his face as Terra giggled at her brothers embarrassment and helped it along by sending more embarrassment to him. Sam turned and glared at his sister, who jumped from Jazz's servo with a playful grin.

"Sister…come here." He said, trying to sound dangerous.

Terra grinned. "Gotta catch me first bro." And then took off with Sam on her heels, laughing as she weaved away from him.

Ironhide snorted, rolling his optics. "Sparklings." He muttered.

"Statement: Is illogical. Weapon Specialist Ironhide: Mother is not a sparkling." Soundbyte corrected.

"Oh mute it youngling." He said gruffly, though there was a slight tilt in his lips.

Ratchet rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to get a processorache."

Mikaela laughed, rounding on the medic. "Oh come on Ratchet, loosen up." She stalked over to the mech. "You'll work yourself into the ground and then who is going to teach Nova and I how to fix these glitch heads."

_(Hey sista…I ain't no stupid…malfunction!) _Bumblebee protested, stringing some sound bites together.

Mikaela winked. "Sure you're not."

Bumblebee twittered at Mikaela in a teasing manner as Echostreak repeated Malfunction again and again to Bee. This made Mikaela chuckle just as Terra streaked past her with Sam hot on her heels, both laughing up a storm.

Jazz sighed, shaking his head at his sparkmate but couldn't help the smile on his lips. He looked down at Night Crawler, who was watching the chaos with bored eyes.

"Your mother is such a child sometimes." He whispered.

"I heard that Jazz!" Terra called, dodging Sam again.

Jazz laughed.

Optimus watched all this with bright optics, cradling the precious little one close to his chassis as she tried to crawl all over him. He chuckled. It had been a long time since he had heard such joy and laughter come from his comrades, his family. And it seemed his family had gained more members too. His eyes moved to the four sparks, then to Sam, then to Mikaela, and settled on Terra for a moment and felt a lightness in his spark. So much joy from ones so small…so fascinating.

He smiled and turned away, turning his optics to the sky, starting his transmission.

**_[With the AllSpark gone, we cannot return life to our planet.] _**He started, his eyes gaining a sadness before they lit up with happiness as the small sparkling in his arms laughed. **_[And fate has yielded its reward—]_**

Terra screamed in laughter as her brother caught her and began tickling her. Happiness and joy, sounds he had missed. He heard Echostreak twitter and go to his mother's rescue, clicking quickly and laughing. Rhapsody cried happily.

**_[—A new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting.]_** He turned his optics to Terra and Sam, his mind flashing back to Mission city. **_[I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart. Like us, there's more to them... than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We... are waiting.]_**

"Opi…" Rhapsody cooed, gain Optimus's attention.

"Yes little one?" He asked.

"'Elp mama!" She squealed, wanting to go to her mother.

His optics softened. "Of course."

For the rest of the evening the strange family spent time together, laughing and experiencing joy with each other. It was a time of healing, for all of them. And no matter what they faced in the future they knew they would have each other.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>214 pages, over 90000 words, a number of hours, and thought, cross referencing, learning, and anything else went into this. Expect a sequel to this and I hope you all will come back for the next installment.<strong>

**Review please.**


	16. SEQUEL UPDATE

Sequel to A Second Chance is up. Unraveling the Past has its first chapter, the prologue, ready for reading. Happy Christmas Everyone.

-Love, Jazzlover05, otherwise known as Terra Nova.

Also, special thanks to:

TatteredAngel42

HeartsGuardianSol

Sorana3

Muirgen79

Jimmy 144

Alice Gone Madd

and

SunstreakersSquishy2.0

You have all been with me since the beginning and kept up your support. If I missed anyone thank you too!


End file.
